Nursing a broken soul
by ElizabethMadison424
Summary: Ana is a single mother and a nurse and has recently started working at Seattle Pediatrics. Christian is a broken soul getting tired of the only lifestyle he's ever known. When they meet, sparks fly! But will Christian be able to love Ana and accept her daughter, Brooklyn? No cheating, OOC, A/U
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the Characters in this story.**

This is my very first time trying my hand at writing anything, so please be kind with your reviews. However I am more than happy to take constructive criticism. Can't get better unless I know what I'm doing wrong. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

APOV:

BEEP BEEP BEEP...

I open my eyes to an unusually sunny day here in Seattle. I can hardly hold my eyes open this morning due to being up with Brooklyn last night. My poor baby girl had a horrible nightmare so I held her until she finally feel back to sleep around 2am.

I never dreamed of being a single mother at only 22, but you have to play with the cards you're dealt.

I was only 19 when I learned the news that I was expecting my beautiful angel. I had been dating, Mike, for 2 months before I finally gave him my virginity. He was my first real boyfriend and I thought he was the love of my life. You know the story.. Young and dumb.

The day I found out I was pregnant was also the day I found out the 'love of my life' was nothing more than a cheating asshole.

I went to his apartment to break the news and found him in bed with another woman. That day still plays in my mind like a nightmare that won't stop.

I thought he wasn't home so I let myself in with the extra key he gave me. As I entered his apartment, I heard noises coming from his room. The closer I got to his room, I could tell they were sounds of someone having sex. My first thought was he was watching porn. He's a 19 year old guy, it's what they do... Boy was I wrong...

I opened the door and found Mike and a bleached blonde going at it. I scream "What in the hell is going on?".

He jumps out of bed giving me the typical line of "it's not what you think".

Long story short... That was the begging of the end for Mike and I.

He had a right to know he was about to become a father no matter what. I would never keep my child from it's father.

After I told him, he flipped out and told me to "get rid of it or I will sign over all my rights because the was no way I will ever be tied down at the age of 19 by a mistake".

And that's just what he did.

Brooklyn Wray Steele entered the world on July 10th via c-section, weighing in at 7lbs 6oz... Happiest day of my life!

With the help of Daddy, Kate and Jose, I was able to finish out college and get my nursing degree. It was tough, but I made it work.

I have now been working as a nurse in the office of 'Seattle Pediatrics' for 6 months. I LOVE my job. I have the best boss ever, Dr. Grace Grey. She is the most caring, beautiful woman I have ever met.

She and I have become close over the last 6 months. I never really had a great motherly role model. Carla, AKA my egg donor, was more interested in men than she was her own daughter. Ray, my stepdad raised me and taught me everything I know about how to be a parent.

"Mama, Mama" Brooklyn's sweet little voice through the monitor pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Good morning my Angel! Are you ready to get this day started?" She is the mirror image of me, big blue eyes and brown hair. Her long hair that usually hangs in ringlets is everywhere with the worst case of bed head.

After she and I get dress and eat breakfast, we are out the door.

After dropping Brooklyn off at daycare, I decide to stop at a coffee shop for an extra dose of caffeine. As I'm waiting for my coffee, I catch a glimpse of a man coming in the door. He is possibly the most beautiful man I have ever seen. With 'just fucked' copper brown hair and grey eyes, he has a face like Matt Bomer and the body of a god! Yes please!

"Ana, your coffee is ready", I hear the lady behind the counter call out. When I get my coffee and turn to leave, my eyes automatically shoot to Mr. Matt Bomer slash Mr. god. Heat rushes to my cheeks when our eyes connect.

Great Steele, I think to myself, way to look like an idiot. I have to get out of here before I do something stupid like trip over my own two feet.

As I drive off, I find myself dreaming of the day I will find love. It's been me and Brooklyn for so long, I don't know if I will ever find the intense love that I long for.

Who would want a single mother? I will never put my daughter through what I went through. Carla had a sting of men coming and going constantly. That's the main reason I moved with Ray when He moved back to Seattle from Georgia.

Not to mention, I am not a stick thin barbie that men go for. I have boobs, hips and ass for days. I workout and am in great shape, but no matter what I do, I can never slim down my curves. I'm sure I looked so hot to Mr. god in my purple scrubs. He probably couldn't wait to jump my bones. I roll my eyes at the thought as I pull up to Seattle Pediatrics.-


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

Thank you for all of the kind reviews. I have a facebook and pinterest page. You can find the links on my page. I hope you all enjoy chapter 2!

CPOV:

My morning started out as usual: Run with Taylor; shower; and breakfast. I used to think that my predictable life was a good thing, but lately it's irritating the hell out of me. I need something more in my life, I'm just not sure what that more is though. I really need to talk to Flynn soon.

I have been swamped at work lately due a deal I'm working on. It seems like it's taking forever to get this this deal locked down. It really started to piss me the fuck off.

For the past 7 years, I have worked my ass off to build my company to where it is now. You know the motto, 'work hard, play hard', yeah, it seems like my motto for the past 7 years was ' work hard, work hard'. The only time I 'played' was on the weekends when I had a sub over. That's another thing, my BDSM lifestyle is even losing my interest.

Running on 3 hours of sleep due to my fucking nightmares, I am dragging ass a little this morning. I wish like fuck that I could have just one normal nights sleep without dreaming of the crack whore and her pimp. The lack of sleep must be what's messing with my head lately.  
"Taylor, stop at the nearest coffee shop. I have a feeling I'm going to need the extra caffeine this morning."

"Yes sir, Mr. Grey"

As I step into the coffee shop, I notice a lot of people are waiting. After placing my order, I step back and wait... I hate fucking waiting! Just as I'm about to step up to the counter to tell them to put a rush on my fucking order, I see a brunette in purple scrubs step up to get her coffee. Even is scrubs I can tell she has a killer ass and hips that are just right to hold on to. As she turns to leave, she looks at me and I almost swallow my tongue. She has to be one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. Long, thick brunette hair, and the bluest eyes I have ever seen.

I see her cheeks turn pink when we lock eyes. So. Fucking. Beautiful! I watch her walk out the door and get in her car. Just watching the natural sway of her hips makes my dick twitch.

I must have been staring for a while because as I turn back around, I notice Taylor watching me with a slight smirk on his face. Fuck, I really need to look into getting another sub. The only thing with that is, I don't seem to find the enjoyment in that lifestyle anymore. The last few subs I've have lasted a few weeks to a month before I terminated their contract.

"Mr. Grey, your order is ready" Thank you! Took them fucking long enough.  
Now it's time to kick ass once again in the business world.

"Good morning Mr. Grey" My PA, Andrea says.

"Good morning, Andrea. Give my a few minutes to settle in and I'll buzz you with what I need for this morning."

"Yes sir".

Andrea is one of the best PA's in the business as well as one of the highest paid PA's in the business. God knows she puts up with a lot of shit from me. I only employ the best. I expect a lot out of my employees and I don't mind sending them out the door if I think their performance isn't what it should be.

After I get things settled at my desk and turning on my computer , I buzz Andrea, "Andrea, get me the files on the Whittman account and set me up an appointment with Flynn".

"Yes Sir. Also, your mother called this morning and left a message for you to call her back"

"Thank you. That will be all for now."

My mother is the most amazing, caring woman I know. I wish I would have been a better son to her during my teen years. I put her and my dad through a lot of shit. When she and Dad learned of my relationship with Elena, I thought for sure they were going to disown me. Turns out I wasn't Elena's only underage play toy. One of the other boys' parents found out and had her arrested. I came clean with Mom and Dad that same night.

I look at my watch and see that I still have time to call my mom before she heads into her office.

"Hello, Christian. How are you, darling?"

"I'm fine, Mom. How are you and Dad?"

"We're good, sweetheart. I was wondering if you would have time to do lunch sometime this week? It's been forever since I've seen you."

I feel bad for not seeing or calling my mother more. I will always view her as the angel that saved me.

"Sure Mom. I have a free lunch today. How about I come by your office and pick you up around 12:30?"

"That sounds wonderful, darling. I'll see you then. Bye darling, Love you"

"See you later, Mom. Love you, too."

Andrea comes in to bring me the files I needed and lets me know that she has set me up an 11:00 appointment with Flynn.

I'm so involved in my work, before I know it, it's time to head to my appointment with Flynn.

"Good morning, Christian. How are you today?"

"Morning, Flynn. Thanks for seeing me on such short notice." He should be thanking me for being so fucked up because I'm sure I'm the reason he was able to buy his vacation home in the Keys.

"Not a problem. What's going on?"

"I feel like I'm getting burnt out. I'm working 12 to 15 hour days 7 days a week." Some life I have.

"How are you de-stressing?"

"Lately my only outlets have been running and kickboxing. I haven't had a sub in 3 months, but I seem to be losing the excitement for that lifestyle. And to be honest, I'm working so much to take my mind off of feeling lonely." For the first time ever, I've shocked Flynn. I can see it in his eyes, but being the professional he is, he quickly recovers.

"Christian, have you ever thought about trying to date? Trying a regular relationship out and see how it goes?"

That's the thing, I'm a 28 year old man with no clue as to how to have a regular relationship. Who would want to be with a man that has as much fucked up baggage as I have?

"Flynn, I wouldn't even know where to start. I have only ever known the BDSM lifestyle."

"I understand that Christian, that's something we can cover in our nest session. Our time is up, so I want you to think about what I have said. Think about what a relationship means to you. See if that's something you'll be willing to try. "

I get up, shake Flynn's hand and I'm out the door. Could I do a relationship? I have no clue as to where to even begin.

I arrive at my mom's office a little early, so I decided to go in the back door and wait on her at her desk until she's ready.

At 12:25 she walks in with a big smile on her face. "Christian, it is so good to see you, darling." She leans in to kiss my cheek, careful not to touch my chest. "I'm so happy that you were able to meet with me today. I spoke with Elliot earlier and he wants to ride with you to pick Mia up from the airport on Friday. What do you say we have dinner at the house Friday evening so we can all catch up?"

"That sounds great mom. Are you ready to go?"

"Just one moment. I need to get this paper work to my nurse and we'll be on our way."

I follow her out the door and as we turn the corner, I catch sight of the woman from the coffee shop. No. Fucking. Way! She is the nurse at my moms office?!

I stand frozen in my spot. She hasn't noticed me yet because she is busy discussing something with a parent.

"Ana, would you please put this with the Peterson's file?" Mom asks.

Ana, that's her name. Wonder if it's short for something?

"Yes ma'am, I'd be happy to." she replies with a bright smile.

About that time, Ana looks up and sees me. In that moment I know she remembers me too because to eyes grow wide and a slight blush touches her cheeks.

"Ana, this is my son, Christian. He was sweet enough to take time out of his day to take dear old mom out to lunch." Mom smiles at me, but I can't take my eyes off of Ana. "Christian, this is Ana Steele. She is my go to around here."

Time to kick it up a notch Grey. I give her my best smile and reach out my hand, "nice to meet you, miss Steele."

She smiles at me and it's like the heavens open up. "It's nice to meet you as well, Mr. Grey." She shakes my hand and as we touch, it feels like a jolt of electricity shoots up my arm.

"Please, call me Christian."

"Okay, Christian. Please, call me Ana." She say with that beautiful smile of hers.

I'm finally able to look at mom and she is looking at the two of us with a smirk on her face. Guess I'm busted! "Okay! Ana, honey I'll see you after lunch."

"Have a nice time. No need to rush back. The next appointment isn't until 2:30. I'll call you if anything comes up." Ana turns to me and says, "It was nice to finally meet you, Christian." She looks at mom and giggles. " Grace talks about you and your brother and sister all the time."

Mom laughs, "that I do. I am extremely proud of all of them".

I turn to Ana and tell her it was a pleasure. I need to get out of here before I do something stupid like grab Ana and kiss her perfect, full lips.

Mom tells her bye and we are out the door. Looks like my day just took a turn for the better thanks to little miss Steele. I just may have to visit my mom at work more often...


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of these characters.**

Hope you enjoy chapter 3! 

APOV:

What in the WORLD?! Mr. god from the coffee shop is Grace's son, Christian. What are the odds of that ever happening? I almost hit the floor out of pure shock when I turned and he was standing there.

And what in the hell was that shock I felt when he shook hands?! My small hand fit perfectly in his large hand. You know what they say, 'big hands, big feet, big...' _Whoa, whoa, whoa there Ana_! I need to get my mind out of the gutter. Not like I'll ever have the chance to find out anyway because men like Christian Grey do not go for girls like me.

I've finished my lunch and still have time to spare. I need something to do so I'm not sitting around dreaming about my bosses son. I haven't talk to Kate in a few days so I decided to give her a call.

"Hey Ana! What's up?"

"Not much. Just finished lunch a little early and wanted to call and catch up. How are things going with you?"

"Oh god, Ana! I met the most gorgeous guy. I actually think you work at his mom's office. His name is Elliot, and he is too fine!" Yeah, that seems to be the running theme with both of her sons.

"Really? Wow, yeah he's Grace's oldest son. I haven't met him yet. How did you meet?"

"His company was doing some work on the building next door to my office. I was coming in to the office yesterday and he stopped me. We talked for a little while and exchanged numbers. He's taking me out this weekend."

Kate has never had a problem with getting dates. With her blonde hair, green eyes, and killer body, men take notice.

"That's exciting! I bet you can't wait. I want all of the details! Well, not all of them. You can leave the TMI stuff out." I laugh. I haven't heard Kate this excited over a guy in a long time.

"Okay Ana banana! We've got to get you a hot date some time soon. I will more than happy to watch my little Brooklyn. Look chick, I gotta go, but I'll call you later. Love ya!"

"Love you, too!" We hang up and I start getting the charts ready for the rest of the afternoon.  
I know Kate means well when she tries to get me to date, but between work and being a mother, I just don't have the time. Or that's the excuse that I'm going with…..

Kate and I were roommates in college. She and our friend Jose have been with me since day one. Speaking of Jose, I need to call him soon. He moved to California with his boyfriend, Derek, a few months ago. I am really happy for him, but I miss him so much.

"All right miss Ana, what's next on the schedule?" Grace comes walking back in wearing her radiant smile.

"I have everything right here, ready to go. Did you have an enjoyable lunch?" I know I shouldn't nosey, but I can't help it. I want to know everything about Christian.

"Yes I did! Thanks for asking. Christian is always working and I hardly get to see him, so it's always a treat when I can steal a few minutes with him."

The rest of the day flies by and before I know it I'm out the door and on my way to pick up my favorite person.

Brooklyn spots me time I walk through the door of the day care. "Mama, mama" she yells as she comes running to me. I pick her up and she wraps her little arms around my neck. Best feeling in the world. Mike just doesn't know what he missed out on.

On our way home, Brooklyn talks about her day. I can't believe she'll be 3 in a matter of a couple of weeks. Which reminds me, I need to get the plans finalized for her party. There won't be many people there, just our family and a few of her friends from daycare. We have a nice size apartment, but I think I'm going to have her party at the park so the kids can run, play and burn off the sugar rush from all the sweet treats.

We walk through the front do and I go straight to the kitchen to start cooking dinner. I'm lucky that Brooklyn isn't a picky eater. The child will eat anything I sit in front of her.

After dinner Brooklyn and I play on the floor while we watch 'paw patrol'. My little girl loves that show. So much so that that's the theme of her party this year.

"Okay Miss Brooklyn, it times for you bath."

"But why?" Yup, her two favorite phrases, 'but why' and 'what's that'.

"Because everyone needs a bath so they can be clean and fresh as a daisy"

"But why?"

"They just do, sweetie. Now up you go so we can get ready for bed."

"But why?"

"Because we need sleep. You have daycare and Mommy has work tomorrow."

Before she can ask the now famous 'but why' again, I swoop her up and walk to the bathroom.

When bath and story time are over, I tuck Brooklyn in bed and as usual little miss Brooklyn turns into a chatter box. At almost 3, she is a very smart girl. I assume it's because she is constantly asking questions.

"Mama, we go to the park tomorrow?"

"We'll see, baby."

I'm quickly interrupted by miss smarty pants, "I not a baby. I a big girl!"

"Yes you are, and all big girls need sleep"

"But why?" And here we go again. Better put a stop to the 'but why' train or I'll be in here all night.

"So they can continue to grow big and strong. Night, night my sweet girl. I love you bunches"

"Night, night, mama. Lub you, too."

After I put Brooklyn to bed, I decide to google Christian . It really should be illegal for a man to look that good. I find it strange that in all of the pictures, he's always alone. There were a few of him with Grace or his sister Mia, but none with an actual date. Then it hits he... I wonder if he's gay?

The rest of the week passes by in a blur and it's finally Friday. Grace comes in and informs me that she'll be leaving early today due to her daughter returning from Paris. That works for me! Looks like it park time for me and Brooklyn.

At 12:00 Grace and I say our goodbyes. I'm staying in the office a few more hours to catch up on insurance referrals.

Before I know it, it's 2:30. Just as I'm about to head out the door my cell rings.

"Hello"

"Ana, it's Grace. Would you happen to be still at the office?".

"Yes, I was just about to walk out the door. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Zack Peterson's mother just called and was worried about something in his blood work. My laptop is acting up and I was wondering if you could drop off his file to me on your way home."

"No problem. Give me your address and I'll bring it to you as soon as I pick up Brooklyn from daycare."

"Of course. I can't wait to see that sweet little angel again." Grace has always been so sweet to Brooklyn. I couldn't think of a better pediatrician to take my daughter to.

A few weeks after I started working here, I told Grace that I was a single mother and the reasons why. Grace is so easy to talk to. She didn't judge me like some people do. She just assured me that I was doing a good job of raising my daughter and let me know that she would be an ear if I ever needed to talk to someone.

I grab the file that Grace needs and go to pick up Brooklyn.

As I pull up to Grace's house, I am stunned at how beautiful her home is. I could only dream of ever living in a home like this.

"Okay Brook Brook, lets go give Mrs. Grace this file and we will go to the park!" I tell her as I'm getting her out of her carseat.

"Play at the park?!" her little eyes light up.

"Yup! Let's go big girl."

As we walk up to the door, Brooklyn keep pointing and naming the colors of the cupcakes on my scrubs. I always try to wear colorful scrubs for the kids that come into the office.

I let Brooklyn ring the doorbell and as soon as the door opens, I'm speechless. Standing there in jeans and a black tee shirt is none other than Christian Grey himself.


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV:

I've been sitting here at Mom's most of the day listening to Mia go on and on about Paris. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister, but the girl never shuts her mouth. She's like a 5 year old on a sugar high.

Mom has been in her study on the phone dealing with work related stuff. just as she walks back into the room, the doorbell chimes.

"Oh, that must be Ana. She is bringing me a file I needed." Mom says as she starts to walk toward the door.

At the mention of Ana's name, I shoot out of my seat and volunteer to get the door. Everyone stares at me like I've lost my mind. I could care less. I haven't been able to get the blue eyed beauty out of my head all week. I've even stopped by the coffee shop where I first saw her, hoping to "bump" into her again. I claimed that it was because they had really great coffee, but I could tell Taylor wasn't buying it.

As I open the door I am stunned speechless. Not only by Ana's beauty, but also the fact that she is holding a miniature version of herself. Ana is a mom. I really don't know what to think of that. I immediately look to her left hand to see if I missed a wedding ring when we met the other day. Nope, I don't see a ring. God I hope she doesn't have a boyfriend. That would be just my fucking luck.

The little girl is the first to speak. "Hi!" she says with a wave.

I smile at her and wave back. Such a cute kid, but I'm not going to even lie, kids scare the shit out of me.

"Um, Grace asked me to stop by. I have something that she needs." Ana finally speaks.

I realize that I'm still standing here with the door, (and probably my mouth) wide open. "Oh yes, she did mention that you would be coming by. Come on in," I say with a smile. As she passes I catch a hint of some type of sweet sent. Vanilla maybe? She smells just as sweet as the cupcakes on her shirt. What I wouldn't do to lick frosting off of her sweet ass.

As I follow here into the family room, her little girl looks back at me with a sweet, shy smile.

"Ana, darling! Thank you so much for dropping these off to me" My mother greets her with a wide smile. " Everyone this is Ana, she is the nurse at my office. And this little beauty is her daughter, Brooklyn." Everyone says hi and comments on how beautiful Brooklyn is. "Ana, this is my husband, Carrick; my daughter, Mia; my son, Elliot; and you met Christian the other day at the office." When mom mentions us meeting at her office, her sly smile doesn't go unnoticed by me. Is Grace Grey trying to play match maker? Maybe Ana is single...

"Hi, it's nice to meet everyone. I hope I'm not interrupting. Grace, here is everything you need. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Don't be silly, Ana, you're not interrupting. And thank you so much. I think that's all I need. Would you care to sit and join us?" Mom reaches out and takes Brooklyn from Ana and starts tickling her stomach causing the little girl to laugh.

I'm chanting in my head, 'please say yes, please say yes' the entire time hoping Ana accepts mom's invitation.

"Oh, thank you, but I have a date in the park with a certain little girl"

At the mention of park, Brooklyn starts clapping "We going to the park, Mrs. Grace! You wanna come, too?"

We all start laughing. Mom is grinning ear to ear, "I would love to pretty girl, but I can't today. I tell you what darling, some day soon mommy can bring you here to swim. We'll make a day of it."

"Oh please bring her back! It would be so much fun Ana, we can even have a tea party on the patio! Would you like a tea party, Brooklyn?" Mia asks excitedly.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Ana says.

I'll have to make sure I drop by that day. Ana in a bathing suit... Fuck yes!

"Okay, Brooklyn, tell everyone bye so we can get to the park before it gets too late" Ana says with a smile.

"Bye eberyone". So cute!

"Again, it was a pleasure meeting you all. Have a nice evening" Ana says as she turns to leave.

Once Ana is gone, mom goes to her study to call the parents of the sick child.

Elliot turns to my smiling like the ass that he is and says "Christian, it would have lasted longer if you had taken a picture" Fuck, am I that obvious? Well I guess I was busted but I was still going to try and play it off.

"Not sure what the hell you are running your mouth about, Elliot."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk little brother. I noticed the way you were watching Ana. I have to say I don't blame you though. She's a beautiful woman. And that ass..."

I wish he would just shut the fuck up "Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be at home getting ready for your "girlfriend" of the week?"

"Not this time, little bro. I have finally found the love of my life. Meet her a few days ago and I have to say it was love at first sight"

I have to laugh. Elliot is the biggest man-whore in the state.

Mom comes back in and we all head to the dining room for dinner.

"So mom," Elliot asks, "how long has Ana worked for you?" I noticed the little fucker smiling at me when he asks mom about Ana.

"About 6 months or so. She is a really smart girl and so good with all of the children." Mom frowns and continues, "she hasn't had the easiest time, but she is a strong woman and a wonderful mother."

Mia speaks up and asks, "Without being to forward, but where is Brooklyn's father?"

I could kiss Mia right now because I would love to know that answer as well.

Mom clears her throat. Clearly she is not comfortable talking about Ana's personal life. "Well, without giving too much away, the father decided he didn't want to be in Brooklyn's life before she was born."

Without thinking I blurt out "How do you know so much about Ana? Are the two of you close?" Everyone at the table turns to look at me and I don't miss the shit eating grins on Elliot and Mia's faces.

"I would say so. Ana is comfortable with me so when we have lunch together on occasion she talks to me" I want to ask more, but I don't want mom to feel like she's betraying Ana's confidence.

The subject changes once again to Mia and her time in Paris. To be honest it sounds like she spent more time shopping than going to class.

After dinner I say my goodbyes. On the ride home I keep thinking of Ana and what Flynn said in my last session. Maybe I should ask Ana to dinner. But dating Ana comes with an entirely different set of rules than I'm used to. Especially since I've just discovered that Ana is a mom.

My phone rings and I see that it's my mom calling. "Hello"

"Christian, I just wanted to check and make sure you were okay. You left in such a rush after dinner." Why do I get the feeling my mother isn't calling to check on me.

"Yes mom, I'm fine. I have some work I need to get done tonight. Sorry to rush out and worry you."

"That's fine, darling. We did keep you away from work today and I know you have a lot to do. I wish you would ease back on your work load. It worries me that you work all the time. You are a young, handsome man. Wouldn't it be nice to date a little?" And here's the real reason she's calling...

"I know I work a lot, but mom it takes a lot to run my company. I haven't had the time to meet anyone." It's a lie, but my mother doesn't need to know about my past sexual history.

"I know how hard it must be for you to meet a nice girl because you're always busy. I could help you out; maybe set you up on a date with a nice girl. Ana's a nice, beautiful girl don't you think?"

"Yes mother, she is, but I don't need you setting me up on dates. I perfectly capable of getting my own dates."

"Okay honey, I won't push the subject. I'll let you go. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom"

I'm finally at home in my office, trying my best to get a little work done, but my mind keeps wondering back to Ana. Maybe I should have taken my mother up on her offer. Fuck it!

"Hello" Mom says as she answers the phone.

"Hi mom. I wanted to talk to you about the offer you extended earlier. I still don't want you setting me up on dates, but would it be too much to ask for you to give me Ana's number?"

"Oh my, not a problem at all!" She says, more excited than a kids on Christmas morning.

Looks like I'm going to have to man up and give Miss Steele a call.

**Hope you all enjoyed chapter 4. I'm going to be out of town for the next day or 2, so I will post the next chapter asap.  
**

**Don't forget to check out the pinterest page for this story. You can find the link on my profile.**

***Happy 4th of July!***


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

APOV:

With Bruno Mars blasting through the speakers, I get to work on my Saturday morning cleaning spree. I usually save my cleaning sprees for Sunday, but I have to do something…Anything to get my mind off of what happened yesterday.

The last person I expected to see when I went by Grace's home was Christian. My stomach still flops when I picture Christian standing in the door way. If he was surprised by Brooklyn, it didn't show. I hope I didn't make too much of an idiot of myself in front of Grace's family. I was so nervous standing so close to Christian I can hardly remember if I spoke more than two words. When I put Brooklyn to bed last night she kept asking when we were going to Mrs. Grace's for a tea party.

Just as I finish folding a load of laundry with Brooklyn's help, my phone rings. It's a number I don't recognize.

"Hello"

"Hi Ana, it's Christian Grey"

Hold the phone! Christian Grey is calling me…What for? And how in the heck did he get my number?

"Um, Hi Christian. What can I do for you?" I ask nervously.

"Well for starters, you can agree to have dinner with me tonight." I can hear the smile in his voice.

A date….A freaking date! God of all things hotness, Christian freaking Grey just asked me out!

I try to calm my racing pulse as I answer,"I would love that." My mind is going a 100 miles an hour. I need a sitter, I need to find something to wear. Oh gosh, I need to call Kate. She'll help with the outfit.

"Great! If you can text me your address, I'll pick you up around 7."

"7 is great with me. See you then."

After I press the end button, I let out a scream and do a little dance, scaring the hell out of Brooklyn. Poor baby probably thinks I've lost my mind.

Once my heart rate is back to normal, I start to put my plans into motion. First, I need a sitter. I'll call Ray to see if he wants to have Brooklyn over for a sleep over. Then I need to text Kate.

"Hello" My dad answers.

"Hi Daddy! How have you been? I'm sorry I haven't called you this week. I've been so busy with work and taking care of Brooklyn. I really wish I had more than 24 hours in a day. 24 hours is not enough time for a single, working mom…" I ramble on before Ray stops me.

"Whoa there, Annie! What's got you so worked up?" I can hear the concern in his voice.

He's always encouraged me to get out there and date so why am I so nervous to tell him? Here goes nothing…"Well, Daddy, I was asked out to dinner tonight and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking Brooklyn for the night."

"A date? Good for you! Of course I can keep Brooklyn for you. I can be there in about 2 today to pick her up."

"Thanks daddy! You're the best. I'll see you when you get here. Love you!"

Now that that's taken care of, I need to text Kate for first date fashion advice.

**I need advice. I have a date tonight and need your help figuring out what to wear.-A**

**You have a date?! Spill** **it**,** Steele, who is the lucky guy?- K**

**Grace's son, Christian.- A**

Not even 2 seconds later my phone is ringing. I smile because I know exactly who it is. "Hi, Kate".

"Don't you 'hi, Kate' me. When were you going to tell me that you have a date with The Christian Grey? As in CEO, billionaire Christian Grey."

I could care less how much money the man has, but seriously! He's a freaking billionaire…What would he want with a young, single mother when he could have any woman he wants? I hope he doesn't see me as some charity case. I refuse to be anyone's charity case!

"Jeez, calm down, woman! He just asked me out about 30 minutes ago. Ray's coming at about 2 to get Brooklyn for the night." She acts as if I've been keeping a life changing secret from her.

"Okay, okay! I'll be there at 4 to help you pick out an outfit. I'm so excited for you, Ana banana!"

"See you at 4. Bye, Kate."  
-

"Okay Dad, here is a list of everything Brooklyn will need for the night." I hand Ray the list as he is putting Brooklyn in her carseat. "You can call me for anything, no matter the time."

"Annie, Relax! Brooklyn and I are going to be just fine. " He winks at me.

"I know Daddy, but you know it's only natural to worry about your child." I always stress when she isn't in my care. Not to mention, my nerves are on edge because of my date tonight.

Ray nods his head, "Yes honey, a good parent always worries. Now I want you to relax and try to have a wonderful time tonight. You deserve it."

After we say our goodbyes, I go back into my apartment and decide to take a nice, long bath to try and relax. As I'm getting out of the tub and wrapping my towel around myself, there is a knock at my door. It's 3:30, so it must be Kate. I throw my robe on and open the door. Kate is standing there with a bottle of wine and an ear to ear smile. "You're early. I thought you said you were going to be here at 4."

"I know, I know! I'm just too excited for you! I brought some wine so you and I can have a drink while picking out you a hot, sexy outfit that says "fuck me, Mr. Grey"!" She says, wiggling her eyebrows up and down in a suggestive way.

Dear lord, this girl is going to make me look like a hooch! "Kate, ease up a little. I want to look sexy, not desperate. " I give her a stern look, "And I am not having sex on a first date!"

She laughs, "Chill chick! I didn't say you have to have sex with him, just make him wish he could take you on the first date."

Tell me again why I agreed to have her help me get ready….After a glass of wine and hearing Kate go on and on about Elliot, I finally have the perfect outfit and we are well on the way to hair and make-up.

It's 6:30 and I am ready as I'll ever be. Kate looks at me and I know what's coming, I'm about to get a Kate Kavanagh pep talk. "Okay Ana, just be yourself, and he is going to eat you up!" She smiles "Not to mention, your tits and ass look amazing in that dress. I would be all over you if I was into women." She laughs because she knows I embarrass easily.

"Oh gosh, Kate! Please just go." I know my cheeks are pink and it's not from the blush I have on.

"Bye, bitch. Call me tonight, I want all of the hot details. If you don't call me tonight, I'm going to assume the date went really well and you will call me in the morning after you take the 'walk of shame'." She winks at me.

I laugh as I push her out the door. Walking back into my room, I stop at the mirror to examine myself. I'm wearing a beautiful black dress with a thin gold belt. The dress is simple, elegant and shows off my curves. Thanks to Kate, my hair is in a beautiful, loose updo. My make-up is a little more than I usually wear, but it looks amazing and makes my blue eyes really pop.

The clock on the wall says it's 6:55. Christian should be here soon. As I finish that thought, I hear a knock at my door. The butterflies that were already in my stomach seem to multiply by a thousand as I make my way to the door. Here goes nothing…

I open the door and once again I am speechless by Christian's beauty. He's wearing gray pants and a black button up shirt. Only when I shake myself out of the daze that I'm in, do I notice he is holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Good evening, Ana, you look beautiful." He says with a mega-watt smile as he hands me the flowers. "These are for you."

"Thank you, Christian. You look amazing as well and the flowers are beautiful. Come in and give me a moment to put these in some water and we can go."

When I walk back to the door, he offers me his arm as he asks, "ready?"

"Yes," I say with a smile as I take his arm. _You can do this_, _yo__u can do this; _I repeat over and over again in an attempt to calm my nerves.

When we get outside and Christian leads me to an Audi SUV. He introduces the man holding the door for us as Taylor, his head of security. Head of security...The man need a body guard?! I suddenly feel like I may be in over my head...

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the kind reviews! Hope you enjoyed chapter 5 :)**


	6. Chapter 6

CPOV:

I could tell Ana tensed up when I introduced Taylor. I hope my high profile life doesn't scare her away. I have never wanted something more than I want to get to know Ana. She nearly took my breath away when she opened the door tonight.

"Thanks you for agreeing to come to dinner with me on such short notice." I say as we are settled in the car. "Where is Brooklyn tonight?"

"She's with my Dad." She replies as she fidgets with her hands.

I can tell she's just as nervous as I am. To hopefully put her at ease, I reach over and take both of her hands with one on mine, "If it's any help, I'm nervous also."

She smile and blows out a puff of air, "Is it that obvious?" She looks at our hands and then back up to my face. "I'm sorry, It's just been a long time since I've been on a date."

To break the ice and hopefully calm her down a little, I ask the question that most mothers love to answer, "So, tell me a little about the beautiful Brooklyn."

At this I see her eyes light up like a Christmas tree. "Well, she'll turn 3 in a couple of weeks; she's very smart and energetic, always keeping me on my toes." She smiles at the thought of her daughter. She turns to look me in the eye and says, "I will go ahead and warn you, I am a mother and my daughter comes first. If my Dad should call and need me for any reason, I will have to cut our date short."

"Completely understandable; children should always come first in their parents' life." I quickly shake off the thought that I never came first to my birth mother. Her first priority was getting her next fix. "Why don't you call your dad to check on her to put your mind at ease"

She looks at me with wide, blue eyes, "You sure you wouldn't mind? I don't want to ruin our date before it actually starts by being the overprotective, worried mother" She lets out a little laugh after she says the last part.

"Not at all." I smile at her.

I hear her father answer, "Anastasia Rose Steele, do not tell me you are interrupting your date to check in on us!" Ana is short for Anastasia... beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I try not to listen as she talks to her father, but it's hard to miss the way her whole face lights up as she speaks to her daughter. She and her daughter are a packaged deal. I know this, and since there is no way I'm giving Miss Steele up, I'll have to find a way to win her daughter over as well.

APOV:

I was nervous when I first got into Christian's car, but he quickly put me at ease. I was surprised when he asked about Brooklyn, and even more surprised when he encouraged me to check in on her. As we walk into the restaurant, Christian puts his hand on the small of my back to guide me and oh my does his hand feel amazing! The hostess greets him by name and tells him that his table is ready. We are shown to a small table that's away from the prying eyes of the rest of the diners. The appreciative stares that Christian gets from women as we make our way to our table don't go unnoticed by me. An odd feeling of jealously overtakes me. I have to remind myself that this is just a date and Christian is not mine.

After we have placed our order with the waiter, Christian says "Okay Ana, tell me a little about  
yourself."

"Well lets see," I smile at him "as you know, I'm a nurse; I went to college at WSU; I grew up  
in a Georgia until I moved back here with my step father, Ray, when I was 15."

"Why didn't you stay with your mother in Georgia?"

I knew that question was coming. "Lets just say my mother and I don't see eye  
to eye on what it means to be a parent. Where I see my daughter as my number  
one priority, my mother saw her revolving door of boyfriends and husbands as  
her number one priority. Ray raised me as his own and for that I will be  
forever thankful. He has shown me what it takes to be a good parent." I'm  
surprised that I've opened up so much to Christian.

He nods his head, "Ray must be a wonderful father because in the little time that I have seen you with Brooklyn, I can tell that you are an amazing mother." He looks apprehensive about what he's about to say next. "I  
noticed you haven't mentioned Brooklyn's father. Does he help you take care of  
her?"

May as well get it all out on the table now. "His name is Mike, and no, he  
doesn't help me with the care of my daughter; physically or financially. When he found out that I was  
pregnant, he told me to either have an abortion or he'd sign over his rights."  
I need to change the subject and fast. It still pisses me off when I think  
about Mike and I don't want to be the one to bring this date down. "So, tell me  
a little about yourself, Christian."

"I'm the CEO of my company. I went to college at Harvard, but dropped out with a year to left. I started GEH when I was 21 with a small loan from my parents and I've worked very hard to make it the success that it is today."

"You can't be all work and no play. What do you like to do for fun?" I ask.

"I like to sail, and I have a passion for flying. I go gliding when I have the  
chance, which isn't very often. I have to say my favorite hobby is flying  
Charlie Tango."

"Charlie Tango?" I ask, confused.

He smiles, "Charlie Tango is my helicopter. I've had my pilots licenses for  
almost four years now."

"You own your own helicopter and you can fly it yourself? That's impressive, Christian! I've  
never even been in a helicopter."

"Well, now we have plans for date number 2" He says with a wink.

I almost melt into a puddle of goo when he winks at me. I'm in so much trouble  
with this man! The conversation between us flows naturally as we finish our  
meal. I'm having such an amazing time, I don't want this night to end.

On our way to the car, he turns to me "are you ready to go home, or would you like to do something else; dancing maybe?" By the look in his eyes, he's not ready for this night to end either.

"I would love to go dancing."

On the way to the club, it hits me that I never found out how he got my number.

"So Christian, care to tell me how you got my number?" I ask. I'm already pretty sure of how he got it.

"Don't be upset with her, but my mother gave it to me." He replies with a guilty smile.

I laugh because he looks like a kid that just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I'm not mad at all. I should thank her because I am having a wonderful time."

"Me too," he replies.

We walk into the club and the atmosphere hits me all at once. It's a beautiful club, decorated it a clean blue, white and silver color scheme. The music is loud and thumping through the speakers and I can't wait to dance. I wonder if Christian is a good dancer?

I don't have to wait long for my answer. After we are lead to the VIP area and order our drinks he asks me to dance.

As he leads me to the dance floor, 'love in this club' by Usher comes on. It's such a sexy song and my body is humming being this close to Christian. He has his front to my back as we dance against each other. There is no question about it, the man knows how to move. One of his hands is on my hip and the other is pressed flat against my stomach. I reach up behind me and lace my fingers in his hair at the nape of his neck. I notice as I lean my head back against his chest, he tenses up and then quickly relaxes. Wonder what that's about? One song fades into another and I don't know how long we have been on the dance floor when he leans down, presses his lips to my ear and asks if I'm ready for another drink. The vibrations of his deep voice in my ear send shivers down my spine and causes chill bumps to pop up all over my body. I nod my head because at this point I don't trust my voice.

Time flies by and before I know it, it's well after midnight when decide to call it a night.

I'm beginning to get nervous again as Christian walks me to my door. I want to kiss  
him so badly, but I'm too much of a chicken to make the first move.

"I had a wonderful time tonight. Maybe we can meet for lunch tomorrow?" He says  
with hopeful eyes.

"Um, I'm not sure. My dad is bringing Brooklyn home first thing in the morning."  
I refuse to put a man before my child the way my mother did with me.

"Say you'll have lunch with me and bring Brooklyn with you. If things go the way I  
hope, she and I will be spending a lot more time together." He leans down as if he's about to whisper a secret in my ear and says, "because I'm already quite taken with her mother."

I shiver again with his voice in my ear. After I regain my composer, I clear my  
throat, "Only if you're sure." He nods. "Okay, I'll meet you there. Just text me the address."

He smiles at me like he just won the lottery, then his smile turns into a  
smoldering look that makes the butterflies in my stomach go wild. I notice he keeps staring at my mouth. _Kiss me, kiss me please!_ I repeat to myself.

"I'm trying to be a gentleman tonight, Ana, but I'm dying to kiss you."

"What's stopping you?" _When did I become so brave_?

With one hand on my cheek and the other on my waist, he leans in and kisses me.  
What starts out as a sweet, slow kiss quickly turns into a kiss of pure hunger.  
My fingers once again find the hair at the nape of his neck. I grab a handful  
of hair and pull him against me. It's one of those kisses that make time stand still. When we finally break apart to catch our breath, he gives me one last sweet kiss on my forehead and says, "Until tomorrow, Ana."

After watching him walk back into the elevator, I rush into my apartment and quickly text Kate:

**Date was amazing! He's taking me and Brooklyn to lunch tomorrow. I'll call you**  
**after with all of the details- A**

**Can't wait to hear all about it! Love ya, Bitch- K**

After washing my face and putting on my pajamas, I crawl into bed in hopes of falling to sleep. The faster I get to sleep, the faster tomorrow will come. I toss and turn finding it hard to get to sleep. I can't stop thinking about my  
amazing date. I hope things go well tomorrow. If he plans on this going anywhere, he's going to have to accept Brooklyn.  
Just as I am about to fall asleep, my phone buzzes.

**Can't stop thinking about you. Tomorrow can't come soon enough. Sweet dreams,**  
**Ana. –C**

That simple text puts a goofy smile on my face. I press my phone to my chest and offer up a silent prayer for things to go well tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any of the characters in this story:**

**CPOV:**

I woke up this morning feeling better than I have in as long as I can remember.  
I walk out of my bedroom and into the great room to meet Taylor for my morning run. We usually run about 6 miles each morning, but I'm adding an extra 2 miles today just to burn off some of this nervous energy.

I'm in a great mood and I'm sure it has a lot to do with the amazing date I had last night. After Ana and I relaxed into the date, out conversation flowed with ease. Dancing so close with her at the club had my head spinning, and my cock about to break through my zipper. I was trying my hardest to be a gentleman when I walked her to her door, but I had to taste her; and fuck did she taste good!

One part that I still can't wrap my head around is when Ana put her head on my chest while we were dancing, it didn't hurt or burn like it usually does when someone touches me. Ana's body against mine just felt... right. That's something I'm sure Flynn's going to have a field day with at my next appointment.

I still have to find a way to tell Ana about my previous lifestyle. I just hope when she finds out about the person I used to be, she doesn't run screaming.

I'm meeting Ana and Brooklyn for lunch today. To say that I'm a little nervous would be an understatement. I've never been around children so I'm not really sure how to act around or talk to Brooklyn. I want Ana's daughter to like me because I know if I'm a bust with Brooklyn, it's more than likely a deal breaker for Ana no matter how much she likes me.

When Taylor and I return from our run, I go to my room to take a shower and get ready for the day. In the shower my thoughts go to Ana again and her hot little body in the tight, black dress. Visions of bending Ana over, pushing that dress up over her hips and sweet ass, then plowing into her from behind have me stroking my hard cock. It doesn't take long for me to come hard, growling out Ana's name as I do.

After catching my breath and finishing my shower, I walk to the kitchen for my breakfast. Gail, my housekeeper, is off on weekends so I just have a bagel and fresh fruit. My knowledge in the kitchen stops at the microwave. I can operate the microwave and toaster like a pro, but I probably couldn't even boil water on the stove. Thankfully I have Gail to keep me well fed during the week and she keeps the fridge well stocked on the weekends with things that I can heat up.

After breakfast, I'm in my office trying to catch up on some work when my phone rings. I see that it's my mother calling. "Hello"

"Hi, darling. I was calling to see if you were going to be able to make it to dinner today. You have missed the last few because you're working so much. "

My mom tries to have all of her children over on Sundays for dinner. Now that we are all grown, with busy schedules, it's difficult to get us all three in the same place at the same time.

"I'm sorry mom, I won't be able to make it today, but I promise to be there next Sun-" She cuts me off before I can finish.

"Christian Grey, I know you are a grown man and make your own decisions, but honey your father and I are worried about you. You're going to have a heart attack before the age of 30 from all of the stress you put on yourself." She says in a stern, "mom" tone.

"Mom, work isn't the reason I won't be able to make it today; I'm taking Ana and Brooklyn to lunch. I'm hoping to spend some time with them, getting to know Brooklyn better."

"Wait a minute, please tell me what I've missed. " Mom screeches through the phone.

I have to laugh at mom's excitement. She went from being pissed with me to giddy in 2 seconds flat. "Ana and I went out on a date last night. We had such a wonderful time that I invited her and Brooklyn to lunch today."

"Oh Christian, that's wonderful! Please give Ana and Brooklyn my love, and I'll see you next Sunday. You should invite Ana and Brooklyn for dinner as well. I would love for them to join us next week. I've got to go, but I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Okay, mom. Love you, too." This phone conversation should give my mom and sister plenty of juicy gossip for today.

I look online to find a child friendly café near Ana's apartment.

**Is Julia's Café at 12:30 okay with you?- C**

**Sounds perfect. See you there!- A**

**Can't wait- C**

I pull up to the café at 12:20. I didn't want to risk being late. I've only been waiting about five minutes when I see Ana's car pull up.

When she parks, I walk to her car to open her door. She smiles at me and it takes everything in me not to kiss the fuck out of her. Since Brooklyn is here, I settle with just a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi Christian. Ready for this?" She asks

"Ready as I'll ever be. I must admit, I'm a little nervous. I've never really been around children."

She gives me a reassuring smile, "You'll be fine."

She turns around to get Brooklyn out of the car and that's when I notice what she's wearing…jeans…If she keeps wearing jeans like that, my mom won't have to worry about stress from work giving me a heart attack; the heart attack will come from the sight of Ana's sweet little ass. _I do believe you're trying to kill me Miss Steele_.

**APOV:**

It had taken me forever to find something to wear to lunch today. I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard, but I didn't want to look like a bum either. I finally chose a pink, sleeveless blouse, a cute pair of jeans and decide to leave my hair down.

Dad had brought Brooklyn home around 10 this morning so she and I had a little time to relax and spend some time together before we left to meet Christian.

"Okay Brooklyn, do you want to go help me pick out an outfit for you to wear to lunch with Mr. Christian?" I ask

"Who is Mr. Chwistian?" she asks with a puzzled look

"He's a friend of mine. You remember meeting Mrs. Grace's son, Christian when we went to her house the other day, don't you?"

"Uh huh! He was pwetty" she smiles sweetly at me.

Oh dear lord, all I need is for her to do is to repeat that in front of anyone. "Um, yes he is, but let's keep that our little secret, okay?"

"'kay, but you supposed tell secwets in my ear."

She's not going to make this easy. "Let's pretend that you told me in my ear so it's our secret, okay"

"Like a secwet pwincess?" She asks excitedly.

Huh? I have no clue what she's even talking about at times. Sometimes it's just better to agree and hope it doesn't come back to bite me in my ass later. "Yes, honey, just like a secret princess." I tell her.

As we pull up to the restaurant, I notice Christian walking toward my car. Good god that man is fine, or as Brooklyn puts it, he's "pretty". Even dressed casually, he still looks like he's ready for a photo shoot with GQ.

After greeting Christian, I get Brooklyn out of her car seat and take her hand as we make our way into the restaurant. I can tell Christian is unsure of what to say to Brooklyn, but she quickly puts him out of his misery by reaching up and taking his hand with her free one.

"Come on, Pwease! I'm hungwy!" Brooklyn says as she tries to pull us along.

Christian tries to hide his smile as he replies, sweetly, "yes Ma'am!"

Brooklyn stops in her tracks, turns to Christian with a confused look , "I'm not Ma'am, My name is Bwooklyn" She says, pointing her little finger at herself.

"Okay then, Brooklyn, what do you say we go get you something to eat" Christian says with a smile.

She eagerly nods her head as we walk into the restaurant.

After we are seated at the table and we've placed our orders Christian starts up a conversation with Brooklyn.

"You look very pretty today Brooklyn." He says.

"Uh huh, I'm like a pwincess!" she says proudly.

At the mention of the word princess, I have a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that my little angel is about to embarrass me. Toddlers have no filters….

"Yes, you are pretty like a princess." He smiles at her.

"Yep!" She replies with a wide grin. So far so good on her not spilling out secret, but I see the wheels turning in her little mind. And 2 seconds later she succeeds in her unknown mission of embarrassing me. "I'm like a secwet pwincess! You're pwetty, but Mama said that's our secwet!"

I try and act like I have no clue what she's talking about, but I'm sure my pink cheeks give me away.

"She did, did she?" He looks at me and winks. "Well, I think your mom's very pretty, too."

Like I said before...I'm in so much trouble with this man...

We've finished lunch and since Christian and Brooklyn seem to be getting along so well, I decide to invite him to join us in the park.

"If you're not busy, you're more than welcome to join us at the park around the corner."

"Yeah, I would love to." He seems surprised that I asked. Truth is, I'm a little surprised I asked, too.

The park isn't far so we decide to walk. Once again Brooklyn takes Christian's hand. It shocks me that she is opening up to him so fast. As we walk, Brooklyn happily chatters away about any and everything.

We're at the park and I am pushing Brooklyn on the swing with Christian standing beside me.

"I talked to my mother this morning and she wanted me to invite you and Brooklyn to come with me to dinner at her house next Sunday. I'm sure she'll mention something to you about it at work this week." He says.

I notice he says that Grace wanted him to invite us, so maybe he isn't comfortable with us coming and he's just asking because he knows his mom will bring it up. I know we seem to be moving rather fast, but it just feels right to me. I hope I'm not feeling a connection between us that's only one sided.

"That's very sweet of her, but if you don't feel comfortable with it, I completely understand. I know this is only our second date" I say feeling a little unsure of myself.

"Oh no, please don't misunderstand what I'm saying, I would like very much for you and Brooklyn to join me for Sunday dinner." He says

"You're sure?" I ask

"Absolutely" He replies, and I can see the truth in his eyes.

"Okay then, we would love to join you."

After letting Brooklyn play for a while longer, I notice that she's getting sleepy and is past due for her nap.

As we make our way back to our cars, Brooklyn falls asleep in my arms. I buckle her into her car seat, careful not to wake her. When I turn around, Christian is standing behind me and I'm pretty sure I just caught him checking out my ass.

"I had a wonderful time today." I say to him. "I'm not sure why you were so nervous with Brooklyn at first because you did great with her."

"She's an easy kid." He gives me a mischievous smile and continues "Plus she likes to spill secrets. I think she and I will become fast friends. I could probably learn a lot from her".

I laugh nervously as I feel the blush rising in my checks. "I'm sorry about that. She's a little chatter box and apparently not very good at keeping secrets."

"Not a problem for me." He replies with a wink.

He wraps one arm around my waist and I can feel his fingers just graze the top part of my ass. He tangles his fingers of his other hand in my hair and pulls my head back slightly. Leaning in, he kisses one corner of my mouth and then the other corner before he nibbles my bottom lips. "I've been dying to taste you again" he says as he takes me in the most passionate, toe curling kiss I have ever experienced. I didn't think it could get any better than the one we shared last night, but boy was I wrong.

After we finally come up for air, he says "I probably wont be able to call you tonight because I have a late conference call, but I will call you tomorrow night. Can I see you sometime this week?"

"I look forward to your call, and I would like very much to see you one day this week" I say with my heart still about to beat out of my chest.

When I get home, I call Kate to catch her up on all of the details.

"Oh my god, Ana! I thought you may have forgotten to call me!" she says as she answers the phone.

"Well, hello to you too, Miss Rudeness. I just got home, Kate!" I say laughing.

"Yeah, yeah…Skip all of that and lets just get to the good stuff!"

What exactly do you want to know?" I ask already knowing the answer

"Everything!"

After I've finished giving her the detail of last night and today, she is so excited, she starts firing off questions faster than I can answer them.

"Is he a good kisser? How well does he dance? You can almost always judge how good a man is in bed by how good he is on the dance floor. Are you going to his parents next Sunday? I'm so happy for you, Ana!"

Is she even stopping to take a breath? "Yes, he's an amazing kisser…. Like toe curling good. If his dancing abilities are any indication of his bedroom abilities, then he's amazing in the sac. And, lastly, yes Brooklyn and I are going to Grace's next Sunday for dinner." I answer all of her questions.

"Do you think going to his parents' house after only 2 dates is moving too fast?" I ask

"If it feels right to you, Ana, I say go for it! Besides, Elliot already invited me to Sunday dinner as well. So, I'll be there to support you. Look at the bright side, at least you already know his mom and you two get along great."

Talking things through with Kate always seems to put my mind at ease.

I hear Brooklyn waking up from her nap so I cut my call with Kate short.

She walks in to the living room and I notice she's looking around with a confused look on her face. "What is it, Sweetie?" I ask.

She looks at me puzzled and asks "Where'd Chwistian go?"

Oh boy….. Looks like I'm not the only Steele girl falling for a certain gray eyes god.

**Thank you all once again for all of the amazing reviews! I'm trying to make the chapters longer as some of you have requested.**

Don't forget to check out my pinterest page for this story. You can find the link on profile.


	8. Chapter 8

**CPOV:**

"Gail, I'll be out of town until Wednesday morning, so I won't need dinner prepared tonight or tomorrow. However I plan on having two guest for dinner Wednesday evening." I inform my housekeeper of my plans as she prepares my breakfast.

"Yes, sir Mr. Grey. Is there anything special you would like me to prepare for dinner that night?" She asks.

"Anything will be fine, just as long as it's child friendly." I tell her.

"Yes, sir." I see her smile as she turns toward the stove. It seems Taylor has informed her of my weekend.

My apartment is not set up for a small child. I remember Ana sitting Brooklyn in some type of seat when we were at the restaurant yesterday. "Gail, could you purchase a seat for a small child before Wednesday? I'm not sure what they're called, but it attaches to the dinning room chair" For a smart man who runs a multi-billion dollar company, I don't know anything about child products.

She smiles sweetly, "Yes sir. They are called booster seats. I'll run out pick one up today while I'm grocery shopping" She replies as she sits my plate in front of me.

Before long I see Taylor enter the great room. "Ready sir?" He asks

I nod "Lets go, Taylor"

"Andrea, give me five minutes to settle in at my desk, and then come in so we can discuss my schedule for the day." I say to her as I pass by her desk. "And get me the number to a local florist."

"Um, yes sir. Would you like me to bring your coffee in as well?" She asks. I can tell she was thrown a bit by my last request.

"That would be fine Andrea." I respond as I enter my office.

My conference call last night didn't go as well as I had hoped it would so it looks like I'll have to fly to New York to get this situation under control. Going out of town right now isn't something I want to do. The only thing I want to do is spend as much time as possible with Miss Steele. I never would have thought I would enjoy spending time with a woman, much less a child, but I can't fucking wait for a repeat of yesterday.

But, before she or I get too invested in what ever this is between us, she deserves to know the truth. I'm going to invite her and Brooklyn over for dinner Wednesday. Then hopefully she'll see the 'me' I am now before I drop my past on her. I plan on telling her everything this weekend. I'll let her make her own decision about me, but I'd be lying if I said it wouldn't bother me is she decides to walk away.

Andrea walks into my office with her ipad in hand, "Mr. Grey, you have a 9:30 meeting this morning with Mr. Walters of Walters International. You also have a 2:30 meeting with the department heads." She hands me a sheet of paper, "And here is the name and number of the best florist in Seattle. If you would like, I could call and make the arrangements for you."

I don't want Andrea sending flowers to Ana for me, it's too impersonal and something I feel I should do myself. "No, I'll call the florist myself. Please reschedule the 2:30 meeting and have Taylor contact my pilot and have him ready the jet for New York by lunch. Call my housekeeper , Mrs. Smith, in New York and inform her that I'm coming. I'll be there until Wednesday morning. That will be all, Andrea." As she turns to walk out, I call her back, "One minute Andrea, make note that should Miss Anastasia Steele call or come by the office, she is to be granted access to me right away, no matter what I'm doing. Please inform Olivia and building security of this as well."

She looks stunned for a moment, but quickly recovers "Yes, sir Mr. Grey."

I dial the number to the florist, "In bloom flower shop, this is Meg, how may I help you?"

Why am I suddenly nervous about ordering flowers. "Yes, I would like to order 2 dozen roses to be delivered to Miss Anastasia Steele at Seattle Pediatrics."

"What color roses were you wanting, sir?" She asks

_What color_? "I'm not sure what color she likes; could you recommend a color?" She works at a flower shop, surly she should be able to pick a color.

"I can do a multi-color bouquet of roses. Does that sound okay with you?"

"Yes, that sounds perfect." I would have never thought to send a multi-color bouquet.

"Certainly sir" Meg replies, "And what would you like the card to read?"

I didn't think of that. Ordering flowers is a lot harder than I thought. I don't want to sound desperate , but on the other hand I don't want it to sound too impersonal. "Have it read, ' Thinking of you. Thank you for a wonderful weekend. Sincerely, Christian.'"

"Okay, now I just need to get your payment information and the flowers should be delivered within the next 2 hours" She replies.

After five minutes of trying to convince the woman that I am who I say I am, I pay for the flowers. It's almost 9:30 when Andrea buzzes me to let me know that Mr. Walters is waiting for me in the conference room.

I meet Ros, my 2nd in command as I make my way to the conference room. She's a take-no-shit, ball busting power house and can make grown men squirm with just a look.

I notice she's giving me a an odd look, "Can I help you, Ros?" I ask her.

"No, just wondering what has you smiling. Your grumpy ass never smiles. You usually look like that damn cat that's posted all over the internet." She laughs

I hear Taylor trying to hide his laugh with a fake cough…. Fucker! Ros is one of only a handful of people that would ever get away with speaking to me that way. "Not sure what you're talking about, Ros. What do you say we get this meeting over with before I fire your ass." She laughs at me because she knows I'd never fire her.

**APOV:**

Monday mornings are usually hectic at the office, and today is no different. Ever since we opened this morning at 8:30 we have had back to back patients. I haven't got a chance to really speak to Grace this morning, but I can tell she's itching to ask me about my weekend with Christian.

Around 11:00 we finally catch a small break in between patients. I see Grace making her way toward me with a wide smile on her face. "Hi Ana! Did you have a good weekend?

_Smooth, Grace! Real smooth_! "As a matter of fact I did. Christian and I went out Saturday night and then he took Brooklyn and I to lunch yesterday. You raised a perfect gentleman"

"That's wonderful honey; did Christian have the chance to invite you to Sunday dinner?" She asks.

"Actually he did ask; Brooklyn and I will be there." I say with a smile. "By the way, I need to thank you for giving Christian my number."

"You're very welcome. I was hoping you wouldn't be upset with me." She smiles sheepishly.

Grace and I are interrupted by Danielle, the front desk receptionist, "Oh Anaaaa, you have a delivery up front." She says in a sing-song voice.

Why is the world would I have a delivery at work? I can't remember ordering anything except for supplies for Brooklyn's party, but I'm sure those items are being shipped to my home address. As I walk into the waiting room, I spot the delivery.. A gigantic bouquet of roses.

"Looks like someone made a good impression this weekend! So, who's the lucky guy?" Danielle asks.

"Um, I'm not sure who they are from." I answer. I would be lying if I said I wasn't hoping they were from Christian.

I open the card and read, "Thinking of you. Thank you for a wonderful weekend. Sincerely, Christian". _SWOON_!

"So, are you going to let me in on who sent them?" Danielle excitedly asks.

I'm not ready to announce that I'm dating the bosses son. "Um, the card isn't signed." I reply trying to act disappointed. My lie must work because she doesn't try to dig for anymore information. Danielle is a sweet girl, but I quickly learned that she is also a very nosey girl.

When I carry the flowers to my desk in the back office, Grace notices me and I hear her gasp. "Like I said Grace, you raised a gentleman." I say with a smile.

"They're beautiful, Ana!' She says with what looks like tears in her eyes.

Grace and I decided to order in lunch from the sandwich shop across the street. Just as we sit down to eat, I get a text from Christian.

**I have a last minute business trip to NYC. I'll be back in town early Wednesday. Would you and Brooklyn like to join me at my apartment for dinner, Wednesday?- C**

**First off, thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful! Dinner Wednesday sounds wonderful. Safe travels on your trip.- A**

I must be smiling like a loon because when I look up, Grace is watching me with a smile on her face.

"Christian?" She asks

"Yes, he was inviting me and Brooklyn to dinner at his place when he gets back into town on Wednesday." I reply.

Grace sighs, "He's happy, Ana. I could tell just by the tone in his voice when I spoke to him yesterday." She pauses for a moment, "He hasn't had the easiest life. I'm not going to say much, because that's his story to tell, but I can tell you're going to be good for him. Makes me wish I would have thought to introduce you two sooner."

I reach over and take Graces' hand, "Thank you, Grace." To lighten up the mood, I decided to change  
the subject, "So tell me, what can I bring Sunday?"

"Nonsense, just bring yourself and Brooklyn. Elliot is bringing the young lady he's dating as well."

"Small world, Elliot is actually dating my best friend, Kate. She and I have been friends since college."

"I remember you mentioning her a few times. Small world indeed!" Grace replies with a smile.

It's almost 6p.m. when Brooklyn and I get home. She notices me carrying to flowers and says "the flowews are pwetty, mama."

"Yes they are pretty. Mr. Christian sent them to me." I tell her, but she quickly loses interest in the flowers and goes to her room to play while I make dinner.

It's 11:00 by the time I finally crawl in bed. Christian didn't call like he said he would, but I'm sure he's busy with work. I try not to let it bother me that he hasn't called, but there is always that little voice in the back of my mind saying that he's probably figured out that a single mother is more trouble than he wants to take on. Just as I finish that thought, my phone rings.

"Hello" I answer

"Hi, beautiful. I'm sorry I'm calling so late, but I just got out of a meeting. How was your day?"

Gah! Just hearing his voice over the phone sends shivers down my spine. "My day was busy, but good. I have to say the highlight of the day was receiving a beautiful bouquet of flowers."

"I'm glad you like them." He says with his deep baritone voice.

I can hear in his voice that he sounds tired, "You sound tired, are you okay?" I ask, concerned.

"Worried about me, are you Miss Steele?" He chuckles. "It's been a long day, so I'm a little tired but I still have a couple of hours of work left before I can call it a night."

"Oh Christian, you didn't have to call, I would have understood." Now I feel bad for doubting him earlier when he hadn't called.

"I wanted to call. Talking to you is the highlight of my day" He says with a smile in his voice.

"Wow! You're such a smooth talker." I joke, "I'll let you go so you can finish up your work and get some rest."

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon. Sweet dreams, beautiful."

"Bye, Christian. We'll see you Wednesday."

Wednesday can't come soon enough is my last thought as I drift off to sleep that night.

**I'm loving all of the wonderful reviews! Thank you all!**

**Don't forget my pinterest page for this story :)**


	9. Chapter 9

APOV:

It's finally Wednesday and that means I get to see Christian again tonight. He called again last night but like Monday night I could tell he was tired. I'm starting to see why Grace is always worried about him- he works extremely long hours.

"Brooklyn, we are going to Mr. Christian's home tonight for dinner." I tell her as I'm driving her to day care. She seems rather smitten with Christian. She has asked about him a few times this week.

"Does he hab toys?" She asks.

"No, sweetie, but you can take a doll with you if you want." I reply. Now that I think about it, Christian is a single, wealthy man. I know he lives in one of the most expensive buildings in the entire city. His couch probably cost more than my car. Now I'm really starting to rethink this. Toddlers and expensive furniture do not mix well.

"Brooklyn, when we go to Mr. Christian's place tonight, please be on your best behavior." I tell her.

"kay, Mama!"

As I'm walking Brooklyn into her day care class, she runs over to her friend Morgan who is walking in with her father. As I walk over to them, I'm able to hear a little of the two little girls' conversation.

"Who's that?" Brooklyn asks as she points to the Morgan's father.

"That's my Daddy." Morgan says with a smile.

I cut off the conversation right there because I'm not ready to answer the "where's my daddy" questions from Brooklyn. They'll come soon enough and I'm already dreading the day.

I kiss Brooklyn on the cheek and tell her that I'll see her later. She's so engrossed in a puzzle that I'm not even sure if she heard a word I said.

As I'm walking back to my car, I see Morgan's dad walking toward me. _oh boy!_

"Hi, I'm Morgan's dad, Jason." He greets me.

"Hi, I'm Ana, Brooklyn's mom." I reply politely

"Yeah, I've noticed you the few times that I've dropped Morgan off. Um, I was wondering, would you like to get coffee sometime?" He asks nervously.

He's a nice looking guy, but he's no Christian. "I'm sorry, but I've just started seeing someone." I hate to let people down.

"No worries, looks like I missed my chance. I'll see you around" He says and then turns to get in his car.

_Talk about awkward... _

"Good morning, Grace" I say as I walk into the office.

"Good morning, Ana. Your in a really good mood today" She replies with a sly smile

"Yes, I suppose I am." I say with a wink.

The morning seems to creep by even though we are busy. I'm just ready to get out of here, get my girl and go see my man. _My man?! _Where did that come from?

By 3 that afternoon, the clock seems to be stuck. At this rate, 5 o'clock is never going to get here. I feel by phone buzz in my pocket as I'm about to call a patient back.

**Back into town. Are we still on for 7 tonight?-C**

My stomach flops with just the knowledge that he's back in the same city. I type out a quick reply..

**Welcome home! Brooklyn and I will see you tonight** -**A**

I return my phone to my pocket, and call the patient back to the exam room. As I'm talking with the mother, I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. Once again my stomach flops because I know it's from Christian. _I need to get a grip!_ I'm starting to act like a teenager with my first crush.  
After I walk out of the room and give Grace the chart, I have a few minutes before the next patient so I pull out my phone.

**Can't wait! See you two tonight-C**

That simple text in enough to put a little pep in my step for the rest of the afternoon.

As we are closing up for the day I see Danielle, the receptionist walking toward me and Grace.

"So Ana, did you ever find out who sent you the flowers, Monday?" She asks

I can see Grace watching me out of the corner of my eye. I don't want to lie to her in front of Grace, so I just go with half of the truth, "Yes, they were from a man that I've been on a couple of dates with." There, not a lie, just not the whole truth.

But, leave it up to Danielle AKA Miss nosey to go in for the kill, "Ooohh, What's his name? Where did you two meet?"

I look to Grace and she smiles and nods her head letting me know that she's okay with other employees knowing. "His name is Christian. Grace actually introduced us."

I can see the moment it all clicks together in her mind. Her brown eyes grow large just before she screeches "Oh god, Christian, as in Christian Grey, Graces son?"

I nod my head, feeling a little insecure about the way Danielle is looking me up and down like she is trying to figure out what Christian would see in me.

She turns to Grace with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes, "Well Grace, if I had known that you were introducing your sons to people, I would have asked for an introduction months ago."

Wow! I thought Danielle was nice. Never knew she could be so catty.

"Danielle, I only introduced them as friends, fate stepped in and did the rest. Now, I will not tolerate your disrespect in the work place." Grace informs Danielle.

"Yes ma'am" Danielle says as she turns to walk out.

"I'm sorry, Grace. I hope it's not going to cause any trouble in the office with me dating Christian." I say to Grace. This is one of the reasons I didn't want me dating Grace's son to be known in the office yet.

"Don't even entertain that thought," she gives me a knowing look. "What goes on between you and my son is no ones business. Now go on and have a great evening with my boy!"

"We going to eat wifh Mr. Chwistian?" Brooklyn asks excitedly on our drive home.

"Um, yes we are." I reply, surprised that she remembers our conversation from this morning. "What would you like to wear tonight?" I ask her. This should be interesting. If I let her have the final decision on her outfit, she'll wear a tutu and rain boots.

"Fwogs!" she says while nodding her head.

I know the outfit she's talking about. It's a cute pink shorts outfit with little green frogs all over it. Kate bought it for her a few months ago. "That sounds perfect, big girl!" I tell her. Now I just need to figure out what I'm going to wear.

After destroying my room with the clothes from my closet, I finally decided on a black and white polka dot blouse and white skinny jeans. After applying a fresh, light coat of make-up and putting a little curl in my hair, Brooklyn and I are ready to go.

"Okay Brooklyn, do you remember what Mama told you this morning? Please be a good girl when we get there." I remind her.

"Kay, Mama. I be a sweet girl" She says while playing with her doll in the back seat.

As I park my car in the parking garage, I notice Christian's bodyguard, Taylor waiting for us by the elevators.

"Good evening, Taylor." I smile at him.

"Good ebening, Tator" Brooklyn tries to copy me. It's hard to hold back my laugh at Brooklyn butchering Taylor's name.

Thankfully Taylor finds it as funny as I do because I catch him hiding a chuckle before replying, "Good evening miss Steele, Brooklyn."

"Taylor, Please call me Ana. Miss Steele makes me feel old" I say.

"Certainly, Ma'am"

I groan, "Oh no, Ma'am sounds a lot worse than Miss Steele."

"Ana it is then" He says.

We get in the elevator and I notice Taylor put in a code for the penthouse. _Of course Christian would live in the penthouse.._

When the elevator stops, the doors open and standing there to greet us is Christian.

**CPOV:**

I just arrived back in Seattle. I 've never been so ready to get back home than I was these past couple of days. It's almost lunch and I thought about surprising Ana and taking her out, but I don't want to seem too clingy since I'm seeing her tonight.

"Where to Sir?" Taylor asks

"Escala" I reply. The work I have to do today can be done from my home office.

Gail greets us as we walk into the great room "welcome home, Mr. Grey. Is there anything I can get you, sir?"

"No thank you, Gail. Is everything set for tonight?" I ask

"Yes sir. I'll be serving lemon chicken, macaroni and cheese and a salad, with strawberry cheese cake for dessert."

"Sound perfect, Gail. I'll be in my office if I'm needed." Hopefully the work I have will keep my mind off of the time.

I've been in my office working for about 2 hours when there is a knock on my door. "Come in" I say, expecting Gail or Taylor. Only it's Elliot. "Hey ho, little brother!" He says in typical Elliot fashion.

"What's up, Elliot?" I ask. Then I notice he's still in his work clothes and has tracked mud all over the rug. "Your are going to pay Gail extra for having to clean up after your messy ass."

"It's all good, dude! Gail loves me." He says with a grin. " I came by to see if you wanted to head out to dinner with me tonight."

"No can do Elliot. I'm having Ana and Brooklyn over for dinner tonight" I say to him.

"Ana,huh? I've been seeing a friend of hers, Kate. Kate says that Ana is a really great person. I'm glad to see you actually dating. You and Ana serious?" He asks. Elliot's a nosey little fucker.

"We've only been out a few times, but I would like for it to eventually become serious." I say.

"Ana having a kid doesn't bother you?" He asks

"You know at first I thought it would, but I was able to spend a little time with Brooklyn the other day and she's a sweet kid." _Sweet kid?!_ Fuck, I'm going soft.

"That's cool, man. Maybe you, me, Kate and Ana can get together soon for a double date"

Elliot is always trying to find ways to spend time with me. He's always been a great brother. I need to try more to be a better brother to him. "Sure, Elliot. We'll just need to plan ahead so Ana can find a sitter for Brooklyn." I tell him

"Sounds good. Gotta run. I'll check ya laters." he says as he's walking out the door.

"Bye, Elliot." I tell him, not sure if he heard since he's already out the door.

After shaving, showering and dressing in jeans and a white button up, I make my way to the kitchen. It's almost 7 so Ana should be here soon. I notice the booster seat that Gail picked up for Brooklyn is already attached to a chair at the dinning room table.

"Mr. Grey, I'll be down in the garage waiting on Miss Steele's arrival should you need anything." Taylor says as he makes his way to the elevator.

"Thank you, Taylor" I say.

At 7 I go stand by the elevator to greet Ana and Brooklyn. I'm beginning to pace the floor when I hear the ding announcing the elevator's arrival.

I smile at them when the doors open, "Ana, Brooklyn welcome to my home." I kiss Ana on her cheek and breath in her sweet scent. "Come on in, please."

As Taylor turns and makes his way back to the security office, Brooklyn yells out to him, "Bye, Tator!"

I laugh at Taylor's new name that Brooklyn has given him. I'm sure I heard Gail laugh a little too.

Taylor turns and gives Brooklyn one of his rare smiles and says "Goodbye Miss Brooklyn."

I see Ana looking around, "Wow, Christian you have a beautiful home" she says to me.

"Thank you" I say

We walk into the great room and Gail comes in to let us know that dinner is served. We make our way to the dinning room table and I see Ana smile when she notices the booster seat for Brooklyn.

When Gail serves us our dinner, I see Brooklyn eyes light up. She claps her little hands when she says "Macawoni and cheese! Yum! My faborite"

"You want to know something?" I ask her to which she nods, "Macaroni and cheese is my favorite, too"

As I sit here and make small talk with Ana about I week, I notice how natural this feels. Ana, Brooklyn and I sitting around the dinner table- It almost feels like...feels like a family. I've never pictured myself with a family of my own.

After dinner we walk to the living room and take a seat on the couch. I notice Ana is a little tense. "Ana, what's wrong? you seem tense. Have I done something to make you uncomfortable?" I ask her.

"I'm sorry Christian, I'm just a little worried. You said yourself that you that you haven't been around children and I'm a little concerned that Brooklyn will break something. Toddlers can turn a house from perfect to destroyed in no time at all." she says the last part with a nervous laugh.

I look to Brooklyn who is sitting on the floor in front of Ana playing with a doll. She looks so sweet and innocent; there is no way she could do what Ana described. "Ana relax, please. If something happens to get broken, it can be replaced. I want you and Brooklyn to feel welcomed in my home." I tell her. Thankfully this seems to relax her a little.

"My brother, Elliot tells me that he's dating a friend of yours. He mentioned something about the four of us going out one night soon."

"Yes, Kate is my best friend. I've known her since my first year of college. She's been there for me and Brooklyn from day one." She says. I can tell just by the smile on her face that Kate is someone special to her. I just hope Elliot doesn't pull any of his manwhore tricks on Kate. I would hate for them to end badly and it effect me and Ana. I'll have to talk with Elliot; I can't have him fucking up the first good thing that's happened to me in a long time.

While Ana and I continue to talk, Brooklyn climbs up on the couch between us. Her head is in Ana's lap and she tosses her feet in my lap like she has known me her entire life. Looking at her sweet face as she starts to doze off, I can't for the life of me imagine how a man could willingly give up the chance to be a part of this child's life. I hope I never meet her birth father... I'm not sure I could control myself if I do.

Ana is running her fingers through Brooklyn's hair and I see in her face that she is in deep thought about something. "What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry, I was just thinking." She says. "Do you think things are moving too fast between us? I mean I'm already going to your family dinner this Sunday and we've only been on a few dates."

My heart starts racing. I want to tell her that if it were up to me we'd be moving at a much faster rate, but I don't want to scare her off. "Ana, I think the pace we have set for ourselves is fine. I'm new to this dating thing, so I'm not sure if there is some sort of guide line we should go by. Just know I'm perfectly fine with the pace we have set for ourselves."

She nods her head and smiles "Okay, I like our pace, too." She points her chin toward the sleeping child in our laps. "And, Brooklyn, I need to know how you really feel about me having a child."

"I won't lie to you, that day when my mom introduced us, I knew then I wanted to ask you out. Then the day you showed up at my parents' house, I was shocked to see that you were a mother. I wasn't completely sure if I was capable of dating a woman with a child. But, the more I thought about you, the more I came to realize it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. Now that I have spent time with Brooklyn, I would like to get to know her better just as much as I would like to get to know you better. I knew from the start that whatever happened between us, this relationship would consist of 3 people instead of 2." Truth is always the best way to go. I won't start a relationship on lies. That's why I need to tell Ana about my past, soon.

"Thank you for understanding, Christian. I would like nothing more than to get to know you better as well. I feel a pull to you that I can't explain." she say shyly.

"I feel it too, Ana." I tell her.

We spend another hour talking and getting to know each other better; learning each others likes and dislikes. Just as I'm about to lean in and steal a kiss from Ana's sweet, plump lips, Brooklyn rolls, kicks out her feet and almost kicks me square in the balls. New Lesson learned: Gotta have cat like reflexes around a child.

Ana giggles when she realizes what almost happened, "I'm sorry Christian. Looks like she is getting restless. I better get her home to her bed."

I'm a little disappointed that the night is over, but I understand. "Okay, let me walk you to your car."

Taylor follows us out to the parking garage, but keeps his distance.

After putting a sleeping Brooklyn in the car, Ana turns to me. "Thank you for dinner, I had a wonderful time. Please tell Gail that the food was delicious."

"I'll let her know. I had a wonderful night, too." I tell her.

"Next time, I'll cook for you, okay?" She asks.

"That sounds like a plan" I say with a smile.

Ana and I stand by her car for the next five minutes, making out like teenagers. I can't seem to get enough of her.

After saying our goodbyes, I make my way back to my bedroom and ready myself for another cold shower. With my head constantly consumed with thoughts of Ana, cold showers have quickly become my norm.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**APOV:**

Every time I walk by Danielle's desk this morning she gives me a nasty look. Not sure if it's because I'm dating Christian, or the fact that she got reprimanded by Grace yesterday. Luckily for her, I'm still on my Christian Grey induced high from last night. I just smile at her and continue on with my business.

While finishing up on my last patient before lunch, my stomach growls loudly. The yogurt and banana I had for breakfast are long gone. "Okay Mrs. Marc's, Ian needs to take his antibiotics until he has completely finished the entire bottle." I tell the patients mother as I'm walking them out of the exam room..._And that's when I fell him_

I spot Christian before he sees me. He's standing with his mother and _Danielle_. I can see Danielle pulling out all the tricks she must have learned in flirting 101... twirl hair, bat eyelashes, giggle for no reason, and the list goes on. I can also see that Christian is starting to look rather annoyed. I figure I better save the poor man from the man eater.

"Christian, Hi" I say announcing my presence.

He looks up and smiles "Hey, beautiful" He replies as he walks around Danielle to get to me.

Since we are in my work place, I'm not sure what's the proper way to greet him. He doesn't let me make that decision, because when he reaches me, he leans in and gives me a soft, quick kiss.

"To what do I owe this surprise visit?" I ask

"I was in the area and wanted to come by and take you for lunch if you're free." He says at the same time my hungry stomach makes itself known again. He laughs and says, "By the sound your stomach just made, looks like I have perfect timing"

"Sounds great" I say. "There is a little sandwich shop across the street. We can grab something there if you want."

"Perfect." He turns to Grace, "Mom, would you like to join us?"

"Oh no darling, you and Ana go and enjoy your lunch" Grace says with a smile.

By the scowl on Danielle's face I think she was hoping for an invitation. Oh well, better luck next time. _And keep away from my man, bitch_!

Christian kisses Grace on her cheek and tells her that he'll see her Sunday. He takes my hand as we walk out the door. Walking across the street, I take in how differently Christian and I are dressed. He's in a power suit that does amazing things for his body and I'm in a simple pair of pink scrubs. People at the sandwich shop are surly going to wonder what we are doing together.

"Kind of feels weird being just us two." I say to Christian as we sit down with our meal.

He nods, "I suppose it does feel a little weird with out Brooklyn here. Was she finally about to settle down and rest once you got her home last night."

"She was; thank you for asking." I say.

"I hope my coming by for lunch wasn't pushy. I wanted to see you and I'm going to be swamped with work the rest of the day and tomorrow. We are taking over a company I've had my eye on for a while"

"Not at all, I'm glad you came by." I tell him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Danielle come in to the shop. _Is she following me?_ I hear Christian curse under his breath. "That girl is a piece of work. I hope she doesn't come over here." He says

"Yeah, she wasn't too happy when she found out that we were dating. She's been giving me nasty looks all day." I giggle.

Christian looks concerned, "She's not giving you a hard time is she?" He asks

I shake my head, "Nothing I can't handle."

"Let me know if she does anything out of the way. I'll mention it to mom." He say

"Um, that won't be necessary. Thank you for being concerned, though." The last thing I want people to think is that I'm tattling to Christian so he'll tell Grace.

Christian and I are just finishing up our lunch when Taylor quickly walks over to our table. "Sir, I just received word that the paps are on their way. It would be best if we leave through the employee entrance."

"Fuck!" Christian growls. "How did they fucking find me, Taylor?"

"Not sure, sir. It looks like it was called in on a tip."

"We need to get out of here Ana before we start getting hounded by the paparazzi. I'm sorry to have to cut our lunch short." Christian says to me, apologetically.

"Okay, If you need to take the back entrance, I can walk back to work on my own." I tell him

"No way! I'm taking you back." He says forcefully.

We leave out of the back entrance where Taylor already has the SUV waiting. When we are in the car, Christian turns to me with worried eyes, "Ana, I am so very sorry. I don't know why the media is so interested in my private life. I will shield you and Brooklyn from it as much as I can. Just please don't pull away from me because of it."

I put my hand on his cheek, "It's fine, Christian. I'm a lot stronger than you give me credit for. I can handle a few men with cameras." I say to him with as much conviction as I can give.

"You and Brooklyn have both been seen with my out in public, please let me get you a security detail." As I start to refuse his offer, he cuts me off, "I promise, you won't even know he's there. If anything happened to you or Brooklyn because of your association with me, I don't know what I'd do."

Well, when you put it that way..."I won't know he's there?" I ask and he shakes his head 'no'. "Okay, but make sure he stays back; I don't want him scaring Brooklyn."

He blows out a puff of air, "Thank you for agreeing, Ana."

After he drops my off at the back entrance to my office with a heart stopping kiss, I head in to finish out the rest of my day.

***************************************************************************************  
Kate called earlier and asked to keep Brooklyn for the night, so here I sit-9:00 on a Friday night and I'm already in my pajama's with a glass of wine. I haven't talked to Christian since last night around 10 pm and he was still in his office, working. I thought about calling him to come over tonight, but I didn't want to seem like a clingy girlfriend. Not that I'm even considered his girlfriend. Actually now that I think about it, I'm not really sure what we are to each other yet.

Although, it would be nice to have him over for a kid free night... Just as I finish that though, there's a knock at the door. It being this late, I figure it's Kate bring Brooklyn back home. "Coming" I announce as I make my way to the door. When I look through the peephole on door, it's not Kate, but Christian standing there with a worried expression on his face.

**CPOV:**

I had an appointment with Flynn today. I told him everything that's went on since I left his office almost 2 weeks ago. He knows about Ana and Brooklyn. He seems to think I'm making progress. He also confirmed that telling Ana about my past is what needs to be done. So here I am pacing the floor of my study, preparing myself to tell Ana all about the horrible person I used to be.

I've purposely waited until I knew Brooklyn would have been in bed so I could have Ana's undivided attention. This is the kind of talk that needs to be had with no interruptions.

As Taylor is driving me to Ana's apartment, I realize that with everything I had going on today, I forgot to ask about the security detail that we have put on Ana. "Taylor, did you find someone to be put on Miss Steele?" I ask

"Yes Sir. I have hired Luke Sawyer for surveillance. He's top of his game and is very discreet." He says

"Thank you, Taylor" I say as we are pulling up to Ana's apartment building.

One the elevator ride up to Ana's floor, I go over in my head all that I want to tell her. I also try to imagine every possible reaction she may have. My palms are sweeting and my heart is racing. I can't ever remember being this nervous.

"Here goes nothing" I say to myself as I walk up to Ana's door.

When I knock, I hear her call out "Coming". A few seconds later, Ana is standing in front of me in a tank top and shorts that do nothing to hide her amazing body. Even with no make up and her hair up in a messy bun, she is still the most stunning woman I have even seen.

"Christian" She say in surprise. "Is everything okay?"

"Can I come in, I need to talk with you about something" I say

"Of course, Come in, please" She say as she moves to the side so I can come in.

"Is Brooklyn in bed?" I ask

"Um, no; she's actually staying the night with Kate" She says with a slight blush. "Please have a seat on the couch. Can I get you something to drink?"

Just knowing that we are alone in her apartment makes my dick twitch. That and the fact that her ass is almost hanging out of the bottom of her shorts and I can see the her nipples through the thin fabric of her shirt...

"No thank you. I actually need to get this out before I talk myself out of telling you." I say, nervously.

"Okay. You can tell me anything, Christian. You're starting to worry me. Have I done something wrong?"

"No! God no. You have been absolutely perfect." I tell her.

Finding a spot on the floor to focus on so I wont have to see the disappointment in her eyes when she learns the truth about me, I begin my story. "I was adopted by Grace when I was 4. Up until that point, I was neglected by my birth mother and physically abused by her pimps. My birth mother died of an overdose when I was 4 and I was left alone with her body for several days. I was severely malnourished when the police found me. Grace was the Dr at the hospital that night. She treated me and then later, accepted me into her home. I had a very hard time accepting their love. I have a phobia of being touched on my chest and upper back because of the cigarette burns I got at the hands on one of the pimps. Grace wasn't able to hug me or show me the affection that she wanted to give and that I secretly so desperately craved. To say the least, I was a troubled child.

"When I became a teenager, I became more troublesome and started getting into fights and drinking. At the age of 15 my mother had had enough and thought that putting me to work would keep me out of trouble because the therapy wasn't helping. She got me a job doing landscaping for one of her friends, Elena Lincoln. Elena was only a few years younger than my mom, but we started having a secret affair. She introduced me into the hardcore lifestyle of BDSM. It was all about rewards and punishments. If I kept me grades up and stayed out of trouble, she'd reward me sexually; if I got a bad grade or got into trouble, she'd beat me."

I take a deep breath and look at to find Ana with tears in her eyes. I don't see disgust or pity; just sympathy. She squeezes my hand and encourages me to continue.

"It continued on for a few years until another local boy reported Elena to the authorities. At that time I came clean with my mom and dad about what she had done to me. They were both devastated and blamed themselves for a long time. Long story short, Elena will be in prison for a long time."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, Christian." She says as she wipes the tears that are running down her face.

I clear my throat because what I tell her next could go either way. "Since I couldn't stand to be touched, I went back into participating in the BDSM lifestyle. That's the only relationships I've ever had, Dom/sub relationships. All of my subs were of age and the relationships were consensual."

With a shaky voice she asks "Is that what you want from me? Do you want me as your sub?"

"No, absolutely not! I had decided to get out of the lifestyle before I had even met you. What I want with you is something I never imagined myself having. But, after learning about my past, if you don't want to be with me, I'll understand."

"Let me ask you a few questions" She says

"Okay" I nod "You can ask me anything."

"Are you absolutely sure that you are done with that lifestyle?"

"Yes" I respond without having to think about my answer.

"Would you ever hurt me; physically or by cheating on me?"

"No" I respond.

"Okay, then I'll stay and see where this new relationship takes us." She says with a smile.

I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off of my chest. Like I can finally live my life for myself and not hide behind the shame of my past.

Ana crawls onto my lap and begins kissing me. The kiss is passionate and says without words all that needs to be said; she accepts me, warts and all. Her hands are in my hair while my hands roam her back. I lay Ana back on the couch and run my hand up the back of her leg. As I reach her ass, I squeeze and I'm rewarded by a moan from her sexy little mouth. She grips the front of my shirt and rolls her hips, grinding herself against me. I can feel her heat through all of the layers of clothes between us. I want so bad to bury myself deep within her warmth, but I need to make sure this is what she wants as well.

"Ana, maybe we should stop." I say to her, praying that she doesn't stop me.

"I want you Christian, please" She all but begs.

That's all the reassurance I need. I rise up off of the couch, pulling her up with me. Bending my knees slightly I run both of my hand up the back of her thighs. When I reach her ass, I grip it hard with both hands and lift her up. She wraps her amazing legs around my waist as her arms wrap around my neck; never breaking the kiss.

As I'm walking us down the hall, I realize that I don't know which room is hers. "Which room, baby?"

"Last one on the left" She pants, breathlessly.

When we reach her room, I lay her back on the bed. I grab the bottom of her shirt and look at her, asking permission with my eyes. With a simple nod of her head she allows me to take off her shirt. Her breast bounce as I pull the shirt over her head. _Best fucking tits ever! _Full and firm with nipples that are begging to be worshiped. This woman is amazing.

I begin trailing kisses along her jaw line and pinching her nipple as she moans my name. My dick is straining so hard against my zipper. I need to get out of my clothes. I stand up and remove my clothes as quickly as I can. When my hard dick springs free from my underwear, her eyes go wide. _Yes, I'm a big boy, baby..._

Kneeling at the edge of the bed, I hook my fingers in the waist band of her tiny little shorts and pull them down along with her pretty blue, lace panties.

I groan at the sight of her bare, wet pussy. "Oh baby, you're so fucking wet. I wonder if this pretty little pussy " I run my finger over her slit "taste as good as the rest of you." She shivers at my touch.

"Oh my god, Christian! Please!" She begs

I start at her ankle kissing, nipping and sucking my way up her leg. She is squirming and wiggling by the time I reach her pussy, but instead of giving her what she wants, I start kissing, nipping and sucking my way up her other leg. As I reach the apex of her thighs, I can't wait any longer to taste her. I flatten my tongue and slowly lick her, lapping up all of her delicious juices. "You taste fucking incredible. Like sweet honey." _Lick_ "so" _Nip_ "Fucking" _Suck_ "Good" I growl.

I suck on her clit as I enter a finger into hot, dripping wet pussy. "So fucking tight" I say to her.

"Please, please, please Christian! Make me come." She begs as I add another finger.

I can feel the walls of her pussy start to tighten as she grabs ahold of my hair pushing my face into my own personal heaven.

"Oh fuck, Christiaaaannnnn! She screams out as her orgasm rips through her.

I kiss my way back up to her face and take her mouth, letting her taste herself on my lips. "She how fucking good you taste, baby."

"Please, Christian, make love to me. I need you so bad!"

I've never made love, only fucked, but for Ana I'll do my best to make sweet love to her.

Condoms, I didn't bring any with me "Do you have any condoms? "I ask her, praying she does.

"No, but I'm on birth control and I'm clean." she assures me

"I'm clean, too. I've never had sex without a condom. This'll be a first for me."

I press the head of my dick to her sex and slowly push in. It feels like fucking heaven. Forehead to forehead, I ask her"You okay?"

"Oh god yes! Just go slow for a minute and let me get adjusted to you" she says

I start to move in and out slowly. After a few slow thrust, Ana digs her nails into my ass urging my to go fast, deeper. She's meeting me thrust for thrust. We quickly find our rhythm together; like we've been making love for years...like we were made for each other. The only sounds that fill the room are our heavy breathing, our moans and the sounds of our skin slapping together.

As I look into Ana's bright, blue eyes, I can see that passion that she has for me. It's the same passion I hold for her. I have never in my life felt so connected to someone as I do in this moment.

I grab Ana's legs and throw them over my shoulders and I begin pounding into her harder. Her cries of pleasure are becoming louder as she nears her release. _Seems I have a little screamer on my hands. _She's gripping the sheets so hard, her knuckles are turning white.

I wont be able to hold off much longer. "Come for me, sweet Ana" I say to her as I press my thumb to her clit.

She throws back her head in pure ecstasy as she comes all around my dick, screaming my name so loud I'm sure the entire apartment complex knows who I am.

"Anaaaa, Oh fuck babyyyyyy" I moan as I pump my release into her moments later.

As we lie there trying to catch our breath and waiting for our heart rate to slow down, I run my finger through her hair and kiss forehead. "You okay?" I ask her

She smile at me. "I'm more than okay. That was amazing, Christian"

"I couldn't agree more, baby."

"Christian, I'm sorry if I accidently touched your chest or back" She says with concern in her eyes

I shake my head. "Don't be. For reasons I can't understand, your touch doesn't hurt."

"Okay" She says and kisses me softly.

"Do you mind if I stay tonight?" I ask her. I told Taylor before he left that I would call him when I needed him.

"I hoped you would" She replies with a smile

"Good, turn over and let me hold you." She turns with her back to my front and I wrap around her like a vine... And, that's exactly how I wake up the next morning...

**Okay! There's my very first lemon... ****Hope I did my Ana and Christian justice for their first time.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to check out my pinterest page for NABS. You can find the link on my profile. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story:**

**APOV:**

Waking up wrapped up in Christian's arms is a wonderful feeling. I can't remember the last time I've felt this safe... this cared for... this deliciously sore. I roll over on my back and I'm meet with a gorgeous pair of gray eyes.

"Good morning, Baby" He says in his deep voice that is a little husky due to sleep... _sexy as hell!_

"Mmmmmm, Good morning. Did you sleep well? What times is it anyway?" I ask as I notice how bright the sun is shinning through the window.

"Almost 10am." He replies

Holy shit! "10am? I need to get up. Kate is bringing Brooklyn back around 11." I tell him as I'm rushing out of bed, putting on my robe. "What do you like to eat for breakfast?" I ask and then realize how the question sounded a second too late.

He wiggles is eyebrows suggestively, "Get back in bed and I'll show you"

I'm sure I blush the darkest shade of red possible because I can feel the heat on my cheeks. "I meant food wise you naughty man!" I walking out of the room to the sound of his laughter.

He's sitting at the breakfast bar in the same clothes he wore last night, watching me cook. "What are your plans for today?" I ask as I'm plating up our omelets and fresh fruit.

"Work, work, and more work, I should be done by this 6 this evening if you wanted to do something. What are your and Brooklyn's plans for today?"

"Grocery shopping and laundry... you know, all of the really fun stuff." I say sarcastically. "You mentioned that Elliot wanted us to get together; why don't I cook for all of us tonight?"

"That sounds good. Although, are you sure you want to invite my brother? Brooklyn's table manners are probably better than Elliot's." He says with a smile.

Christian groans appreciatively as he eats "Damn woman. Great mother, great nurse, amazing lover and now I can add great cook to that list... Is there anything you can't do well?"

A little embarrassed by his praise I say "Thank you, but I'm sure you'll find a flaw or two soon enough."

After we are finished eating, he pulls me onto his lap. "Baby, I'm sorry to run out so soon, but I need to get to GEH and get this work done so I can get back here tonight on time."

I kiss him on his beautiful lips. "No problem. Kate should be here soon with Brooklyn so I need to hop in the shower and get ready for the day, too. I'll walk you out." I say, sliding off of his lap.

As I open the door to see Christian out, Kate, Elliot and Brooklyn are standing there. Elliot takes one look at Christian and starts laughing so hard he's bent over with his hands on his knees. "Who would have ever thought? Christian Grey doing the walk of shame!"

"Shut your fuuuudging mouth, Elliot." Christian catches himself before he curses in front of Brooklyn.

"Hi, everyone" I say trying to take the focus off of the fact that Christian stayed the night with me.

"Uh huh! Hi yourself you little" She pauses and then whispers "s-l-u-t"

"Hi mama!" Brooklyn says while making a bee line straight to Christian, passing me by without a second glance. "Mr. Chwistian!" she yells as she hangs on his leg like a monkey.

With a beaming smile on his face, Christian picks her up. "Hey, miss Brooklyn. Did you enjoy your time with Kate?"

"Mmmhmmm, yep! And Lelliot, too. He let me habe chocolate syuwp on my pantakes! lots and lots of it!" She says excitedly.

"Great job, 'Lelliot'!"Christian says to Elliot while rolling his eyes.

"Hey, in my defense she asked for it with those big, blue puppy dog eyes. Tell me you could turn that sweet little face down." Elliot says with a sly grin.

Christian turns to me and says "I'll apologies in advance for my brother. Who knows how tonight's going to go. I'll be back around 6:30." He gives me a quick kiss and tells everyone else bye.

I turn back to Kate and Elliot who are sitting on my couch. Kate is giving me a knowing look and Elliot is smirking at me.

"I may regret asking, but would you two like to come over for dinner tonight?" I ask

"Can you cook?" Elliot asks

"Ana's the best cook!" Kate tells him

"Okay, I'm in!" Elliot says.

"We're going to head out so you can get a shower and wash off your Christian funk" Kate says with a giggle.

_I am never going to live this one down..._

Brooklyn gives Kate bye hugs "Bye Aunt Kate" she says and then turns to Elliot "Latews Lelliot"

"Laters, short stuff!" He says to her.

While Brooklyn and I are grocery shopping, I get the feeling that I'm being watched. I look around and don't notice anyone that stands out so I continue about my business.

After I've finished with shopping, I'm loading my groceries in my car and trying to control a wiggly, Brooklyn. She's just finally starting to come down from the sugar high she was on from all of the chocolate syrup Elliot let her have.

That's when I notice a man sitting in a black SUV, watching me. I'm starting to get a little bit panicked until I notice that the SUV is an Audi almost similar to the one Christian rides in. I wave to see if it's me that he's watching and he salutes me to let me know that he's seen me. That must be the security that Christian has assigned to me. No wonder I've had the feeling of being watched all morning...

"Brooklyn, since Aunt Kate, Mr. Elliot and Mr. Christian are coming over for dinner, what should I cook?" I ask her to make conversation on our drive home.

"Macawoni and cheese! It's mine and Chwistian's faborite." She says, nodding her little head.

"We just had that the other night at Christian's home. How about lasagna and salad?"

"Will Chwistian like it?" she asks

Taken a little aback by her question, I answer, "I'm sure he will, sweetie." She sure has taken to Christian quickly.

When I get home, I put away the groceries and lay Brooklyn in her bed for a nap. It's just after 2 so I have plenty of time to before I start dinner. I slip on a pair of yoga pants and an old tee shirt and get started on my chores.

I'm cleaning and singing along with Luke Bryan when I hear a knock at my door. Dear lord, please don't let it be Christian because one look at me right now and he's run like hell.

Thankfully it's only Kate. "What are you doing here so early?" I ask her.

"Elliot had to check on a job site, so I came here to help you cook." She says

"Um, Kate you don't know how to cook." I have a sneaky feeling the real reason she's here is to be nosey.

"Okay, you've got me there. You know why I'm here so out with the details before Brooklyn wakes up."

The girl never stops. "What do you want to know Kate?" I ask her but cut her off before she can answer. "And just so you know, I'm not going into detail about me sex life... that's private!"

"Ah ha!" She yells and points at me. _Good thing Brooklyn could sleep through an earthquake._ "You did do the dirty with Mr. sex on a stick!"

"Mr. sex on a stick?! Where do you come up with this shit?" Sometimes I swear the only reason I keep her around if for the pure entertainment.

She waves her hand dismissing my question, "So, how was it?"

"I told you I'm not going into detail, Kate. But, just to shut you up I'll say this and ONLY this... His moves on the dance floor don't hold a candle to his moves in the bedroom."

She squeals and giggles like a school girl. "Is he big? Elliot is hung like a horse!"

"Oh my gosh, Kate! Shut up!" She doesn't need to know that when I saw Christian in the buff for the first time last night my first thought was 'holy fuck, he's not gonna fit'. "And, I don't need to hear anything else about Elliot and his mammoth man parts"

Kate and I spend the rest of the afternoon catching up and playing with Brooklyn. By the time the knock comes alerting me to Christian and Elliot's arrival, I'm ready and dinner is waiting to be served.

We settle into dinner and easy conversation. Brooklyn is happy and lapping up all of the attention that she is getting from the four adults at the table.

Christian reaches under the table, grabs my hand, leans into my ear and whispers "Like I said this morning... Great mother, great nurse, amazing love" He nips my ear "and great cook. This taste almost as good as you, baby."

Did someone turn up the heat because it is getting hot as hell in here! I look up to see Elliot watching us with wide grin on his face. Knowing we've been caught makes me blush even more. Thankfully Brooklyn had Kate's attention so she is oblivious as to what is happening.

After everyone has cleaned their plate, I go to the kitchen to get dessert. "Okay, who's ready for dessert?" Both Elliot and Brooklyn respond before anyone else.

"What is it?" Ask Elliot.

Grace told me last week that chocolate cake was Christian's favorite, so I made a double chocolate cake. "It's a double chocolate cake." I look to Christian and see his eyes light up when he see's the cake. He knows I made it especially for him.

"How did you know?" He asks

"A little birdie may have mentioned it." I say with a sly smile.

He takes a bite. "Damn Ana, this is the best cake I've ever tasted. I'll have to be sure to thank my mom for that little tidbit of information shared."

Elliot leans in like he's going to tell me a secret, "Ana, you know you're going to have to stop doing stuff just for my brother. His ego is already big enough." everyone laughs

After dinner, the boys watch the game while Kate and I clean the kitchen. I can hear Brooklyn in the living room asking them question after question.

"Ana, come here, you have to see this" Kate whispers to me.

I walk around the corner and see Brooklyn curled up in Christian's lap, watching the game with the men. I'm glad that Brooklyn likes Christian so much, but it's times like this that make me realize just how much Brooklyn has missed out on by not have her father around. _Fucking Mike! _

Kate and Elliot are at the door saying their goodbyes. Elliot hugs me, "Thanks for dinner, Ana. When are you cooking for me again?" He asks and laughs when Christian gives him a dirty look.

"I'm glad you came." I say to both the them as I hug Kate. "Brooklyn, come tell Aunt Kate and Mr. Elliot bye."

She runs up to where we are standing "Latews aunt Kate and Lelliot!"

"Oh come on, Elliot! Only one day and you already have Brooklyn sounding like you." Christian says as he shakes his head trying to sound chastising, but I can see he want's to laugh.

Elliot acts like he's dusting off his shoulder, "What can I say, cool people recognize other cool people. Me and short stuff have a beautiful friendship blooming."

Christian looks at me "Like I said before, I'm sorry in advance for my brother."

After giving Brooklyn her bath, and read her a bedtime story, she is out like a light. Christian and I sit on the couch until midnight talking and making out. He leaves with the promise to be here at 2 to pick us up for dinner at his parents'.

**CPOV:**

It's almost time to pick up Ana and Brooklyn so we can got to My parents'.

"Taylor, did you get the new car seat installed?" I ask him

"Yes, sir."

If you would have told me a month ago that I would have a child's car seat in the back of my Audi SUV, I would have told you that you were out of your fucking mind...

"Good, I want to leave in 10 minutes. Have the car ready, please."

"Yes, sir" Taylor says as he heads out the door to pull the car around.

10 minutes later, we are in the car driving through the streets of Seattle when my phone rings.

"Hello"

"Hi, Christian! How is the best big brother in the world?"

"Mia, I will see you in a little while; to what do I owe this call?" I ask her

"I was just going to make sure you were still coming. You're still bringing Ana and Brooklyn aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm on my way to pick them up now."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited! I bought Brooklyn the cutest little outfits. She is totally going to look like a little diva. I can't wait until you guys get here! Mom is so excited about today, too. She has been busy in the kitchen with Gretchen most of the day."

"MIA" I bark out trying to put a stop to her runaway mouth. "Calm down. We'll be there soon, please try not to scare them off!"

"Okay, okay! Chill out, Christian. I'll be on my best behavior." She says and I can here the smile in her voice.

Mia's energy level never cease to amaze me. After finally getting off the phone with Mia, I realize that we are pulling up to Ana's apartment.

"You look beautiful as always" I say to Ana when she opens the door.

"Thank you, you look handsome as ever" She smiles and kisses me lightly.

I look down as I feel Brooklyn touching my hand. "Hi, Mr. Chwistian! You ready to go to Mrs. Gwace's?"

"I sure am. You look pretty today." I tell her.

"Uh huh, Me do!" She replies and twirls around in her dress.

Walking Ana and Brooklyn to the car and it occurs to me that I have become completely relaxed in the company of this child. Me... Christian Grey... the guy that was scared shitless of a kid a few weeks ago now has no problem showing this little girl affection.

"I need to get Brooklyn's car seat out of my car and put it in yours" Ana says, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"No need. I had Taylor go out and purchase one for my car. It's just like the one you have." I say to her.

Ana looks at me in complete shock. "Um, Thank you, Christian. You didn't have to go through that trouble."

"It was no trouble at all. Now come on and lets go before my Mom and Mia send out a search party." I say to her as I guide her to my Audi with my hand on her lower back. I may or may not have copped a feel of her delicious ass when no one was looking...

"I feel I should warn you before we get here... Mia loves to shop and apparently Brooklyn has given her new reasons to break out her AMEX card. She informed me this morning that she has bought Brooklyn a few outfits."

"She and Brooklyn are going to get along just fine then because Brooklyn loves getting new clothes almost as much as she loves getting a new toy." Ana says, giggling.

When Taylor opens the door, Ana unbuckles Brooklyn for her car seat and stands her up beside the car. "Bye, Tator!" Brooklyn says as she runs up to Taylor, hugging his legs. _Did Jason Taylor, badass former Marine just smile and blush?!_

Walking into the house I see that Kate and Elliot haven't made it yet. That's a good thing...Once Elliot get's here the peace and quite will be long gone. Elliot loves to be the life of the party where ever he goes.

"Christian, Ana, Brooklyn I'm so glad you are here" mom greets us with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you for inviting us, Grace." Ana says, hugging my mom.

Dad shakes my hand and kisses Ana on the cheek. "So glad you all could make it. How are you son?"

I'm good, Dad" I reply with a real, honest smile

I wish I could give my mom and dad a hug like they deserves from me. I hope now that I have made progress and can allow Ana to touch me, maybe one day I'll be able to hug my parents. That's my new goal to work toward.

I see Mia bouncing down the stairs and brace myself. She runs up to us, clapping her hands together. "Ana you look amazing in that dress. We have to go shopping soon!"

I see Ana glance at me; probably remembering our conversation in the car. "Thank you, Mia. Shopping sounds like a great idea."

Ana has mentioned to me before that she hates shopping. She doesn't realize what she has just gotten herself into by agreeing to a shopping trip with Mia.

"And you Miss Brooklyn! You are sooo pretty! Wait until you see what Aunt Mia's bought you!" Mia says with her usual excitement.

_Aunt Mia?!_ Where the fuck did that come from. I didn't miss the sudden intake of breath from Ana when Mia called herself 'Aunt'.

"Um Mia, you aren't her aunt." I remind her

"Not yet" Mia says with a wink.

After Mia sweeps Brooklyn up to go play dress-up in her new clothes, I turn to Ana. "I'm sorry for that. Mia can take a lot of getting used to."

"It's okay, Christian. Don't sweat it." She replies with a sweet smile.

Taking Ana's hand, we follow my mom to the kitchen where Gretchen, my parent's housekeeper, is putting the finishing touches on dinner. She has always had a thing for me, so it doesn't surprise me that her eyes light up when I walk into the room... However I don't miss her face fall when she sees Ana.

"Gretchen, this is Ana, Christian's girlfriend." My mom smile, proudly. "She and her daughter, Brooklyn will be our guest for dinner."

_Girlfriend..._Ana and I haven't even discussed what we are to each other, but yeah... she's mine...  
Ana is either totally unaffected or is playing it off good. She doesn't seem to notice the daggers that Gretchen is throwing her way either.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Gretchen." Ana says.

"Hey ho, family! Your favorite child has arrived." We hear Elliot shout as he comes in the front door.

Mom shakes her head "That boy! I'm sorry, Ana, I promise I did my best raising him." My mom says in a joking manner.

"Mr Lelliot, Aunt Kate, You're hewe!" Brooklyn comes running in full blast. "Now we can eat. I want more pantakes and chocolate syuwp!" She says making everyone laugh.

We are finally seated at the table. Dad at the head, mom to his right, I'm to his left with Brooklyn next to me and Ana next to her. Elliot, Kate and Mia are across from us beside my mom.

"So Elliot and Kate, how have you two been?" My mom asks

"Good, I've had a busy week at work, so Kate and I have just been relaxing and enjoying the weekend." he smiles at Kate.

I wonder if Kate will finally be the one to make my manwhore of a brother lay down his playboy ways?

"Yes, a nice relaxing weekend is nice to have every once and a while" My mom says

"We did get to take Miss Brooklyn here to breakfast yesterday morning and then Ana cooked us all dinner last night." He replies and makes a funny face at Brooklyn across the table, making her laugh.

"Did you have fun at breakfast with this ole silly man and Aunt Kate, Brooklyn?" Mom asks her, point her thumb at Elliot.

"Uh huh! Mr. Lelliot is funny." She says laughing. "He lets me habe lots and lots of chocolate syuwp on my pantakes... And, Mr. Lelliot says Mr. Chwistian does the walks of shames." She announces, proudly.

Mom gasp; Ana turns beet red; dad is trying to hold in his laughter; and, Elliot, Kate and Mia are laughing so hard they're in tears. _The kid just sold me out_...

"High five, short stuff" Elliot says, holding his hand up to Brooklyn. "You have officially become my new best friend."

"I'm so sorry everyone." Ana says, highly embarrassed.

"Oh honey, don't worry about it." Mom smiles at Ana and then glares at Elliot. "Elliot Grey, you need to be more careful about what you say around young ears"

I point my fork in Elliot's direction, and look at Ana, "Like I said, I apologies for him."

Ana just shakes her head at me with a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, letting me know that it's okay. I'm sure she and I will look back on this one day and find it as funny as everyone else did.

I clear my throat, "So dad, how's the law practice?" I ask, steering the topic away from me and my now highly publicized walk of shame.

Thankfully, we are able to finish dinner with out anymore embarrassing secrets revealed. After dinner I ask to speak to mom alone while Mia shows Kate and Ana, Brooklyn's new clothes.

"Mom, how long has Danielle White been employed with your office?" I ask her. I have a feeling she's the one that tipped off the paps the other day when Ana and I went out for lunch.

"A few months now, why? Is something wrong?" She asks, concerned.

"Not that I'm aware of yet, but I suspect she may have called in a tip to the paps Thursday when Ana and I went to lunch together." I tell her.

"What gives you reason to suspect her?"

"She was flirting with me pretty heavily that day and I refused her attention. Then Ana mentioned that Miss While hasn't been acting right ever since found out that Ana and I were dating, but Ana wouldn't go into detail about her behavior."

"I see" She says deep in thought. "She did react a tad rudely when she learned of you and Ana dating."

"Just keep an eye on her mom. I've got a bad feeling about her. I'm going to have Welch run a background check first thing tomorrow morning."

"Okay, in the mean time, I will be sure to pay closer attention to her actions." She assures me.

By the time Ana, Brooklyn, Kate and Mia join us in the family room, it's pretty late. I can see that all of the excitement has wore Brooklyn out. She'll be ready for bed soon, so we all say our goodbyes.

That night as I am lying in my bed thinking over the day, it hits me... Today was the first time I truly enjoyed a Sunday dinner at my parents. Even with Brooklyn and Elliot in cahoots with each other. That new friendship should be entertaining to say the least...

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to check out the pinterest page for this story. You can find the link on my profile page.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CPOV:**

The past few weeks have been the best weeks of my life. Ana and I are getting closer everyday and I look forward to my time that I get to spend with her and Brooklyn. I have spent the night with Ana a few times, but I make sure I'm awake before Brooklyn wakes up so she doesn't catch her mother and I in the bed together. Brooklyn's a smart kid though, so I'm sure she knows and just hasn't said anything.

Ana and I have had sex every time I've stayed the night. Sex with Ana is unlike anything I've ever experienced before. Not sure if it's the fact that I'm finally having sex with emotions involved or if it's because it's sex with my Ana. Probably both. The passion that Ana and I share is off the charts. I was easy with her the first couple of times we had sex and treated her like she was made of glass, and in true Ana fashion, she called me on my shit. Seems like my girl likes it a little rough, and by rough I mean, hair pulling, ass slapping, leaving teeth marks kind of rough. Yes, my sweet little innocent Ana is a little wildcat between the sheets. So. Fucking. Hot!

Last Friday was the 4th of July so Ana, Brooklyn and I joined my family at me parents' house. We had a small cookout for just the eight of us. We spent most of the day in the pool. As usual, Brooklyn was the life of the party. Seems like I'm not the only one who's under her little spell, my entire family adores her. Ana had her in a little 4th of July themed swim suit. So adorable! Speaking of swim suits... I'm not going to lie, when Ana told me that she was wearing one piece instead of a 2 piece, I was kinda disappointed. She has a hot little body with curves in all of the right places, I wish she could see herself the way I see her. However after seeing her one piece, I almost called up the designer to thank them personally. That had to be the hottest swim suit known to man. Good god, I get hard just thinking about it.

I stayed with Ana again last night, and I'm now in the kitchen watching her prepare special birthday pancakes for Brooklyn. The little lady turns 3 today. This weekend, Ana has planned her a small party in my parents' back yard. It was originally going to be at the park, but I talked to Ana about switching to a private location due to the paparazzi. She's invited a few of Brooklyn's friends from day care and I'm going to have Taylor make them sign an NDA before they are allowed on my parents' property. Ana doesn't know it, but I have also had Barney hack into the computer systems at the day care and had Welch run a background check on all of the parents and teachers. I'm sure she'd be pissed if she ever found out, but you can never be too safe.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I ask Ana.

"Cooking wise.. Nope! Pancakes can't be cooked in the toaster or microwave, so I think I better handle this." She says with a wink.

"Would you like me to go wake the birthday girl?" I ask

"Yeah, if you'd like. I'm putting the finishing touches on her pancakes now." She says.

"Brooklyn... Happy birthday, pretty girl" I say to her as I gently nudge her awake.

"Mr. Chwistian" she mumbles as she sits up and rubs her eyes with a sleepy smile on her face. Her hair is a mess from sleep, but she is still the cutest kid I've ever seen.

"Good morning, birthday girl!" I say to her as she climbs onto my lap. "I think your mom is waiting for you in the kitchen with a special birthday breakfast. Ready to get up?

"Mmmmhhmmm" She replies her voice still husky from sleep.

As we walk into the kitchen, Ana lights a single candle that she has placed in the stack of sprinkled pancakes. "Happy Birthday beautiful girl! I can't believe you're 3 today." Ana says with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you, Mama! I want the birfday song pwease."

Ana starts off singing to Brooklyn and I quickly join in. "Okay, close your eyes and make a wish before you blow out your candle." Ana tells her.

After blowing out her candle, Brooklyn turns to Ana with pleading eyes "Mama, me wish that I could stay wif you all day, pwease. I don't want to go to day cawe today."

I can see Ana's smile fade. She knows she is about to break her daughter's heart. "Brooklyn, sweetie, Mama has to work today."

Brooklyn's bottom lip and chin tremble. She looks at me with tears in her sad little puppy dog eyes "Mr. Chwistian, I don't want to go today. Can I stay wif you?"

Now I see what Elliot meant about not being able to say no to her puppy dog eyes. It's breaking my heart to see her disappointed. "Ummm, I think that is a decision that your mom would have to make, but if she says yes, you are more than welcome to stay with me." I pray that I didn't piss Ana off by putting her the spot, but that damn little sad face that Brooklyn is giving me...

"Christian, you don't have to do that. I know you have work." She replies and I can tell she isn't sure of what to do.

"I only have a light work load today and 95% of it can be rescheduled or Ros can take care of it." I assure her.

"Only if you're sure. A toddler can be a lot of work." She tells me

"Absolutely sure. She and I will even meet you at your office with lunch."

"Pwease, mama! Pwease, pwease, pwease!" Brooklyn pleads with Ana

"Okay, but you have to be on your best behavior." Ana says

"Yes, yes, yes!" Brooklyn yells, throwing her arms in the air and slinging pancakes all over the kitchen.

Instantly, her tears dry up and she is jumping down out of her chair to go find a "pwincess" outfit for the day. _Me, Hard ass Christian Grey just got played by a 3 year old._

"Christian, you know you don't have to do this. I know Brooklyn kinda put you on the spot." Ana says

"No way, this is going to be fun. I'm more than happy to take her with me for the day. No one should be stuck at day care on their birthday!" I reply with a wink.

Tears fill Ana's eyes, "Thank you, Christian. I try my best, but being a single parent it tough. I wish I was able to be in two places at once so I could spend the day with her."

I hug Ana and kiss her on the tip of her nose, "No worries, today. She will enjoy her birthday and we will see you for lunch. I'll bring lunch to you this time so we won't have to worry about the paps."

"Sounds good to me" She says "Now, I better go help her pick out an outfit or there is no telling what she'll be wearing."

I call Taylor while I wait for Brooklyn to get ready.

"Sir" Taylor answers the phone

"Taylor, I will be ready to go in about 20 minutes. Brooklyn's car seat is still on the Audi, correct?"

"Yes sir. Will Miss Steele and her daughter be riding with us this morning?"

"Brooklyn will. She's going to be with me for the day."

Sounds like I have stunned Taylor into silence. He clears his throat, "I'm sorry sir, did you just say that Brooklyn will be with you for the day?"

"Yes, Taylor. Is that going to be a problem?" I asked feeling a little pissed.

"No sir. I will be waiting at the car when you are ready."

"Also, call Andrea and have her purchase some toys suitable for a 3 year old . Have them in my office when I arrive this morning."

Brooklyn barrels out of her room 15 minutes later. She's a cute little shit. Ana has her hair in pigtails this morning.

"Ready to go, Sweetie?" I ask her.

After both of us kiss Ana bye, we leave to meet Taylor down stairs.

We've been in the car 2 seconds and Brooklyn is talking Taylor's ear off. "Hey, Tator!"

"Good morning, Miss Brooklyn."

"It's my birfday!"

"Is that so?! Well, happy birthday!" He says with enthusiasm. Taylor is a natural around her. His daughter, Sophia is 7 now so I guess that is why he is so at ease with Brooklyn.

"Uh huh! I go to work wif Mr. Chwistian!"

I smile at her. "Now when we get here, you'll either have to hold my hand or let me carry you, okay?"

"But why?"

"Because I want to know where you are at all times." I tell her

"But why?"

"So I won't loose you."

"But why"

"Because that would make your mom upset."

"But why?"

I really need to change the subject. She's starting to sound like a broken record. Thankfully we are pulling up to GEH now. I notice Taylor's shoulders are shake while he is trying to contain his laughter.

Brooklyn opts for me to carry her because the GEH building looks "too scawy" according to her. So, I carry her in one arm and hold my briefcase in my other hand. I knew I was going to shock the hell out of my employees when they saw me with Brooklyn, but as we walk through the lobby, people have stopped to stare with their chins on the ground.

Brooklyn notices, too and starts waving like she's in a parade. "Hi eberybody!" She shouts.

Andrea greets us when we reach the 20th floor. She doesn't looked shocked to see Brooklyn so I assume Taylor has filled her in.

"Good morning, Andrea. This is Brooklyn. She'll be joining me for the day. Is everything set up in my office for her?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Around 10:30 I would like you to bring in a snack for Brooklyn."

"Not a problem sir. What would you like for me to order?"

"Miss Brooklyn, what would you like for snack time?" I ask her

She taps her little pointer finger on her chin like she is trying to decide. "Apples and peanut budda!"

By 11:30, Brooklyn and I have played with her toys, watched 10 minutes of a movie before she lost interest, had snack time, and colored in her coloring book. I won't even mention that she tried to add a little bit of color to my office by coloring on the walls while I took a call. She's a fast, sneaky little 3 year old. I'm pretty sure I heard amusement in Andrea's voice when I buzzed her to call maintenance to come scrub pink crayon off my walls. Ana has also texted me a few times checking on Brooklyn.

I've gotten most of my work done, so Brooklyn and I will probably head to Escala when we leave Ana. I've had Taylor order a pizza to be picked up on our way to meet Ana. Brooklyn asked for it for lunch and I agreed... you know, since it's her birthday and all.

Just as we pull up to My mom's office, I see Danielle leaving. Good! I didn't want to have to deal with that bitch today. Her back groundcheck came back pretty clean with the exception of a few traffic violations and parking tickets. I still don't trust her though. Mom says that she has warned Danielle about being professional in the work place. Hopefully she got the message. I can't stand the thought of anyone disrespecting Ana.

Walking in with Brooklyn in my arms, my mother spots us right away. With a beaming smile she greets us, "Well, if it isn't two of my favorite people!" She kisses me on the check and takes Brooklyn. "Happy birthday darling girl!" She hugs Brooklyn to her.

"Where's mama? Mr. Tator picked up pizza and me and Mr. Chwistian came to eat wif her."

"She'll be out in just a second." My mom tells us.

About that time Ana comes out of one of the rooms. She spots us just as Brooklyn screams her name.

"Hey you two! Have you had a good day?" She asks us.

"Uh huh! Mr. Chwistian gots me lots of toys!"

"He did?! Did you tell him thank you?" Ana asks.

"She did thank me and then she even showed her apperception by decorating my office walls with pink crayon. You have a little artist on your hands." I say with a smile so Ana knows I'm not upset about it.

"Brooklyn Wray! What have I told you about drawing on walls instead of paper?" Ana says in her 'mom' tone.

"I'm sowwy." She says with a regretful face.

_I can't take that look!_ "It's okay. Come on and lets eat before our pizza gets cold!" I say, tossing Brooklyn over my shoulder making her squeal.

"Come on Mrs. Gwace! You eat wif us, too!" Brooklyn calls out to my mom in between laughs.

After everyone finishes lunch, Brooklyn curls up in Ana's lap and I can tell she's getting tired. "Brooklyn, it's almost time for your mom to go back to work. How about you and I get Mr. Taylor to take us back to my apartment and you can take a nap."

She nods her head and hugs and kisses my mom and Ana. While Brooklyn is saying her goodbyes to my mom I grab Ana in a bear hug and kiss her hard on the lips. When I pull away she giggles and blushes. "Come to my apartment when you get off and I will have dinner ready for you."

"Deal." She says

I turn to grab Brooklyn, but stop when I notice my mom is watching us with tears in her eyes. Then it hits me... my mom just watched me hug Ana. "Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I promise I'll explain everything soon."

She shakes her head and smiles "Happy tears my sweet boy." Is all she says.

When we walk in to Escala, Gail is there to greet us. "Good afternoon Mr. Grey, Brooklyn. Is there anything you need sir?"

"Yes, could go bring a pillow and blanket to my study, I'm going to let Brooklyn nap on the couch in there while I go through a few emails."

"Certainly sir."

I feel bad that she is having to nap on the couch in my study, but I don't want to put her in a guest room in case she wakes up scared. Maybe I'll turn one of my guest rooms into a toy room/bedroom for her. That way when she comes over, she'll be able to nap in there. Maybe that way I could talk her mom into have sleepovers here, too.

Just as Brooklyn dozed off, my phone vibrated.

"Yes, Ros" I answer

"Do you have a child that you failed to mention?" She asks

"I'm guessing you heard about Brooklyn. News travels fast. Do I need to remind my employees that they signed a NDA?"

"Calm your fucking pants, Grey. I noticed the little girl with you as you were leaving for lunch today. Who is she? Is she yours?"

"For fucks sake, Ros! She's my girlfriends daughter." Is everyone always so nosy.

"Girlfriend? Hell has finally frozen over!"

"Is there a reason you called other than to be nosy?" I ask her

"Yes, there are some papers here at the office that you need to sign off on." She tells me

"I can't come back to the office today. I have Brooklyn with me and she is currently taking a nap."

Ros lets out a roaring laugh. "Christian fucking Grey has went off and became domesticated."

"Fuck off, Ross. Just have your assistant send them over." I tell her

"Sure thing, boss man!"

Brooklyn's nap last about 2 hours. She woke up asking for a snack, so we made our way to the kitchen. As I was rummaging around in the fridge to find her something, Gail walks in.

"Mr. Grey, can I help you with something?" She ask.

"Brooklyn was wanting a small snack. I was just about to get her something." I tell her

I hear Taylor clear his throat to gain my attention as he enters the great room. I can tell with one look at his face that something isn't right.

Gail notices too. "Go ahead Mr. Grey, I've got Brooklyn."

Walking into the security room, Taylor turn the computer monitor towards me. Oh my fuck...

**Christian Grey's Secret Love Child**

_**"Seattle's own bad boy billionaire was seen today walking into his company's headquarters with a very beautiful little girl. Seems like Mr. Grey has kept us all in the dark. Does he have a child and if so, who could the mother be? Mr. Grey has never been seen in public with a woman so that deepens the mystery. Seattle Nooz will get to the bottom of this. Stay tuned**_** in..."**

FUCK FUCK FUCK! "Taylor, I don't give a fuck what you have to do, shut this shit down!" They even have a pictured posted. Thankfully the shot they have, you can't see Brooklyn's face. Ana is sure as shit gonna run now.

"We are working on it at the moment. We should have it taken care of shortly. I just wanted to make you aware."

"I want Sawyer moved from surveillance to close protection whenever Ana and Brooklyn are out. I will discuss it with her tonight." I'll just have to make Ana understand.

"Yes sir."

I calm myself as I walk back out into the kitchen. The last thing I want to do is scare Brooklyn because I'm pissed off at the fucking media. When I enter the kitchen, Gail has Brooklyn sitting on the counter.

"What's going on in here?" I ask smiling at Brooklyn. She has a tad bit of chocolate smeared across her cheek.

"We making cookies, Mr. Chwistian!"

"Yum, I love cookies. What kind?" I ask already knowing the answer by the mouth full of chocolate chips that she's sporting.

"Peanut budda wif chocolate ships!" She replies excitedly.

"That does sound good." I say as she shoves a handful of chocolate in her mouth. "Whoa there, let's leave some chocolate for the cooks. You keep eating it like that and you'll start acting like Miss Mia."

"Aunt Mia." She corrects me.

Brooklyn and I are in the tv room when Ana arrives. Brooklyn bounds off the couch and jumps into her mothers arms. "Mama! You're hewe!" She says as she smushes Ana's face between her 2 little pudgy hands.

"How was the rest of the day for you two?" Ana asks

"It was fun! I make peanut budda cookies wif Mrs. Gail, and her lets me habs chocolate ships."

"Well it sounds like you had a good time with Mr. Christian!"

Gail enters the room, "Mr. Grey, dinner is ready to be served sir."

After we've eaten, Brooklyn spreads out on the floor with her coloring books and crayons. I figured it's the best time to discuss the media situation with Ana.

I sit Ana on the couch and take her hand. "I want you to listen to me before you say anything."

"Okay," She nods her head. I can see is her eyes that she is nervous about what I'm about to say.

"The paps got a picture of me carrying Brooklyn into my building this morning. You can't see her face in the photo, but now the gossip sites are spinning a story about Brooklyn being a secret love child. I'm so sorry, Ana."

"Christian, I knew at some point the media was going to find out about us. Does it bother you that they are saying Brooklyn is yours? Are you worried that she is going to hurt your public image?" she asks sounding upset.

"God no, Ana. Anyone would be lucky to have Brooklyn in their life. I'm just worried that one day this is all going to be too much for you and you'll run."

"As long as you want me, I'm staying. I've already told you this."

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. "Good, now there is one more thing. The paps are going to be working overtime trying to find out who you and Brooklyn are, so I'm moving Sawyer from surveillance to close personal protection for you and Brooklyn when you are out."

I see the wheels spinning in her head. "I understand what you're saying Christian, I just don't want Brooklyn afraid."

"It's the best thing to do in this situation. I would never want Brooklyn afraid. I'm so sorry my life is effecting her." I tell her.

"Look, I will just explain to her that Sawyer is a friend of yours. It's going to be okay. You'll see." She rubs my cheek. "She'll soon probably have Sawyer wrapped around her finger the way she has you." Ana says with a wink

I scoff "I am not wrapped around her finger!"

Ana laughs, "Oh no? I didn't miss the way you gave in this morning time she turned on her sad face."

"You'd have to have no heart to turn her down when she looks at you with a trembling bottom lip and those big, blue puppy dog eyes."

"And that my dear sweet boyfriend is what we call wrapped." Ana giggles and gives me a kiss.

Brooklyn looks up from her coloring book and gives me a big smile...Yup! I'm wrapped around her tiny little finger, but I'll be damned if I'm going to admit it out loud.

**Thank you for all of the amazing reviews. A few of you were hoping that this will stay a light hearted, sweet story, and it will. I will throw just a dash of drama in there every once in a while, but not too much... No worries :)**

**Check out the pinterest page for this story. You can find the link on my profile page.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I had a pm asking me to do a little from Grace's POV. You'll get that sweet little treat at the end of this chapter... Hope you all enjoy...**

**APOV:**

I slowly open my eyes to find that I am still laying on top of Christian. This is how we both fell asleep last night after round 3 or was it 4... I can't even remember now. By the time he was finished with me last night, I was lucky to even remember my own name.

I pick up my head from his chest to check the time. 6:00 A.M.. I have a busy day ahead of me. Today is the day that I am giving Brooklyn her birthday party. I really should try to get more sleep before she wakes up, but all I can think about it using this little bit of extra time to for morning sex. This man has turned me into a sex crazed woman.

I start trailing kisses up Christian's neck. When I reach his ear, I gently bite down and I am rewarded with a groan deep from his chest. I can already feel him getting hard against my leg.

"No way lady, I have a girlfriend" He says jokingly.

"Oh, good answer Mr. Grey" I says as I lick his neck and nibble on his scruffy chin.

"I fucking love this kind of wake up call" He says in his sexy sleep voice.

"Baby, it's only six. Brooklyn wont be up for at least another hour and a half. Come shower with me. I need someone to wash my back." I say as I grind my heated core against his hard as stone cock.

"Well that's an offer I can't refuse." He says as grinds his cock against me.

Getting out of bed, he turns his back to me and all I can do is stare at his naked ass. My god, no man should have an ass that looks that good. _Bet you could bounce a quarter off of that thing_... His laughter brings me back to reality.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask

"I asked you if you wanted to jump on and I'd carry you to the shower, but I guess you were too busy ogling my ass to even notice I was talking to you."

"Oh, sorry" is all I can say.

"No need to be sorry. I fucking love the way your hungry eyes roam my body." He pats his back "Hop on, baby."

After jumping on his back like a spider monkey, he carries me into the bathroom and turns on the shower.

Sliding off of his back, I step in the shower and let the hot water run over my aching muscles. My body has never felt this deliciously sore. I feel Christian step in behind me as he wraps his arms around my middle and buries his face in my wet hair. His hands grope my heavy, aching breast as he begins to kiss every inch of my back. When he is finally satisfied that my back is thoroughly kissed, he turns me around.

Looking into my eyes, he cups my ass with one hand and grabs my hair with the other, angling my head exactly where he wants it. He sucks and bites my bottom lip, all the while kneading my ass.

Kissing and nipping his way down my front, he takes one of my harden nipples in his mouth while pinching the other. He alternates between each of my breast, making sure to give them both equal attention. I arch my back and fist my hands in his hair, "Oh god, baby. That feels so goooood" I moan as he gently bites down on one of my nipples.

Once he is satisfied with the time he's spent on my breast, he continues his journey south. Kissing and nipping his way down until he is kneeling in front of me. He nuzzles his nose in my slit, "Baby, I can smell your need for me. I can't wait to taste your delicious pussy. Is that what you want, baby?" He asks with his gorgeous gray eyes looking up at me.

"Y...yes" I pant out.

"This is what I want you to do, baby... throw your beautiful legs over my shoulders so I can enjoy my breakfast.""

I do as he says. He slowly starts to rise until he is standing with me straddling his face. This man picks me up like I weigh nothing.

"Christian, don't let me fall." I say trying to find something to hold on to.

"I promise to not let you fall. I've got you, Ana." He plants open mouth kisses on my inner thigh, never losing eye contact "I will never let you fall my sweet Anastasia. I'll always have you"

With that, he starts to slowly lick my pussy like I'm his favorite flavor of ice cream. All I can do is grab ahold of his hair and hold on for the ride. _And what a fucking ride it is..._

He starts sucking, hard on my clit as he pushes one and then two fingers inside of me, moving them in and out while curling them to hit just the right spot. "Oh fuuccckkkk, Christian! Please, please don't stooppppp!" I say as I grip his hair tighter and start grinding my pussy on his face.

"That's it Ana, let go baby" And with those six words, my orgasm rips through me.

As I'm coming down from the high of my orgasm, I feel Christian begin lowering me back to my feet.

"I want you to turn around, put your hands on the wall and spread your legs, baby." He says against my ear once I'm able to stand on my own two feet again.

I turn and put my hands on the wall like he said, and he positions my ass exactly where he wants me. "God, baby! You have a gorgeous ass." He says as he smacks and grabs both cheeks roughly, earning a moan from me.

Why is that such a fucking turn on? I never knew I liked rough and dirty sex until Christian. This man makes me lose all reservations and he makes me feel so fucking sexy. For so long I've only felt like Ana, the mother, but he makes me feel like Ana, the woman.

I feel the tip of his hard cock at my opening. "I'm going to be a little rough, is that okay, baby?" He asks

"Fuck yes!" I say

He wraps an arm around my waist to hold me in place and grabs ahold of my hair with the other hand pulling my head back as he plunges deep into me. We both moan out in as our bodies join.

He stops and lays his forehead on my shoulder. "Hold on, baby. I need a minute. You feel too fucking good. so wet... so tight." He says, breathing hard.

He finally regains his composure and slowly starts to move. "Faster...harder...pleeeasseee, Christian" I beg as I push back against him.

He starts thrusting into me roughly, just like I asked for. Pulling my head back further by my hair, he laches his teeth on that sweet spot where my shoulder and neck meet. "That... Feel... Good... Baby?" He asks through gritted teeth with each thrust.

"Ooooohhhhh fuck yes, Christian!" I scream out as I feel my orgasm start to build again.

Christian must feel it too because with the hand that he has around my waist, he reaches down and pinches my clit. That's all it takes and I explode around him, screaming out my release.

He starts to pump harder, chasing his own release, lifting my feet off of the tile floor with each thrust. I feel him begin to swell inside me right before he erupts. "fuck, baby. So...Fucking...Good, Ana" He moans out against my neck as he empties inside of me.

With Christian holding me, we both collapse onto the shower floor and wait for our heart rates and breathing to return to normal so we could finish our shower.

After finishing our shower and getting dressed, I go into the kitchen to start preparing breakfast while Christian goes into the living room with his laptop to go through a few work emails.

I can't help but think back on the past few weeks. So much has changed for me. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that I could find a man that cares for me the way Christian does. Not only does he care for me, but he accepts my daughter 100 percent.

Breakfast is almost done when I hear the pitter patter of little feet. "Mowning Mama!" Brooklyn squeals as she rounds the corner of the kitchen in her purple pj's and wild, messy hair.

"Good Morning to you too, sweet girl! Are you all ready for your big day?" I ask her as I lift her into my arms and rain kisses all over her sweet little face.

"Uh huh, Me weady!" She says clapping her hands.

"Okay then, lets get you fed and we can start getting dressed."

I turn around and see Christian leaning against the door frame, watching our interaction.

"Mr. Chwistian!" Brooklyn yells when she sees him. "Did you habs a sweep ober wif Mama?" She asks

He looks at me like a deer caught in the headlights, not sure of what to say. I nod my head, letting him know it's okay to tell her the truth. There isn't any reason for her not to know, because I foresee a lot of sleep overs in our future. As cheesy as it may sound, I see my future when I look into his eyes. I'm falling in love with this man, and for once the thought of falling in love and trusting someone with my heart doesn't scare the hell out of me.

"Yes I did have a sleep over with your Mom. Are you okay with me having sleep overs here?" He asks her. I love that even though she is only 3, he still considers her feelings.

"Yep! Me habs sweep obers wif Papa Way." She says like it's no big deal to her.

Crisis adverted.

It's a little after eleven when we arrive at Grace's. The party is at one and I still have a few things to set up. It's not going to be a huge party, just a few games for the kids, cake and ice cream.

Time we walk in the house, Mia scoops Brooklyn up and carries her off to get dressed in a special birthday outfit that she had made.

Grace and Carrick greet us as Christian and I enter the kitchen. Grace is such a timeless beauty. She's dressed casually in a pair of white capris and a flowing yellow top... And she still looks like a million bucks!

"Grace, thank you again for allowing me to use your home for the party. I told Christian the park would still be fine, but he insisted on me changing the location." I tell Grace as I hug her.

"I'll have none of that sweetie. I'm more than happy to have the party here. Where is the birthday girl anyway?" She asks.

"Mia grabbed her up time we walked in" I say, laughing

Grace holds up her hand, "Say no more. Mia has been waiting on Brooklyn's arrival all morning."

"If I were you I'd take my child and run far away for Mia's clutches." Carrick joke making us all laugh.

As I walk to the back yard where the party is going to be, I notice a huge bounce house. _What the_... I didn't rent a bounce house.

I turn around to find someone to see where it came from and Christian is standing behind me with a sheepish grin on his face. _I should have known_...

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about the large dog shaped bounce house would you?" I ask him, raising a brow.

"Whaaat? I haven't the slightest clue of what you're talking about." He says feigning innocent.

Yeah right. "Nice try, buster. Christian, you didn't have to rent a bounce house."

"I didn't rent it, I bought it for her" He hold up his hands to stop what I'm about to say, "and, before you say I didn't have to... I know that, but I wanted to. So please just let me do this for her. I promise I wont spoil her...too much" He says with a wink.

I throw my hands up in defeat, "Okay, okay. Thank you." I say, kissing him.

**CPOV:**

When I found out that Brooklyn's party theme was of some dog cartoon that she likes to watch, I got Taylor to purchase a dog themed bounce house. Of course at first he just looked at me like I had lost my mind.

My mom used to rent them for parties when we were little. I loved playing on them as a child, but I would wait for everyone to leave before I got on. I was too afraid that if I got on it with the other kids, they may accidently bump into me and touch my chest or back. When I look back on the things I missed out on during my childhood, it's sad really.

I watch Ana going about decorating for the party. "Need some help, baby?" I ask her.

"Yes, could you please make sure the party favors are all set up on the table next to where the cake is going to be."

"My pleasure baby." I tell her and give her a little swat on her ass.

Just as Ana and I are finishing up the decorations, my mom walks out "Ana, your father has just arrived."

Ana shoots off like a bolt of lightening. She has told me countless times how special her dad is to her. To be honest, I'm nervous as hell to meet him. Will he think I'm good enough for his daughter and granddaughter?

I walk in to see Ana embracing her father in a tight hug. "I'm so glad to see you Daddy." She says to him.

"I'm glad to see you too, sweet pea. Where is my little bit?" He asks referring to Brooklyn.

"She's up stairs with Mia, Christian's sister." She tells him as she walks him towards me. "Daddy, I'd like you to meet Christian. Christian, this is my Dad, Ray Steele." She introduces us.

I shake his hand "A pleasure to meet you Mr. Steele. You've raised a wonderful woman."

"None of that Mr. Steele mess, call me Ray. It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Grey. Ana has told me wonderful things about you." He says to me.

"Thank you, Ray. Please call me Christian."

Brooklyn comes running down the stairs when she heard Ray's voice. Mia has dressed her in some frilly looking outfit. You can barely see Brooklyn behind all of the fabric of the skirt.

"Papa Way!" She yells as she jumps in his arms.

"Hey little bit! Are you ready for your party?" He asks her.

"Uh huh! We eating take and ice cweam!" She tells him excitedly.

"I know!" He hugs her tightly. "I sure have miss you, little bit. You'll have to come to my house for a sleep over soon, okay."

At the mention of the words 'sleep over' my entire body goes stiff. I know what's coming. Brooklyn has no filter. Ana must know too because she quickly tries to interrupt before Brooklyn can say anything.

"Sure that sounds great, Dad" Ana tells Ray.

But do you think that stops little Miss chatter box...Nope!

"I wove to habs a sweep ober wif you, papa Way! Mr. Chwistian habs sweep obers wif me and mama, too. Can he comes to our sweep ober?"

If Ray is shocked by her words, he doesn't show it. "We'll leave that up to him." Ray tells her.

"I'm sorry Dad-" Ana starts to say, but Ray interrupts her

"Nothing to be sorry for, sweet pea. You're a grown woman. It's none of my business what you do in your home." He says as he hugs her to his side.

By 1:15 the party is in full swing and I am standing off to the side watching Elliot's crazy ass jumping in the bounce house with the kids. I have to laugh. He looks like a fucking over grown gorilla in there with all of those small children.

I notice Ana speaking with a few of the other parents when a man walks up behind her and grabs her in a bear hug, swinging her around. _Fuck no...MINE_

I walk over to her as fast as my feet will carry me. "Oh god, it's so good to see you again! I've missed you so much." She tell the fucker.

When I finally reach her, I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss the top of her head. She turns to me "Christian, this is Jose Rodriguez . You remember me telling you about him. I've known him as long as I've known Kate. Jose, this is Christian Grey, my boyfriend."

He reaches out to shake my hand "Mr. Grey, it's nice to meet you." He turns to a man I just now noticed standing beside him. "This is Derek Masters, my boyfriend."

He's gay... Now I feel like an ass for getting jealous over nothing. "It's nice to meet you both, please call me Christian." I say as I shake both of their hands.

Ana walks off to get the cake ready and I stand there talking with Jose and Derek until Ana announces it's time for cake.

We all sing to Brooklyn and she blows out the candles.

"Did you make a wish?" Mia asks

"Yep! Me wish I could go to work wif Mr. Chwistian again!" She announces and everyone laughs

"I get the first piece of cake" Elliot shouts, picking with Brooklyn.

She giggles "No, silly Lelliot! I da birfday gul! I gets the fiwst piece!"

By late afternoon the cake has been demolished, the presents have been opened, most of the guest have left and I am now standing here watching Ana -and her tits- jump in the bounce house with Brooklyn.

Out of the corner of my I see Ray walking my way. I'm pretty sure I'm about to get the 'don't fuck over my daughter' speech.

"Beautiful isn't she?" He asks me

"Absolutely. They both are." I reply without hesitation.

"Christian, you seem like a good man. I can see the way you watch Ana, and I can tell you care for her. All I'm asking is for you to please not hurt her. She has been through a lot with her mother and then with Brooklyn's biological father. I just want what any father wants, her happiness."

"I understand that, and I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure she's happy...That they both are happy." I tell him with complete honesty.

"That's all I ask." He says as he pats me on my shoulder.

Ray and I continue to talk for a while longer about fishing and sports. By the end of our conversation, I've invited him on a fishing trip to my home in Colorado. I can't wait to take Ana and Brooklyn to Aspen.

When Ray walks off, I decide to join Ana and Brooklyn in the bounce house. What is it about Ana and Brooklyn that bring out this playful side of me?

**GPOV:**

I'm sitting here on the patio watching Christian jumping with Ana and Brooklyn. Ana and that little girl have really lightened up his world. He may not know it yet, but I'm his mother and I can see it... My baby boy is in love.

All of those years that he's stayed stuffed up in his office working, he wasn't living, but merely surviving. I can not tell you how many nights I would lie in bed worried and praying that he would find happiness. The powers that be have finally answered my prayers in the form of Ana and her beautiful daughter.

The day I introduced them at the office, I could see they had a powerful connection, I just prayed Christian wasn't too stubborn to act on it. Not that I'll ever admit it, but I may have fibbed a little the Friday that I phoned Ana to bring me the files. I knew they would bump into each other when she brought them to me.

When Ana first started working for me, I could just tell that she was a strong, wonderful woman. When she confided in me about her past, my heart went out to her. She's had to deal with a lot in her young life, but I have never met another person more devoted to her child, job and now to my son. I am proud to call her my friend and fingers crossed one day I hope to be able to call her my daughter in law.

"He's happy, Gracie" Cary says, startling me. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts, I didn't even hear him approach.

"Yes he is, Cary. I have worried about that boy so much through the years. Do you know, when he was at the office the other day, he actually hugged her to his chest. He actually allows her touch. It's a wonderful thing really."

"That young lady is the light that we have all been praying for to pull him out of his darkness, Gracie."

"Yes, She's the answer to our prayers"

**Don't forget to check out my pinterest page for this story. The link can be found on my profile.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story: **

**APOV:**

I am lounging around on a lazy Sunday morning with Brooklyn and Christian. It's 10 am and we are all still in our pajamas. Brooklyn and I are snuggled up on one end of the couch watching cartoons while Christian is at the other end working.

Yesterday was very busy for all of us. We stayed pretty late at Grace's last night, cleaning and getting the back yard back in order after the party. Grace assured me that she could have staff take care of it, but that felt like I was taking advantage of her generosity.

When Taylor drove us to my apartment last night, Christian asked if it would be okay if he stayed the night again...And, who am I to refuse...

"What do you want to do today?" Christian asks as he closes his laptop and pulls my feet onto his lap.

"Honestly, I was just going to relax today. If you have other plans, don't let me keep you." I tell him

"No. Not at all. Mom is having a Sunday dinner at her house, but I was hoping you and Brooklyn would let me take you somewhere. I promise you will still be able to relax."

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" I asks him

"It's a surprise. Trust me, you'll love it." He says with a boyish grin.

"And just how would I need to dress for this surprise?"

"Casual and light...And bring a bikini."

Casual...And bring a bikini. The only way I'll wear a bikini is if we are alone. Christian has seen me, all of me, countless times, and he makes me feel sexy as hell. But, I'm still not confident enough to wear a bikini around others.

"Do I have to bring a bikini? Can't I just bring a one piece?" I ask, nervously.

"Nope, bikini! I'm not sure why you are so worried about showing off your beautiful body. You're sexy as hell, baby. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, I'm the only one that's going to be see this beautiful body today." He says as he runs his hands up and down my leg.

"We're going to be the only one's there?" I ask and he nods. "Okay, I'll bring the bikini."

"Let me make a few calls and we can leave in about an hour." He says, pulling out his phone and walking out of the room.

An hour later we were in the backseat of Christian's Audi heading to out destination.

"Wheres we going?" Brooklyn asks

"It's a surprise. You'll find out soon enough. We don't have very far to go." Christian tells her.

Brooklyn's eyes light up "A surpwise?! Is it another birfday pawty for me?" She asks, clapping her hand together, making everyone else in the car laugh.

"Nope! Not another party. You only get one birthday party a year." I tell her.

I notice as we get close to our destination, we are heading toward the marina. "Are we going out on a boat?" I ask Christian.

With a big smile, he replies, "Yes, my boat. I can't wait for you to see it! It's been a while since I was able to take it out. I love being out on the water."

As we are getting out of the car, I notice a man with a camera. He points it at us and starts snapping pictures. Christian picks Brooklyn up in his arms and buries her face in his chest. "Keep your head right there, sweetie" He tells her as he takes my hand and we head toward the boats.

"Once again, I'm so sor-" He begins to apologize, but I stop him.

"Christian, please never apologize for something that isn't your fault." I tell him.

"Okay." He says and kisses me softly on the lips... _That picture is going to fetch a pretty penny..._

He finally stops walking once we arrive at the biggest boat...excuse me, it's not a boat it's a freaking yacht.

"Here we are, what do you think?" He asks me.

It's beautiful, Christian." And then I notice the name "The Grace". "You named it after your mom. That's very sweet of you Christian." I tell him. He just smiles and kisses the back of my hand.

Stepping on the boat, I notice a man walking towards us. "Mac, How are you?" Christian asks as he shakes the man's hand.

"Very well Mr. Grey. I see you've brought some guest." Mac says smiling at me and Brooklyn.

Christian smiled. "I did. This is my girlfriend, Ana and her daughter, Brooklyn. Ana, this is Mac, He takes car of my boat for me."

"Girlfriend?!" He says is shock. "It's very nice to meet you both."

"Nice meeting you, as well. " I tell him.

"Let's get Brooklyn in a life vest before we head out, and then I'll show you around a little." Christian says.

After getting Brooklyn in her vest, and Christian showing us around, we head back out onto the upper deck. The Grace is amazingly beautiful.

There is a blanket and picnic basket set up on the upper deck that wasn't there 10 minutes ago...Taylor... That man is worth his weight in gold. I also spot a small kiddy pool that I assume Taylor has brought aboard for Brooklyn to play in.

"I had Gail make us some lunch. I hope that's okay." Christian says.

"Sounds perfect. What are we eating?" I ask.

He starts pulling the food out of the basket. "Well, lets see. We have what looks like chicken salad sandwiches, fresh fruit, cupscakes, and lemonade to drink."

"Yummy! Me want a tuptake." Brooklyn says with wide eyes.

"Let's eat our lunch before we get dessert, little missy." I say to her as I tickle her belly.

We have enjoyed the amazing lunch that Gail prepared for us and are now anchored in the middle of nowhere.

"It's so peaceful out here Christian." I tell him as I look around. Water is all you can see. No land for miles.

"It is. I told you that you would be able to relax out here." He says with an easy smile. "Why don't we head down to put on our swim suits. I'll take the guest room and you and Brooklyn can change in the master suite."

"Sounds good." I tell him

After dressing Brooklyn in her purple and pink swim suit, I bravely pull out my bikini. I'm still debating whether or not I want to wear it or put on the modest one piece that I had to sneak in my bag while Christian wasn't looking. What the hell... I decide to over look my insecurities for today and put on the freaking bikini.

Making sure I have put Brooklyn's life vest back on correctly, she and I walk back up on deck. _Holy mother of all things fucking holy_... Christian is standing by the railing in a pair of blue and yellow swim trunks. I am one luck woman!

He slowly starts making his way over to me and I can see the lust burning in his eyes as he gazes over my body.

"I change my mind." he says after taking in my body.

Shit! Maybe I misread the look in his eyes. I knew I could never pull off a bikini. He's probably going to ask me to put my dress back on.

"About what?" I ask nervously.

"The bikini." He replies and my heart drops. "I should have thought this through better." He walks over to me and whispers in my ear. "Fucking amazing, baby. Your body is perfection. You look good enough to eat and tonight...I'm going to do just that."

Well hell... There he goes making me feel sexy again. With a slight blush on my cheeks, I reply, "You don't look so bad yourself, sailor."

"Is thats my pool?" Brooklyn asks breaking me out of Christian Grey induced fog.

"Yes it is! Why don't you go play in it and your mom and I will sit on the chair and watch you." Christian tells her.

Christian and I are lounging beside the small pool watching Brooklyn play. She is having a blast and I am so content, so relaxed I wish this day didn't have to end.

We spend the rest of the afternoon talking, playing with Brooklyn and just enjoying the peace and tranquility that being on this boat in the middle of nowhere brings us.

"Ready to head in?" Christian asks me.

"Um, that would be a big fat no" I say making Christian laugh.

"Me either, but reality calls. We both have work tomorrow, and I still have to fulfill my promise I made earlier."

Confused I ask, "What promise would that be?"

He bends down, licks the shell of my ears and growls, "To eat you, Anastasia."

I feel my breathing and heart rate increase. "Oh that one."

"oh yeah, that one, baby."

"By the way, you're the only sucker that has work tomorrow. You're mother has to attend a conference so she closed the office for the day."

"How is it that I have to work tomorrow and you get to hang with the best 3 year old I know?" He asks, teasing me.

I casually shrug my shoulders "Guess it's because my boss is cooler than yours." I say making him erupt with laughter.

When we arrived back at the marina, we had already changed back into our clothes and Brooklyn is asleep in my arms.

As I am trying to figure out how I'm going to step off of the boat with her in my arms without breaking my neck when Christian says "Here baby, let me get her for you." As he takes Brooklyn out of my arms and lays her head on his shoulder.

Of course as we make our way back to the Audi there are more paparazzi hanging around. Gonna be a nice picture for the gossip rags tomorrow...

"What would you like for dinner?" I ask Christian when we get back to my apartment.

"You don't have to cook, we can call in something. This is supposed to be your day to relax." He tells me

"Cooking is fine, but I'm not going to complain if we order in something."

"Okay then, where is the best Chinese place around?" He asks

"Um, it's that little place a few blocks from here. I have a menu around here somewhere. Let me get Brooklyn settled with some toys and I'll call in an order." I tell him.

"How about you go ahead and call in the order and I can handle this little one." He winks at me and scoops up Brooklyn in his arms.

'Tells dem I wants tookies" Brooklyn yells out to me as Christian is taking her to find toys.

"Order's placed and should be here in about 30 minutes." I say as I walk in to Brooklyn's room to find them on the floor putting a puzzle together and deep in conversation.

"What's your favorite color Brooklyn?" Christian asks her.

She taps her little chin with her head cocked to the side "Ummss, I wike pink, puwple, wed, bwue, geen." She shrugs her shoulders, "dats it. Oh and yelwow." she smile at him proudly

"oh wow, your favorite color is rainbow then." He replies jokingly.

"uh huh, yep. Me wove wainbows!"

As they continue their chat, I realize that this is what a real family, on a normal Sunday evening must feel like. I never got that when I was younger. Ray tried his best to give me a normal childhood, but how normal could it be with Carla for a mother. I left Georgia when I was 15 and at 22 I can count on my hands the number of times I have spoken with her since the day I left. At my high school graduation she was a no show; at my college graduation she was a no show; when I gave birth to her grand daughter she was a no show. Something always came up that was more important. I've sent her pictures over the past few years of Brooklyn, but she's never put fourth the effort to even get to know her.

At the sound of the knock on the door, Christian jumps up, "I got the food, you get little miss washed up and ready."

Christian has eased right into the role of 'step-parent' and I'm not sure if he even realizes it. I don't want to mention anything and spook him. I am terrified that Brooklyn is going to slip up and call him "daddy" on accident and he is going to freak. I pray that if it does happen, he'll be cool about it.

Walking into the kitchen, he already has the food laid out and our places set at the table.

"Yum! This looks good and I'm starving." I tell him

"Well let's not wait any longer then." He says, smiling

We sit at the table, talking, eating and laughing at Brooklyn trying to master chopsticks. I think more food made it on the floor than it did in her mouth.

I look around the table and find myself wishing my life could be like this everyday.

Bath time is over and I have a very sleepy, very grumpy little girl on my hands. Since dinner she has whined about every little thing. I think being out on the water all day has finally hit her and she's exhausted.

"Brooklyn, pick out two books and I will read you your bedtime stories." I tell her

Crying, she replies, "Nooooooo, me wants Mr. Chwistian to do it!"

Christian must have heard her request because seconds later he comes into the room. "I'll read to her Ana, it's no problem. Go relax in a hot bath and I'll do the bedtime stories."

_Where in the hell did this man come from again?_

"Thank you." I say, kissing him. "Brooklyn, Christian is going to read to you. Night, night sweetie. Love you lots" I tell her kissing her on her forehead.

"Night Mama. I woves you, too." she says rubbing her sleepy little eyes.

I've just undressed and eased myself down into the delicious hot water when Christian comes in the bathroom.

"What's wrong? Does she need me?" I ask, worried that his story time ended in a catastrophic toddler meltdown.

Chuckling, he replies, "Nope, she was out cold before I could get to the third page of the first book. Poor little one was worn out."

"Well in that case, would you like to join me?" I ask him

"I thought you'd never ask." he replies with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

I scoot up so he can sit behind me. Once he's situated like he wants to be, he starts letting his hands roam my body.

"I had a wonderful time today, Christian. Thank you for taking us." I tell him

"Any time, baby. Just say the word and if it's where I can, we'll go."

"I don't think you realize how truly amazing you are. You treat me and Brooklyn so well." I tell him, getting a little emotional.

"I do these thing for you because I lo... I love you, Ana." My breath hitches and he continues, "I know we have only known each other a short amount of time, but I do, I love you. And I love Brooklyn. I don't expect you to say it back, I just want to let you know how I feel."

I turn around to face him. Cupping his face with my hands, I tell him, "I love you too, Christian. So, so much!"

"Say it again" He growls

I grin, "I love you! I love you! I love you!"

He pulls me to him and slams his lips to mine, kissing me hard, passionate, possessive, loving...

We spend the rest of the night getting lost in each other. Each others passion, each others love.

Waking up the next morning I can tell immediately that Christian isn't in bed because his warmth is gone. I roll over to find a note on his pillow addressed to me.

_ Ana, _  
_ I hated to have to leave the comforts of your arms so early this morning, but I have an early meeting that I need to attend. I'll call you later today. Please remember if you go out that Sawyer will need to be with you. I love you._

_ CG_

Just those three little word... that last little sentence makes me instantly happy.

Sitting at the breakfast table with a very energetic Brooklyn, I ask her, "So, sweetie, Mama has the whole day off, what would you like to do today?"

"Go to work wif Mr. Chwistian!" She says, clapping her hands.

"I would love nothing more for us all to spend the day together again, but he has to work, big girl. We can't bother him." But, that does give me an idea. I pull out my phone and dial Sawyer.

"Miss Steele" He answers.

"Good morning Sawyer. Could you do me a favor?" I ask, crossing my fingers

"I'll do my best, what do you need?"

"Could you call Taylor and see if Mr. Grey is available for lunch today. If he is, I would like to surprise him. So, tell Taylor not to mention anything to him, please."

"Certainty Ma'am" He says

"Oh Sawyer, one more thing... Please, please, please call me Ana. Not miss Steele and defiantly not ma'am. Those two make me feel old."

"Yes Ma... Ana" He says correcting himself.

Sawyer calls me back within 5 minutes to let me know that Christian is free for lunch. I can't wait to surprise him for lunch the way he has surprised in the past couple of weeks.

"Since we can't go to work with Mr. Christian, what do you say we surprise him for lunch?" I ask Brooklyn

"Yes! Wets takes him macawoni and cheese!"

11:50 Sawyer, Brooklyn and I walking through the doors of GEH. To say this place is impressive would be an understatement. It's bustling with workers everywhere I look. As I'm walking to the front desk to sign in, I notice Taylor walking toward us.

Brooklyn unexpectedly snatches away from me, running for Taylor "Mr. Tator! Whats you doing hewe?" she asks hugging his legs. Everyone in the lobby has stopped and is taking in their interaction.

"I'm here with Mr. Grey. I see that you have brought lunch" He says, patting her on the back

"Yep! Me brought Mr. Chwistian macawoni and cheese! It's our faborite!" She says, nodding her head.

Looking around again, not only do I notice everyone still staring, but I also notice that they are all dressed to the nines. Makes my cute little summer dress look horrible.

"Right this way Ana." Taylor tells me, guiding us to the elevators. Standing there waiting for the elevator, I can feel the stares of everyone burning a whole in my back.

Once we are in the elevators, I turn to Taylor, "Does Christian know?"

"No, I advised his PA not to schedule any last minute lunches as well." He says, smiling.

"Thank you, Taylor"

The elevator doors open to the twentieth floor and Taylor points me in the direction of Christian's PA's desk.

She stands to greet me. "good afternoon Miss Steele. Mr. Grey is just finishing up a meeting. He shouldn't be any longer than five minutes." She smile down at Brooklyn "It's good to see you again Miss Brooklyn."

"Hi Andwea! We brings Mr. Chwistian lunch!"

"I see. I bet he's going to love it!" She tells Brooklyn. Looks like another one of Christian's employees are wrapped around Brooklyn's tiny little finger.

I see another blonde sitting at a desk next to Andrea's. She doesn't look too friendly so I just take Brooklyn over to the couches and wait for Christian without introducing myself. No need to waste my time on negative and rude people.

Andrea has given Brooklyn crayons and a coloring book to keep her occupied while we wait. We've only been sitting here two minutes when Christian's office door opens and a very pretty redhead walks out followed by Christian. Jealousy rears it's ugly head.

Once Brooklyn spots Christian, all bets are off.. Crayons are flying in every direction as she takes off running to get to him.

"Mr. Chwistian"she squeals

He turns to her with surprise written all over his face, "Hey, little one!" He says as he picks her up. He looks up and sees me walking toward him. If even possible, the smile on his face gets bigger, "To what do I owe this surprise?" He ask me

I dangle the bag of food from my finger. "Lunch... Just returning the favor."

The redhead beside Christian clears her throat. "Are you going to introduce us, Christian?"

"Yes. Ana, this is my 2nd in command, Ros. Ros, this is my girlfriend, Ana and her daughter Brooklyn." _Did Ros just check me out?! _Guess there's no need to be jealous anymore. Christian turns to Andrea and miss rudeness. "Ana, I'm sure you've meet Andrea, and this is her assistant, Olivia."

"Olibia?! Yous a pig!" Brooklyn says

Olivia looks pissed. Oh no!

"No, no, no, please don't be upset. Olivia is a cartoon she sometimes watches and the characters on the show are pigs. I am so very sorry." I tell her.

Ros is still laughing, while Andrea, Christian and Taylor are trying their best to hold their laughter in.

"Oh my god! I love this kid!" Ros exclaims.

Christian puts his hand on my back to guide me into his office, "Come on baby, let's get in here so our little miss chatterbox can eat."

_He just called her "ours"! _I'm not even sure if he realized what he said.

I can tell he's still trying to hold in his laughter. "So, have you seen the gossip rags this morning?" I ask him when we enter his office. I happened to walk by a news stand when I was getting our lunch and spotted a picture of us from yesterday. I didn't even bother to read the headlines.

" I did. Once the newness of this story wears off, they'll get bored with us and hopefully leave us alone."

"Until then, let's eat and enjoy each others company for lunch." I tell him.

Just as we've sat down to eat at the conference table in Christian's office, my phone rings. Pulling it out of my purse, I notice it's a number I don't recognize, but I answer it anyway..

"Hello"

"Ana? How are you? It's me, your Mom." And with that my good day has taken a turn for the worse...

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews! Love 'em!**

Check out the pinterest page for the story. The link can be found on my profile page.

Some of you have asked when Brooklyn is going to call Christian "daddy"... Soon :)

Happy reading everyone and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**Don't forget to check out my pinterest page for this story. The link can be found on my profile page.**

**Enjoy Chapter 15! **

**CPOV:**

It's Wednesday and I still can't get the image out of my mind of Ana's face when you spoke to her mother on Monday. She looked so heartbroken. I keep replaying the conversation over and over in my head again and again wondering how someone could treat Ana the way Carla does.

_We had just sat down to our lunch when Ana's phone went off. I heard her answer it with a quizzical smile on her face. "Hello" She says. As she is listening to the caller on the other end, I notice her whole body tense and her smile quickly turn into a frown._

_"My mother" She silently mouths to me._

_Instantly I can feel something is off. Ana hasn't spoken to her mother in a long time. "Speaker?" I mouthed to her, hoping she'll allow me in on the conversation. I have a bad feeling about this._

_"Um, hi." She pauses, not sure what to say. "How have you been?"_

_"Oh, I'm doing really well. It's been a while since we've last spoken. How has life been treating you?" Carla asks_

_"I'm good. I'm working hard and raising my little girl." Ana tells her_

_I'm shocked she didn't ask about Brooklyn. Even though Brooklyn isn't her grand daughter, my mom always makes sure to ask about her whenever she speaks to me or Ana._

_"Oh yes, your daughter. How is little Brittany?"_

_That's fucking it! This bitch can't even get Brooklyn's name right. I see Ana's face turn red and I know she's getting pissed._

_"Brooklyn, my daughter's name is Brooklyn!"_

_"Ah yes, that's right. At least I got the B part correct." She tells Ana like it's no big deal._

_"Get to the point, what's the real reason you called?" Ana asks, trying to get to the bottom of it._

_"Well, I was online this morning looking at one of those gossipy sites when low and behold my own daughter's picture pops up. I see that you have a handsome young man in your life. I would love to come for a visit, but sadly that's probably out of the question since I don't have the funds."_

_BING-FUCKING-O, Now we are getting to the real reason she is calling. Ana looks at me with hurt in her eyes because she knows the reason her mother called, too._

_"I'm sorry, but I can't help you with the funds for a plane ticket. Being a single mother doesn't allow me the extra money." Ana tells her, rolling her eyes._

_"I'm sure your new boyfriend wouldn't mind giving you the money. From what the site says, he's a billionaire."_

_" I don't know and don't care how much money he has. I would never ask him for money, mother." Ana's eye's start to tear up and her voice breaks on that last sentence._

_"All I'm saying Ana is he's a catch! Money and good looks to boot. You better get what you can before he moves on to the next woman. Men like him don't stick around for long."_

_"You know what, something just came up. I've gotta go." And with that Ana hangs up the phone, puts her head in her hands and begins to sob._

Ana hasn't said, but I can tell that phone call really did a number on her. She has been quiet since then.

I have Gail making Brooklyn, Ana and I dinner at my place tonight and I'm hoping that I can convince her to stay the night with me. Plus, I have a huge surprise for Brooklyn that I can't wait to show them. Elliot's crew finished it up last night.

**Dinner at my place tonight?-C**

It takes a few minutes, but my phones buzzes alerting me to an incoming text.

**Sounds good. I'll meet you there about 6:30-A**

**Great! Bring a change of clothes and pajamas for you and Brooklyn-C**

**Christian Grey, are you inviting me to a sleep over?-A**

**That's exactly what I'm doing baby. Can't wait to see you. Love you-C**

**Love you, too-A**

I had a business meeting that ran a little late so by the time I arrive at Escala, it's already 7. Walking in to see Ana sitting at the breakfast bar with Brooklyn on her lap is a sight I could get used to. Ana is talking with Gail about a recipe while Brooklyn is snacking on an apple.

Brooklyn is the first to spot me "Yay! You're home! Let's eat!" She says

"Are you hungry?" I ask her as I pick her up. She nods her head while wrapping her arms around my neck, giving me a hug and getting mushy apples on my suit. "Well then, let's eat because I'm hungry, too. What are we having?"

"Paggiti." She says

Okay, that one I didn't get so I look to Ana for clarification. "Spaghetti" Ana mouths to me.

"I love spaghetti!" I tell Brooklyn.

I walk over and kiss Ana, letting her know that I'm going to change and I'll join them at the dining room table.

Half way through the meal, I look over at Brooklyn and she is covered in sauce. "Looks like some one enjoyed the meal" I tell Ana.

"Ah, yes! She'll need a bath as soon as she is finished eating." Ana giggles.

"As soon as she is finished with her bath, I have a surprise for her," I tell Ana.

"Christian, you are going to spoil her." Ana groans.

"That's the plan" I wink at her. "Besides, this is something she is going to need."

" Can you show me to the bathroom so I can give miss spaghetti face a bath?" Ana asks me when we finish eating.

"You can use my bathroom." I tell her as I lead the way.

Walking through my bedroom, I notice Ana looking around and it hits me that I haven't shown her around my apartment yet. I'll have to do that soon. I'm having crews come in to demolish my playroom and make it into another guest room. I'm unsure if I want to show Ana the play room or not.

"Your bedroom is beautiful, Christian" Ana tells me

"Thank you." I reply.

As we enter the bathroom Brooklyn stops in her tracks when she sees the tub. "yous gots a pool in you house?" Booklyn asks, pointing at the tub.

I suppose a bathtub of that size would resemble a pool to a child. "Nope, that's my tub, but it's big enough for you to swim in" I tell her, ruffling her hair.

"I'll be in my study; come find me when you two are done." I tell Ana, kissing her before I leave the room.

Walking to my study, I stop in the kitchen to speak to Gail. "Gail, is everything ready to go for Brooklyn's room?"

"Yes sir. I also have the monitors set up so you can turn them on when you're ready." She tells me

"Thank you." I purchased a video monitor for Brooklyn's room in case she woke up scared and we couldn't hear her calling for us. She is so used to her home I'm worried that she may have trouble sleeping soundly here.

When I get to my study, I call Taylor in. "What's the latest on Carla Wilks?" After the phone call on Monday, I didn't want to take any chances, so I put Taylor to finding any and everything possible about her.

"She still lives in Savannah, Georgia. Recently divorced from her 5th husband, Robert Wilks. Works at small clothing store. She has $371.58 in her banking account." He tells me

"Is that all we have on her?" I ask

"For now sir, yes."

"Okay, just keep a close eye on her. I have a feeling we haven't heard the last from her." I tell Taylor. He nods and leaves the room.

Twenty minutes later, I hear a tiny knock at the door before it flies open and Brooklyn comes running in wearing a pink nightgown. "I'm weady for my surpwise now!" She tells me

"Are you sure?" I tease her

"Yes! weally weally sure!" She screeches

"Okay then, right this way." I lead Ana and Brooklyn to the bedroom door that is next to mine. Before I open the door, I turn to look at Brooklyn. "Do you remember what you told me your favorite color was?" I ask her

She thinks for a minute and then nods, "Yep! Wainbow!"

"That's right." I says as I open the door to her room. It's decorated it a rainbow theme. Elliot's crew really did an amazing job with it on such short notice.

Beside me I hear Ana gasp as Brooklyn takes off running and looking around at everything. "Oh wow, Christian. I don't know what to say. This is unbelievable. Thank you for doing this for her."

"She'll need her own room for when you stay over here. I even got a video monitor set up in case she wakes up scared in the middle of the night. Plus, We're only one room down the hall from her."

"What do you think of your room, Brooklyn?" I ask her praying that I hit the mark.

"I wove it!" She exclaims as she dumps an entire bucket on blocks on the floor.

"Those aren't going to feel too good to the feet when we step on them in the middle of the night" Ana laughs.

We spend the rest of the time playing with the blocks until it's story and bedtime for Brooklyn.

"Let me run and get the books I packed for her." Ana says as she gets up to leave the room.

"No need. I purchased a few children's book that I've seen at your place." I tell her.

Shaking her head, Ana says, "You are just too much!"

Brooklyn insist on me reading to her again tonight. As I'm finishing up the last book, she turns to me, "I wove you" She says in a sleepy voice and hugs me.

"I love you too, little one." I respond. My chest tightens with the love I feel for this little girl; the little girl that I'm quickly becoming to think of as mine.

Walking out of her room, I run into Ana. She has tears in her eyes. Wrapping her arms around my waist and laying her head on my chest, she doesn't have to say anything, I know she is as touched by Brooklyn's words as I am.

I kiss the top of her head, and to lighten the mood I say, "Come on baby, what do ya say we go and enjoy that pool I have in my house."

"Sounds like heaven" Ana says, giggling.

When we get in my bathroom, I start the water for the bath and pour in some jasmine oil. Turning to Ana, I ask "Can I undress you?"

"Yes please" She says looking up at me with her gorgeous eyes.

I undress her slowly, taking my time to taste her as I go. Once she is completely undressed, I step back just to take her all in. She has to be the most beautiful creature walking this earth.

She finally breaks me out of my trance by asking "Can I return the favor?"

Spreading my arms out wide, I say "By all means, be my guest, baby."

Smiling, she starts with my shirt. She kisses my chest and abs as she slowly makes her way down. I close my eyes my eyes and just enjoy the feeling of her warm, plump lips on my skin. When I finally open my eyes, she is on her knees in front of me, looking up as she pops the button on my jeans. She slides boxers down with my jeans and my already hard cock springs free.

Looking up at me through long, thick lashes she licks my dick from base to tip. "Fuck baby." I hiss through gritted teeth. She takes the head of my cock in her mouth , gently massaging me with her tongue. "Suck me, baby." I tell her. This teasing is going to kill me. Sliding me into her mouth she takes as much of me in as possible and wraps her tiny hand around the base, gently stroking me as she sucks me in and out of her warm mouth. I can feel the tip of my dick hitting the back of her throat. Hollowing her cheeks, she sucks me in again and again. Fisting my hand in her hair, I lean against the counter and enjoy the best fucking blowjob of my life.

I can feel myself getting close so I tell her, "Ana, baby, I'm about to come. You need to move if you don't want me to come in your mouth."

Shaking her head, she starts to suck harder and faster. It's when she reaches up and gently cups my balls that I'm a goner. With a heaving chest, head thrown back, I come hard in her mouth. "Ahhh, Fuck Anaaaaa!" Not wasting a drops she continues to lick me until I'm completely clean.

"Baby, that hot little mouth of yours is magic." I tell her as she smiles up at me.

When I have finally recovered, I reach down and pick her up. She wraps her legs around me and I walk with her over to the tub. After turning off the water, I step in and lower us into the hot water.

We've been relaxing in the bath for a little while and Ana still hasn't said a word. With her head on my chest, I start cupping water in my hands and letting it run over her back as she straddles my lap.

"Is something bothering you, baby?" I ask her, knowing that it's probably her mother's phone call that weighing on her mind.

"It's not true, Christian." She tells me.

Not understanding what she's saying, I ask "What's not true?"

"Please don't believe anything my mother said. I would never be with you because of how wealthy you are. I'm with you because I love you."

Cupping her face in my hands, I tell her "Ana, I know that you love me and I have never thought you were with me for money. I deal with vultures like Carla everyday; all wanting a piece of me. I know who's real and who's not. And another thing, this bullshit she said about me moving on to the next woman. That couldn't be further from the truth. I can't see myself with anyone else but you. I love you so much Ana. Please do not let your mother get into your head."

"Thank you, Christian." She says, kissing me.

"No need to thank me baby. Lets get you washed up so I can get your sexy ass in my bed."

Waking up the next morning, in my bed, in my home with my arms wrapped around MY woman is the best fucking feeling ever! I glance at the video monitor that's on my side table and see that Brooklyn is still curled up in her bed, fast asleep. It's almost time for the alarm to go off so I just lay there for a while longer enjoying the feeling and watch Ana sleep. Before I know it, the alarm is going off and it's time to get out of this warm bed.

After Ana and I have enjoyed steaming up the shower, we both emerge from the bedroom. I head to the kitchen while Ana goes to wake Brooklyn.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey. What would you three like for breakfast?" Gail asks me with a big smile on her face. All of my staff are quickly becoming attached to Ana and Brooklyn.

"Bacon, eggs, fruit and toast would be fine, Gail" I tell her.

I turn in time to see Ana walk out of the room with a still sleepy Brooklyn in her arms. "Good morning, little one." I greet Brooklyn as she and Ana make their way into the kitchen.

"Morning Mr. Chwistian" She says with a sleepy smile.

As we eat breakfast, I tell Ana about my upcoming day. "I have back to back meetings all day plus a dinner meeting at 7 tonight that will probably last a couple of hours."

"That's fine. Hopefully I'll see you tonight. If not, I'll see you tomorrow." She says while cleaning eggs off of Brooklyn's face.

It's now 10 pm, Thursday and I have been swamped with back to back meetings all fucking day. I've barely had a chance to even speak to Ana since breakfast this morning. I know it's late and Brooklyn is probably already in bed, but I need to see Ana. Spending my nights with her has quickly become my addiction.

"Hello" Ana sweet voice carries over the phone.

"Hey baby, I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to call until now. What are you doing?"

"Just sitting here thinking of how much I miss you and getting caught up on some shows I've missed." She pauses and sighs, "It's crazy, but in just this short amount of time, I've become used to you being with me in the evenings and at night."

My thoughts exactly. "Can I come over and stay the night?" I ask her

"Absolutely. You never have to ask. I can't wait to see you."

"I'll be there in about an hour. I love you" I tell her

"Love you too, Christian." She says before hanging up.

"Taylor, I'm almost ready to leave. I'm going to Escala to pick up a few things and then I'm going to Miss Steele's for the night. I'll need you to be at her place by 8am in the morning." I tell him as I'm finishing up last minute things at the office.

By the time I arrive at Ana's place it's after 11 so I just let myself in with the key she gave me last week. When I enter her room she is just coming out of the bathroom in the pink and gray pajamas she wore the first night I made love to her.

"Hey, you look tired. Take a quick shower and we'll go to bed and get some sleep." She tells me

"I'm fucking gave out baby. After I shower, we'll go to bed, but I'll be damned if I let you fall asleep without me showing you just how much I've missed you today. I don't care how tired I am, I'll never be too tired for you"

And after my shower, I spend a few hours showing her how much I love and missed her.

"HOLY SHIT" I jolt out of bed when I hear Ana yell. "It's 7:45 and I have to be at work in forty five minutes. I still need to get Brooklyn up, dressed and fed. Shit shit shit!" She tells me as she's running around like a mad woman.

Once I'm fully awake and can understand what's going on, I stop Ana for a second. "Get yourself ready, call the daycare and put my name on the list so I can pick up and drop off Brooklyn, and I will get her dressed, fed and take her to daycare. My first meeting isn't until 10 this morning." I tell her.

She looks stunned for a minute "Have I told you lately that I love you?" She says, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Not today, so get busy telling me, woman." I tell her, smacking her on the ass.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, Christian Grey" She tells me, giggling.

Before she left the apartment, Ana woke Brooklyn for a quick kiss and explained to her that I was taking her to daycare.

Not going to lie, I was a little out of my element here. I didn't know anything about dressing a child.

"Brooklyn, pick out what you want to wear today while I go make you breakfast." I tell her

I walk into the kitchen trying to figure out what I could cook. Eggs... scrambled eggs were easy enough. Apparently not...

When the eggs were done, they were slightly brown and half of them were stuck to the bottom of the pan, but at least Brooklyn had breakfast ready.

I help Brooklyn sit at the table with her plate of eggs. With a puzzled look, she asks "What's thats?" Refering to the food on her plate.

"That's eggs. I know you've had eggs before, silly. Eat up so we can get you dressed and off to daycare." I tell her

"Mama's eggs don't wook wike thats" She shrugs her shoulders and goes in for a big bite. I silently praise myself... until she starts gagging.

"Brooklyn, honey what's wrong?" I ask her in a panic. At first I fear she's chocking until I see her spit the eggs out with a disgusted look on her face.

"You tookings not good. Yous eggs are yucky." She says shaking her head.

"Aww come on now, they can't be that bad." I tell her as I take a bite of my own eggs. Wow... apparently eggs don't require as much salt of I first thought. "Tell you what, let's go see Gail after you are dressed."

Walking her into her room to find that she has picked out an outfit that is obviously and old Halloween costume, I decide to just put her in a dress with sandals. I'm not going to even attempt her hair... Gail will need a pay raise after this morning.

I called Gail before we left Ana's apartment to let her know that Brooklyn and I will be over for breakfast. When we arrive at Escala, Gail already has our plates waiting on us.

"Thank you so much Gail. After we are finished, would you mind fixing Brooklyn's hair?"

"Not a problem sir." She tells me.

"Mr. Chwistian not took good." Brooklyn informs Gail. _Traitor_

When we walk in to the daycare, I am meet by who I assume is the director. "Mr. Grey, I'm Mrs. Carter, I'm the director here. Miss Steele called to inform me that you would be dropping Brooklyn off this morning."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Carter." I say to her.

"You can walk Brooklyn to her class. Her room is the last door on the right." She informs me.

I walk Brooklyn into the room and introduce myself to her teacher. Giving Brooklyn a goodbye hug, I notice another little girl walk up to us. "Brooklyn, who's that? Is thats your daddy?" The little girl asks, pointing at me.

I look to Brooklyn who is now looking at me with confusion on her face and tears in her eyes. I pick her up, "What's wrong little one?" I ask her

She lays her head on my shoulder and quietly asks in my ear "Can I calls you my daddy?"

My heart feels like it's about to pound out of my chest. What will Ana think? Will she be upset? One look at Brooklyn tells me all I need to know.

"Would you like to call me daddy?" I ask her and she nods her head, yes. "Okay then, you can call me Daddy." I smile at her.

She wiggles to get out of my arms, looks to the little girl and announces proudly, "Yep! That's my daddy!"

**At the time of posting chapter 15, I have 301 reviews! I can not tell you how much I love reading all of your reviews and thoughts on my story. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Check out the pinterest page for NABS. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**APOV:**

This has not been my morning. Besides waking up in Christian's arms, my morning has went down the drain. I was already running late, so of course I was speeding to get to work on time. Guess that's why I didn't see the cop until I looked in my rear view mirror and saw the blue lights flashing... That's right, me, Anastasia Rose Steele, finally got my very first speeding ticket at the age of 22. Poor Sawyer was trying to follow me as he was instructed to do. When I got pulled over, he just pulled in the parking lot and waited until the police officer was finished and then her followed me the rest of the way to the office.

"Good morning Grace." I say to her as I walk in 3 minutes late. "I'm so sorry for being late. I over slept and almost made it here on time until I was pulled over for speeding."

"Oh, honey, don't you even worry about being a few minutes late. This is your first time ever being late. Had you already dropped Brooklyn off at daycare when you were pulled over?" She asks

"Lucky for me, you have an amazing son. He helped me out more than he knows this morning by making sure Brooklyn ate breakfast and taking her to daycare." I really am a lucky, lucky woman.

Grace has a worried look on her face. "He made sure she ate breakfast?"

"Um, yeah. Why?" I ask, confused by Grace's question.

"Let's hope he took her out to get something to eat. I love my son, and he is an amazing business man, but he is a disaster in the kitchen. I tried my best to teach him to cook just the basics."

"Yes, but at least he has the microwave and toaster mastered." I say making Grace laugh.

"I'm closing the office at 1 today. Why don't I call Mia and Kate and we four can meet for lunch." Grace asks me.

"That sounds great! It's been a while since I've spoken to Kate and even longer since I've spoken to Mia." I tell her

Around 9:30 I feel my phone buzz in my pocket

**Just letting you know that Brooklyn has been fed, dressed and dropped off at daycare. There is something I need to talk to you about; are you free for lunch?-C**

Something he needs to talk to me about... That doesn't sound good.

**I already have plans to eat lunch with your mom, sister and Kate. Is something wrong? Is there a need for me to be worried?-A**

**No, Baby, nothing is wrong. As a matter of fact, I see is as a great thing. I hope you agree.-C**

**Okay, I'll see you tonight. Love you.-A**

**I will be over after I get off of work. Love you too, baby-C**

I can't help but wonder what Christian needs to talk to me about. He says not to worry, that it's a good thing, so I'm not going to worry. However now I'm curious as hell.

Mia and Kate come bouncing in the back door of the office just as we are closing up for the day. Danielle is in the back with us, talking with Grace.

"Ana, what's wrong chick? You don't feel good?" Kate asks me in front of every one.

I know why she's asking. I always wear make-up. Even if it is just a little mascara and lip gloss. "Gee, thanks Kate. I love you too. Do I look that bad?"

"Of course not, you look better without make up than most woman do with it on, It's just you always take time to put on a small amount."

"I was running late this morning." I tell her

"Oh, well you should have called. I would have came over and got Brooklyn to daycare for you."

"No worries, Christian took care of Brooklyn for me this morning." And I regret saying it time it came out of my mouth. Kate gets a mischief twinkle in her eyes. I have no clue what's about to come out of mouth, but it isn't something that Grace, Mia and for damn sure Danielle needs to hear.

"Uh huh, now I know why you were late! Mr. Sex on legs laid the bow chica wow wow on you too long last night." She says waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Kate" I groan. "Do you not have a filter for your mouth or do you just choose not to use it?" I ask glancing over at Mia and Grace. To my surprise they aren't embarrassed at all, they are actually laughing.

Kate winks at me. She better be glad I love her. "So Grace, did Ana tell you what Christian had done at his penthouse?" Kate asks.

"No" Grace replies, looking at me for the answer.

"He had a guest room redecorated into a room for Brooklyn." I tell Grace.

Grace pats me on my hand "He loves you and that little girl, Ana." She tells me

"I know, and we love him, too." I shyly tells the group. Behind me I hear Danielle scoff at my admission. _Whatever bitch_...

After a very interesting lunch, thanks to Kate and her big mouth, I picked Brooklyn up from daycare and went home.

Walking into my apartment I catch the smell of something burnt. I hurriedly walk into my kitchen with Brooklyn following me. That's when I spot the source of the stench. A pan sitting in the sink with a half of an inch of burnt eggs stuck to it. Now I'm starting to worry that Brooklyn had to eat these eggs this morning.

"Brooklyn, sweetie what did you have for breakfast?" I ask her

"We wents to eat wif Mrs. Gail" She tells me

"What happened to my pan? Did Mr. Christian try to cook for you before you went to eat with Gail?"

"Yep, Daddy's eggs are yucky!"

"I bet-" Whoa whoa, wait a minute. She just referred to Christian as 'daddy'. "Who's eggs are yucky?" I ask her just to make sure she didn't realize what she was saying.

"My Daddy's. His tooking was nots good!"

Okay, Ana! Don't freak out. My head is spinning. I feared that this was going to happen. I should have warned Christian about it. She is going to call him Daddy to his face and he is going to freak out. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!_

"Mama, yous otay?" Brooklyn asks me, bring me out of my panic attack.

"I'm fine, sweetie. Why don't you go find a book and I'll read to you as soon as I finish here in the kitchen." I tell her as I kneel in front of her.

"Otay, ares we going to Daddy's when he get's home from work? I wants to pway in my new room." She says.

How do I correct her without breaking her heart. "We'll see what Mr. Christian wants to do." Maybe if I keep referring to him as "Mr. Christian", she'll start back calling him that as well.

She falls asleep before I'm even finished with the book. As I'm tucking her in bed, my phone rings. Christian.

"Hello" I answer

"Hey, baby. I just talked to my mom and she says that the office closed early. I'm finished with the stuff that couldn't wait, do you mind if I come over? He asks

"No, please come over. Brooklyn's taking a nap and I need to speak with you about something before she wakes up." I tell him

"See you soon. I love you, Ana."

"I love you, too." I tell him as we hang up.

I've been pacing the floor for the last 30 minutes when Christian walks in the door. One look at my face and I know he sees the panic there.

Rushing over to me, he puts his hands on each side of my face. "Ana, what's wrong baby?" He asks with concern in his voice.

"I need to tell you something. And before you freak out, please just hear me." I take a deep breath. "Ever since Brooklyn has been home today, she has been referring to you as 'daddy'. I'm sorry, please don't-"

"Ana, slow down. I know. She asked this morning if she could call me daddy. I told her that she could. I don't have a problem with it at all. I love her, Ana. Just like I love you, I love her, too. You two are my entire life now. But, if you have a problem with her calling me daddy, we'll have to talk with her about it. I never want to over step my boundaries with her. I'm sorry if I jumped the gun this morning when I told her it was okay."

"You're not upset about it?" I ask just to clarify.

"Not at all. Do you know how good I felt all day after she called me daddy this morning?" He says, hugging me

"Oh, thank you! I feared that you would hear her call you daddy and you would freak out and leave." I tell him

"No way! You two are stuck with me now!" I tell her.

"I'm glad to hear that. I love you so much, Christian. Sometimes I feel like this" Pointing between him and myself, "is just a dream that I'm going to wake up from. Like it's too good to be true."

"Baby, this isn't a dream, it our reality. I can't promise it will always be roses and sunshine, but I can promise that I love and will always love you and Brooklyn. And I'll do my best everyday to do right by both of you." He says before pulling me into his arms.

"Personally I think roses are overrated" I say jokingly. "Daisies and wild flowers are much better!"

"Daisies and wildflowers.. I'm taking note." He says, kissing me on the tip of my nose.

"I have one more thing to talk to you about." I say to him, trying to keep a serious look on my face.

"Okay, what is it?" He asks. I can tell he is nervous and unsure of what I'm about to say.

"What in the hell happened in my kitchen this morning?" I ask, laughing

He grins, rubbing the back of his neck "About that.. I tried to cook Brooklyn breakfast. According to Brooklyn, I'm not a good cook and my eggs were yucky." He throws him hands up in a defensive manor. "However, I did manage to talk her out of wearing a Halloween costume to daycare this morning."

"Looks like your getting the hang of this daddy thing quickly. We just need to work on your kitchen skills." I tell him, poking him in the side.

Now that the hard part is over with, we make our way to the couch and talk about our day. He tells me about a meeting he had this morning and that he may have to fly to Chicago for a day or two next week. I tell him about my lunch with the ladies...and Kate. Kate is no lady, but I do love her crazy ass.

"Another interesting thing happened this morning on my way to work" I tell him.

"Oh, you wouldn't happen to be talking about your speeding ticket, would you?"

"Wha-How? How did you know? I ask, but before he can answer, it dawns on me. "Sawyer! That little weasel"

"Yep, he said your were driving like you were a NASCAR driver in the lead at the Daytona 500." He says trying to hold in his laughter.

"He did not!" I say, sitting up in my seat.

He is full out laughing now. "No, he didn't, but he did say you were in a hurry."

"Does he report everything to you?" I ask.

"No, he reports to Taylor. But, he only reports the things he deems necessary."

"So what are our plans for the weekend? I know Sunday we are going to Grace's for Sunday dinner. She reminded me twice at lunch today."

"Elliot called this morning and wanted to know if we would like to join he and Kate tomorrow night for dinner and dancing." He tells me.

"That sounds like fun. I'll need to a sitter, though. My dad is on a fishing trip this weekend."

"How about my mom? She loves Brooklyn, you know that."

"Okay, if she doesn't mind that would be great. And we will be there Sunday so that would work out." I tell him.

"Okay, how about I go call her and you get ready. I'm taking you and Brooklyn out to dinner tonight. Pack a bag while you're at it so you two can stay over at my place tonight."

As I go to my room to pick out something to wear to dinner, I almost run into Brooklyn. She is coming out of her room, running at full blast.

"Whoa there girly! Where are you running off to so fast?" I ask her

"I hears Daddy! Hims hewe!" She says before trying to take off again.

"He's on the phone right now, so why don't you and I go find us something pretty to wear to dinner tonight?"

After 20 minutes of looking through her closet, Brooklyn finally finds a dress that she wants to wear. Mia is creating a tiny fashion monster.

"All set for tomorrow night" Christian tells me as he walks into the room.

"Daddy, yous wike my dwess?" Brooklyn asks Christian, spinning around so he can have a 360 view.

It's going to take some getting used to on my part, hearing her call him daddy. Not that I dislike it, but because it's been Brooklyn and I for so long. Just seeing the way Christian's face lite up at the word... how can I not get used to it...

"I love it, little one. You are the prettiest little girl ever!" Christian praises her.

"Okay, I'm off to get dressed. I'll be ready to go in about 10 minutes." I tell Christian, but I'm not sure he heard me because he is so engrossed in whatever Brooklyn is saying.

I wake up to a rainy Saturday morning. When we got pack to Christian's penthouse last night, we gave Brooklyn a bath and put her to bed. Of course Christian and I more that enjoyed our own bath time. I am never going to be able to get enough of his sexy ass.

Christian is still asleep and I'm just lying here watching him when I hear the bedroom door open.

"Mama, is it time to go to Mrs. Grace's yet?" She asks, waking up Christian with her excitement.

"Not yet, we'll take you over there later, okay."

"Otay" She says as she runs and climbs on to the bed.

"Get over here you little bed bug" Christian grabs her and puts her between us. "Are you hungry?"

She gives him a funny look, "Are yous tooking?" She asks him

"No, Mrs. Gail is off today so we'll have to see if Mama can cook for us."

"Good!" She says looking relieved that Christian isn't making her breakfast. She turns to me, "Mama, me ands Daddy need yous to took."

"Great, you two are already teaming up on me" I say as I tickle Brooklyn.

After a breakfast of blueberry pancakes, bacon and eggs Christian excuses himself to his study while Brooklyn and I play in her room.

I hear my phone ringing from the kitchen counter but can't make it in time before I miss the call. It's Kate so I call her back.

"Hey slut" She says as she answers her phone.

"Hey, Kate. Sorry, I missed the call. I just made it to the phone when it stopped ringing." I tell her

"Uh huh, wonder what kept you from getting to the phone..." she asks suggestively.

"My daughter, Kate. I was in her room and couldn't make it to the phone. Get your filthy mind out of the gutter!" I tell her. Entertainment...pure entertainment.

"Whatevs! So Elliot tells me that you and Christian are going out with us tonight."

"Yep. Grace is keeping Brooklyn. I'm excited! It's been a long time since you and I were able to go out together." I tell her

"Yes it has! Too long. Why don't I meet you at your place and you and I can get ready together. Christian and Elliot can pick us up there."

"Okay! I'll just need to take Brooklyn over to Grace's and I'll meet you back there around 4. Is that time okay with you?" I ask her.

"Yep! Plenty of time. I'm going to have you looking smoking by the time I'm finished with you." She tells me

"Hold up! I said we could get ready together. I never once said that I'm letting you get me ready."

"Yes you did, you just don't remember. See ya then. Bye sexy mama!" And with that she's gone.

"Your aunt Kate is crazy, Brooklyn!" I say when I walk back to our tower of blocks that she and I have been working hard on.

Brooklyn and I have spent the last few hours playing and watching movies in Christian's media room. The only time I have seen Christian since breakfast is when I brought him lunch in his study.

It's just after 3 so I knock on his door to let him know that Brooklyn and I are about to head over to Grace's.

"Come in" He calls

I poke my head in "Hey, just letting you know that I'm going to take Brooklyn over to your Mom's and then I'm going back to my place to get ready with Kate."

He looks at his watch. "I'm sorry, Ana. I didn't realize it had gotten so late. Give me 20 minutes and I can take Brooklyn to my mom so you can go get ready."

"Okay." I say as I close the door.

If not for Brooklyn, I would have been so bored here today. I have always known that Christian's business is important to him, and I would never ask him to not work as much as he does. It's not my place. But, I do wonder if or when we marry; would his work be his mistress? He comes to my place every night after work, he eats, talks with me a bit and then grabs his laptop and goes right back to work. Most of the time he works up until the time we go to bed at night.

True to his word, Christian joins us in the living room 20 minutes later. "Ready to go see Mrs. Grace?" He asks Brooklyn.

"Yes! Aunt Mia is going to dwess me wike a diva again!" She says clapping her hands together.

Christian and I both laugh. "Yes, she probably will." He tells her.

With lots of kisses and hugs, Christian and Brooklyn drop me off at home before they head to Graces.

**CPOV:**

Walking into my parents home Brooklyn yells "Aunt Mia, wheres are yous? I'm hewe!"

My mom comes around the corner laughing at Brooklyn. "She's upstairs in her room. We'll go find her after Mr. Christian leaves." Mom tells her.

I kneel down in front of Brooklyn, "You listen to Mrs. Grace and be a good girl, okay." I tell her

"Otay, Daddy!"

I hear my mom gasp and when I look up my dad is behind her. They both look at me with questioning eyes.

"She just started yesterday. I have no problem at all with it. I love her like she is my own." I tell them

"We of all people completely understand, son." My dad tells me. I know he is referring to me and my siblings being adopted.

"Okay, little one. Your mama and I will be here tomorrow." I assure Brooklyn.

"Bye, Daddy!" She says and runs off as she sees Mia coming down the stairs.

"We are so happy for you, Christian." My mom tells me.

"Thank you. I'm happy. Really, really happy!" I tell them. "I need to get going. I have a little more work to do before I go pick up Ana."

"Working on a Saturday?" My mom asks me.

"Yeah, I've been hold up in my study all day working on a deal with a company out of Chicago."

"All day? I thought Ana and Brooklyn were spending the day with you." She says

"They did" I confirm. "I didn't get to spend any time with them at all though because of having to work out that deal."

Mom gets a concerned look on her face "Christian, I would never tell you how to run your life." She pauses "However, I would like to say something, and I would like you to just think about it. I know you have never had to divide your time between work and a personal life before. But, you really need to think about what's important to you. Son, you could never work another day in your life and still have enough money for three life times. Don't get me wrong, I know you love your company and I know you have sacrificed a lot of personal time in the past to get you to where you are today. I would never tell you to give up your first baby." She stops and looks at me to make sure I'm listening. "Let me ask you, when you look 10 years into the future, what do you see?"

"I see Ana and Brooklyn." I tell her without hesitation.

"Exactly; so tell me, what do you think will happen to Ana in ten years is she's married to you and your married to your work?"

"Wow, Mom! Do you actually think I could ever neglect my relationship with Ana?" I asked. If I'm honest, this is starting to piss me off.

"No darling. I don't think you would. Not intentionally. I love you, Christian, and I am only doing my job as your parent by giving you the best advice I can... even if you don't want to hear it." She tells me

"I understand what you are saying, Mom. I'll think about it. I love you." I tell her as I kiss her cheek.

The entire ride back to Escala, the whole time I was showing and getting ready, all I kept thinking about was my mothers words. _So tell me, what do you think will happen to Ana in ten years is she's married to you and your married to your work._

I never want Ana and Brooklyn to feel that they come second to anything. Even if I don't like having my wrong doings thrown in my face, my mom is right. I need to find a balance between work and family.

Elliot met me at Escala and we rode together over to Ana's to pick the girls up. As we get off the elevator on Ana's floor we can already hear the music the girls are playing. Something about talking dirty to me. I've heard the song before, but never really listened to the lyrics. Elliot looks at me shaking his head and smiling.

I take my key out and open the door because I know they wont hear us knock. Just as we walk in, Kate comes up the hall. She is dressed in a black dress... if you can call it a dress. Elliot is going to have trouble beating men off of her tonight.

Well I thought Elliot was going to have trouble... that was until I saw Ana. This night is going to end up with me in a fight... She is wearing a skin tight, short little gold dress and her hair is all sexy, like she and I just went a couple of rounds in bed.

"You look unfuckingbelievable baby" I tell her as I move her hair to the side to kiss her neck.

"Thank you." She says. By the tone of her voice, I can tell that she's getting as turned on as I am.

"Okay, lets go before you two fuck on the living room floor" Kate says.

After we ate dinner, we head to the club Ana and I went to on our first date. Kate and Ana are tispy and are now out on the dance floor.

I've been sitting here for the last ten minutes watching Ana. I'm mesmerized by the sway of her hips.

"I'm going to join them, Bro" Elliot says as he's getting up.

I look around and see at least 5 men staring at Ana. "Yeah, me too." I tell him.

The old song "pony" by Ginuwine comes on and Ana starts grinding on me. "Baby, if you keep that up I'm going to drag you out of here and have my way with you" I tell her.

"I'll be sure to keep it up then," She whispers in my ear as she licks it.

Fuck! We've been out with Kate and Elliot for a few hours now. We've ate, we've drank and we've danced. It's time to go the fuck home!

"We're out, man" I tell Elliot. He just smiles and nods his head. He's a man, he knows what the deal is...

Time to get my tipsy little sex kitten home!

**Once again, Thank you for all of the amazing reviews! I love reading each and every one of them!**

**Some of you have asked if Brooklyn's bio-father will make an appearance... Yes. I wanted to wait until Brooklyn and Christian have built a strong father/daughter bond before I bring Mike in. No worries though... It won't be too much drama, just enough to spice up the story line. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Be sure to check out my pinterest page for this story! Hope you all enjoy chapter 17...**

**CPOV:**

When we arrive back at Escala, Ana is stumbling toward the kitchen, giggling and mumbling something about needing to be graceful and lady like.

"Where are you going baby?" I ask her

"To the kitchen, hot stuff. I need something to drink." She replies, her speech slightly slurred from the alcohol that she's consumed tonight.

"I think you have had enough alcohol tonight. How about some water?" I ask her.

She looks at me like I'm a meal being served up on a silver platter. "Water's fine." She says at she hops up on the countertop.

Staring at me, she asks "Do you remember the first time we saw each other?"

"How could I forget. I remember thinking you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen." I tell her

"Yeah, I thought you were hot as hell! I noticed you the moment you entered the coffee shop. And then I about hit the floor when you turned up later that day at the office." She tells me as she kicks her shoes off in the middle of the kitchen.

"I was surprised to see you there that day, too. Best fucking surprise ever." I say to her as I hand her a bottle of water.

"It's was fate" She says, deep in thought.

"Fate?" I ask. I'm not sure I ever believed in fate, but now that she mentioned to, I guess it does look like we were meant to meet that day.

"Yes, fate." she says after drinking down half of the bottle of water. "It was fate we met that day. I feel like I was always meant to meet you, love you, and eventually marry you and have more beautiful babies with you. You're so fucking hot, I bet we'd have super model babies. I mean hell, you already know I make gorgeous kids. Look how perfect Brooklyn is!" She says nodding her head like she's agreeing with herself.

Drunk Ana likes to talk. I love that she is thinking of our future. Two months ago the talk of marriage and babies would have scared the shit out of me and I would have ran the other way... But now it excites me. If I knew she'd say yes, I would propose right now. I know we haven't been together long, but I can't see spending my life with anyone else, so I agree with her, "Yes, fate... we were always meant to be, baby."

"Christian, are we here alone? Where are Taylor and Gail?" She asks me, looking around.

"Yes we are here alone. Taylor and Gail are in their quarters for the night. Why do you ask?"

"Because" She says as she wiggles her thong down her legs, "I want you to fuck me on the kitchen counter."

Well fuck me sideways... Drunk Ana is not only talkative but feisty as hell.

"Well, how could I say no to that request." I say as I'm unbutton my shirt.

Reaching for my pants, she fumbles with my belt before she succeeds in pushing my pants and boxers down, freeing my hard cock.

"I need you now, Christian." She says, panting.

"We'll get there baby. Let me get you good and ready first." I tell her while unzipping and pulling off her dress.

After I reach behind her and unclasp her pink, lace bra, I take one of her harden peaks in my mouth while rolling the other between my fingers. Please, Christian! I need you now! No foreplay, just fuck me, Please!" She begs.

"Baby, you're so tight." I tell her "I want to be sure you're good and wet for me first."

She fist her hand in my hair and pulls my head away from her tit so she can look me in the eye. Pure lust is what I see coming from her beautiful blue eyes. "Christian, I've been ready for you all night. I'm so fucking wet, there is probably a pool on the counter beneath me. Now don't make me beg anymore and fuck me with your gorgeous cock!" She demands

_Yes Ma'am_! "Just so know, that little attitude may get that sweet ass of yours spanked." I tell her as I plunge into her hard.

She throws her head back and screams my name as I fill her. I show no mercy and she takes everything I'm giving her. "Fuck, Ana! You're pussy is so fucking tight... hot... wet." I say between each thrust.

She wraps her legs around me, digging the heels of her feet into my ass. Meeting me thrust for thrust she pants out "Harder, Christian... fuck me harder!"

Pounding into her hard, the only sounds in the room are our passionate cries and the sound our bodies make as they are slapped together. I can feel her getting close, so I reach down and pinch her clit, sending her over the edge, screaming my name. The feel of her pussy milking my dick makes me come along with her, roaring like a fucking beast.

After we both are able to catch our breath, I help her off of the counter. "Come on, beautiful, let's go take a shower and go to bed. You look tired." I tell her.

She starts walking toward the bedroom, but turn to look over her shoulder at me with a wicked smirk playing on her lips. "A shower sounds good, but after we shower, I'd like to know more about you spanking my "sweet ass"." She says wiggling her ass at me and then takes off running to the bedroom with me in hot pursuit.

The next morning I wake up to the smell of food and the feel of an empty bed. Ana must have gotten up early to prepare breakfast. I lie back down on my pillow and let my mind drift back to the events of last night. I can't help but smile at the thought of drunk Ana. She sure was a talkative, feisty, and demanding little thing. After taking her in the kitchen, she let me take her again against the wall in the shower, but all of that pales in comparison to when we finally made it back to the bed and she let me spank her fine ass while I took her hard from behind. My girls likes it rough. The more I spanked her ass, the wetter she became.

Making my way into the kitchen, Ana doesn't notice me because she is dancing and singing along to Kings of Leon while she cooks. The sight of her in nothing but my shirt makes my cock twitch.

I ease up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. "Good morning, baby. How are you felling? No nasty hangover?" I ask, kissing the side of her head.

"Mmmm, Good morning love. I'm feeling better than I thought I would. I had a small headache when I woke up, but a cup of coffee and a couple of advil took care of that problem." She tells me

While we are sitting at the breakfast bar enjoying our food, Ana says "You know, your place is huge and I haven't had the chance to look around. Before we leave for your parents', would you mind giving me a little tour?"

Suddenly panic seizes me. I want to show her around, but I am so fucking nervous about the playroom. I'm not going to be able to avoid that door and I refuse to lie to her by telling her it's a storage closet or something. I clear my throat "Sure" I say with a smile that I know doesn't reach my eyes.

She must notice my unease because she calls me on it, "What's wrong, Christian?" She asks, concerned.

Running my hands through my hair, trying to calm my nerves. "I'm always honest with you, and this time isn't going to be any different." She nods nervously. "When I participated in the BDSM lifestyle, I had a room that I used for my sexual acts. I called it my playroom. It's upstairs, but I have a crew coming in next week to demolish the room and turn it into a regular guest room. I'll leave it up to you if you want to see it or not."

She lets out a breath that I didn't realize she was holding. "Shit, Christian, you were acting like you were hiding dead bodies or something. You had me scared! I'll admit that since you've told me about your past, I did a little research on BDSM. Your room, it's called a dungeon, right?

"No, what I have is on a small scale compared to a dungeon." I tell her. She is taking this a lot better that I thought. Fuck I love her!

"I'd like to see it, if you don't mind showing it to me." She says.

"Not at all. We'll finish eating and I'll give you the grand tour."

After eating, she and I work together to clean the kitchen. Once that's done, I take her by the hand and begin to lead her through the apartment. Most of the rooms on the main floor she has already seen. I show her the security office and library before leading her up stairs. Once I have shown her all of the upstairs rooms, I pause in front of the playroom door.

"Is this it?" She asks me

"Yes, are you sure about this Ana?" I ask again before I turn the key.

"Absolutely." She assures me.

I open the door and let her go in first after I turn on the light. She slowly walks around the room taking in the bed, leather couch, wooden cross... She turns to look at me and I can't read her. "This room is beautiful, Christian, considering what it was used for."

I take in the red walls and dark wood furniture, "yes, it is a beautiful room, but it represents the old me. I want it wiped out and start over with a clean slate." I tell her.

"Is there any part of you that's going to miss it?" She asks.

"No, not the harsher aspects of it, but I do want to explore a little kicky fuckery with you in our own bedrooms" I tell her

"Kinky fuckery?" She asks, tilting her head to the side like she's trying to understand what I'm talking about.

"Yes, toys, tying you up... All for pleasure. I would never hurt you." I reassure her.

"That last thing I worry about with you is if you'd ever hurt me, Christian. I know your heart. And yes, I think we could defiantly enjoy a little kinky fuckery." She says with a spark of curiosity in her eyes.

"Good, but for now, we need to shower and get ready to head to my parents' house. I'm sure Brooklyn has had them on their toes all morning" I tell her, making her laugh.

**GPOV:**

It has been such a joy having Brooklyn over. She is such a well behaved child. Ana has done an amazing job raising her. Hearing her sweet little voice refer to Christian as "Daddy" brings tears to my eyes every time.

"Introducing Miss Brooklyn Steele" I hear Mia say as she walks in to the kitchen with Brooklyn tagging along behind her.

"Well don't you look cute!" I say to Brooklyn as she twirls around showing me her outfit. Mia has her hair in a bun on top of her head and she is dressed in a cute little red top, animal print leggings and boots.

"Tanks yous! Is my Mama and Daddy hewes yet?" She asks looking around to see if they arrived since she's been gone.

"Not yet. They will be here very soon though." I tell her.

"Otay, where's Mr. Cawy?" She asks. I've notice that Carrick has become rather smitten with Brooklyn since she's been here with us. He read to her last night and they cooked breakfast together this morning.

"He's in his study. What do you say we go find him?" I ask her.

Knocking on Carrick's study door, I poke my head in to make sure he isn't on a call. "Do you have a minute? Someone here is asking for you."

"Absolutely, let her in." He says with a smile.

Brooklyn runs in and climbs onto his lap. "Whats you doing?" She asks him as she starts tapping at keys on his computer.

"Just making sure everything is in order so I can spend the rest of the day with my family." He tells her.

"You famiwy? Who's you famiwy?"

"Well, lets see here... we have that pretty lady right there" He says pointing to me, "and then we have Aunt Mia, Elliot, your Daddy and your Mom."

It does not go unnoticed by me that he includes Ana when he talks about family. She has quickly became a very special person to our family. However he does not mention Kate. I'm sure that will change. Elliot is known to bring a different girlfriend around at least once a month, but something about Kate makes be believe she's going to stay.

While she sits with Carrick, I join Mia in the kitchen where she is helping Gretchen start dinner.

"Feels good doesn't it, mom?" She asks.

"What feels good?" I ask, confused.

"Knowing Christian's happy" She states.

"Yes, yes it certainly does darling." I reply.

It now dawns on me that Carrick and I aren't the only two that has worried about Christian. Mia loves both of her brothers so much, but she and Christian have always had a special bond.

I put on my apron and start to help prepare the food to the sounds of giggles floating down the hall.

**APOV:**

As we ride to Grace and Carrick's my mind drifts to the tour of Christian's penthouse and his playroom. At first I was a little overwhelmed when I walked in, but the more I looked around, the more intrigued I became. I would never want to have sex on THAT bed or be tied to THAT cross because lets face it, what woman would feel comfortable making love to her man with so many ghosts of sub's past lingering around. I would never be able to not think about the other women that came before me in that room. However, I'm not opposed to playing a little. Not gonna lie, the thought of Christian tying me up makes me fucking hot!

"Penny for your thoughts." Christian says just as we are about to pull up to his parents' home.

"The short version since we are here... I'm thinking that I don't want to go back into your playroom because I would be bombarded with thoughts of your past women. But, I'm not opposed to playing. Kinky fuckery as you say." I say with a slight blush on my cheeks.

"First of all, they were never MY women... you and you alone are my first and last woman. You are the only one that has ever and will ever be mine." He tells me. I can tell he's a little upset about me referring to the subs as "his". "But, now that I know you are interested in playing, we're going to play, Baby! You can bet your sweet ass we are going to play. But, I will never take you in that room again. After next week that room will no longer exist. I would never put you in a situation where you are uncomfortable. I love you too much."

"Thank you, Christian. I love you, too." I say giving him a sweet soft kiss on the lips.

Only then do I notice that we have stopped and Taylor is waiting at our door. Christian taps on the window letting Taylor know we are ready to get out. As he steps out of the car, he turns to me and helps me out as well. "Ready to go see our girl?" He asks. _Our Girl..._

"Yes, let's go get her." I say and smile up at him.

Walking in the front door, we are greeted with the sound of Brooklyn and Carrick's laughter coming from somewhere in the house.

"There you two are! I have a little girl that has been asking for her mama and daddy all morning." Grace tells us as she greets me with a hug. She is about to greet Christian with a kiss on the cheek when he pulls her in for a hug. Her entire body goes stiff for a few seconds until she relaxes into his embrace.

As she pulls away, I can see the tears running down her face. "I love you mom." Is all he says before he walks around her going in search of Brooklyn.

"You are our family's prayers come true, Ana" She says as she pats me on the cheek affectingly after she wipes away her tears.

"Thank you for saying that Grace." I say, unsure of how to really respond. "Where is Brooklyn hiding?"

"She is in Carrick's study. Those two have been joined at the hip." She says smiling fondly. "That is when she isn't playing dress up with Mia. You should see how cute she looks this morning."

"Sounds like you all had a great time. I hope she was well behaved for you." I say

"Ana, that little girl is a pure joy to have around. I'll have to get her more often." Grace tells me as we join Mia in the kitchen. Gretchen is there too, and I notice that when I say hello to her, she doesn't respond. _Jealous much_...

"Mama!" I hear Brooklyn squeal and turn to see her wiggling down out of Christian's hold.

I scoop her up in my lap and sprinkle her little face with kisses. "I missed you so much!" I tell her.

"Me miss you, too... And Daddy, Me miss hims too." She says

Taking in her outfit and hair for the first time, I say, "I see that Aunt Mia dressed you this morning." I turn and wink at Mia.

"Yep! Hers say I wook wike a mobie star!" She responds excitedly.

"You are beautiful, that's for sure!" I tell her.

She soon loses interest in our conversation and goes off to find Christian and Carrick again. Clapping my hands together, I ask "What are we cook and what can I do to help?"

"Well if you really want to help, you can chop the carrot to the pot roast," Mia tells me. I get to work chopping and Mia gets to work telling me all about her weeks shopping adventures and all of the "hot guy" she met.

We've been in the kitchen talking and cooking for about an hour when Elliot shows up. I look behind him, but don't see Kate.

After everyone greets him, I ask "Where's Kate?"

"She hasn't called you?" He asks

"Um, I don't think so, but I haven't really checked my phone since early this morning. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, she's pretty sick. But, I think it's only a little 24 hour stomach bug that's been going around her office. Not only is she sick, but that PMS shit is no joke. Man, she has been one more grumpy bi-"

"Elliot Grey, watch your language!" Grace stops him before he can finish his sentence. "And you should be taking care of her."

"She wouldn't let me. She all but kicked me out of the apartment." He tells us.

"That sounds like Kate. She turns into a grumpy bear when she's sick and doesn't want anyone around." I confirm what Elliot is saying. And I'm not even going to mention how she is at her time of the month. I shiver at the thought. Poor Elliot. "I'll stop by there on my way home tonight and make sure she has everything she needs. I think I even have some homemade chicken noodle soup in my freezer I can take her."

Two hours later we are all sitting around the dinner table eating while Brooklyn provides the entertainment.

"...And Mr. Cawy says that's he is Aunt Mia, Lelliot and Daddy's, daddy." She is telling us about the conversation she had Carrick had this morning.

We hear a loud clatter and look up to where Elliot is staring wide eyes at Christian. "What?" Christian asks.

"Daddy? She calls you Daddy?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yes, Elliot. Is that a problem for you?" Christian asks him

"Not at all man, I'm happy for you...All three of you." He tells us. He knows my back story and struggle as a single mom because Kate asked a week ago if it was okay to share my story with Elliot.

"Thank you" Christian and I both say at the same time making everyone at the table chuckle.

"They are so in tune with each other, they're starting to sound alike." Mia jokes.

"So, Short stuff, now that you call that old thing right there Daddy, you can call me Uncle Lelliot!" Elliot tells Brooklyn.

"Otay!" She replies happily. I she her look at Grace and Carrick. She may be only three, but she's a smart child. I know she's probably wondering if she should call Grace and Carrick anything different. I make note to talk with Grace about that later.

"I have an event in two weeks, and I would like you all to attend. It's a fundraiser for updated equipment for Seattle Children's hospital." Grace says

"I've heard about that and have been meaning to give you my donation, but since you would like us all to attend, I'll just make my donation there." Christian tells her.

"Perfect!" Grace says. "It will be fun to go out and enjoy the evening with my family."

"I guess I can go and give all of the ladies something good to look at" Elliot jokes making everyone laugh again.

"You are so full of yourself!" Mia tells him, playfully hitting him on the arm.

This family is a riot and as I look around the table, I find myself longing for the type of family Christian has. Maybe one day...

We've decided to stay at my place tonight since I need to take Kate some soup from my freezer. "Brooklyn is tucked in bed so I'm going to run this soup over to Kate. I'll be back soon." I tell Christian as he sits on the couch going through emails.

He stands up and strides over to me, taking me in his arms, "I'm sorry I'm having to work again tonight. Once this Chicago deal is done, I plan on cutting back my workload." He tells me.

"Christian, I could and would not ever ask you to cut back on your workload. I know your company has been your life for so many years." I reply.

He puts his index finger to my lips to stop me from talking. "I know you wouldn't, Ana. And yes, for so many years I made my business my life, but now you and Brooklyn are my life and I need to balance my business and personal life better. I never want you or Brooklyn to think that you take a backseat to my work." He says, making me tear up.

"I love you, Christian." I say kissing him. "I'll be back soon and I'm going to show you just how much."

He growls and smacks me on the ass "Hurry back, Baby."

After dropping the soup off to a very grumpy, but thankful Kate, I rush back home to curl up in bed with my man. No place I'd rather be!

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews. I'm blown away with the response I'm getting with this story. I freaking love it!**

**Just a little note : My inspiration for Brooklyn... I'm a mom of three, (5, 8, 11), and Brooklyn's character in this story is really a combination of all of my kids.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Don't forget to check out the pinterest page for this story. Hope you all enjoy chapter 18... Happy reading!**

**CPOV:**

"Bye, baby. I'll call you later to let you know if I need to take that business trip to Chicago. Unfortunately it's looking more and more like a definite possibility." I tell Ana as I kiss her before heading to work. I'm having to leave for the office extra early this morning so I don't get to say goodbye to Brooklyn.

"Okay, just let me know one way or the other. I love you" She says.

"Love you, too." I tell her, giving her one last kiss before I'm out the door.

Getting off of the elevator car on the 20th floor of my office building, I see Ros talking with Andrea. "Ros, when you have a minute, I would like to see you in my office." I tell her. I want to talk to her about taking on more of the work load so I'm able to spend a little more time focusing on my family life. That's the good thing about being the boss... I get to make the rules.

"Sure thing boss." She replies. "I actually came to talk with you about the Chicago deal."

"Give me five minutes and I'll be ready to meet with you." I tell Ros. Turning to Andrea, I say "I need my coffee and the files on the Chicago deal on my desk ASAP. Is there any messages for me this morning?"

"No messages as of yet this morning, Sir. I'll have your coffee and the files on your desk with in 2 minutes."

Sitting at my desk, I pull a picture frame out of my brief case and sit it on my desk. It's a black and white picture of Brooklyn and Ana. They are both laughing, completely unaware that I was taking the picture with my phone. I've never had a personal picture on my desk and it feels fucking good to be able to stare at my two girls' smiling faces while I work.

Andrea walks in with my coffee and files, "Here are the things you requested, Mr. Grey. Is there anything else I can do for you at the moment?"

"Yes, I'm unsure if I'll need to fly to Chicago as of right now, but I'll know more once I've met with Ros. Taylor already knows that there is a possibility that I'll have to go, but call my pilot and have him on standby to ready the jet just in case." I tell her

"Yes, sir" She replies

As she is leaving my office, Ros is walking in the door. "Okay, Ros, what is your opinion on the Chicago deal?" I ask her, getting down to business.

"Old man Brinkman is holding out hoping for you to increase your offer. I think you need to go there in person and light a fire under their asses." She tells me.

Nodding my head, "I was thinking the same thing." I say and even I can hear the dread in my voice. I don't want to be that far from Ana and Brooklyn. Hell, Ana and I haven't spent a night away from each other in weeks.

"Well, that settles that; what do you need to talk to me about?" Ros asks.

Taking a deep breath, I reply, "I'm going to have you start taking on a little more of the work around here. I trust you and your ability to handle the extra work load."

"It's about fucking time you start enjoying life. I don't mind at all taking on the extra work. What brought on the change?" She asks, but by the smirk on her face, I can tell she already knows the answer.

"Simple, I now have something or rather someone worth going home to." I tell her as I glance down at the picture of Ana and Brooklyn that's sitting on my desk.

"And that is?" Now Ros is just being a smart ass.

"And that is a family." I say turning the picture so Ros can see it. Now I feel like one of those men that is always pulling pictures of their kids out of their wallets to show anyone who'll look.

Ros nods her head, "I'd say that's a good damn reason. Never thought I'd see the day that Christian 'hard ass" Grey became a family man." She says laughing.

"Yeah, me either." I say, shaking my head.

"Well, now that we have that dealt with, I'm going to head back to my office. Do you want me to call ahead and let them know in Chicago that you are coming?" She asks as she's walking toward the door.

"No, I want the element of surprise." I tell her

She stops right before she walks out the door. "How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"A few days, Why?" I ask

She gets a sly smirk on her face, "Because I was trying to figure out how long I'd have to lure Ana to my side. It's a shame really that she's not gay." She winks at me.

"Remember Gwen, your wife? You're already married Ros." I tell her. I know she's trying to piss me off.

"Lucky for you!" She says full out laughing.

"You're fired, Ros!" I jokingly tell her.

Laughing as she leaves my office, I hear her say "Have a good, long trip, Boss!"

I just shake my head. Fucking Ros...

Before getting back to work, I need to let Ana know that I'm not going to be in town for a few days. I would love to call her and hear her voice, but I know she's probably busy. So, I just settle for texting her.

**Bad news, Baby... I'm going to have to fly out to Chicago. -C**

It takes her about 20 minutes to respond.

**Okay :( we'll miss you. How long do you think you'll be gone?-A**

**I'll probably be gone for a few days. I should be back Wednesday or Thursday. I'm leaving out around lunch today and I'll call you when I land. I love you and will miss you both.-C**

**Love you, too.-A**

I need to make one last call before I get back to work.

"In Bloom flower shop, this is Meg." She answers

"Meg, Christian Grey. I need to order some flowers. I would like a new arrangement delivered everyday to Seattle pediatrics for Anastasia Steele starting today until Wednesday. I also want a smaller arrangement sent to her home addressed to Miss Brooklyn Steele."

"Mr. Grey, first off let me say that it's a pleasure to hear from you again. Now, what type of arrangements are you looking for? She asks

Thinking back to our conversation the other night when Ana jokingly told me that roses were overrated, I tell Meg, "Make all of the arrangements wildflowers mixed with daisies."

"Absolutely, and what would you like the cards to read?"

"On all of the cards sent to Anastasia, the cards should all read 'Missing you, love Christian.' On all of the cards sent to Brooklyn, the cards should read 'Missing you, love Daddy.'" I already had her sign an NDA after my last order so I remind her that the NDA still stands.

After the order is complete, I call Taylor and have him confirm with my pilot that we taking off soon. Taylor must have already informed Gail of our potential trip because he tells me that she already has my bags packed and Ryan, another member of our security, is bringing my them to Sea-Tac as we speak.

As soon as we landed in Chicago earlier yesterday, I sent Ana a quick text letting her know that I had arrived safely, and then I went right to work. All but a call to Ana last night, I haven't really gotten the chance to talk to her much on this trip.

It's now 9:30 pm and I have just now made it back to my hotel room. After grabbing a quick shower, I settle in to call Ana.

"Hello" She answers, tiredly.

"Hey beautiful, it's so good to hear your voice. You sound tired, is everything okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah, it's your fault really." She giggles... _god I fucking that sound _"I have gotten so used to sleeping in your arms, I wasn't able to get much sleep last night". She tells me.

"Tell me about it! I miss you two so fucking much. Good thing I've been too busy during the day to dwell on it." I reply

"How is everything going there? When do you think you will be able to come home?" She asks

"Hopefully everything can be wrapped up tomorrow. I'm supposed to take the CEO and a few others out to dinner tomorrow night so I should be in early Thursday morning."

"Thursday can't get here soon enough. By the way, thank you again for the flowers. Brooklyn talked my ear off at dinner about her daddy sending her flowers." She tells me.

"You're welcome, baby. How was your day?" I ask

"Uggg, tiring! Looks like that stomach flu that Kate had is sweeping the city. We have been flooded with patients since yesterday. There was even a few children from Brooklyn's daycare that came in today. I really hope Brooklyn doesn't get it."

"I hope not either." I can't stand the thought of my little girl being sick.

"Christian, I'm going to have to let you go. I hear Brooklyn calling for me. She's been rather restless tonight. I will talk to you later. I love you"

"I love you too. Give Brooklyn my love. Talk to you tomorrow." I tell her just before we hang up.

As I lay here in this big, cold bed I can't help but think about just how much I miss Ana. My life has changed so much in the past month and a half. It's hard to believe that Ana and I have not known each other all that long because I feel like I've known her my entire life.

Pulling out my phone, I flip through picture after picture of Ana and Brooklyn. I have at least 30 or more on here, all of which Ana had no clue I was taking. Even in photos, her blue eyes and bright smile come through. It's almost as if I can feel her love surround me even though we are thousands of miles apart.

My last thought as I drift off to sleep is of Ana and Brooklyn.

"Mr. Brinkman, it was a pleasure doing business with you. I'll see you later on at dinner." I tell Mr. Brinkman, as I shake his hand. He is the owner of the failing company that I just bought out.

It's 5:30 on Wednesday afternoon and I just finished closing the deal. They were trying to push for more money over the phone. When I showed up in person, completely unexpected, and told them they could take my offer or go bankrupt within a years time, they knew I wasn't going to play their fucking game and quickly accepted my first offer.

I return to my hotel suite and catch up on a few emails and work related issues before I join Mr. Brinkman for dinner. I'll wait to call Ana tonight after I return to my room. I called her this morning and was able to speak with Brooklyn a few minutes before Ana dropped her off at daycare.

I've been working for a little over an hour when there is a knock at my door. Opening the door, Taylor is there to greet me. "Sir, we'll need to leave in about five minute to make it to the restaurant on time. Traffic seems to be a heavy." He tells me.

"Very well, Taylor. Let's go ahead and get this over with. I'm ready to get back to Seattle" I tell him as I'm putting on my suit jacket, heading out the door.

Taylor was correct, traffic is rather backed up and we just make it to the restaurant in time. I walk in and see that Mr. Brinkman, his wife and Mr. Brinkman's company's former COO are waiting at the table for me.

"Sorry if I've kept you all waiting." I tell them as I walk up.

"No worries, Mr. Grey. This is my wife, Mary, and you already know Mr. Wells." He says as they all rise to greet me.

"It's a pleasure." I say as I shake their hands.

Mr. Grey, if I'd had known you were hear alone, I could have gotten my niece to show you around our wonderful city." Mrs. Brinkman says.

"I agree that you do have a beautiful city. I've been here a few times so no tour guide is needed. I'm actually planning on bring my girlfriend and our daughter here soon for a nice weekend getaway." I tell her. Hopefully she'll take the hint now that I mentioned I have a girlfriend and daughter.

"Oh, that's right. It seems I did read in the news recently that you were attached to someone." She says, fishing for more information that she isn't going to get.

"Yes, but with all due respect, I like to keep my private life private. I hope you understand." I can't stand nosy ass people. This is going to be a long night.

"Of course" She replies with a tight smile.

We all begin making small talk, which I fucking hate. This dinner can't be over soon enough. I'm ready to get back to my room and talk to Ana. Maybe I can get her to engage in a little phone sex. Just that thought of even having just phone sex with Ana makes my dick twitch.

Just as I'm discussing baseball with Mr. Wells, I notice Taylor walking toward our table. By the look on his face I can tell something is wrong.

"Sir, it seems that we have a slight problem at home that I'm sure you'll want to be informed of." He says quietly in my ear so no one else could hear.

"If you all will excuse me for a minute," I say as I rise from the table and follow Taylor out.

"Sawyer just called to inform me that Miss Steele had to leave work around 2 today to pick up little Miss Steele from daycare. It's seems that she wasn't feeling well. About an hour ago, Miss Steele called Sawyer and asked him to purchase some ginger ale and crackers for her. When he delivered them to her, she also looked rather unwell." Taylor informs me as soon as we reach a secluded corner of the restaurant.

"Fuck! Taylor, call the pilot and have him ready the jet for take off ASAP. I'm going to settle the check for dinner and inform my dinner guest that I'll be leaving."

Why didn't Ana call me if she and Brooklyn were sick? I'm not sure what's wrong, but I do know that I need to be there with them, taking care of them.

"I'm very sorry to have to leave so soon, but it seems that I have an important matter to attend back in Seattle that can't wait. Your meals have all been taken care of. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your evening." I tell my three dinner guest as I arrive back at their table.

"Very well, it was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Grey. If we ever cross paths again, I hope to return the favor and treat you to dinner." Mr. Brinkman tells me.

After shaking their hands and rushing back to the SUV, I pull out my phone and dial Ana.

"Hello" She answers, her voice sounding stained.

"Baby, Sawyer just informed Taylor that you and Brooklyn are sick. What's wrong?" I ask her.

"That stomach flu that's been going around has finally caught up with me and Brooklyn. Her teacher called me around 2 today to inform me that Brooklyn was sick. By the time we got home, I started feeling queasy. Around six I knew we had the stomach flu when neither of us could keep anything down." She all but groans out.

"Why didn't you call me?" I ask

"Christian, you are coming home tomorrow. Besides, what could you do all the way from Chicago. We're fine, I promise. I'm taking care of everything. I've given Brooklyn her bath for the night and now she and I are lying in the bed, watching cartoons."

"Ana you are an amazing mother. You've proven that time and time again, but your are not super woman. Who's taking care of you?" I ask, hoping that Kate or someone has at least came over to help Ana.

"I'm fine, Christian, I can take care of myself, Baby. Kate is out of town for work and my dad won't be home from his fishing tip until Saturday."

It kills me, fucking guts me that Ana doesn't have anyone taking care of her while she takes care of Brooklyn. "Baby, I'm going to let you go so you can get some rest. I love you." I tell her. I'm not going to tell her that I'm flying home tonight because she'll just make a fuss about not needing to be taken care of.

"Okay, Baby. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Have a safe flight home in the morning. Love you, too." She says, before hanging up the phone.

It will be the middle of the night by the time I can get to her so I call the only person I know that can help me.

"Hello" She answers

"Hi, mom. I need a favor..."

**APOV:**

Oh my god, I feel like death warmed over. When I got the call from Brooklyn's school today, I knew right away that she had the stomach flu. What I didn't know what that I was coming down with it as well. It didn't take long after I got her home until I started feeling sick. Now here we both lie, in my bed watching cartoons with the trash bin beside us. No sooner than I hung up with Christian, I starting throwing up to the 500th time tonight.

Just as I climb back in bed from getting Brooklyn something to drink, there is a knock at my door. _I wonder who that is_. I had to get sick when everyone was out of town.

I open the door and Grace is standing there with a sympathetic look on her face. "Sweet girl! Why didn't you call me. I knew Brooklyn was sick, but I didn't know you were. I've brought over some anti nausea meds for the both of you and more ginger ale." She hands me a bottle of pills for me and a bottle of liquid meds for Brooklyn. "You two take this and I will sit here and help you until the meds kick in. After they are in your system, they'll probably make you and Brooklyn rest better for the rest of the night."

"Thank you Grace. Did Christian call you and ask you to come over?" I ask her.

"Yes he did, but I don't mind one bit. Taking care of my family is what I do, and you and that little girl in there are my family. I love you as a daughter and her as a grandchild. By the way, Nana and papa Cary have a nice ring to them" She says with a wink.

I giggle, "Point taken, Nana."

It doesn't take long before the anti nausea meds to kick in for both Brooklyn and myself. I fall asleep to the rhythmic sound of Brooklyn's breathing, thankful that even from Chicago, Christian is taking care of us.

I'm not sure how long I've been asleep when I wake up to an empty bed. Sitting up to go find Brooklyn, I'm stopped in my tracks when I see Christian sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed, holding a sleeping Brooklyn in his arms. I look at the clock and see that it's 2:57 am.

"Hey, you're back" I state the obvious.

He nods "Yes I am. I can't have my girls sick and not be here to take care of them. My mom stayed until I could get here. By the way, she said to tell you to take the rest of the week off to recuperate. I've put you a fresh glass of ginger ale on your side table and mom said that you could take another dose of your medicine at 3." He tells me in a hushed whisper so he won't wake Brooklyn.

"Is she okay?" I ask, nodding my head toward Brooklyn.

"Yeah, She woke up about 20 minutes ago to get something to drink and then fell back to sleep in my arms. You get some more rest and I'll take care of her for the rest of the night." He tells me.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" I ask

"Not in the last 6 hours." He says with a smirk.

"Well, I do... I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Baby. Now take your medicine and get some more rest. I'll be here when you wake."

And that's what I do... When I wake again the sun is shining brightly through the windows of my bedroom and the sweet sound of laughter is coming from my living room.

After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I join them in the living room. I can already tell that Brooklyn is feeling much better because she is talking Christian's ear off, telling him about all what went on while he was away. He just sits there and listens like she is telling the most interesting story he's ever heard. Looking up, he notices me watching them.

"Good morning, beautiful. Feeling better?" He asks

"Yes, I'm feeling much better. Thank you." I tell him. I love that even though I probably look like a zombie right now, he still calls me beautiful and makes me believe his every word. God, I love that man!

Sitting Brooklyn on the couch, he covers her up and turns to me, "I've got you some fresh orange juice in the fridge. Do You think you could handle some toast?" He asks

"Toast sounds okay. I'm felling much better but I don't want to push it with anything too heavy." I tell him

"Good, toast it is because lets face it, toast is about the only thing that I can make that's edible." He says with a smirk.

"Yeah, pwease no eggs, Daddy!" Brooklyn yells from the couch making both of us laugh.

**Thank you all again for the amazing reviews. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of your support and encouragement! **

** I know with me writing about Ana having the stomach flu, some of you may think that she is pregnant, but no one is pregnant...yet.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Check out the pinterest page for this story. You can find the link on my profile page... Happy Reading!**

APOV:

It's been a few days since Brooklyn and I had the stomach flu. Lucky for us, we had a great caretaker. Christian took the rest of the week off and stayed home with us. I'm not going to lie, it felt good to actually have someone take care of me for a little while. Thankfully the worst was over by the time he got back into town so he didn't catch it.

"Since it's Saturday and you both feel better, what do you want to do today?" Christian asks me. He is standing at the stove with Brooklyn in his arms, cooking the eggs while I chop the fruit. I am trying to teach him how to at least scramble eggs, and I have to say, my man is a fast learner. Bless his heart, we may actually be able to eat his cooking this morning.

"Not sure, it's supposed to be a nice day so why don't we just get out and explore the city a little. Get an ice cream and go feed the ducks in the park." I say. "By the way, how are the eggs coming along?"

"Good Mama! Daddy is doing a goods job." Brooklyn answers or him.

"Thank you, little one. Now you can tell everyone how well daddy can cook." He tells Brooklyn, kissing her on the cheek.

Sitting here at the breakfast bar, watching Christian holding Brooklyn fills me with so much love and excitement for our future. I haven't brought it up to Christian, but I remember my little drunken rant about marriage and babies. Me and my big, drunk mouth! I'm sure he chalked it up to the alcohol in my system, but I was completely serious. My dreams for the future are to marry him and have more children. I'll just keep those dreams to myself for a while. Christian would probably think I had lost my mind if her knew how truthful I was being the other night.

"Breakfast is served, Mama" Christian says as he sits my plate in from of me.

He's holding Brooklyn on his lap while they eat together. "She can be put in her own seat Christian. I'm sure it's not easy to eat with the use of only one hand."

"I'm fine, she's fine." he tells me with a grin. She's got him so wrapped around her finger...

"These eggs tastes betta, Daddy" Brooklyn says with a mouth full of eggs.

"Thank you! But how about you wait to compliment my new cooking talents when you don't have food in your mouth. Talking with food in you mouth isn't nice, okay?" He tells her.

She nods her little head, "Otay, Daddy!"

"So beside the park and ice cream, is there anything else you need to do today?" Christian asks as we are clearing the breakfast dishes.

"Um, no I don't thi-... Wait, I do need to run by the main office here at the apartment building before they close. My lease is up in two months and I need to talk to then about signing a new one." I tell him

He puts down the sponge that he was holding, "Ana, I've been thinking... We are together every night, either here at my place. I really would like for you and Brooklyn to move in with me."

"Wow, Christian! That's a big step. Forget what I think about it for a minute. Are you ready for that. You'll be a full time step-dad if we live with you. Taking on a live in girlfriend and a child isn't going to be easy for you no matter how much you love us." I tell him, hoping he understands what he's actually asking.

He holds my face in his hands and looks me directly in the eyes, "Ana, first things first, living together or not, I will not ever be her step-dad. As far as my heart is concerned, that little girl is mine. I am her daddy, not her step-dad. Honestly, if I were to ever see her biological father, I don't know If I should knock him on his ass or shake the fuckers hand for giving me the chances to love Brooklyn." He stops for a minute to make sure he has gotten his point across.  
"And as far as me being sure If I want you and Brooklyn to move in with me, I have never been more sure of anything."

"Christian, I love being with you every night and I love that you have accepted Brooklyn as your own, but this is a big decision for me. Can you give me a few days to think on it? I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes right yet. Please understand and please don't be upset with me." I say to him.

"I completely understand that you need time to think on it. So, until you say yes... and yes, I'm confident you will say yes, why don't we all get ready and head out for the day. I'll call Taylor and Sawyer and inform them of our plans while you and Brooklyn get dressed."

As we are walking along the street in Pikes market place, I take a minute to look at the three of us. Christian is in a grey Henley and khaki chino pants, I'm in a black tank top and pink shots and Brooklyn is in pink and black summer dress. We look like your everyday family out enjoying ice cream on a warm sunny day. Yeah, if your everyday family included a 'too hot for his own good' dad. Not to mention we have 2 security men following us. Thankfully they stay far enough back that they aren't too noticeable.

Christian has gotten recognized a few times today. He just ignores all of the on lookers and focuses his full attention on me and Brooklyn.

We have all finished our ice creams and now we are walking toward the park to feed the ducks. Christian has Brooklyn on his shoulders and she has her little arms wrapped around his head.

"What do we have planned for tonight?" Christian asks out of the blue.

"Um, nothing really. Why, do you have something in mind?"

"Yeah, I was thinking we could invite my mom and dad over to my place tonight for dinner. It's sad really, but I have never had my family over for a meal." He says.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. What's on the menu? I'm assuming since you suggested the dinner, you'll be preparing the meal." I joke.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today? Or, how much in love with you I am?" He says with a wink

"No need to butter me up, you know I don't mind cooking." I say as I reach up to kiss him.

"Thank you, baby." He says giving me a swat on my ass.

It's weird, but I have had a strange feeling all day that someone is watching me. I guess it's because I'm out with Christian. Let's face it, even if he wasn't well known, his good looks alone would gain us a few stares.

After we've fed the ducks, we decided to sit under a tree near the pond and relax for a few minutes. Christian lays down a blanket for us to sit on and Brooklyn quickly makes her way between us. _Where did that blanket come from?_

Christian must see my questioning face because he says, "Taylor put this blanket in the car this morning before he left Escala. Sawyer made a quick trip back to the SUV to grab it while we were busy feeding the ducks."

We are both lying on our sides, facing each other with Brooklyn happily playing with a toy between us. I can tell it won't be long until she's asleep. As I run my finger through her hair, I can see her eyelids start to become heavy.

"I talked to Ros before I left for my trip on Monday about taking on more of the work at GEH." Christian tells me.

"Oh yeah, what did she say? Did she mind?" I ask.

Christian scoffs, "It doesn't matter if she minds or not. It's my company, I'm the boss so she had no choice."

"Oh, well excuuussseee me Mr. Big Shot." I say giggling.

Laughing, he replies, "She didn't mind at all. She actually told me it was about time I gave her more of the work load. I look forward to being able to spend more time with you and Brooklyn in the evenings and on the weekends." He reaches over and tucks a stand of hair behind my ear.

"I look forward to it , too." I say as I lean over a now sleeping Brooklyn to give him a kiss.

I watch as Christian rolls to his back and folds his arms beneath his head. His shirt rides up a little exposing his happy trail. The man oozes pure sex even when he's not trying. Just watching him lie here on a blanket next to Brooklyn, I think to my self for the millionth time... _How did I ever get so lucky_?!

I let my thoughts drift back to this morning when Christian asked me to move in with him. That is such a big step. I know I love Christian, and when I look to my future, he's there. I can't see my life with anyone else. He's it for me and I know it. So why am I so scared to say yes to his proposition? My childhood was so unstable until I moved in with Ray, and because of that, change has always been hard for me. Now that I'm an adult, I love the stability I have created for Brooklyn and myself. I would never want to put Brooklyn through moving in with Christian and then God forbid something happen between us, and I'd have to uproot her life the way my mom did mine countless times. But Christian is nothing like those losers my mom used to bring around.

I know in my heart, deep down in my soul that Christian and I were meant to be. Don't ask me why, but I have a feeling that this thing between Christian and myself is forever. So, I'm going to do it, I'm going to jump into this feet first. I love Christian, Brooklyn loves Christian, and he shows us everyday that he loves us. I'm going to stop letting my fear of becoming my mother run my life. I know I'll never be like her! I'm going to tell Christian tonight that Brooklyn and I are moving in with him. I would tell him now, but it looks like he is enjoying his nap and we wouldn't be able to talk about it too long because Brooklyn is starting to move around, and I know she'll be up from her nap soon.

Five minutes later, Brooklyn's bright blue eyes pop open, "Hey Mama." She says in her little sleepy voice.

"Hey beautiful girl. Did you have a good nap?" I ask her.

Nodding her head, "Uh huh, me did. Cans we go feed the ducks agains?"

"Sure, lets go feed the ducks and let Daddy finish out his nap." I say as I take her hand and walk her to the waters edge.

After feeding the ducks again, Brooklyn and I sit on the grass by the pond to watch as a little boy and girl play Frisbee. Brooklyn is fascinated by the bright green disc as it sails through the air.

"Brooklyn, do you like it when we stay over at Daddy's place?" I ask her, wanting to get a little understanding of how she would fell about moving in with Christian.

"Yep! Me wove staying wif daddy. He has a big baftub and he has Mrs. Gail, too. Annnddd, my room has lots and lots of wainbows." She says.

"Mrs. Gail, huh? I like her too." I agree with her.

"Mrs. Gail makes peanut butta tookies wif chocowate ships." She says. Poor Gail, being used by a 3 year old for her cookies.

As Brooklyn and I sit there is deep conversation, I feel like we are being watched, but this time I know exactly who's watching us. I can feel him watching me. I turn to look back at the blanket where we left Christian asleep and just as I suspected, he's awake and watching us.

"Come on, Sweetie." I take Brooklyn's hand as we stand up. "It looks like daddy is awake from his nap."

She lets go of my hand and takes off running to Christian, jumping in his arms when she reaches him. He plays along and falls backwards, letting her think she's knocked him over.

"Ready to go?" I ask when I reach them. "We need to stop by the store on our way home so I can pick up something to cook tonight."

Christian stands up with Brooklyn in his arms and I pick up the blanket and shake off the grass. I still can't seem to shake the feeling that I've had all day of being watched. I look around to see if I notice anyone watching me, and when my eyes land on _him_, I freeze in my tracks. Sitting on a bench about 500 feet away is none other than Mike. _Holy fuck_!

My entire body begins to shake as Mike stands up and begins to make his way toward us. Taylor sees him, and begins to step closer to us. Christian must notice my unease because he steps in my line of vision.

He lays his hand on my arms, "Ana, what's wrong baby? My god, you are shaking like a leaf."

Before I can answer, Mike steps to our side and says, "Ana, long time, no see. I have to say you still look amazing."

Christian turns to him with curiosity and a little jealousy in his eyes, "Can we help you?"

"I was just sitting on the bench over there and imagine my surprise when I spotted Ana and I'm guessing our daughter." He stick his hand out for Christian to shake, "My names Mike, and you are?"

I step between Mike and Christian, "Brooklyn is not your daughter! You gave up the right to call her yours before she was even born. Turn around and walk away now or I'm calling the police."

"So, Brooklyn is her name. Not the name I would have chosen for my daughter, but I guess it'll do. Any way, I've been doing some thinking, I want to get to know her and be a part of her life now." He turns to Brooklyn who is still in Christian's arms. "Hi, Brooklyn. I'm your d-".

I shove him backwards to stop him. "You are nothing to her! You need to leave." My entire body is shaking with rage.

"You always were a feisty little thing. I see nothing's changed." He says with a cocky smirk on his face.

Christian takes my hand, "Baby, take Brooklyn back to the SUV with Sawyer." Christian says to me, never once taking his eyes off of Mike. I can see the fire burning in Christian's eyes. "I would like to have a word with Mike and I don't want MY daughter to be exposed to his filth."

I don't like the idea of leaving Christian here with Mike when he is so mad, but Taylor will be here to stop him from getting into too much trouble. I start to take Brooklyn from Christian, but she clings to him. I can tell she's scared. "Come on, sweetie, Daddy will meet us at the car and then we can go home." I tell her.

She is still unsure, but Christian puts het at ease, "Hey" he speaks softly to her, "go with Mama and I will be there in no time, okay?"

She nods her head, "Otay, Daddy."

I take her in my arms and walk in silence with Sawyer back to the SUV. What in the hell could Mike want? I haven't seen him in years. Why now? When we finally reach the SUV, I buckle Brooklyn into her car seat and give her my phone so she can play games while we wait for Christian. I can't help the tears that well up in my eyes, so I turn my head towards the window so Brooklyn doesn't see me crying.

**CPOV:**

I wait until I can't see Ana and Brooklyn anymore before I turn to the little piece of shit beside me. "What the fuck do you want?" I ask him.

He smirks at me. "Just to be a part of my daughters life. And maybe pick back up with Ana where we left off."

"You see, that's not the answer I was looking for. First off Brooklyn is MY daughter, let me repeat myself so you understand, she is MY daughter! As far as Ana is concerned, she is mine as well. You gave up the chance to be in their lives when you told Ana to get an abortion. If you ever come near either one of them again you will regret it!" I am so fucking mad, I'm seeing red.

"Let's cut to the chase, you love them so much... How much are they worth to you? 5 mil, no how about a cool even 10 mil?" He says

"I am not giving you a fucking cent! You signed away your rights to be a father to that little girl a long time ago. You need to walk away while you are ahead. You have no clue who you are fucking with!" I all but growl at him.

"I may not have any rights, but I promise I will make your life a living hell." He gives me an evil smile.

I snatch him up by his shirt. He is a good 3 inches shorter than my so I bring him up to eye level. Now I can see fear creeping up in his eyes. "You fuck with me or my family and I will smash you like the little bug that you are, and that's a fucking promise!" I shove him backwards. Turning to Taylor, I say "Lets go, Taylor."

When I get back to the SUV, Brooklyn is playing a game on Ana's phone and Ana is looking out the window. When I get in and shut the door, Ana turns to look at me and I can tell she's been crying.

"Don't cry, Baby. I will take care of everything. He will not touch you or Brooklyn...ever! Just to be sure he can't do anything legally, we'll go by your apartment and get all of the paperwork from the courts when he signed over his rights. I'll have my dad look over it to make sure there is nothing he can do."

She nods her head, "I am certain he can't do anything legally, but he still scares me."

I grab her hand and squeeze it tightly. If there wasn't a car seat between us, I'd pull her in my arms and hold her until all of her fear subside.

Later on that night, after we have eaten dinner, my mom takes Brooklyn to her room to play so Ana and I can talk with my dad in my study.

After dad has looked over all of Ana's paperwork, he pushes his glasses up on top of his head and sighs. I'm praying it was a good sigh. He smiles, "Ana, everything here looks air tight. There is nothing he can do leally to be a part of Brooklyn's life unless you allow it."

"No way! He will never be a part of her life. She has Christian. She has a dad now." Ana says .

It feels so fucking good to hear her acknowledge me as Brooklyn's dad. I pull her onto my lap. "Another thing I should mention... He wanted a payoff."

Ana's head shoot up, "That's it! This is all about money. He must have seen my picture in the gossip rags and he came forward hoping for a payout. God, I'm so sorry Christian. I keep bring all of these vultures to your doorsteps. First Carla and now Mike."

"None of that! I deal with people everyday who are out to make a quick buck off of me. Trust me, Mike and Carla are not the first to come at me for money and they wont be the last." I tell her.

"Ana, please don't let this bother you." My dad tells her. "And Christian, if Mike ever approaches you again, try to keep you cool and let your security handle it."

"Dad, I know I should have let Taylor handle it today, but tell me, what would you do if someone were to threaten your family?" I ask him.

"Point taken, Christian." Dad says with a pat on my shoulder.

There's a knock on my study door and mom pops her head in. "Are you three about done in here? I've got a little girl that is tired and is asking for her daddy to read her a bedtime story."

"Yes, were done." I tell her with a smile. I fucking love that Brooklyn asks for me at night. I wish Ana would just agree to move in with me already.

"We better get going and let you two settle her in for the night." My dad tells us.

"Thank you, Carrick." Ana says we are saying our goodbyes at the elevator.

"Bye Nana and papa Cawy." Brooklyn says.

It takes us all by surprise... Well all of us except my mom. She says, grinning at us, "She and I had a little talk in her room. I told her that if she wanted to she could call us that since we were her daddy's parents."

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Ana says.

Dad clears the emotion from his throat, "Bye sweet girl!"

I can tell by the tone of my dad's voice that he is on the verge of tears. Who would have thought... A 3 year old little girl is bringing all of these hard ass grown men to their knees...

'...And they lived happily ever after. The End." I lean down and kiss a sleeping Brooklyn on her head and tuck the cover around her. As I walk out of her room, Ana is leaning against the opposite wall.

"It's a yes." She says

"A yes?" I ask, "I'm a little confused. What's a yes?"

"Moving in with you. It's a yes. Brooklyn and I will move in with you." She says with a grin

Smiling, I walk up the her and throw her over my shoulder making her yelp with surprise. I pop her on her ass, "Quiet now. We don't want to wake sleeping beauty." I tell her

"Put me down!" She says laughing. "What are you doing? Where are we going?"

"We are going to OUR room to celebrate in OUR bed." I tell her as I toss her on the bed.

**Almost 500 reviews! You guys are killing me! I love that you all are liking this story so much! Thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Don't forget the pinterest page. Hope you all enjoy chapter 20! Happy reading!**

**APOV:**

I'm in Christians... I mean, our closet when Christian walks in with my phone to his ear.

"I'm glad to hear that you had an enjoyable fishing trip, Ray. I'll talk to you later. Here's Ana." Christian holds out the phone to me, "Your dad." He tells me.

I cover the mouth piece so Ray can't hear me, "Did you tell him Brooklyn and I moved in with you?" I whisper. It's not that I don't want Ray to know, but I wanted to be the one to tell him.

"Sort of. He asked where you were and I told him that you were putting your clothes away in our closet. Sorry, baby" He says sheepishly.

I sigh, "It's fine, I just wanted to be the one to tell him." I tell Christian, kissing him to let him know I'm not mad.

"Hi, dad! How was your fishing trip?" I ask, nervously . Yes, I'm a grown woman and a mother, but my dad's opinion still means a lot to me. He was the only person I could trust and depend on for many years.

"It was good, Sweet pea. I enjoyed myself, was able to relax and caught a few fish. Now, what's this I hear about you and Brooklyn moving in with Christian?" Dad asks. I can't tell if he's upset or just curious.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your trip." I say trying to buy myself a little time. "Yes, Brooklyn and I are moving in with Christian."

"Now, Ana, you are one of the most sensible people I know, and I know you gave it a lot of thought before you made a decision that big... Now tell your old man the reasoning behind your decision." He says

"I did give it some thought, Daddy. He loves and treats Brooklyn the way you love and treat me... Like she is his own flesh and blood, and she loves him just the same. Christian could do no wrong in her eyes, she thinks the man hung the moon. He loves me and I love him. He's the one, Daddy. I know it way down deep in my soul that this is the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with." No way am I telling him that Christian and I were already spending every night together. There are just some things that your dad is better off not knowing.

"Well I can't argue with that. As long as he keeps you and my little bit happy, that's all that matters. The day of Brooklyn's birthday party, I could see in his eyes how much he loves you two. Plus he knows his baseball and fishing... can't go wrong with a man like that." He laughs.

With a smile on my face, I reply, "No you can't Daddy. Thank you for understanding and always supporting me in my decisions."

"No need to thank me, I'm your Dad, that's what I am supposed to do. I'm going to let you go, but I would love to come get Brooklyn for the weekend this coming Friday. Would that be okay?" He asks.

"Yes, actually that would work out great. Christian and I are attending a charity event Friday night so you getting Brooklyn for the weekend will keep me from having to find a sitter."

"Wonderful. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"Love you too Daddy." I say as we hang up.

Forty minutes later, I'm hanging the last dress in the closet when I hear voices coming from the great room. The only one I can make out clearly is Elliot. Elliot, always the life of the party!

The closer I get to the great room, the louder Elliot gets and then I hear Brooklyn giggling. As I round the corner, I can't help but laugh at the scene before me. Elliot is running around with Brooklyn chasing him on a bike. _Where in the hell did the bike come from?_

"Kate, Elliot.. good morning." I say cautiously. "Um, where did the bike come from?"

"Oh, from me!" Elliot announces proudly. "Can't earn the title of favorite uncle without a little persuasion."

"You are her only uncle, Elliot" I tell Elliot.

"And just where is she supposed to ride this bike? This is an apartment, Elliot." Christian speaks up.

"The park, plus this place is huge. She'll have plenty of space in here to ride around. I even made sure the tires were white so she wouldn't leave and marks on the floor. See, I have thought of everything little Bro!" Elliot says smugly.

I look to Kate and she is standing there trying not to laugh. "So you guys came over to spoil Brooklyn?" I ask her.

"That and I came to see if you wanted to go shopping. We need to find a dress for Friday night." Kate says. "We went by your place first but since you weren't there, we came here."

"About that, Brooklyn and I are moving in with Christian, so it's not really my place anymore." I tell Kate.

"What?! That's fast!" Kate says. And then she gets a look on her face like she's just figured out the big mystery. "Oh my god! Ana, are you pregnant? Is that the reason you are moving in with Christian?"

"Geez, Kate, no I'm not pregnant! We moved in with Christian because it's what's best for all of us." I tell her. I swear that girl has no freaking filter to her mouth.

"Come on, Kate... I at least want to put a ring on her finger before I knock her up." Christian says as he walks by me and smacks me on the ass.

I need to change the subject... fast. I would love to have more children with Christian, but not right now.

"So about dress shopping, where do you want to go?" I ask Kate.

"Not sure. There are a bunch of places I need to hit up. You and I need to find the perfect dress." She tells me. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate shopping? Or how Kate could shop for a living?

"Fine, let me get Brooklyn ready." I grumble out. I really don't want to go, but she's right. I need to find a dress. It's not like I have a closet full of formal gowns to choose from.

"No need, baby. Go enjoy your day with Kate and leave Brooklyn with me." Christian tells me. "But, please keep Sawyer close." I know he is still worried about Mike. Hell, I am too, but I refuse to let that asshole ruin my day.

"Okay, I know something is going on. I saw the look that passed between you and Christian when he asked you to keep Sawyer close. What is it? Are you in some kind of danger?" Kate asks as we are looking around the third store.

I take a deep breath because I know Kate is probably going to flip out once I tell her about Mike. "Yesterday Christian, Brooklyn and I were at the park... Things were going great, but I felt like I was being watched the entire time. I shrugged it off to us being watched because of who Christian is. Turns out, I had reason to be worried because when were leaving, we were approached by Mike."

"Mike? What the fuck Ana?!" Kate says loudly, gaining us dirty looks from an older lady standing close to us.

"I know! He was saying that he wanted a chance to be in Brooklyn's life and a bunch of other crap. He and Christian had a few works when I walked away with Brooklyn." I really wish I could have been a fly on the wall for that conversation.

"We both know that he doesn't really want to be a father to Brooklyn, so what does he really want?" Kate asked. She knows what a piece of shit Mike is. She was there to help me pick up the pieces when I found out I was pregnant and that he was cheating on me.

"Apparently he noticed me in a picture on one of those gossip rags. He knows Christian has money so he came forth, asking for a pay off."

"That fucking pencil dick bastard! If I ever see him again, I'm going to rip his head off. I hope Christian told him to fuck off." She all but spits out. It's no secret that she hates Mike's guts.

I nod my head, "He did. We also had Carrick look over the court papers that Mike signed when he gave away any rights to Brooklyn. Carrick says that everything is air tight and he won't be able to touch Brooklyn." I tell her.

She blows out a puff of air, "Good! That's a huge relief."

"Okay, I'm tired of talking about that asshole for one day. Let's change the subject. How are things going with Elliot?" I ask

"So good, Ana! I have never felt for anyone the way I feel for Elliot!" She says with a love struck look on her face.

"I'm happy for you Kate!" I tell her.

She throws her are around my shoulder, "Thanks Ana Banana! I'm happy for you, too."

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Pulling it out I see it's a text from Christian.

**Hope you are having fun. Is everything going okay?-C**

Bless him, he is so worried about Mike, but I refuse to worry. Mike will not run my life by making me look over my shoulder everywhere I go.

**Everything is great, baby. Kate is having a good time and I'm being dragged behind her :) -A**

**Come home soon... We miss you-C**

**Be home as soon as I can. I miss you both. Love you-A**

**Love you too, beautiful-C**

I didn't realize Kate was reading my text over my shoulder until I turn around and I am met with her big grin. "What? What are you smiling at?" I ask her.

"That's so fucking sweet, Ana! Who would have thought that Christian Grey could be a sappy, love struck teenager. Word in the business world, he's a hard ass." She says.

"Oh, I do love his hard ass. You could bounce a quarter off of that thing." I tell Kate with a wink.

"I bet that's not the only thing of his that you love hard" She waggles her eyebrows. _Okay, I kind of asked for that one._

"Kate! Shut-up! This conversation is over... O-V-E-R!" I say blushing 10 shades of red.

Once I finally get her to move on to a new topic, Kate and I continue shopping. I think I have tried on a million dresses and still haven't found the one I want. Kate finally chose a beautiful black, backless dress that screamed elegant and sexy. The price tags alone in this place make my heart skip a beat. I'm using money form my savings to purchase my dress. My grandparents left me a little money when they passed away. It's not much, but enough to fall back on if times ever get tough. This is the first time I am touching it since I got a job with Seattle pediatrics.

"Oh my god, Ana!" I hear Kate squeal loudly. "That's it, that's your dress!"

I turn around to see which dress she is pointing to. I have to say, that is by far the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It's a gorgeous red gown. The mermaid style that will show off my curves. Beautiful lace covers the dress. It is sleeveless with a high neck line so I don't have to worry all night about the girls trying to pop out. Just like Kate's dress, it's elegant and sexy.

After I've put the dress on, I stand in the mirror just staring at myself. This dress makes me feel like a million bucks... Like I deserve to stand next to the god that is Christian Grey. I can not wait until he sees me in it! This is the one I have been searching for all day! Now I just need to find the right shoes and figure out how I'm going to do my hair.

When I get to the counter to pay, the sales lady informs me that the payment has already been taken care of.

"What do you mean 'it's already been taken care of'?" I ask her.

"Mr. Grey called as soon as you chose the dress and paid for it over the phone." She says.

How in the hell did he know that I had chosen a dress?... _SAWYER_! I turn to face him, "Sawyer, you are a little snitch!" I tell him with a smile so he knows I'm not mad.

His face turns red and he smiles sheepishly at me, "Sorry Mis- Ana, I was just following Mr. Grey's orders."

As I walk into the apartment, it looks like a toy store has exploded and Brooklyn is right in the middle of the chaos. "Hi Mama! Look what Daddy and uncle Lelliot gots fors me!" Brooklyn exclaims excitedly.

"I see, sweetie? Where are your daddy and Uncle Elliot?" I ask.

"Uncle Lelliot wents home. He not wants to get in twouble wif you for getting me all these toys, and Daddy's is putting alls my new toys in my woom."

Just then, Christian walks into the great room. "Hey, Baby! Brooklyn, Elliot and I took a little trip to the toy store to get her a few things." He says.

"I see... By the look of the great room, you didn't buy a few things, you bought the entire store." I tell him.

"I know it's a lot of stuff, but she asked so nicely for all of these things. I couldn't turn her down. Plus, I didn't buy her everything you see here. Elliot bought her most of it." He says, happily putting most of the blame on his brother.

"Okay, well that leads us to the question... Where is all of this going? It's not all going to fit in her room. She has all of her things from my old apartment that need to be brought over as well."

"Problem already solved." He tells me. "When we start moving your stuff, she will keep a few things and then we will donate the rest. I also purchased twenty thousand dollars in toys to be donated to the children's hospital. The donation is in Brooklyn's name."

"That is so wonderful of you, Christian." I tell him. I love that he donates so much and never wants any of the credit. "But, still.. where are we going to put this all?"

"Come with me" he says as he leads me down the hall past our room and past Brooklyn's room to the last room on that hall. He opens the door, "This is going to be Brooklyn's new toy room!"

There are toys everywhere! "You are going to spoil her. I don't want her to grow up to be one of those spoiled brats." I tell him.

"I have 3 years to make up for. Can I please spoil her just a little? I promise I won't go out and buy her a new car anytime soon." He winks.

"I understand that Christian, but please talk with me before making such lavish purchases for her. All of these toys must have cost a fortune!" I say, waving my arm in the direction of the toy store that is also known as the great room.

"I understand what you are saying. I promise, no more spoiling her unless I talk with you about it first." He tells me and kisses me on the tip of my nose.

"Thank you. That's all I ask" I say.

**CPOV:**

I had a feeling that Ana would be a little pissed that I keep spoiling Brooklyn, but like I said, I have 3 years worth of spoiling to catch up with.

I turn to walk away and she catches me by the arm, "Not so fast there... You have some explaining to do."

"About what?" I ask although I'm pretty sure she's referring to the dress. Sawyer told me when he called to let me know they were on the way home, that she called him a snitch.

"Imagine my surprise when I went to pay for my dress today and the sales lady informs me that the dress was already paid for." She raises an eyebrow.

"About that" I smile at her, hoping to disarm her with my charming ways. "I just want to spoil you a little too. Let me buy the dress for you, and don't argue...please. Just this one time"

"Okay. Thank you for the dress. And don't think you are going to fool me... 'Just this one time'. I hope you don't expect me to believe that." She winks and wraps her hands in my hair, pulling me down for a kiss.

"I love you Miss Steele." I tell her when we finally pull away from the kiss.

"I love you too, Mr. Grey." She snuggles into my arms and buries her face in my chest.

"It's only a little past 3, we still have time to make it to my parents for dinner if you are up for it." I tell her while I rub circles on her back.

"Baby, as much as I adore your parents, and would love to see them today, do you think they would mind if we skipped this dinner? Kate killed my feet today." She groans. "I just want to relax the rest of the day, make a light dinner here, put Brooklyn to bed and then soak in a nice, hot bath with you."

"You and me naked in hot soapy water... Count me in sexy mama!" I growl and press my hard cock into her stomach.

I called my mom to let her know we wouldn't make it, but she didn't seem to mind because she was too excited over the news of Ana and Brooklyn moving in with me.

Like Ana wanted, we spent the rest of the day relaxing. We watched movies with Brooklyn, Ana made a quick garden salad with grilled chicken for dinner, we put Brooklyn to bed together, and now we are in the bathtub soaking.

Instead of us snuggling back to front, I have her to face me. "Give me you foot." I tell her.

She lifts one of her feet out of the steaming water, I grab it and start to massage it. "Oh god, Christian! That feels so good." She moans.

"Baby, you keep moaning like that and I am going to stop what I'm doing and fuck you." I tell her.

"Okay, okay I'll be quiet." She giggles.

"You still okay with moving in with me?" I ask. It would kill me if she is second guessing her decision, but I want her to be happy no matter what.

"Absolutely! No place I'd rather be." She tells me with out hesitation. "However I would like to talk with Gail tomorrow."

What the fuck? What does Gail have to do with anything? "What do you need to talk to Gail about? She and Taylor live here but they are staff. They have no say so in what I do in my home."

"Calm down, I want to talk with her because now that Brooklyn and I have moved in, it will be like triple the work for her. I just do want her overworking herself. I want to be able to cook dinner at least a day or two each week, but I don't want her to feel like I'm stepping on her toes when I do cook. As much as this is your home, the kitchen is Gail's domain. And don't act like they are just paid staff. I know you care about Gail and Taylor even if you won't admit it!" She says splashing water in my face with her foot that is not in my hands.

"Watch the splashing.. You are working your way up to a nice little ass spanking" I tell her and by the spark in her eyes, she likes the idea.

I don't elaborate on her saying that I care for my staff. I do care for them. They have been with me for a long time and know more about me than my own parents. You just won't ever hear me admit it out loud because I feel like it will cross a line between boss and employee.

"I'm getting all wrinkly. I think it's time we got out and headed to bed." Ana says after we've been in the tub for a little over an hour. "plus the water is getting cold."

I stand and quickly dry off. After I'm dry, I wrap Ana in a towel and carry her to the bed. I take my time drying off every inch of her beautiful body. When I reach her flat stomach, I see a few faded silver lines. They're not that many, but they are there as proof that she carried our child within her body. I've noticed them before, but this is the first time that I have stopped to appreciate how truly amazing this woman's body is. I lightly kiss each silver line on her belly before I continue to dry off the rest of her body.

When I have finally finished rubbing Ana's vanilla scented lotion into her body, I start to make my way back up to her face with the intent of kissing her senseless and then making love to her. It's only when I look up that I realize Ana is already fast asleep. I can't help but laugh. My poor tired beautiful girl. Guess she gives truth to the saying 'shop till you drop'.

I need to check over my emails but I really don't want to leave Ana's side. I decide to bring my laptop to bed with me so I can work and still be with Ana. As I go to my office to get my laptop, I tip toe into Brooklyn's room to check on her one last time tonight. She is snuggled under the covers with only the top of her little brown head visible. I pull the covers back and give her one last kiss on her forehead before I quietly make my way out of her room.

Back in the room, I settle on the bed with my work. Glancing over at Ana, she is on her side facing me. One of her hands is tucked under her head and the other is stretched out as if it's searching for me. I pick up her hand and kiss her knuckles as she mumbles something that I am unable to understand, but she has a smile on her face. Whatever she is dreaming of, it's a happy dream. I'm not a praying man, but I'm thinking maybe I should start. I pray that I will always be able to make Ana and Brooklyn as happy as they make me. I vow to work each and everyday to be the man and father that they deserve.

**Thank you again for all of the reviews! I get butterflies every time I post a new chapter, hoping you all will continue to enjoy the story.**

**I had a reviewer ask why Carrick didn't list Brooklyn when he was naming the people in his family...Thank for pointing that out to me :) That was a big uh oh on my part and I didn't even realize it until the reviewer mentioned it. He wasn't intentionally leaving her out, I just totally left out her name by accident. Rest assured that Carrick does consider Brooklyn as part of his family. I will go back and include her name the first chance I get.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Check out my pinterest page for pictures from this story. Lots of goodies on there from this chapter :)**

**APOV:**

"I've got to go. I'll see you when you get home from work. Love you." Christian says as he kisses me gently on the forehead bringing me out of my peaceful slumber.

In my sleepy mind it slowly begins to register that he's leaving for work and I'm still in bed. I bolt up, nearly colliding heads with Christian. "Your leaving? What time is it? Oh crap, am I late?"

Christian stands there the entire time trying to hold in his laughter. "No, you are not late. It's only 5:45. It's Wednesday. Remember I told you I have a meeting in Portland first thing this morning?"

Rubbing my hands over my face to try and wake myself up a little more, I say, "Of course I remember now that I'm a little more awake." I hold out my arms for a hug, "You and Taylor have a safe drive. Please be careful."

"Always, Baby. However we aren't driving down, I'll fly there in Charlie Tango. Much faster that way." He tells me.

"Well then, be extra careful. And I still haven't gotten my ride in your helicopter. Remember, it was supposed to be our second date? I bet you look sexy as hell flying that thing." I wink at him.

He laughs, "I got to get going baby if I want to make it there on time. Give Brooklyn my love, and since I'll be back by one o'clock, tell her I'll pick her up early from daycare."

"Okay. Love you." With a final kiss he's out the door.

Since my alarm will be going off soon, I decide to get on up and take an extra long, hot shower this morning. This is the first time I've showered alone in the morning since I moved in with Christian. He always joins me and then we usually end up having to rush to get dressed because we always get distracted. God bless that man and what he can do with his hands, with his tongue, with his..., geez, I'm going to need a cold shower instead of a hot one if I don't get my mind out of the gutter.

After waking Brooklyn and getting her dressed for the day, she and I make our way into the kitchen where we are greeted by Gail.

"Good morning, Ana and Brooklyn. What would you two like for breakfast?" She asks

"Good mowning, Mrs. Gail!" Brooklyn says. "Me wants chicken nuggets and macawoni and cheese fors breakfast!"

Gail and I both smile at her, "Morning, Gail. I can get our breakfast. I hate to be a bother to you. I don't want you having to cook twice this morning."

"Nonsense. It's my job and no bother at all." She tells me.

This is the first time I have been with Gail without Christian since Brooklyn and I moved in. I haven't been able to talk with her yet about what Christian and I discussed in the tub the other night.

"Gail, I know Brooklyn and I moving in here has put extra work on you. Please know that I don't expect you to cook or clean for us. I guess what I'm trying to say is I don't want me or Brooklyn to be a burden on you." I tell her. I hope she doesn't get upset with me.

She smiles sweetly, "Ana, dear, I love my job and I don't mind one bit cooking or cleaning for you and Brooklyn. You and that little angel have brought so much life to this place. It gets boring after a while to only cook and clean for two grown men." She giggles.

"Okay, but I would love to cook a meal or two during the week or at least join you in the kitchen to help prepare dinner." I tell her.

"As long as Mr. Grey is okay with that, you have a deal. Now, about that breakfast of chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese..." She laughs

"Oatmeal and fresh fruit will be fine, Gail." I tell her and Brooklyn nods her little head, agreeing with me.

When I drop Brooklyn off at daycare, I inform her teacher that Christian will be picking her up early today. He has stepped into the role of Dad so easily. The man who was once scared of young children, is now the man who looks and acts like he was born to be a father. He reminds me so much of Ray.

"Ready for Friday night?" Grace asks when we get the chance to take a quick break.

"Yes, Kate and I went Sunday and got our dresses." I tell her.

She giggles, "Yes, I heard all about that shopping trip. Christian says that Kate about shopped you to death. Could you imagine what it would be like to go shopping with Kate and Mia together?"

I look at her wide eyed "I don't even want to think about it!"

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I know it's probably Christian.

**Meeting is over. Getting ready to fly back to Seattle. I'll pick Brooklyn up as soon as I get back. Love you.-C**

**Okay. Be careful. Love you, too.-A**

"Do you ever get worried when Christian flies his helicopter?" I ask Grace.

"I did when he first started flying, but now not so much. He is a very good pilot. Try not to worry too much, darling." She pats my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

She and I both go back to work. In between patients, I keep checking my phone to see if Christian has texted me. Hopefully he'll text when he lands. I know Grace told me not to worry, but I can't help myself. Flying has always made me a little nervous, I guess that's why I'm so worried about Christian.

Reading through the file for the next patient, I see that it's Morgan, a little girl from Brooklyn's daycare class. I hope her dad didn't bring her in. Ever since he asked me out and I turn him down, he wont even make an attempt to be friendly when I see him.

I open the door to the waiting room and see that her dad is in fact the one who brought her. Oh well, he'll have to get over himself. Everyone gets rejected at some point in their life. At least I wasn't rude when I turned down his offer.

"Miss Morgan, you and your dad can come on back." I say to the little girl with a smile. I notice, Jason, her dad looks shocked to see me. This is the first time he has brought her to an appointment. Her mother or grandmother usually bring her in.

After taking them to a room, I help Morgan get up on the exam table. "Okay, what's going on with Morgan today?" I ask so I can write it down on her chart for Grace to look over before she comes in the room.

"The daycare called and said she's been running a slight fever this morning and complaining with her ear hurting." He says rather curtly.

"Okay, let me get her vital signs and Dr. Grey will be in to see what's going on." I tell him.

As I'm checking her temperature, Jason speaks up, "So, I didn't know you were a nurse here. I mean, I knew you were a nurse, just not at this office. I've never seen you in here before. Although it's been a while since I have brought Morgan in. How long have you been working here?"

"About 8 months now." I tell him.

"I'll have to be sure I'm available to bring Morgan in for more of her visits" He says with a smirk.

_Geez, give it up buster... It isn't happening_. I choose to ignore his last comment. "She is running a low grade temp. I will go give her chart to Dr. Grey and she'll be in to see her soon. Bye, Morgan" I say as I close the exam room door behind me. What a douche! Trying to flirt with me when his child is sitting there sick.

After handing the chart to Grace, I check my phone and see that I have a text from Christian.

**Just landed. I have to run to the office for a few minutes and then I'll pick up Brooklyn, Love you-C**

**Glad to hear you're safely back on solid ground ;) See you two when I get home. Love you, too-A**

Morgan was the last patient before lunch so Grace and I sit and enjoy our food and talk a little bit more about Friday night. Right as we are finishing up lunch, my phone rings. Thinking it's Christian, I don't even look at who's calling.

"Hello" I say expecting to hear Christian's deep, sexy voice.

"Miss Steele, this is Mrs. Carter from Little Sunshine Daycare." the ladies voice says.

My first thought is that Brooklyn is sick or hurt. "Hi, Mrs. Carter. Is everything okay?" I ask. I see Grace watching me from the corner of my eye.

"We have a slight problem. A man claiming to be Brooklyn's father is here to pick her up, but we don't have him on the approved list that you have given us." She says

"Mr. Grey is her dad. He's on the list, I'm sure of it, and Brooklyn's teacher knows that he is supposed to pick her up today." What in the world is going on. I'm starting to panic a little.

"Yes, I do see that we have Mr. Grey down on the list, but this gentleman says his name is Mike Williams."

I instantly start shaking. _Mike_... Mike is there trying to take my baby! "No!" I all but yell into the phone, "No, she can't leave with him. Please do not even let him near her. I'll be there in 10 minutes." I tell her as I hang up the phone.

"Ana, what's wrong?" Grace asks. I can tell she's worried as well.

"It's Mike, Brooklyn's biological father. He's at the daycare trying to pick her up." I say as I'm rushing towards the door.

"Be careful, sweetie. Call me later to let me know you all are okay." Grace says as she helps me to my car.

As I'm driving like a bat out of hell, I realize that I need to call Christian. He may be closer than I am to her.

"Hello" He answers.

"Christian, where are you? Mike is at the daycare trying to get Brooklyn." I tell him.

"Fuck! We are almost there now. Don't worry, he's not going to get her." He says.

Christian and I pull up to the daycare at the same time. He runs to me, taking my hand. He and I run into the daycare together and we are immediately face to face with Mike. If he's surprised to see us, he doesn't show it. That's when I hear the sirens.

Mrs. Carter rushes up to us, "I called to police as soon as I hung up with you, Miss Steele." She tells us in a hushed whisper so Mike can't hear.

"Thank you" I tell her.

After the cops have talked to me, Christian and Mrs. Carter, they put Mike in handcuffs and lead him out of the building. Christian and I are so shaken, we take Brooklyn home and spend the rest of the day with her. That night we all three sleep in our bed together. Neither Christian nor I want to let Brooklyn out of our site after what happened today.

Christian talked to Carrick earlier and he's sure Mike will get charged with attempted kidnapping. Just the thought of him being able to take my baby girl sends chills down my spine.

**CPOV:**

I don't think I have ever been as scared as I was yesterday when Ana called and told me that that piece of shit, Mike was trying to get Brooklyn. If we would not have been in a place with children around, I would have ripped his fucking head off.

Brooklyn slept between Ana and I last night. I just needed to know she was close. However this morning, I'm starting to rethink my decision to have her sleep with his. I'm pretty sure I have a few bruised ribs from her kicking me last night. That child is a rough sleeper. I bet she could whip Claude's ass in her sleep.

We are now sitting here at the breakfast bar enjoying Gail's pancakes. Brooklyn has a mouth full with syrup dripping down her chin.

"Is your pancakes good?" I ask her and I hear Ana giggle.

She nods her head and swallows what she has in her mouth. "Uh huh. Me woves them!" She replies.

"You want to come to work with me today?" I ask. I'm not ready for her to go back to daycare just yet.

"Yes!" She says, clapping her sticky hands together.

"Christian, are you sure? I thought you said you had a meeting with the department heads today." Ana says

"I do." I tell her. "But, she can come with me. Remember, it's my company." I give her a wink.

"Okay then.. Come on Brooklyn, let's clean you up and get you dressed to go help daddy rule his empire." Ana says giving me a sly smile. Her little smart mouth is going to get her in trouble.

"Good Morning Mr. Grey. No messages as of yet." Andrea says as Brooklyn and I walk off of the elevator. "And a good morning to you too, Miss Brooklyn. I didn't know you were coming in today. I'll bring some of your things when I bring in Mr. Grey's coffee."

Brooklyn nods head, "Me wants coffee jus like Daddy's."

"I don't think you would like coffee like me. How about chocolate milk?" I ask Brooklyn. Ana would kill me if I gave Brooklyn coffee.

"Chocowate milk is good, Miss Andwea." Brooklyn tells her.

Brooklyn has played quietly in my office all morning and we are now in the board room. I'm sitting at the head of the table and I have a Brooklyn sitting in a chair of her own right beside me. She's busy coloring in her coloring book...and on the table while I discuss business.

"Johnson, do you have last months figures ready to turn in?" I ask him. He has been slacking so fucking bad lately. I'm about ready to fucking fire his ass. I expect nothing but the best out of all of my employees, especially my department heads.

He clears his throat, "No Sir, Mr. Grey. They are not ready yet, but I can have them to you by the first of next week."

"They were supposed to be turned in last week!" I yell, slamming my fist down on the table. "You have them on my desk first thing in the morning or you can start looking for another job!" Who the fuck does he think he's playing with. I have given him more than enough time.

I feel something touch my arm and when I look down, Brooklyn is looking up at me with her eyes narrowed and her tiny fist on her hip. "Daddy, you needs to use you inside voice. No yelling insides the buildings. It's nots nice. That's what mama says."

Damn Ana and her impeccable mothering skills... They are coming back to bite me in the ass. "You're right. I'm sorry for yelling. Continue coloring." I tell her.

I point to Johnson, "Tomorrow morning by 10. No later!" I tell him, this time not raising my voice, but I can see in his eyes that he knows I mean what I say.

Beside me Brooklyn mimics my action, pointing her finger at Johnson. "Tomowwows by 10. No water!" She tells him, repeat what I said.

From the other end of the table, I hear Ros's raspy laugh. "Christian, didn't I tell you I loved this kid. There you go ladies and gentlemen, you have just witnessed your future CEO of GEH hard at work."

I can't help but smile...Future CEO. Would Brooklyn follow in my footsteps or would she become a nurse like her mom? Doesn't really matter, whatever makes her happy.

By the end of the day, I am exhausted and ready to go home with Brooklyn. I was tempted to take a nap on the couch with her earlier in the day, but I wanted to get my work finished up before I went home. No more working in the evenings for me unless it's absolutely necessary. Plus, I don't plan on coming in the office tomorrow. I'll just have to get Johnson's report sent to me at home. I want Brooklyn at home for the rest of the week. I'm still a little on edge from yesterday.

That evening at the dinner table Brooklyn is rambling on and on about her day. "...And, daddy was yelling at thats man! That mans was nots doing his job, daddy said." She nods her head. I see Ana's shoulders shaking from trying not to laugh. "And I tolds daddy to use hims inside voice. That's right huh, mama? We nots supposed to yells in the buildings."

"No sweetie, were not. Thank you for helping your daddy out with that." Ana says.

"Okay, I get it. Be nice and don't yell." I wink at Brooklyn making her giggle.

As Ana is taking the plates to the kitchen, I whisper in her ear, "The next kid better be a boy. I'm seriously out numbered." I step back to see Ana's stunned expression.

I can't wait to marry Ana and have more children with her. Boy or girl, it really doesn't matter. I know we still have a while until that happens, but it's going to happen... one day.

Like I planned, Brooklyn and I stayed home the next day and waited for Ray. He picked her up earlier than planned since I was going to be at home with her. I explained to Ray about what went on yesterday and he promised not to let Brooklyn out of his sight. I even was able to get him to agree to surveillance. I promised him that he and Brooklyn wont even know they are there. I just want an extra set of eyes to watch out for Mike incase someone pays his bail.

It's now 2:45 and I hear the elevator open. Walking out of my study I see Ana walking to the kitchen. She doesn't see me because she is on the phone. "...okay, I'll be over there about 3:30 and we can start getting ready. Kate is bringing my dress with her so she should be there soon as well. Okay, thank you so much for doing this on short notice, Asher."

_Asher...Who the fuck is Asher_? "Who is Asher and where are you meeting him at 3:30." I ask, trying not to sound like the jealous bastard that I am.

"Oh crap, Christian! You scared me half to death." She says with her hands pressed to her chest. "Asher is the hair stylist that your mom hired. He's on his way to your parent's as we speak. Your mom wants us girls to get ready together over there. The family is going to ride together in the limo. I just came home to grab my shoes." She speaks in a rush.

"When did all of this get planned, and why don't I know anything about it?" I ask

"Your mom planned all of it this morning. That's why I was thanking Asher for doing this on such sort notice."

"Okay, I'll be over there about 6:30." I say. I feel like a jerk for getting jealous. She never takes time for herself, she deserves this.

She runs to the bedroom and is back in 20 seconds, holding a shoe box. "I gotta go, baby. I can't wait to see you in your tux tonight." She reaches up and give me a quick peck on the lips before she turns to rush out the door._ I don't think so_.

I grab her wrist and twist her back around so she is facing me. "What kind of goodbye kiss was that?" I ask her.

"Sorry, baby. It's just that everyone is waiting on me." She says.

I wrap one of my arms around her waist and my other hand goes to the side of her face as I pull her in to give her a proper goodbye kiss. I trace my tongue along her lips and she opens her mouth just enough for me to push my tongue inside. Kissing her slowly, I feel her knees go weak. By the time I break the kiss, we are both breathless.

I lean my forehead against hers. "Fuck, Ana!" I grab her hand and press it to my hard cock. "See what you do to me baby? I can't wait to have you all to myself this weekend."

"Mmmhmmm, this is going to be one hell of a weekend." She says as she continues to rub my cock.

"As much as I want to take you to the bedroom and do nothing but fuck you for the rest of the day, you need to get going. I can tell you now though, we wont be staying long tonight." I tell her.

"I'll see you tonight." She says as she walks to the elevator.

After she's gone, I step back into my study and call Cartier.

"Cartier, this is Richard Banks speaking."

"Mr. Banks, this is Christian Grey. I was calling to insure you have the earrings ready." I had a pair of earrings specially made for Ana. I want to give them to her so she'll be able to wear them tonight.

"Absolutely, Mr. Grey. They were just delivered this morning." He says...

"Great, I'll be there is a few hours to pick them up." I say before I disconnect the call.

I rush through my shower. No need in wasting time in there without Ana in there with me.

When I walk into my closet to get ready, I stand at the entry way to just take it all in for a minute. My clothes hang on the right of the closet and Ana's clothes hang on the left. I still can't believe that I got her to agree to move in with me. It's times like this that I realize what a lucky son of a bitch I am.

I take my time getting ready. Not really much for a man to do to get ready for these events. I put in my tux and comb my hair back. It's only when I putting on my Rolex that I realize I'll need to leave soon so I can go by Cartier and still make it to my parents' house on time.

I walk into the great room and call for Taylor. "Sir" He says as he walks into the room.

"We need to leave soon. I have to pick up a gift for Ana at Cartier before we go to my parents house. From there, I'll need you to follow us to the event. My mother wants Ana and I to ride with the family in the limo." I tell him.

"Very well, sir. I'll pull the car around."

It takes Taylor 30 minutes to drive to Cartier. There was an accident so traffic was backed up for a while. Now I really need to rush so I can make it on time.

I'm immediately greeted when I walk in the door, "Mr. Grey, so good to see you. If you will follow me." Mr. Banks says as he shakes my hand before leading me to a private room in the back.

"Here you are" He says as he hands me the red box. I open it to reveal a stunning pair of diamond drop earrings. They have four diamonds in total, 3 round and one pear shaped diamond at the bottom. They are going to look absolutely beautiful on Ana. I hope she is wearing her hair up tonight.

"Thank you Mr. Banks. This is exactly what I was looking for." I shake his hand. "I'm sorry to be in such a rush, but I'll be in touch with you soon. I have another piece of jewelry that I will be purchasing soon."

Taylor takes a different route to Bellevue to avoid most of the traffic. When we pull up to the house, I see a team of hairstylist packing their things away in their cars.

"Good evening" I say as I pass them.

"Good evening to you too hot stuff" Says the man with blonde hair and purple highlights. "I'm Asher" I introduces himself.

"Christian Grey," I say with a tight smile.

"Oh, you're Ana's hunk? You are in for a treat tonight! She is gorgeous if I must say so myself."

"Thank you, have a good evening." I say as I make my way into the house.

When I walk into the family room, dad, mom, Mia, Kate, Elliot and Ana are all standing there. It's only when I get my first good look at Ana do I freeze mid step. "Holy fuck, Ana!" I blurt out.

"Christian! Watch your mouth." My mother chastises me, but it doesn't even register that she is even speaking to me. It's like I have tunnel vision and Ana is all I see. That fucking red dress is going to get me into a lot of trouble tonight.

Ana makes her way to me. The dress is clinging to all of her delicious curves. Her hair is up showing off her beautiful long neck. I probably should wipe my mouth to make sure I'm not drooling.

"Hey, baby. You look handsome." She says, but I still can't find the words to speak so I just nod. Frowning, she whispers, "You okay?"

Finally finding my tongue, I reply "Yeah, baby you are so fucking gorgeous." I run my finger along her side to the curve of her hip.

"Thank you." She says, giving me a soft kiss.

"Is everyone ready?" My mother asks

Everyone replies with a 'yes' except me. "Give Ana and I a minute and we'll meet you all at the car." They all nod and make their way out.

When we are finally alone, I hand Ana the box. "I bought these for you and I want you to wear them tonight. No arguing with me about the purchase, okay? They are a gift."

She nods her head. As she opens the box, I hear her gasp, "Oh Christian, these are absolutely beautiful. Thank you! Will you please help me put them on?"

"Of course." I'm just relieved she wasn't upset about me buying her an expensive gift.

After another quick kiss, we make our way to the limo to join the family. And yes, I make sure to walk a few steps behind Ana so I can get a proper look at her ass in that dress. Fuck me, I'm a lucky man!

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading.**

**When I'm not writing, I'm usually busy with my family so I don't have a lot time to reply to all of the reviews, but please know that I read and appreciate each and every one of them. Again... Thank you, thank you, thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Don't forget to check out the pinterest page for this story! :)**

**APOV:**

The closer we get to the venue where the fundraiser is being held, the more nervous I become. It doesn't help my nerves any when we pull up and I see hundreds of cameras and a red carpet that seems to be a mile long. I now realize that this will be our first official public appearance as a couple. Sure, we have had our picture taken together several times, but that was due to the paparazzi following us around.

My hands start to shake and sweat a little. Christian must sense my nervousness because he reaches for my hand and gives it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Leaning over, he whispers in my ear, "Don't be nervous, you look absolutely stunning, baby."

I give him a small smile that I know doesn't reach my eyes. Hopefully he won't notice it isn't a real smile, but I know him, he will see through it. "I'm okay. Just stay close to me please."

"Always" He says, kissing me on the side of my head.

Christian and I are the last to exit the car. He steps out first and then takes my hand, helping me out. I am immediately blinding by the hundreds upon hundreds of flashes coming from the over eager photographers.

Once I can finally see again, Christian wraps his arm around me and we walk to the red carpet to have our pictures taken. Reporters are shouting Christian's name, hoping to get a chance to speak with him. "Are you going to go over for an interview?" I ask him.

"Ha! Nope! If they had intentions on asking me about why I attended this fundraiser, I may have considered it, but all they want to do is dig into our personal life. Not happening."

We continue to smile and pose for pictures. Not once has Christian let go of me. When we are finished with pictures, Christian leads me into the building. I still have spot in front of my eyes, but from what I can see, the ballroom is beautiful. The tables have white table cloths with beautiful flower center pieces. There is a large dance floor in the middle of all of the tables and all I can think about is letting my man twirl me around on the dance floor.

When we are seated, I look to the stage where the band is playing. Behind them is a large screen where the names of those who have made donations are listed. I know Christian has donated so I look for his name, but surprisingly I don't see it listed. I look over the names for a second time to make sure I didn't over look it... and then, that's when I see it : **Brooklyn Grey- $2,000,000**.

_Brooklyn Grey_...I turn to Christian and see him smiling shyly. "Christian! You are the most thoughtful man I know! And I happen to think that Brooklyn Grey has a nice ring to it."

He just winks at me and says, "I couldn't agree more, Miss Steele."

After dinner is served, there are a few speeches made, including one made by Grace. She thanks the ones that have donated their time and money to the cause, and then she begins to thank her family.

"... Now I would like to personally thank my family for putting up with so many late nights that I have spent at the hospital. Their support helped me become the doctor I am today. So thank you Carrick, Christian, Elliot and Mia for all the years of support. I am also very proud to have my private practice affiliated with such a prestigious hospital as Children's of Seattle. With that being said, I would also like to thank my staff at Seattle Pediatrics." Grace smiles my way and Christian rubs small circles on my back. "I would like to thank them for their hard work and dedication, not only to me and the office, but to helping the wonderful children we see each day."

Once Grace closes out her speech and makes it back to the table, she makes her rounds hugging all of us. I notice she whispers quick words in everyone's ear as she hugs them. When she reaches me, she hugs me tightly, and whispers "I have so much to be thankful to you for, darling girl." Her words bring tears to my eyes, but I'm able to keep them from spilling over.

The bands starts back playing and Christian stands up, "Dance with me, baby".

It's not a question, but I still nod my head to answer as I take his hand. "Gladly" I say to him.

Leading me out to the dance floor, I can feel eyes on us. "Is it just me or is everyone staring?" I ask Christian.

"Not just you, they are staring. But it's only because you look so beautiful tonight." He tells me as the band begins to play Michael Buble's "Close your eyes'.

Taking me in his arms, we dance as Christian softly sings to me in my ear. His voice is so deep, so smooth and so sweet. Gah! This man makes me weak in the knees. As the songs comes to the end, I raise my head and notice that even though there are other couples dancing, Christian and I have become the center of attention from all of the people still seated at their tables.

Christian continues to hold me close through song after song, singing and whispering sweet nothings in my ear. How in the hell can this man make my panties wet with just his words...

Walking back to the table, I see Grace and Carrick talking to an older couple. "That's my grandparents. They have been out of town for a few months, that's why you've never met them. Come, let me introduce you."

"Grandmother, Grandfather" Christian says as he shakes the man's hand and kisses the woman on the cheek.

"Christian, My boy, how the hell are you? And who is this lovely young lady?" His grandfather asks.

Christian wraps his arm around me, pulling me to him, "This is my girlfriend, Ana Steele. Ana this is my Grandparents, Theodore and Beatrice Trevelyan."

I reach my hand out to shake theirs, but they both grab me and pull me in for a hug at the same time. "I've heard so much about you from Grace." Mrs. Trevelyan says. She stands back and looks at me, "You sure are a pretty little thing. Now I hear that you have a little girl. You and that grandson of mine need to bring her to see me soon. I'm an old lady, I don't have many years left to spoil her. We need to get started right away!" She says, making everyone laugh.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you, Mr. and Mrs. Trevelyan." I tell them

"No, honey! Call us Grandma and Grandpa. You don't have to be so formal with us like Christian here. What is it you call us? ...Grandmother and Grandfather. Too stuffy if you ask me!" She gives me a wink.

We stay about an hour more, talking and dancing. I even dance with Christian's Grandpa. He is a sweet man and I can tell he loves his grandchildren very much.

When we make it back to the penthouse, I am so tired, and my feet are killing me. I take off my jewelry and shoes, but I can get the zipper of my dress undone.

"Christian" I call out from the closet.

"Yeah, baby?" He says as he comes in from the bedroom.

"I can't get this zipper, can you unzip me?" I ask

"With pleasure." She says with a sexy as hell grin.

He walks up behind me and slowly starts to unzip my dress, kissing his way down my back. Once he has the dress completely unzipped, he eases it off of my shoulder and lets it fall to the floor. "Fuck, Ana! If I had known this is what you had on under that dress we would have been home hours ago." Christian says as he gets his first look at the barely there red lace panties and bra.

He picks me up bridal style and takes me to the bed. "I'm not going to fuck you tonight, Ana." He tells me in a gruff voice.

"You're not? What's wrong, Christian?" I ask. Have I done something wrong?

"No, baby, I'm not... I don't want to fuck you tonight. I want to take my time with you. I want to make love to you." He says.

He stands up and slowly starts to take off his clothes. He has his shirt unbuttoned, hanging open showing off his sexy chest and abs. After letting it fall to the floor, he unbuckles his belt. Next are his pants; he unbuttons them and they fall to the floor along with his boxers. Standing in front of me completely naked is my man.

As I prop myself up on my elbows so I can get a better view, he crawls back on the bed, slowly kissing his way up my body stopping briefly to unclasp my bra. Once we are face to face, he asks, "Do you trust me Ana?"

"With my life" I reply without hesitation.

He grips my panties and rips them off in one swift move. _Damn it! Those were new and they cost me a pretty penny_.

"Lift your hands above your head" He demands. Doing as he asks, I raise my arms above my head and watch as he begins to bind my wrist together with my ruined panties. My heart starts to race... Not from being scared, but from the excitement.

"Okay?" He asks

"Yes," I say nodding my head

"Good, lie back and just enjoy baby." He says just before he picks up a remotes, pressing a button and letting John Legend's "all of me" fill the room.

He brings his mouth down to mine and kisses me softly, pouring all of his love into that one kiss. Continuing down my neck, he kisses, nips and sucks. He makes sure he gives each of my breast equal amounts of attention as he continues his journey down my body. Bypassing the place I want him to kiss most, he kisses his way down one leg and back up the other one.

Flipping me over to my stomach, he peppers my back with hot, open mouth kisses. _Who knew the back was such an erotic zone?!_

Biting my ass, he growls, "God, Ana, you have the most amazing ass."

When he's satisfied that he was covered every inch of my body with his mouth, he flips me back over and slams into me with out a moments hesitation, making me scream out.

He doesn't move, giving me time to adjust. With his forehead against mine, he says "Fuck, fuck, fuck! You feel so good baby" He reaches is and unties my hands. "Touch me, I need you to touch me, Ana."

I allow my hands to roam over his body while he starts to move every so slowly. "Faster, Christian...Ahhh, please" I beg of him.

He shakes his head no, and some of his hair fall over his forehead. "No Baby. I need this slow tonight. I want to show you what you mean to me, how much I love you."

And for the next two hours Christian continues to show me just how much he loves me, over and over again. _I'm a lucky, lucky girl!_

**CPOV:**

As I watch Ana sleep, I can't help but be captivated by her beauty. The way her long eyelashes fan over her cheeks, the way her petite nose slightly upturns at the tip, and the way her full lips are slightly parted while she sleeps.

Her eyes flutter open and she smiles when sees me. "Good morning, gorgeous." I say to her as I kiss her lips.

She stretches like a cat, letting the sheet fall from her breast, "Good morning. What were you doing, watching me sleep?" She asks and I nod. "Well, that's not creepy at all." She says, jokingly.

"It's a beautiful day and we have it all to ourselves, what would you like to do?" I ask her while lightly trailing my fingers over her bare breast making her nipples harden and chill bumps pop up on her skin.

"First, I would like to eat breakfast because I'm starving from all of the sex last night." She says curling into me. "And then I would like you to take me on a tour of Seattle."

"A tour of Seattle? Why would you need a tour, you've lived here for a while?" I ask, confused.

"Not a regular tour, I want you to take me up in Charlie Tango."

"Sounds like a great plan. Lets get up and showered and I will take you out for breakfast." I tell her.

An hour and a half later Ana and I are walking into a small little café with Taylor following behind us. I usually draw attention everywhere I go, but I can see men checking Ana out too and it fucking pisses me off. I keep my arm possessively wrapped around her waist, letting all of the pencil dick fuckers know that she is with me.

"I'll have a ham and cheese omelet with a side of fresh fruit and coffee to drink." Ana says to the waitress that is staring at me and not even paying attention to what Ana is ordering.

"I'll have the same." I say to her

"Umm, I'm sorry, what did you order?" she asks Ana while still looking at me.

"Excuse me, If I can have your attention for 2 seconds, please." The waitress finally turns to look at Ana, " I would like a ham and cheese omelet with fresh fruit and coffee. MY boyfriend would like the same." Ana bites out, rolling her eyes.

I can't help but laugh at Ana because as the waitress walks away, I hear Ana talking under her breath. Not sure what's she's saying but I know she's talking about the waitress because I'm sure I catch the words, "whore", "fake tits", and "bitch".

The rest of the time at the restaurant is spent with me telling Ana all about Charlie Tango and what to expect when we get up in the air. The waitress brings our food and checks on us a few times but she mainly keeps her distance. With the looks Ana is giving her, I'd stay away too.

"Where is your helicopter?" Ana asks when we are back in the car.

"I had my pilot bring it to the helipad on top of Escala." I tell her.

"Oh gosh, now that we are getting closer, I'm starting to get a little nervous" She says.

"You aren't confident in my flying ability?" I ask, teasing her.

"That's not what I said and you know it! I'm just nervous that's all." She laughs at me.

When we arrive back to Escala, we take the elevator all the way up to the helipad. The entire ride up, Ana is fidgeting with her hands nervously. As soon as the doors open and she see the helicopter, she spins around to me, "I change my mind, lets just go back home and spend the rest of the day in bed." She says trying to change my mind.

"As much as I love the sound of that, we are not going home. Now, get your cute little ass in that helicopter so I can take you sight seeing." I tell her.

"Okay, okay fine!" She says and turns to walk to the helicopter.

Once we are strapped in, I do all of the preflight checks and radio in to the tower at sea-tac.

"Okay baby, here we go." I tell her as Charlie Tango leaves the helipad. I briefly look over and her knuckles are white from gripping the edge of the seat.

She's quiet for a while, but finally looks to me with a huge grin on her face. "This is amazing Christian! And I was right. You do look sexy as hell flying this thing!"

Laughing, I reply, "I told you this is fun."

We stay in the air for about 2 hours. I take her to see all of Seattle's landmarks and we just spend some time looking at the amazing views.

"That was so much fun!" Ana says after we are back home. "I want to take Brooklyn up. She would love it!"

"I would love to take her up." I tell Ana.

It's a little after 1 and Ana and I are in the kitchen making lunch when my phone rings.

"Hello" I answer

"What up, Bro! What are you two crazy kids doing tonight?" He asks

"Nothing planned yet, why?" I reply.

"Me and Kate want you two to go out to a bar with us tonight." He says.

I have the phone on speaker so Ana is able to hear Elliot. She smiles and nods her head, letting me know that she's up for the idea.

"Sounds good to us. Meet us here around 8 and we'll all head to the bar together." I tell him

"Cool man! I'm going to call Mia and see if she wants to join. I went over there the other day and she wasn't acting like herself. She was being very quiet. Mom said she wasn't feeling well. I think she just needs to get out and have some fun with her favorite brother... me!" All I can do is shake my head at Elliot's antics.

Now, I'm worried about Mia. She is hardly ever sick and she is NEVER quiet.

After Elliot and I hang up, Ana sees the concern on my face. "What do you think is going on with Mia?"

"I'm not sure. If she is still acting off tomorrow when we go over for dinner, I'll talk to her" I tell Ana. "Speaking of dinner, why don't you tell Ray to bring Brooklyn to my parents' house and he can have dinner with the family."

"Thank you, I'll ask him when I call to check on Brooklyn a little later."

"No need to thank me, he's family. But I should warn you, my grandparents will probably join us since they are back in town."

"Good! I love your grandparents." She smiles at me.

"I have a few papers to look over when we are finished eating. It shouldn't take me but maybe an hour at the most." I tell Ana while we eat lunch.

"That's fine, I think I'll just watch a little tv before we get ready to go out tonight."

"I hate working on the weekend, but this is something that will need my signature." I tell her.

She puts her hand in mine. "Christian, really, it's okay. I can't wait to watch a little tv by myself. A grown woman can only take so much cartoons, ya know!" She says giggling.

She and I clean up the lunch dishes together. Putting the last plate in the dish washer, she says, "Go one now so you can get done and get back to spending the day with me."

"I'm going woman!" I kiss her before I leave to head to my study.

I sit behind my desk and call Taylor in.

"Sir" He says

"What's the latest on Mike Williams?" I ask.

"Still in jail, sir. Your father should know more about his charges by Monday morning."

"Good. " I say. "Ana and I are joining my brother, sister and Miss Kavanagh tonight. Call my brother to see what bar he is taking us to and I want a complete sweep done before we get there."

"Yes sir. Is there anything else?"

"Not at the moment, Taylor."

After Taylor leaves, I start back reading over the papers I have to sign. There is a company in Texas that we have been looking into for a few weeks now and these are the papers that will eventually finalize the deal.

I call Ros to let her know that the papers are signed, and then I head to the media room in search of Ana.

When I walk in the room, she is curled up on the couch watching music videos. "What are you doing, baby?"

"Just watching tv... Music videos." She says as she sits up to give me room on the couch.

"We've never discussed the topic, but what types of music do you like to listen to?" I ask.

"I listen to all types of music. Country, rock, pop, R&B... I could go on forever. I love music. What about you? What do you listen to?"

"Same as you really. I like all types of music." I reply

"Wanna watch a movie?" She asks giving me her gorgeous smile that lights up my whole world..

"Sure baby. You choose." I tell her.

"You sure you want me to choose?" She asks with a sly grin, rubbing her hands together.

"Something tells me I'm going to regret this, but sure, you choose" I say, praying the whole time it's something I'd like to watch.

She finally finds the movie she's looking for and I can't help but groan when I hear the song "big girls don't cry". I know this movie. Mia has watched it over and over and over again.

"Really, Ana?! Dirty Dancing... You really are trying to kill me" I all but whine.

"Oh come on! This is the best movie ever. I've watched it hundreds of times." She says, looking at me like I'm the crazy one for not liking the movie.

"Great, you've watched it so much so you really don't need to watch it again do you?" I ask her.

"No I guess not. We can watch Grease if you like that better."

"What is it with women and these movies. Mia is the same way about these movies. Lets just watch this." I finally just give up. She smiles and snuggles down into my side.

True to her word, Ana has watched this movie a lot. She knew every word of every scene..

I notice it's 5:30. "Lets go get a shower so we have time for me to fuck you before Kate, Elliot and Mia get here."

"Geez, you are so crude." She giggles.

I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder and run through the apartment with her squealing and laughing. She smacks my ass as we enter the bedroom. "Hurry up and get me to the shower, hot stuff. I need to dirty you up a little before I get you good and clean.

Two hours later I'm sitting at the breakfast bar waiting on Ana to finish getting ready. We stayed in the shower until the water went cold and then fucked on the closet floor while we were trying to get dressed. I can't keep my hands off of her.

I heard the elevator ding at the same time that Ana walked out of the bedroom. I didn't even notice that Kate, Elliot and Mia were walking toward me because Ana was also walking toward me in a tight ass pair of black pants, and a gold top that showed off her luscious cleavage. Did I mention the fuck me heels...

"Ana, you can't leave my side for a minute tonight wearing that outfit. I'm going to kick anyone's ass that dares to even look your way" I tell her...Well, I actually tell her tits because I can't seem to take my eyes away from her cleavage.

"Let's go, Bro! The crowd is waiting for us?" Elliot says

"What the fuck are you talking about? What crowd?" I asks

He just smirks at me, and says, "You'll see." What the fuck has Elliot gotten us into? _Did Taylor just smile._

When we arrive at the bar, we walk in and see a stage up front and someone trying to sing some pop song. And that's when it hits me..."Elliot, you brought us to a fucking karaoke bar?"

"Yep! This is going to be so much fun!" What. The. Fuck! I need a drink.

2 hours and a few drinks later we are all sitting at a corner table laughing our asses off at Elliot on stage signing "I'm too sexy for my shirt." He looks like a big idiot because not only is he singing, he is also dancing like he is at a fucking strip club.

I notice that Mia is still acting off and she isn't even drinking tonight. She's only ordered water the entire time we've been here. "You okay, Sis?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just enjoying spending time with all of you." She says with a smile, but the smile doesn't reach her eyes.

"...And up next is my woman and her BFF, Kate and Ana." Elliot shouts from the stage.

The girls take the stage and choose their song. When the music starts playing I start laughing so hard I can hardly breathe. I know Ana chose the song, it's "lover boy' off of Dirty Dancing. Ana's tipsy and she is letting loose, singing right at me. That's my woman!

An hour later, I'm feeling the alcohol. "You gonna sing, Mia?" Kate asks her when they get back to the table.

"Nah, not tonight." Mia quietly replies. Something is defiantly going on with her. I see Ana looking at her too. She's as worried as I am.

"Okay, then Christian you have to sing! You have to, Bro." Elliot begs and then they all join in. After about 10 miutes of them begging, I finally give in.

"Fine! Let me go choose a song." I tell them, and they all cheer loudly.

It takes me a few minutes, but I finally find the song I want to sing. It's a cheesy old 80's song by Mr. Big called "to be with you".

Taking the stage, I say "This one is for my Ana!" _Fuck, I'm drunk._

When the music starts playing and I start singing the whole bar erupts with cheers. I'm just drunk enough to put everything I have into singing the song directly to Ana.

When the songs over, Ana comes running to me and throws herself into my arms. "That was so fuck awesome, Baby. I'm going to suck your cock good tonight for that little performance." Did I mention Ana is feisty with a dirty mouth when she drinks?

The girls all go to the bathroom while Elliot and I go to the bar and order another beer. I turn just in time to see some asshole approach Ana. He's trying to talk to her and she keep shaking her head 'no'. Just as I get up to go over, he grabs Ana's ass and she spins around and slaps him. It took me all of 2 seconds to get to her and knock the stupid little fucker on his ass.

"You keep your filthy fucking hands off of her. You hear me?" At this time security has intervened and Taylor is taking our group out the back door.

"Christian, you are such a caveman sometimes." Ana tells me as we get in the back of the SUV.

"He put his fucking hands on you, Ana" I shout. Yeah, I'm pissed...

"I know! I had it taken care of. I slapped him. Not to mention Taylor was there 2 seconds after you. Did you really have to hit him?"

"He touched you, he touched what's mine. Of course I was going to hit his ass." I say. My buzz is starting to wear off, but apparently Ana's isn't because she starts laughing so hard beside me that her entire body is bouncing. "What's so fucking funny?"

"You, me, this whole situation. Isn't it funny that you acted all caveman and I'm trying to be mad at you about it, but I can't because all I can think about is how hot you were and how much I want to ride you right here, right now!"

I just shake my head... Yep, Ana's drunk. I can't help but smile at her. "Taylor, get us home ASAP!"

**Thank you for all of the reviews! Hope y'all enjoyed chapter 22!**


	23. Chapter 23

**APOV:**

I wake to an empty bed and the smell of burnt toast... Christian must be trying to cook. Sitting up a little too fast, I wince at the slight headache. I probably had a little too much to drink last night, but it was so worth it. Still can't help but laugh thinking about all of us making fools of ourselves at the karaoke bar.

I pull on my blush silk robe and run to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth before I go in search for my man. When I walk into the kitchen, I see Christian in nothing but low hanging pajama pants, plating up scrambled eggs and toast. He must sense me in the room because he looks up and gives me his breath taking smile.

"Morning gorgeous! I was going to bring you breakfast in bed." He says as he wraps his arms around me giving me a kiss.

"Morning, Mr. Big" I say, picking with him about his song choice from last night. "Sorry to ruin your plans. We can take it back to the room and eat it in bed if you want."

"Sounds like a plan. How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Not too bad. I think you fucked me sober for the most part when we got home last night." I say making my own self blush. _When did I start having such a filthy mouth?_

"Well you did call me your lover boy during your song at the bar... just living up to my name." He says with a wink.

We are back in the bed, eating breakfast and Christian is talking to me about his week ahead.

"Do you think it's okay for Brooklyn to go back to daycare tomorrow?" He asks

"Yeah, I mean I'm sure Mrs. Carter is going to be keeping a close eye on her after that scare last week. I really have no other choice. I have to work and she can't keep going to the office with you everyday." I tell him.

"You're right." He says and then I see his face light up like he has a brilliant idea. "Hey, why don't we find a sitter to come here everyday, I can talk to Gail and see if she could recommend an agency."

"I don't know, Christian. I'm not sure I'd be able to afford something like that."

"Don't worry about the cost. In my heart, Brooklyn is my daughter too, so I will do what any father would do... I'll cover the cost. I want to start doing stuff like this for her." He replies.

"Can I think on it? It's not only about the cost, but I love that Brooklyn gets to interact with other children. It's good for her to be around children her age."

He kisses my nose, "Sure, think about it. But about her interacting with other children, you could always organize play times... play dates...play somethings. Whatever those things are called whenever kids get together to play."

"Play dates, are what they are called, and that's actually not a bad idea." I tell him

"Of course not! And now that we are finished eating, I have another great idea... lets go get a shower so I can dirty you up a little." He says as he tosses me over his shoulder.

"Like I said last night.. You're a caveman" I say between giggles as he jogs to the bath, smacking me on my ass.  
***************************************************************************************

When Christian and I pull up to Grace and Carrick's, I see that my Dad and Brooklyn haven't made it yet. It's only a little after 2 and I told my dad to be here between 2 and 3 so he should be arriving soon.

After we greet Grace, Carrick, Kate, Elliot and Christian's grandparents, I go into the kitchen to help with the meal and Christian joins the men in the family room. I can't even begin to tell you how it makes me feel to be accepted into this family. Sunday dinners with them feels so natural... like I've been doing it for years.

Walking into the kitchen I see Mia. She is standing at the counter with her head down, slicing tomatoes. Walking up beside her, I touch her arm, "Hey girl! Sorry about having to leave in such a rush last night." I tell her.

"No problem. I came home and went right to bed." She says without any emotion. "Where's Brooklyn?"

"She should be here soon. My dad is bringing her." I can't take Mia acting so down, so I just jump head first and ask, "Mia, are you okay? You haven't been acting like your self lately. Everyone is starting to worry."

She looks over at me and I can see the tears forming in her eyes. I need to get her out of here before Grace, Kate and Beatrice see her. "Come on, Let's go to your room." I say as I take her by the arm and lead her up the stairs.

She walks in her room before I do so I close the door behind me and Mia immediately drops to her bed and starts crying, hard. "Oh god, Ana! How did you do it? What am I going to do? He doesn't want it."

She's not making any sense, so I just hold her until she finally calms down enough so I can talk. "Mia, honey, I'm not sure what you are talking about. Calm down and then tell me what's going on." I say, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

She's cried so hard that she has the sniffles. "Ana,...I'm...pregnant."

Oh no! I silently start to freak out but I can't let her see it. I have been here before. She needs calm, not crazy... _Calm down Ana, take deep breaths Ana_... "Okay, tell me everything. Are you sure? Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"I'm sure... or so says the 6 tests that I've taken, but I haven't seen a doctor yet. I've only been with one person since I've been home and I wasn't with anyone in Paris so I know it's his. He's an old friend from high school. We meet up a few times and one thing led to another and we slept together." She looks down at her hands, "I swear, Ana, we used protection."

"First things first, does he know? Have you told him yet?" I ask

She nods her head, "Yeah, I went to see Shawn... that's his name. I went to him after I was sure that the first test wasn't wrong." She starts crying again, "He told me his wasn't ready to be a father yet. He told me that he would pay for an abortion... I can't Ana, I can't have an abortion."

My heart breaks for her because I was once where she is now. "I was in almost the same situation when I found out I was pregnant with Brooklyn. You have such a strong support system behind you. Have you told anyone except me and the baby's father?"

"No, mom and dad are going to be so disappointed in me, but I know they will be there for me. I'm just so worried about telling my brothers. Elliot will be mad, but he won't go off the deep end. Christian is going to lose it on me and when he finds out that Shawn isn't taking reasonability and wants me to have an abortion, he's going to go after Shawn."

She's right. I do not look forward to Christian finding out. Just as that thought crosses my mind, I hear Christian roar loudly from the doorway. "What did you just say?" Mia remains quiet. I notice her hands start shaking from fear. "MIA! Answer me, what the fuck did you just say?" Christian yells again.

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and look behind Christian to see Grace, Carrick, Elliot, Kate and the grandparents standing there. _Oh boy, I'm sure this isn't how Mia wanted everyone to find out._

Mia starts to cry again, "I ssaaid that I'm ppregnant." She stutters out.

Grace comes in the room and sits on the other side of Mia. "Okay, Christian, lets just calm down." Grace says trying to gain control of the room.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! I just overheard her say that the fucker offered to pay for an abortion. This is fucking bullshit! You are a grown woman, Mia. What were you thinking going off and having sex with such a loser. When I find him, and bet your ass, I will find him, I'm going to beat that fucker into the ground!" Christian is now pacing the length of Mia's room, running his hands through his hair.

Grace looks to me, silently asking me to try and calm Christian. I stand and walk slowly to him. Talking in a soothing voice, I say "Christian, baby calm down, okay. Mia doesn't need this stress on her. This is the main reason she was so afraid to tell you." He doesn't even look at me while I'm talking. His nostrils are flaring like a raging bull. I grab his hand to try and gain his attention, "Christian, please calm down... for Mia."

He snatches his hand out of my grip, "Stay the fuck out of it Ana! This is my sister... my family. Just keep your fucking nose out of it!"

My heart drops and I hear gasps of everyone in the room. I stare at him for a moment, trying to register what he just said to me. Once It finally sinks in, I feel my throat clog with the tears that are about to fall from my eyes. I will not let him see me cry, so before the tears fall, I turn to Mia. "Mia, if you need anything. Even if it's just to talk to someone who will understand what you are going through... please call me." I hug her and tell her I love her before walking out of the room without a glance in Christian's direction.

Kate runs down the stairs behind me, calling my name but I don't stop. I walk out the front door and see Ray getting out of his truck. "Daddy, please take Brooklyn and I home." I ask and the tears finally begin to fall.

"Ana, what's wrong?" He asks worriedly.

"Nothing. They have a family situation so I'm going to get Brooklyn home so they can deal with it." I say with a shaky voice. He agrees and thankfully doesn't ask anymore questions.

I remain quiet all the way back to Escala. Once we get there, my dad helps me get Brooklyn's things to her room. He stays for a couple hours talking about his weekend with Brooklyn and his next fishing trip. When he leaves, I notice that it's already a little past six so I make Brooklyn and I a quick dinner.

"Mama, where's my Daddy?" She asks as she walks in to the kitchen dragging a stuffed dog behind her.

What do I say? I can't tell her that he basically told me today that he does not consider me part of his family. My heart is aching... I'm not sure what this means for us. I can't just go on pretending that his words didn't hurt.

"He's at Nana Grace and Papa Cary's house. Aunt Mia wasn't feeling well, so he is there checking on her." Not a complete lie.

"Otay, me is hungwy!" She says. _Oh to be 3 and oblivious to the problems of the world again... _

"Well you're in luck, sweet girl. Dinner is ready, let's get you in your seat and we'll eat." I tell her as I pick her up.

It's now 8:30 and Christian still isn't home. I don't know if I should stay here or if Brooklyn and I should go back to my old apartment, so I choose to stay incase Christian wants to talk when he gets home.

Brooklyn was fast asleep before I finished her first book, so I curled up beside her in the bed just to watch her sleep. I need the comfort of my little girl tonight. I just want to lie here with her.. hold her and just breath her in. I can't hold the tears in any longer so I allow myself to have a pity party of one.

My last thought before I drift off to sleep in my little girl's bed is if Christian and I will be able to come back from this...Does he even want this anymore...

**CPOV:**

"Christian, go after her!" I hear my mom yell, but I am so far passed pissed at Mia's situation that I can't think straight. What the fuck was Mia thinking? Getting pregnant by a fucking loser?!

I turn to look at Mia and she is crying hysterically, my mom is in tears, my dad looks defeated. It's then that I see Elliot. He is in a rage just as I am, but his rage isn't towards Mia, it's directed at me.

"What the fuck, Christian! We are all upset for Mia, all of us... including Ana! You have no right to say those things to her. She knows better than any of us what Mia is going through. And you just talked to her like she was nothing more than dirt instead of the woman you claim to love, the woman you asked to move in with you not even a 2 weeks ago." Elliot is up in my face screaming and I'm finally able to comprehend the words he's says.

What have I done? I need to get to Ana...

"I'm sorry. I need to go find Ana and fix this." I tell everyone just as Kate walks back into the room.

"Too late, Grey! She's gone." Kate says with a shaky voice and tears in her eyes.

"Gone? What do you mean she's gone?" I ask. My heart starts thumping harder against my chest and my mind races with thoughts of having to live my life without Ana and Brooklyn.

"Ray was getting out of his truck when she went out the front door. She asked him to take her home." I start to run for the stairs when Kate calls out to me "Christian, I know Ana, she'll need time to cool off. Stay here and talk with your family and give her a few hours."

I nod my head in agreement. If Ana needs time, I'll give her a little while, but I will do everything in my power to earn her forgiveness. I can not believe I said that to Ana. I was just so mad Mia and her whole situation, I lashed out at the person that I love the most. Thank god Brooklyn wasn't here to witness me being a total asshole. Ana _is_ a part of this family...She is my family... Ana and Brooklyn.

As I walk back into Mia's room, I get death glares from everyone including my dad, grandmother and grandfather. Mom is still sitting beside Mia and Dad has taken the other side. No one says anything to me, they are all still trying to be there for Mia. Letting her know that they are there for what ever she may need.

I know I need to go somewhere quiet so I can calm down and think, so I leave the room and head to the boathouse, grabbing a couple of beers on the way.

I've been sitting in the boathouse now going on 3 hours with a million different things running threw my mind. _What if Ana leaves me.. How am I going to ask for forgiveness... What is she can't forgive me._ Guess it's time I went back in and apologized to Mia and my parents before I go home and beg for Ana's forgiveness. I heard my grandparents and Kate and Elliot leave soon after I came to the boathouse, so I'll have to apologize to them later. They must have left to give Mom and Dad some time with Mia.

As I start up the stairs to Mia's room, I hear my dad call my name. "Son, can I speak with you for a few minutes in my study?"

I nod in agreement and follow him into his study. Sitting across form him, I can see the worry etched in his face.

"Christian, what you did upstairs was completely unacceptable. You had no right to treat Ana or Mia the way you did. I don't give a shit how mad you are. You don't talk down to a woman like that. Have I not been a good father, a good role model. I tried my best to teach you boys to respect women." He rubs his hands over his tired face and through his hair.

"I know dad. I was just going up to talk to Mia and mom. I want to apologize to them before I go home and try to figure out a way to apologize to Ana. I should have never taken my anger out on them. I just saw red when I heard what Mia was saying to Ana."

"You don't think I'm upset? My daughter... my 21 year old daughter is pregnant and the father of the child wants nothing to do with it." H pauses and shakes his head. "Son you got some serious apologies to make to your mom and Mia. Now about Ana, you, my son are going to have to grovel." My dad says, pointing the pen he has in his hand at me.

"I don't even know where to begin with Ana. I said some awful, hurtful things to her... none of which I meant. Could you help me out here dad? I need some advice." I beg of him.

He huffs out a deep breath. "Christian, you need to talk to her. Explain what you were feeling. Let her know that she is a part of this family. Your mother and I couldn't love her and Brooklyn more if they were our own." He looks down for a second and then makes direct eye contact with me, "And tell her you are sorry... And mean it. Don't go buying her expensive gifts. I can tell that, that's not the kind of woman Ana is. She'll want your words, your heart and your understanding." He taps his pen on his desk. "Take this from a man that has been married for 37 years. I've had to do my fair share of groveling over the years."

"Oh, so you've acted like a complete asshole over the years?" I ask jokingly to lighten the mood.

He purses his lips and nods, "Yep. One example... Remember when your mother warned you about working too much and taking time for Ana and Brooklyn?" I nod my head and he continues, "She was speaking from experience, son. There was a time that I got so caught up in trying to build my practice, I forgot to continue building the most important thing... my relationship with your mother. Point is... we all learn from our mistakes, your mother and I are just hoping that you kids will learn from our mistakes as well."

I stand up and go to my Dad, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you, Dad. I'm going up stairs to start phase one of 'sorry for being an asshole'."

Making my way into Mia's room, I see my mom sitting on the bed and Mia with her head in my mother's lap. They don't notice me at first so I stand there and just watch my mom soothing Mia by running her fingers through her hair.

"Knock, knock. Mind if I come in?" I ask from the open doorway.

"If you are coming back in here to yell at me some more then yes, I do mind." Mia says with her voice hoarse from crying.

"No, I actually want to come in and tell you both how sorry I am for my actions today. I should have never yelled at you. I also want you to know that I will be here for you... anything you need," I say as I sit on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you for the apology, but right now all I really need for you to do is go find Ana and make it right with her. She is my family Christian. I didn't know you didn't see her that way. I'm going to need her." Mia says as she looks over at me with her red, puffy eyes.

"I do see her as a part of our family, Mia. I was so wrong for the things I said to her today, and the things I said to you. I'm going home tonight and I am going to apologize to her until I get her to believe and forgive me.." I say as I rub my hands over my face. This has been a long day and I am beat.

I talk with Mia and Mom for a little while longer before I make my way back to Escala, praying the whole time that I still have the two loves of my life waiting there for me.

When I walk in a little after 9, the apartment is silent. The only sound being made is the quiet hum of the refrigerator coming from the kitchen. I never realized how lifeless this place was before Ana and Brooklyn until now.

I go to my bedroom and panic starts to settle in when I don't find Ana waiting for me in our bed. I check the bathroom, and still no Ana. I take off running to Brooklyn's room, but stop in my tracks when I find Ana curled around a tiny sleeping Brooklyn.

Walking over, I notice that the pillow that Ana is lying on is wet. She must have cried herself to sleep... And that makes me feel like an even bigger ass.

Reaching down, I lift her up into my arms to carry her to our room so I can wake her without disturbing Brooklyn. She wakes a little as I'm laying her on our bed. "Christian?" She ask, still half asleep.

"Yeah, baby it's me. Can you wake up? I need to talk to you." I say as I run my fingers along the side of her face.

She sits up, "Okay, what do you need to talk about?"

"First, I want to start off by saying that I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean the things I said. I love you more than you will ever know. You are a part of my family...You and Brooklyn, you two are my family. When I heard you and Mia talking and heard what she was saying, I saw red. I was so angry, I couldn't think straight. I was pissed at Mia, pissed at the fucker that got her pregnant. But mostly pissed at myself... Mia is my baby sister and I have always protected her, and the one time I couldn't...she gets pregnant by someone who doesn't even care about her." I shake my head and continue. "I'm really not good at trying to explain myself because I have never had to explain myself to anyone before."

She reaches over and takes my hand, "You're doing a good job so far. I can understand why you were so upset, but please don't ever, and I mean ever speak to me the way you did earlier. I love you, but what really hurt is when you all but told me I'm not a part of your family." I reach up to wipe a tear that has fallen on her check. "Christian, I have never had a family, it's only been just me and Ray even when my mother was in the picture. I thought I had finally found one. One that loves and accepts me and my daughter."

"You have, Ana. Believe me, my family has been all over my ass since the moment you walked out the door. I actually thought Elliot was going to hit me." I shutter a little remembering how angry Elliot was with me. "Please Ana, tell me you forgive me and that I didn't fuck everything up with us. I love you and our daughter so much! Just please tell me that I didn't ruin us." I beg.

She cups my face with her small hands, "Christian, I love you so much. I forgive you. Just don't ever pull that shit with me again, okay?"

I nod, "Okay, I promise baby. I never want to fight with you again. Today almost killed me. I gave you space like Kate suggested, but all I really wanted to do was run after you and tell you how sorry I was."

"Baby, no couple is perfect. I can guarantee you we are going to have little arguments here and there. Every relationships have their ups and downs. As long as we talk to each other and work things out, there will never be a reason, other than you being unfaithful, that I would leave you."

"Nothing to worry about there. There will never be anyone else for me but you. You are all I see." I tell her.

She has now worked her way over and is straddling my lap. "That's good to know." She leans down and nips my bottom lip, "Now let's get to the best part of fighting."

"And what would that be?" I say as I roughly grab her ass.

"The make-up sex, of course." She says, grinding her hips over my cock.

I quickly spin her around and lay on top of her, "Fuck, Ana. I love you so much, baby."

"Love you too" She says as she licks the shell of my ear.

"Just so you know, beautiful... I'm going to marry you some day."

She pulls away for me with tear filled eyes and simply says, "Looking forward to it.."

**Only a little drama and it was all resolved with a sweet ending. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thank you once again for all of the amazing reviews!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, Deep breath... I want to address a few things before we get to the next chapter. Chapter 23 got a few mixed reviews. I wanted to explain my reasons as to why I wrote it the way I did.  
In my mind, Ana forgiving Christian doesn't make her weak. If she would have ran at the first bump in the road, that would have made her weak in my eyes. In my story, Ana understands Christian and she realized that he said those words in the heat of the moment. I think everyone has said things in the heat of the moment that they didn't actually mean and regretted it later.. at least I have.**

**Those who say Ana forgave too quickly... By holding on to a grudge, you are not only hurting the other person, you are also hurting yourself. Ana forgave Christian because she loves him. When you truly love someone, the last thing you want to do is hurt them. Trust me, one of my worst qualities is holding grudges. (I'm really trying to work on that). With that being said, my Ana would never forgive abuse or cheating.. neither of those happening in my story...**

**Mia getting pregnant by Shawn is not the same as Ana getting pregnant by Mike. Mia only hung out with Shawn a few times. Ana and Mike dated for months. Not the same situation at all. The similarities between Ana and Mia come in to play where they both were left to raise their child as a single mother.**

**As I said in my CH1 AN, I am more than happy to listen to constructive criticism, but please don't come on here to criticize my story for the sake of just being nasty. If you don't like the way I write my story, you don't have to read it. But, I appreciate the ones that have stuck by me even if they don't always agree with the way I write my characters at times.**

**So thank you all for the reviews.. Good and bad... Lessons learned everyday. My lesson from the last chapter.. I need to grow a thicker skin if I'm going to write FF. lol**

**NOW... On to chapter 24... Enjoy! And don't forget my pinterest page :)**

**CPOV:**

"Taylor, It's fucking Wednesday, please tell me that you have been able to locate the whereabouts of Shawn Davis."

Taylor has been looking for that little fucker ever since Sunday night. Once we find him, Elliot and I are going to have a nice little chat with him. He's going to learn that he doesn't fuck with a Grey and get away with it. Then if our chat doesn't have the results I want it to, I may just send Taylor and a few of his men to have a little visit with Mr. Davis.

"Sir, we have finally located him. He lives here in Seattle. Would you like for me to bring him to you?" Taylor asks.

"Yes, let me call my brother. I'm sure he wants to be here to meet our new friend." I know Elliot is going to want in on this.

Taylor nods his head and leaves my office. Pulling my phone out, I dial Elliot's number.

"What's up, Bro?" Elliot answers.

"Be here in 30 if you want to talk with Mr. Davis." I say.

"Be there in 20" He says before he hangs up.

The past few days have been hard on everyone in my family. I know mom and Dad support Mia, but I know this has to be upsetting for them. Let's not mention my stupid outburst in Mia's room. I wish I could go back in time. I wish those words would have never came out of my mouth. Ana said that she forgives me, but I know it's easier to forgive than to forget.

I think it still weighs heavy on Ana's mind too. She been a little quiet these past few days. I just wish I knew what to do to help ease her worry. I don't ever want her to feel like she isn't part of my family. I was so fucking stupid for the shit I said the other day. I wonder if she would be willing to go see Flynn with me. Maybe he can help us better understand what's going on in my head. I look at my watch and notice it's 12:30 so Ana should be on her lunch break.

"Hello" She answers. Just her voice sends chills up my spine.

"Hey, baby. How's your day been so far?" I ask.

"It's okay. We've been pretty busy today. How's your day?"

"It's okay. Listen, the reason I called is because I wanted to know if you would be willing to go to see Flynn with me. I can't get the shit that happened Sunday out of my head. I just want us to be able to move on from this. I know you said that forgave me, but baby, shit like that is hard to forget."

"That's sounds like a good idea. You're right, I can easily forgive you because I love you and I know you didn't mean what you said, but the words still sting. What time do you want to meet at Flynn's?" She asks. Thank god she's agreeing. It would kill me if my bad temper and idiotic mouth caused me to lose her.

"I'll see what he has open for tonight and text you the time."

"Okay. I'll call Mia and see if she can come to Escala to sit with Brooklyn while we are gone." Mia's great with Brooklyn and Brooklyn loves spending time with her aunt Mia.

"Perfect. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too, Christian."

After Ana and I hang up, I buzz Andrea, "Andrea, please set me up an appointment with Flynn for this evening. Tell him that Miss Steele will also be joining me."

"Yes, sir. Anything else?" She asks.

"Not at the moment." I reply.

I sit back at my desk and try to get a little work done before Taylor gets back with Mr. Davis. Elliot should be here soon as well.

I've been working for about 15 minutes when I hear Elliot outside of my office, talking to Andrea. "What up, Andrea! Is the big bad wolf in his office?" _Fucking Elliot..._

"Good afternoon, Elliot. Yes, Mr. Grey is in his office. You may go right in." Andrea tell him.

Two seconds later, Elliot comes strutting in my office with work boots, dirty jeans and a 'Grey's construction' t-shirt on. And here I sit wearing a suit. We couldn't look more different if we tried.

"Hey, Bro! The little dip shit got here yet?" He asks as he takes a seat in front of my desk.

"Not yet. I see you came straight from a work site. I assume business is still going well?" Elliot and I may be in completely different lines of work, but I am so fucking proud of him. He has worked his ass off to have one of the most successful construction companies on the west coast.

"Yep, business is doing awesome! Now cut the chit chat shit. Before the little dumbass gets here, I want to talk about Sunday. You set things right with Ana?" He ask.

"Yeah, we talked. She forgave me, but she is still acting a little off." I tell him, still feeling the sting of guilt for my words said in anger.

"Listen, Christian, what you did Sunday was fucking horrible. You are lucky Ana loves you and is such an understanding and forgiving person. I know we all say shit in the heat of the moment that we don't mean, and I'm sure Ana knows that, too... doesn't mean the words don't hurt all the same. Forgiving is the easy part, it's the forgetting that's hard." My thoughts exactly...

I take in every word Elliot is saying. He may act like a total idiot at times, but I know he always has my back. Times like this make me realize how much he really loves me. "I agree. That's why I have asked her to join me in a meeting with Flynn this evening."

"I think that would be good for both of you. And I just want to say I'm sorry for getting in your face, but you have to admit, you deserved it." He says with a sly smirk.

"Don't apologize. Yes, I did deserve it and probably a lot more."

He begins to say something else when Andrea buzzes me letting me know that Taylor is back with Mr. Davis and that my appointment with Flynn is tonight at 6:00.

Mr. Davies walks in the door with Taylor at his side. I can already tell by his ridged stance that he is about to shit his pants. Elliot and I stand up but neither of us bother to shake his hand. That little fuck isn't getting an ounce of respect from me.

"Mr. Davis, do you know why my brother and I wanted to meet with you today?" I ask. I want to see if this little fucker will fess up.

"Um, nno, I'm ssorry. What can I hhelp you with?" He stutters out. Good, you better be scared.

Elliot is just standing there watching Davis. I notice Taylor hasn't left the room which is probably for the best.

"It's seems that you know our little sister, Mia, well. You should know that Elliot and I are very protective over her." I say, watching his squirm. "Lets all have a seat." I guide him over to the couch. I sit in the chair opposite of him and Elliot sits next to him.

"Yes, I do know Mia." He says, rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans. "If this is about her being pregnant. I'm sorry, but I'm only 21 and I am no where near ready to be a father."

"Yes, this is about my sister being pregnant. Listen here you piece of shit, you may be 21 and not ready to be a father, but Mia is also 21. Do you think she was ready for children?" Elliot is now up in Davis' face.

"I told her I'd pay for her to have an abortion." He says in a trembling voice.

"She isn't going to have an abortion! She's keeping the baby. Don't worry, she'll have plenty of support from her family. Your little punk ass wont even have to pay child support as long as you stay the fuck away from Mia and my niece or nephew." I can tell Elliot is getting more pissed by the second because his face is now more red than I have ever seen it.

"Listen, Mr. Davis, here's the deal." I pause to make sure he's listening. "Stay the fuck away from my family or I will see to it that you do." I say in a low menacing voice.

With wide eyes he agrees, "Okay, I will stay away from them."

"Taylor, it seems that we have gotten our message across to Mr. Davis. You can take him back to wherever you found him." I say to Taylor.

"And Mr. Davis, this is not to get back to Mia. If at any time you forget this little chat, I'll send Mr. Taylor here and a few of his men to remind you." With that a trembling, pale faced Davis walks out of my office with Taylor.

"I wanted to kill that little fucker Christian." Elliot is still steaming mad. "I'm going to go back to the site and try to work off some of this anger. See ya around. Give Ana and my niece my love."

I sit back at my desk and try to continue my work once Elliot leaves. I can't seem to get my mind to focus though. So much shit has gone on in the past few days, my mind is like a whirlwind. Good thing I'm seeing Flynn tonight.

Around 2 o'clock, I still can't focus on the task at hand so I decide to call it a day since I don't have any meetings. I send a quick text to Ana.

**Hey, I'm getting off early today. I'm going to swing by the daycare and pick up Brooklyn. The appointment with Flynn is at 6 tonight. Love you-C**

While I wait for her reply, I pack up my things and inform Andrea and Taylor that I will be leaving for the day.

**Okay, thank you for picking her up. Mia has agreed to come over to watch Brooklyn. I'll let her know to be there about 5:30. Love you, too-A**

"Alright Little bit, what do you want to do until Aunt Mia gets here?" I ask Brooklyn as we are sitting at the breakfast bar having a snack.

She taps her little chin with her finger, "Umm, me wants to watch paw patwol" She says nodding her head.

"Well let's get you washed up and we'll go to the media room." I tell her.

I learn fast that DVR's must have been made for people with children. I make sure I record every episode of Brooklyn's favorite shows so she can watch them when she wants.

She giggles watching two of the dogs play. "Looks at hims! Hims funny!" She tells me. "Daddy, me wants a dog." She looks up at me with those pleading blue eyes.

"Little bit, a dog needs lots of space to run. It would need a big yard like at Nana and Papa Carry's. Our apartment isn't the best place for a dog." I explain to her. Sure, the apartment would be fine for a small dog, but if I get a dog, I want it to be big enough to protect the home. Mia had a small dog when we were younger that looked like a rat and sounded like a squeak toy.

"Wells, lets get a dog and a yawd likes Nana and papa Cawy's." She says before zoning back in on the cartoon.

That's actually not a bad idea. A home... I need to call my realtor so they can start looking right away. If Ana and I can't find anything we want, I'll get Elliot to build us a home.

"We'll need to talk to Mama about it, Okay. You got daddy in trouble after the toy store shopping trip." I tickle her side.

Giggling she says, "Otay, otay! But cans we get a tat too?"

"A tat? What's a tat?" I ask. I have no clue what she talking about.

She rolls her eyes.. _so much like her mother._ "A tat, Daddy! You knows, they says meow."

"Oh, a cat." I say as she looks at me like I've lost my mind.

Mia comes strolling in at 5:30 ready to take over where I left off helping Brooklyn with a puzzle.

"Hey, Mia, How are you feeling?" I ask.

"I'm felling better. Thanks for asking. Is Ana here yet?" She asks, looking around.

"No, she's going to be meeting me there at Flynn's office. Is there any thing I can help you with?"

"No, I'll just a few things I need to ask Ana."

I can see more and more how much Mia is going to need to lean on Ana during this pregnancy.

**APOV:**

I pull up to John Flynn's office at the same time as Christian. I didn't have time to go home and change so I'm still in my snoopy nursing scrubs. _Way to look like an adult in front of Christian's therapist, Ana!_

Christian walks to me and pulls me in around my waist. "Hey baby. Thank you for agreeing to meet me here."

"No problem. I'm actually glad that you asked." I stand on my tippy toes to give him a kiss. I am glad he asked... I will do whatever it takes to make our relationship stronger. That doesn't make me weak, it makes me an adult. Weak would have been me running at the first bump in the road. Couples are going to fight; couples are going to disagree... it wont do either of us any good for me to hold a grudge. I forgave Christian, it's just going to take me a little time to get to the point where the words don't sting. I'm hoping Flynn will help me gain a little insight as to how to do that.

I was a little unsure as to how to act around Grace and the rest of the family after Sunday, but they all quickly put me at ease. Grace talked to me Monday morning, letting me know that she considers me her family, and I got similar phones calls form Mia, Elliot and Carrick. Carrick even went as far as sending me flowers.

Christian and I walk into the office hand and hand. When we walk into the waiting room, I see a man who I assume is Flynn waiting for us.

"Good evening Flynn, thank you for seeing us on such short notice." Christian greets him with a hand shake. "This is My girlfriend, Anastasia Steele. Ana this is John Flynn." He introduces us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Steele." Flynn says.

"Call me Ana, please. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." I reply. I was feeling a little nervous, but Flynn has a way of putting me at ease.

He walks us into his office where Christian and I take a seat on the couch. Flynn sit across from us and takes out a note pad and pen.

"What brings you two in to see me today?" He starts off the session.

Christian sits forward, resting his forearms on his thighs, and clears his throat. "Well, our family learned some news the other day that I didn't take too well. Mia is pregnant and the father of the child doesn't want anything to do with the child. I got really angry and said something to Ana that I will regret to the day I die." Christian hangs his head.

"And what was it that you said Christian?" Flynn asks.

Christian looks over at me and I can see the tears starting to form in his eyes. He swallows hard, "I told her to keep her nose out of my family's business."

"I see, and Ana, how did that make you feel?" Flynn directs his question to me.

"Naturally I was hurt. I love the Grey's very much. They are the family that I never had."

Flynn nods his head and jots down some notes on his paper.

"Christian, who were you mainly upset with that day and tell me the reasons why?" Flynn looks to Christian and waits for his answer.

Christian sits for a few minutes, thinking over Flynn's question. "To be honest, I was more pissed with myself than anything because I wasn't there to protect Mia. I was hurt that Mia didn't come to me when she needed help and lashed out."

" I see. We all say things in anger that we don't mean. Ana, do you think that Christian meant the words that he said?"

"No, when I had time to think on it, I realize that he didn't mean those words. I have forgiven Christian. I'm just having a difficult time forgetting." I tell him. Looking over at Christian, I can see the hurt in his face over what he's put me through.

"It's going to take time, Ana." Flynn says and them directs his next statement at both of us. "No relationship is perfect. They require work and most of all communication. Tell each other what you are feeling and thinking. With Christian's past, it's going to take a lot of understanding on your part, Ana."

I reach over and take Christian's hand and notice that his palms are sweaty. I'm not sure if I have ever seen him this nervous. "I can do that." I assure Flynn and Christian nods his head in agreement, and I know he is agree to put forth the effort that it takes to make this relationship even stronger.

"How are things going with your daughter?" Flynn asks me, but before I can answer, Christian speaks up.

"Wonderful! She is the most amazing little girl on the planet. She calls me Daddy." Christian says, beaming with pride.

Flynn smiles, "Glad to hear that you two are getting along so well, Christian." He glances down at his watch, "Your hour is nearly up. Is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

"No, I'm good for now." Christian says.

"Yeah, I'm good also." I reply.

We walk back out to our cars and I see Taylor waiting next to my car. "Can Taylor drive your car home and you ride with me?" Christian asks.

"Sure, Baby." I give Taylor the keys and get in the SUV with Christian.

"So, are we going to be okay?" Christian asks nervously as we pull onto the street.

"Yes, we are going to be just fine." I say as I rub his neck. He blows out a breath that I didn't realize he was hold and I can feel the tension leave his body.

We drive the rest of the way home in comfortable silence. When we reach the penthouse, I hear voices coming from Brooklyn's room. I walk in to find Mia and Brooklyn on the floor playing with dolls. I can tell Brooklyn has already had her bath because she is in her pajamas and her hair is wet.

They are so engrossed in what they are doing, they don't even notice we are in the room until I speak. "What are you two up to?" They both turn to face me with smiles spread from ear to ear.

"Pwaying dolls!" Brooklyn says.

"Yep, we have been busy tonight. She has had her dinner and bath. Now she's all ready to be tucked in when it's time." Mia says. _She going to be just fine when her little one gets here_.

"Okay, thank you for watching her." I hug Mia when she stands. "Have you been feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired. My morning sickness is getting a little better. I wanted to talk to you about a few things, but I am ready to just go home and fall into bed. Can I call you tomorrow?" Mia asks.

"Anytime for anything, Mia. I love you." I tell her.

"Love you too, Sis." She says walking out of the room.

Christian walks her out while I get in some snuggle time with my favorite girl.

"How did your day go today?" I ask Brooklyn.

"I hads fun at daycawe. Jenny's mama bringed cuptakes for her birfday." She says as she twirls my hair in her fingers.

"I bet they were yummy! Did you enjoy Daddy picking you up early?" I ask her.

"YES!" She yells excitedly. "He's gonna gets me a dog!"

Christian walks in and hears her. "Whoa there Missy. I said we would talk to Mama about it. And remember what I said, our apartment isn't suitable for a dog."

"I knows, Daddy." She frowns a little.

"Don't pout, come here and let Daddy read you a few stories. pick out 3 of your favorites." He tells her.

Later that night as Christian and I are lying in bed, he turns to me, "So... about that dog."

"Christian, I thought you already told her that the apartment wasn't suitable for a dog. You can't go back on your word." I tell him.

"I'm not, but just hear me out... I want you and I to start looking for a house. I want somewhere that Brooklyn can ride her bike, play and have animals."

"Animals? I thought we were only talking about a dog." I say.

"Yeah, a dog and apparently a tat as well." He smiles at me.

I don't even know what a tat is..."I'm afraid to ask, but what is a tat?"

He laughs loudly, "That what I wondered at first until Brooklyn took pity on me and explained a tat says meow."

"Oh, a cat! We can't get a cat though." I tell him.

"Why not? I thought you said you loved animals." Now he's pouting.

"I do love animals, but I'm allergic to cats."

"That settle it then, no cats. Just dogs." He says as he turns out the light next to the bed.

"Christian, are you serious about wanting to look for a house?" I ask.

"Absolutely, I want to raise our children in a home like I had. One with a big back yard and plenty of space to run and play."

"Okay, we can start looking. Do you want my help in choosing a home?" It's his money so I'll completely understand if he wants to pick it out.

"Yes, you will get the final say. It's going to be the home that we will raise our children in, grow old in and one day play with our grandchildren in, Ana."

He reaches for me and pulls me into his chest. "I'm so sorry for what I put you through Sunday, Ana." He mummers quietly into my hair on the top of my head.

I kiss the base of his neck, "I know you are. Let's not bring it up again. Moving forward... no looking back." And that's the last words I say to him as I drift off to sleep in the arms of my man.


	25. Chapter 25

**Don't forget to check out my pinterest page :)**

**APOV:**

It's been a little over a month since Christian and I started looking for a house. I have found several I like, but Christian it's pleased with any of the 4 the realtor has shown us. At this point, I fear that he will never find a house that is up to his standards. That is one picky man! After the last failed attempt, I over heard him grumbling to himself something about 'fuck it all. I should have just called Elliot.'

We also learned a few weeks back that Mike is being charged with attempting kidnapping. Hopefully he'll be behind bars for years to come. Good riddance, asshole!

Mia seems to be doing great with her pregnancy. She has called and came over several times just to talk with me. I love that I can be there for her. She's only 9 weeks so she is still feeling the effects of the lovely first trimester. Last Sunday, poor thing got sick from the smell of the pork that Grace had prepared for dinner. I do not miss those day at all!

She still hasn't heard anything out of Shawn, but I suspect her brothers have something to do with that. When his name was brought up Sunday, I caught the looked that passed between Christian and Elliot.

It's Saturday morning and I have just finished cleaning the kitchen where we ate breakfast. I walk to Brooklyn's room expecting to find her there, but to my surprise she isn't. I set out on my quest to locate my mini me and her Daddy. After searching everywhere and I'm starting to get a little worried until I hear voices coming from Christian's study. The door is slightly ajar, so I stand there like a creeper and listen to the two of them talk.

"I wikes that ones daddy!" Brooklyn says.

"Nah, that one is way too small. I want a big one" He says. What in the world are they talking about?

"Hows bouts a wainbow colowed one?" She questions.

He chuckles, "I have never seen a rainbow colored dog before." He replies. Dogs... They are looking at dogs online.

I decide to make my presence known., "What are you two up to?"

"We's are picking outs a dog, Mama!" she squeals in a high pitched voice while clapping her hands together.

"We are just online looking to see what type of dog would be best for the family. We would love your input." He pats his knee that is not currently occupied by Brooklyn.

Taking a seat, we browse different types of dogs but still can't decide on what we want.

"You know, I heard about a house the other day that the realtor hasn't mentioned. I would mind looking at it. It's near your parents and it's on the Sound." I tell Christian. It really is a lovely house from the online pictures I've seen, even if my initial reaction was that it was too big for us. But I got to thinking about Gail, Taylor and the rest of the people that would be staying there. Plus, one of Christian's main complaints when we look at a house is that it isn't big enough. Fingers crossed, he'll like this one.

"Anything you want, Baby." Christian tells me.

When Christian Grey says anything you want, he actually means it. With in a few hours of me telling Christian about the house, we are on our way to look at it. When I asked him how he got us a viewing so fast, his only reply with a sly grin and the words, "money talks, baby."

Pulling up to the gate, Christian punches in the code. As the gates open, we are greeted with a very long, tree lined drive. We can't even see the house yet, but from what we see of the yard, it has been well maintained. The driveway ends up being a little over a half of a mile long and when the house comes into view, I gasp. It is gorgeous! The online pictures didn't do it justice.

Our realtor is waiting for us on the front steps when we get out of the SUV. "Good afternoon Mr. Grey, Miss Steele." She greets us.

"Mrs. Matthews" Christian greets her with a nod. "Thank you for meeting us here. Miss Steele heard about the home and thought it may be a good fit for our family." He says to her, but I hear the underlying statement.. _Why did Miss Steele have to find a home for us when that's the job you are being paid to do?_

"Of course", She says with at tight smile. Apparently she heard the underlying statement as well. "Why don't I show you three around?"

"If it's all the same to you, Miss Steele, Brooklyn and myself will just look around the house on our own." Christian says to her. I don't think he's too please with her at the moment.

"Sure, I'll be waiting at the front entryway if you were to need anything."

It's taken us about 30 minutes to walk through the house because Christian looks at every little detail. Brooklyn has claimed every room in the house as her bedroom, making Christian and I laugh.

"So what do you think?" I ask Christian. He hasn't really said anything, but I don't hear any grumbling either. This could go either way...

"I think you deserve Mrs. Matthews' fee for finding this house. I can see us living here. I will get Elliot to have a crew come in and spruce up things a little, but if you like the house, I'm ready to make an offer." He smiles at me.

"Really?!" I can't believe he actually liked it enough to make an offer.

"Yes, it's a beautiful home, plenty of room, 15 acres of land, and a guest house in the back that we could turn into a home for Gail and Taylor. What's not to love?" He muses as he looks around again. "How did you hear about this?" He questions.

"Actually your mom mentioned it to me. She said that she heard a neighbor talking about it going up for sale and wanted us to jump on it before anyone else had the chance. I believe her words were, "You and Christian should really look into it before it's snatched up. It would be perfect for your family, and my granddaughter would be basically just around the corner from us"."

Christian laughs, "My mother and her meddling."

"Last time she meddled, it worked out pretty well. Now that I think about it, I'm not so sure those files were that urgent that day." Gah, I love Grace!

"You are on to something, Miss Steele!" He kisses me on my nose.

We have been standing on the back patio, watching Brooklyn play in the yard. "What do you think of this house, Brooklyn?" Christian asks her.

"I woves it! It's wike a pwincess castle!" She excitedly exclaims.

"I love it, too. But, Mama and Nana get all the credit for finding it." He tells her as he scoops her up in his arms, making his way back to Mrs. Matthews.

"So, what do you guys think?" Mrs. Matthews asks as we meet her at the entryway.

"I would like to make an offer. My accountant will send you all of the information by this evening."

"Wonderful! As soon as I hear from him, I will start putting the paper work through." She says.

"Good. I'll pay extra to put a rush on closing. I want my brother's crew to be able to get in here as soon as possible to start the minor remolding."

"Noted. I'll email you when I have more information." She happily tells him.

On the drive home, Christian is excitedly talking about the house and what he wants done to it. We decided to stop for a bite of lunch since it's well after 1 and Christian and I haven't ate since breakfast.

As we are seated at a small bistro, the waitress makes her way over to us. And of course, like usual, she zones in on Christian even though he is clearly here with his family. She is batting her fake eyelashes so fast if I'm surprised we can't feel the wind from it. Brooklyn notices as well because the next words out of her mouth have me red as a tomato and Christian laughing.

"Do yous hab something in yous eye?" Brooklyn asks.

"Umm, no." The waitress answers, not understanding what Brooklyn is getting at.

"Yous suwe? I bwinks my eyes reawwy fasts when I gots sand in thems at the pawk." Brooklyn says clearly concerned with the waitress' problem.

"I'm fine. I'll put your orders in and be right back with your drinks." The waitress says before quickly turning and walking away. I'm sure she was hoping to hide her embarrassment by retreating for the table quickly, but I caught her red tinged cheeks before she could get away.

I hang my head as Christian tries to rein in his laughter. After he is finished, he quickly switches gears.

"So" Christian says, before nervously clearing his throat. "My mom called this morning and wants me to go with her to help pick out my dad a birthday gift. I told her we would go this evening if you didn't have plans for us." He's running his fingers through his hair. Why is he so nervous?

"That's fine, baby. That will give me a chance for a little one on one time with Brooklyn. She's become such a daddies girl lately. I need to steal her back for a few hours." I give him a wink. Maybe he is nervous about making plans with his mother at the last minute.

"Okay, I'll drop you and Brooklyn off at Escala and head on over that way so I can get back before it's bedtime." He says. He tries to never miss out on bedtime stories with Brooklyn. I think he enjoys it more than she does.

After Christian drops us off at home, Brooklyn and I spend the rest of the day playing, painting nails, watching movies, and once again browsing online for the perfect breed of dog. I think I finally have the breed I want figured out, I just hope Christian agrees with me. Boxers are way too cute, plus they have every quality Christian and I are looking for in a dog. I pull Brooklyn in my lap to show her a picture of a boxer puppy.

"You like that puppy?" I ask her, pointing to the screen.

'Awww, he's so cute, Mama! Wets get hims. We can names him Chocowate!"

"Chocolate? Why Chocolate?" I ask. I'm sure this answer will be good.

She rolls her eyes and looks at me like it should be obvious, "Cause he's bwown!" Well, I guess it should have been that obvious...

"One, don't roll your eyes at me, it's rude. Understand?" I asks

"Yes, Mama. I'ms sowwy" She says

"Thank you for apologizing. Now,two, we'll have to see if Daddy even likes this type of dog before we make a decision." I tell her.

It's a little after 6 when Christian returns home and Brooklyn is on him time he walks in the door.

"Daddy! We founds a dog! He's Chocowate!" She is clinging to his leg like a spider monkey.

I see the confusion on his face. "Chocolate , huh? As in a Chocolate lab?" He asks.

"No silly daddy! A boxes puppy!"

Now Christian looks even more confused. "She means a boxer." I tell him "I've done my research and that breed has every quality we are looking for."

"Ands they are sooo cutes, Daddy!" Brooklyn adds.

"Okay, I'll take a look at them, but lets sit down and have dinner first." He says, and it's only then that I see he's holding a bag of Mexican food from my favorite Mexican restaurant. YUM!

As we are eating dinner, I ask Christian about his time with his mother. "Did you find anything good for your dad?"

"Um, yeah. She got him a lot of new fishing equipment. I'm sure he's going to love it." He tells me. Something's off though. I can tell in his slight hesitation to answer my question.

"When is your Dad's birthday? Your mom hasn't mentioned it to me." I need to know so I'll have enough time to look for him a present from me.

"September 18th. A little over 2 weeks away. She just wanted to get his present now so he wouldn't suspect anything." Geez, I wish I could read him better. He has one hell of a poker face. Probably one of the reasons he's been so successful in the cut throat business world.

"Oh well, that's understandable." I tell him. If he wants me to know what's going on he'll tell me. I completely trust him so I'm just going to put this conversation to rest.

After we have finished eating, Christian helps me clean up the dishes. We spend the rest of the evening looking at information on the puppy that Brooklyn and I want and Christian agreed that it would be a perfect choice for us.

"Why don't you go relax in a nice, hot bath and I'll read to Brooklyn and put her to bed." Christian says when I finish dressing Brooklyn after her bath.

"Thank you. " I say, leaning up on my tippy toes to kiss his soft lips.

**CPOV:**

It has taken me an hour to read Brooklyn 2 stories and get her to sleep because she kept interrupting the story to ask questions about Chocolate the dog. She seems pretty stuck on that name so that may be the name the poor pup is stuck with.

As I walk in our bedroom, I can hear music softly playing from the bathroom. Hopeful that the music drowns out the sound on me coming into the bedroom, I rush to the closet to hide the ring I picked up for Ana today. I was a fucking nervous wreck at the table when she kept questioning me about my dad's gift and birthday. But that doesn't compare to the nerves I felt when I went to see Ray today to ask for his blessing.

He and I sat out on his back porch talking for a few hours before I grew the balls to ask. When I stuttered out my reasoning for being there, he eased my nerves by chuckling. I think his words were, "What took you so long to ask? You've been here for hours. It's not like I didn't know the reason you were coming over when you called this morning.."

He gave me his blessing and I invited him to my parents house tomorrow where I plan to propose in front of our loved ones. I called Mom and Dad this morning as well and told them of my plans. Dad didn't say much except that he was happy for me, but Mom started crying immediately. She went on and on about how I should propose, where I should propose... until Dad stopped her. I couldn't help but laugh at my moms excitement. I just asked that they not tell Mia because I'm afraid that she will accidently let it slip before I can pop the question.

Before hiding the ring in a pocket of one of my suits I have hanging in the closet, I open the box to have another look. It's an absolutely stunning ring. It's not over the top huge because I know that's not something Ana would want. However it is big enough that everyone with in a 500 feet radius will be able to clearly see that she's taken. It's a beautiful cushion cut diamond surrounds by smaller diamonds. I can't wait to see Ana's face tomorrow when I propose. Even though I know she'll say yes, I know I still be nervous.

I hear the water in the tub starts to slosh around, so I know that Ana is probably getting out. I hurry to hide the ring and rush back into the room before Ana comes out of the bathroom.

"Hey, I thought you would join me." She says when she sees me standing by the bed.

"I would have, but it took Brooklyn a while to fall asleep. She couldn't stop talking about Chocolate the dog. You do realize that name is probably going to stick, right?" I ask with a chuckle.

She sighs, smiling, "Yes, she was pretty proud of herself today for thinking of the name."

"Let me grab a quick shower and I will meet you in the bed. Be naked when I get back." I swat her on the ass as I walk to the shower.

I take the fastest shower on record, eager to get back to Ana. When I crawl in to bed, I notice that she is indeed naked and ready for me. It hits me that this is the last night that I will make love to my girlfriend. Tomorrow night, I will be making love to my fiancé. _My fiancé_!

The next morning Ana and I wake up to Brooklyn bouncing on the bed. Good thing I pulled my pajama pants back on after Ana and I finished round 4 at about 1am this morning.

"It's times to gets up!" She shouts while jumping right in the middle of my stomach.

"Whoa there little jumping bean. It's not safe to jump on the bed." I tell her. I roll over to see that the clock only reads 7:00.

"Come ons! Gets up! I wants pantakes, pwease." She says with her tiny little hands drawn together in a pleading manner.

"We'll have to get Mama to make those. Daddy hasn't mastered that park of culinary school just yet." It tap her on the tip of the nose.

"I'm on it!" Ana happily says while rolling out of bed.

I watch her walk to the door and can't help the over whelming feeling of happiness. Today's the day!

Brooklyn snuggles up beside me and we talk about what we are going to do today. I do hold back the little detail about asking Ana to marry me. Brooklyn will let the cat out of the bag before we finish breakfast.

After Ana agrees to marry me, I want to talk to her about officially adopting Brooklyn. I want her to carry the Grey name just as Ana and I will. If Ana has no problem with it, I'll get my lawyer on it as soon as possible.

After we have eaten breakfast, Ana takes Brooklyn to her room to get her dressed for today while I slip into my study to check a few emails. The first one I open is from Mrs. Matthews letting me know that the offer on the house was accepted and for an additional 20 grand, Elliot's crew will be able to begin work as soon as one week. Like I said: Money talks.

After shutting down my computer, I rush back to the room to get dressed and grab the ring. Just as I'm finishing up, Ana walks in. Not a moment too soon.

"You look as handsome as always." She says when she sees me.

'And you still outshine me in nothing but a robe." I wink at her before I go to join Brooklyn in her room giving Ana the times she needs to get ready.

30 minutes later, Ana meets us in the great room and I notice that she and Brooklyn are wearing almost the same dresses. Same pattern, different color. Where Brooklyn's is pink, Ana's is a light green, and I've heard Mia talk about fashion enough to know that the pattern is chevron print. The mindless shit I learn from listening to Mia ramble.

On our way to my parents, I tell Ana about the email I received from the realtor this morning. We decided to talk to Elliot today to see when he can do a walk through with us. I want to have the house finished and us moved in by Thanksgiving, that way we could host it at our home this year.

When we pull up in the driveway, I notice Ana looking puzzled. "My dad's here. I didn't mention anything to him about coming to dinner today."

"Mom called me last week and asked that I invite him. It's supposed to be a pleasant day and she wanted to grill out with all of the family over. Ray's family." I lie. Good thing I'm good at keeping a straight face.

Ana shrugs her shoulders, "Oh okay. I love having my dad around." She says giving me that smile I love so much.

A few hours have passed and we have talked to Elliot about the house. We'll go next weekend and do a walk through with him. Everyone was happy for us when we told them about the house. Mom most of all because she will have us so close.

We are all on the back patio enjoying each other company. Everyone is here, but only mom, dad and Ray know what's about to happen. My mom has been giving me subtly glances all day. I know it's about to kill her not knowing when I'll pop the question.

Ray walks up behind me and whispers, "relax, you look like you are about to pass out."

I blows out a puff of air, "Not going to lie to you, I'm nervous as hell. I know she'll say yes... but what if she doesn't?"

"You have no worries. I know Ana. She loves you and she is ready for the next step." Ray assures me.

We've finished eating and I decide that it's now or never. I have went back in forth on if I should prepare a speech for her or just talk from my heart. After much debating, I decide to just talk from the heart. Standing up, I clear my throat. Taking Ana's hand I pull her up to stand beside me. She looks at me, trying to understand what I'm doing. I smile and kiss her before I start talking:

"Ana, I didn't go shopping with my mom yesterday, I went and spent the afternoon with Ray." I tell her and she starts to look even more confused so I just decide to jump right in.

Taking a deep breath, I begin, "The morning I spotted you in the coffee shop, I was captivated by your beauty. That very same day fate happen to intervene one more when I saw you again at my mother's office. You once said that it was fate that we met. I didn't believe in fate before I met you, but I have to agree that you and I were always meant to be.

"The Friday afternoon that you came over here to bring my mother a file was the first day you introduced me to the little girl that I now couldn't love more if she were my own flesh and blood. " I can tell that Ana has caught on to what's happening because she is smiling from ear to ear with a steady stream of tears flowing down her face.

"I have searched my whole life looking for something, not sure of what it was. The day we met, I discovered what it was I have been searching for.. It's you. You, Ana, are the love of my life. I want to walk through the rest of my days with you by my side; wake up to your beautiful face and go to bed at night with you in my arms.

"For the rest of my life, be mine.." I pull the ring out of the box and get down on one knee, "Say you'll marry me, Anastasia."

She is crying so hard she can't speak. She nods her head vigorously and pulls me up crashing her lips with mine.

Pulling back, I tease her, "Is that a yes?"

"Oh my god, YES! A million times YES, YES, YES!" She shouts hugging me tight.

After she pulls away to wipe the tears from her eyes, only then does she even notice the ring. "That is the most beautiful ring I have even seen!" She exclaims

"Can I put it on your finger now?" I ask and she nods her head while holding out her shaking left hand.

After I slip it on her finger we turn to our audience. All of the women are crying and are now fighting over Ana's hand so they can see the ring. Brooklyn makes her way over to us to share in the excitement even if she really doesn't understand what's really going on.

We stay a few more hours celebrating with our family before heading home and having our very own celebration for just the two of us.

**Thank you for all of the reviews I received last chapter! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter as well. I know it has taken me a few extra days to post it, but real life got in the way. My oldest started middle school band practice, my middle child started tumble cheer lessons and my youngest started football. On top of all of that, I was up to my neck in baby shower preparations for my sister. My little niece will be here in 3 short weeks! I'm so excited... A baby I can spoil and then send her home to her parents! ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Check out the pinterest page for NABS :)**

**APOV:**

After getting back home and putting Brooklyn to bed, Christian and I make our way back to our room. We can't keep our hands off of one another. We finally stumble to the bed, I fall back and Christian quickly pounces on top of me.

"I say we do a little bit of one on one celebrating soon-to-be Mrs. Grey!" He says with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Oh how I love the sound of that... Mrs. Grey." I can not believe I am engaged! I can't stop looking at my ring to make sure this is real and I'm not dreaming.

"So do I, baby! So when do you want to get married?" He asks.

"Um, I haven't really thought that far ahead yet. I still wrapped up in the excitement of today. When were you thinking?"

"Let's take off of work tomorrow and you, me and Brooklyn fly to Vegas!" Is he serious?

"Are you kidding?" I ask. "I would marry you tonight, but I also want my daddy to be able to walk me down the aisle, not to mention, your mom and Mia would kill us if we eloped." I say giggling. "Don't get me wrong though, I don't want an over the top wedding, I only want a small one with just family and friends."

"You're right." He agrees. "So a small wedding... Are we talking 2 weeks, a month to plan?" Oh boy...

"Sweetie, it takes a lot longer to plan a wedding even if it is just a small one. Since it's early September now, how about we aim for early December?" December seems doable for a small wedding. Plus I don't want to wait any longer to be able to call this man my husband.

He reaches over to his side table and grabs his phone. Pulling up his calendar, he says "How about December 6th? That sounds like a good day to become man and wife. Don't ya think?" His smile could light up the entire city.

"December 6th sounds perfect! We have so much to do between now and then. Maybe I'll ask Mia if she'll help me get everything together." I say the last part more to myself than to Christian.

"Yes, we do have a lot to do between now and then, but right now the only thing I want to go is make love to my fiancé." He says while licking up the side of my neck.

"Well then, what are you waiting for Mr. Grey?" I ask and wiggle against him.

Before I can even blink he has both of us stripped naked and he is ravishing my breast with his mouth. I fist my hands in his soft hair and arch my back, pushing my breast further in his face. I feel him reach down and slide his fingers between my dripping folds... teasing me.

"Oh god, Christian! I need you. I need you now! Please!" I'm moaning and begging at the same time.

He groans, "Fuck Ana! You are soaking wet, baby. I can't wait any longer to be inside of you."

He positions himself between my legs and I feel the tip of his large erection pressing against my opening.

"Soft and slow or hard and fast? Either way, it's me making love to you Ana. Never fucking..." He says looking deep into my eyes all the way down to my soul.

I can't wait any longer. I wrap my legs around his waist and dig my heels into his sexy, tight ass. "Hard and fast.. just now Christian.. Please!"

He slams into me, knocking the breath right out of my lungs. He doesn't slow is pace as he continues to drive into me over and over again. I'm meeting him thrust for thrust and I can feel the sweat rolling off of his face as it drips onto mine.

"So good, Ana... So fucking wet.. hot... tight" He growls never losing pace as he reaches between us and pinches my clit causing an orgasm to rip through me like a white hot flame. I can feel it from the top of my head to the tip of my toes. It consumes my entire body. I hear screaming and only when I come down off of my orgasmic high do I realize it was me screaming. I can feel his erection start to swell larger inside me just before he erupts, yelling my name.

With all of the screaming we have just done, I'm surprised Taylor hasn't come busting through the door with his weapon drawn. Thank god Brooklyn can sleep through anything.

Christian rolls over to his back, carrying me with his so I am laying on top of him. I feel him kiss the top of my head as we both catch our breath and wait for our heart rates to slow.

"That was incredible soon to be husband." I mummer and I feel him smile against the top of my head.

"Abso-fucking-lutely, soon be wife." I pull my left hand up so I can look at my ring one more time before I doze off to sleep in the arms of my forever.

* * *

The next morning Brooklyn and Christian are already at the breakfast bar waiting for me. As I take my seat, Gail smiles at me and sets down my plate in front of me.

Christian calls Taylor in after we are finished eating, "Taylor, Gail, Ana and I have an announcement to make." He tells them. "Ana and I are getting married." He says picking up my left hand, showing them the ring.

"Congratulations to you both." Gail says. If I didn't know any better, I think she may have gotten a little misty eyed.

"Sir, Miss Steele, Congratulations." Taylor says. Always a man of few words, but he does grant us one of his rare smiles. He really is a handsome man. He and Gail make the perfect couple.

We both thank them and I take Brooklyn to dress her for daycare. We still haven't found a suitable at home sitter for her.

Christian and I part ways in the garage. Taylor is driving him to work while I take my car and drive Brooklyn to daycare before I head to the office. Sawyer always follows me for which I'm thankful. He keeps most of the paparazzi away. They still get their occasional shot, but for the most part, I'm not bothered. I have a feeling that will likely change once word gets out of my and Christian's engagement. We talked about it last night at Grace and Carrick's and we decided that we will make an official statement later this week, but we are not going to hide it. I mean, what's the point, really? The media always finds out one way or another.

Walking into the office, I see Grace talking with Marge, the office manager. Grace is showing her something and it isn't until I start to walk by them that I realize it's pictures of Christian and I that Grace had taken yesterday.

"There you are! Come here and show Marge your ring." Grace says excitedly when she sees me. She is over the moon happy.

I walk up to Marge and hold up my left hand just as Danielle walks in. "Wow! Christian really did an amazing job with that rock!" Marge says giving me a wink. She really is a sweet lady. From day one when I began working here, she has always made me feel comfortable.

"Thank you, Marge. And yes, Christian did a wonderful job picking out the ring. I couldn't have chosen a more perfect ring if I tried." It's true, I couldn't have. The ring is absolutely perfect.

"Oh, Marge, you should have heard the proposal! So sweet and romantic..." Grace gushes.

"What are we talking about" Danielle asks even though I know she has heard most of the conversation.

"My son, Christian proposed to Ana yesterday. They're getting married!" Grace says, showing Danielle the pictures.

Danielle put on a fake smile before she looks up from the photos. "I guess congratulations are in order. I see you finally snagged you a money bag." She says as if she joking, but I know she's not. _Gah, she needs to get over herself!_

I start to say something to defend myself, but Grace beats me to the punch, "Danielle, that was a very rude comment to make, jokingly or not. I need to see you in my office before the first patient arrives." Well that doesn't sound to promising for Danielle. "Ana, could you please call Mia and ask her to come here to the office as soon as possible?" Nope, not promising at all.

After I call Mia, I start going over patient files for the day. 20 minutes later a very pissed off Danielle walks from Grace's office. She throws me a nasty look before she grabs her things and makes her way back to her car.

Later that morning, Grace lets everyone know there will be a staff meeting at lunch. I know what is going to be discussed because Danielle is gone and Mia is now sitting at the receptionist desk.

At lunch we all sit down to a wonderful sub sandwiches that Grace has catered in for us. "Okay, there is something I would like to discuss with you all. This morning I unfortunately had to let Danielle go due to her inappropriate behavior in the office. She has been warned a few times now and my only choice this morning was to let her go. My daughter, Mia, will be our temporary receptionist until we can find a replacement."

After the incident with the paparazzi that happened the first time Christian had taken me out to lunch, Grace had all of the employees sigh NDA's per Christian's request. So I'm not overly worried that Danielle with run to the media with our engagement story.

When Grace is finished with her portion of the meeting, talk turns to my and Christian engagement once again. "So, have you and Christian chose a date yet?" Grace asks.

"We did. If it were left up to him, I would have take the day off and we would have flown to Vegas." I see Grace and Mia's eyes widen is horror. I throw up my hands in defense, "Don't worry, I talked him out of it. We are planning on a small wedding for December 6th."

"December 6th? That still doesn't leave you much time to plan." Mia points out.

"I know, that's why I wanted to ask you if you would help me out with the planning. I know you would be much better at it than I am." Before I can even finish the last sentence, Mia is nodding her head and bouncing in her seat.

"Oh my goodness! I would love to help you out. I can come over one night this week or we can go for lunch this weekend to start planning. We can call Kate to see when she can join us." Mia chatters along.

"Sounds perfect, Mia. I was going to ask Kate to be my maid of honor and ask you if you would be a bridesmaid."

"You know you don't even have to ask! I would love to! This is going to be so much fun!" Mia squeals.

Graces chuckles and leans over to me, "you don't even know the monster you have just created."

* * *

Christian sent me a text right after lunch letting me know that he was leaving work around 4:30 so he would pick Brooklyn up from daycare. When I walk through the door, Christian and Brooklyn are there on the couch waiting for me.

"Good evening Miss Steele." Christian rises to greet me with a soft, sweet kiss.

"It is now that I'm home." I tell him. It's been a long day. I'm just ready to eat, spend time with my 2 favorite people, take a nice hot bath and then curl up in the bed.

"Mama! Yous home!" Brooklyn comes running toward me. Before I can tell her not to run, the tip of her shoe catches on the floor and sends her tumbling.

She starts crying immediately. From the sound of the cry, I can tell that she is not hurt too badly, thankfully. Christian reaches her before I can. Scooping her up in his arms, I can see the panic in his face. Brooklyn has already stopped crying, but I can tell Christian is freaking out on the inside.

"Where does it hurt, Sweetie?" I ask Brooklyn and she points to her left knee. Looking at it, I see that it's a little red, but nothing an ice pack and a dose of Tylenol won't fix.

I tell Christian to take her to the breakfast bar while I grab an ice pack out of the freezer. When I walk into the kitchen , Gail is standing by the stove. "Is she okay?" Gail asks.

"She's fine. She bumped her knee. If anything she'll have a little bruise there for a few days. She is her mother's daughter. I can't tell you the amount of bruises I had as a child. I think I was the clumsiest child known to man." I giggle and Gail smiles. "Thankfully I've grown out of most of it."

After giving Brooklyn Tylenol and an ice pack, we three make our way to the table to eat dinner.

"I wanted to talk with you about something." Christian says as we enjoy our meal of poached salmon, rice pilaf and steamed vegetables.

"Okay, shoot. What's going on?" I ask. I notice he is looking a little unsure of how to begin whatever it is he wants to say so I reach across the table and put my hand on his.

"I want to adopt Brooklyn. I have wanted this for a while and now that we are getting married, I want her to carry the Grey name as well. Just think about it, please. If it's something that you don't feel like you would want, I'll understand."

"I don't even have to think about it, Christian. I would love for you to adopt her. You are her Daddy in every sense of the word." I tell him, squeezing his hand for reassurance.

"Good" He says and I notice his shoulders relax. "If it's alright with you, I'll contact my lawyers in the morning and get the paperwork started."

I smile at him, "Just let me know what I need to do." This is such an exciting time on our lives. We have bought a home, we are getting married, he's adopting Brooklyn... I never thought I could be this happy.

Later that night as Christian and I lay in bed talking, I remember that I had forgotten all about telling him about what happened this morning at work. He knows that Danielle has been very rude to me at work. He has been waiting for his mom to fire her for a few months.

"Your Mom fired Danielle today. Mia is filling in temporarily until your mom can fill the position." I tell him.

"Really, what was the final blow that finally made my mom can her ass?" He asks while continuing the stroke me hair.

"You mom was showing off pictures of us from yesterday and telling everyone about the proposal. Danielle made a comment about me finally snagging a money bag." I feel Christian tense beside me.

"I'm glad she's gone. Goes to show that my mom is so much nicer than I am. I would have fired her ass a long time ago."

While talking a little more, the topic of conversation moves from our day to our wedding. "Where do you want to have the wedding? I'll help you out with that, but as far as anything else I'll let you, Mia and Kate handle all of that. Just tell me when and where to show up and I'll be happy." He says.

"That is such a 'man' thing to say." I giggle. "Since it's going to be a small wedding, and we will be in the house by then, why don't we have it in our back yard. It will be winter, but your mom was saying something about renting heated tents from an event company she uses often."

"I love that idea baby! So that settles that... Now my work for the wedding is done until December 6th." He says jokingly.

"Hey, buddy! I am the one that thought of that!" I tease him, poking him in his side.

"True... I tell you what: You take care of all of the wedding details and let me handle the honeymoon. Deal?" He asks.

"Deal" I agree. "Where are you wanting to go?" I ask

"Nope! That's going to be a surprise." He taps me on the tip of my nose with his finger.

"I hate surprises" I whine.

"Stop whining or I'll have to spank that hot little ass of yours." He tells me and grabs my ass.

"Is that so, well then maybe I should whine a little more." I tease. And before I know what's happening, he flips me to my stomach and grinds his hard cock into my backside.

* * *

**CPOV:**

It's Friday morning and I could not be more ready for the weekend. Ana and I are doing the walk through with Elliot tomorrow at the house. He says that with only the minor things we are wanting to change, he could more than likely have everything done by mid October if not sooner.

I called my lawyers first thing Tuesday morning and got the ball rolling on Brooklyn's adoption. Hopefully the process won't take too long.

Mia and Kate have been over to the penthouse almost every night this week talking wedding plans with Ana. I can tell that she is starting to get a little overwhelmed with the amount of money everything is costing. Luckily for me, Mia has no problem what so ever spending my money.

I walk into the board room at 8:00 ready to get the meeting with my department heads underway. We've been talking for about 10 minutes when Taylor walks in the room without even knocking. He's making his way to me and by the look on his face, I know something is wrong.

"Taylor? Something wrong?" I asks before he can make it to me.

"Sir, we need to go to the hospital. I just received a call from Sawyer and Miss Steele has been in an accident."

My heart is pounding and I am up and running to the elevators before Taylor can finish the last part of his sentence.

Once we are in the SUV, Taylor tells me more. "She had already dropped Brooklyn off at daycare. Sawyer said that she was hit on the passenger side. The other car failed to stop at the red light. An-, Miss Steele was alert at the scene and appeared to not be seriously injured."

As we pull up to the hospital, I jump from the car before Taylor even has time to completely stop.

"Anastasia Steele. She was brought in by ambulance a short while ago." I say to the nurse at the desk.

"Are you family, Sir?" The nurse asks in a monotone voice.

"Yes, I'm her fiancé, Christian Grey." I nearly shout. _Just shut up talking and get me to Ana!_

She presses a button to open the emergency room doors. "Just take a right she is in room 3."

I take off running. It seems my feet can't move fast enough. When I reach room 3, I swing the door open and there sits Ana. She is on the bed with her head back against the pillow. I notice a mark on her neck where the seatbelt must have cut her and a slight bump on the side of her forehead. She must have heard me come in because she opens her eyes and gives me a small smile.

I rush to her side, "Fuck, Ana! I was so scared. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. The doctor said it's just a small concussion. The car hit on the passenger side and I was wearing my seatbelt. It could have been a lot worse. Thank god I had already dropped Brooklyn off at daycare. She would have been so scared." Ana says. "Can you hand me your phone, I need to call Grace. I was supposed to be at work half an hour ago. She's probably called my phone, but I don't have it on me."

"I'll call her, you just relax, baby." I tell her.

"Christian, thank god you called. I'm worried about Ana. I can't get in touch with her. She hasn't shown up for work yet. It's unlike her, she's never late." My mother rushes out as she answers her phone without a 'hello'.

"That's the reason I'm calling. Ana was in an accident this morning. She's fine, but she has a small concussion and I'm sure she'll be sore for a little while."

"Oh goodness! Tell that sweet girl that I will be by this evening to see her. I am so thankful that she wasn't hurt any worse. I've got to go, but give her my love. Love you too, Son."

"Love you too, Mom." I tell her before we hang up.

I make a call to Ray and Kate, letting them know what's going on, they both say that they will be by later on this evening. Ray is picking up Brooklyn from daycare for us. Looks like we are going to have full house tonight so I call Gail and ask if she would mind preparing a large dinner for our family. She happily agrees even though she is usually off on Fridays.

Later on that night, as expected, our apartment is filled with family. Mom, Dad, Elliot, Mia, Kate and Ray are all here fussing over Ana.

As we are all sitting around the living room, I get a google alert on my phone. Looks like the news of the engagement has finally hit the media. We never got around to making a statement this week, but I guess someone has beat us to it.

**Billionaire CEO, Christian Grey: OFF THE MARKET!**

**That sound you hear is the tears of ladies from all around the country. Looks like Seattle's hottest bachelor is no longer on the market. Rumor has it, he proposed to his beautiful girlfriend Anastasia Steele and she said YES! Of course she said yes... who wouldn't?! There has been no confirmation from Grey's camp yet, but judging by the rock on Steele's finger in the picture below, we can all count on this rumor being true. Stay with _The Nooz_ and we'll be sure to keep you updated with the developments of Seattle's very own version of the Royal couple!**

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter.**

**I know next to nothing about the adoption process. If any of you know anything about it, pm me with a little information, please. How long does the process usually take? Remember though, this is FF and Christian Grey... Things will more than likely move a little faster for him :) I just want to have a general timeline. Thanks in advance!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Don't forget to check out my pinterest page. Hope you enjoy chapter 27 :)**

**APOV:**

"Happy Birthday, Miss Steele" Gail says as I make my way to the bar to join Christian and Brooklyn for breakfast.

"Thank you, Gail." I reply.

Today is my 23rd birthday and so far, I have to say it's my best. I certainly can't remember a birthday wake-up call ever being so good. I blush just thinking about Christian waking me up with his head buried between my thighs. He must know what I'm thinking because when I look up at him, he's smirking in a knowing manner.

"Happy Birfday, Mama! We gonna eats take and has a pawty?" Brooklyn asks as she digs into her strawberry oatmeal.

"I'm a little too old for a party. I'll stop by the bakery on my way home and pick up a cake for us to eat after dinner tonight." I tell her as I brush her hair out of her face.

"Nonsense, I'll be more than happy to bake you a cake." Gail says as she sits my plate in front of me.

"Okay, if it's not too much trouble. I'd much rather have your cake anyways." I say with a smile.

"No trouble at all. What's your favorite cake?" She asks.

I have to think for a minute. It's a toss up really. "Well, I can't really decide between red velvet or cheesecake." I say thoughtfully. " Either one will be fine. I'm sure what ever you make will be absolutely decadent."

"I'm sure I can whip something up" She says before returning her attention to the dishes in the sink.

"Heres ya go, Mama!" Brooklyn says as she hands me a present. By the look of the box, I can tell it's something her Daddy helped her pick out.

"Thank you sweetie!" I kiss her cheek. Opening up the box, I find the most gorgeous sapphire and diamond bracelet. I can't help the tears that form on my eyes. Christian really is too generous for his own good.

"Do yous wikes it, Mama?" She asks as she climbs in my lap.

"I love it!" I tell her as I hug her close.

Once we are finished with breakfast, we all make our way to the elevator. I notice Christian running his hands through his hair. He does this when he's upset or nervous.

"I have a surprise for you." Christian whispers in my ear as we step into the elevator car.

"Please don't buy me anything else. Just in the last month you have already spent a fortune. No need to buy me anything else." It still makes me a little uncomfortable that he buys me such expensive things.

"Today is your birthday; a day that you are supposed to be showered with gifts. I've gotten you a few things, so please just accept them and not worry about the money I spent." Did I mention how perfect this man is?

"Okay, I'm sorry" I tell him. Now I feel bad about complaining because I know that whatever he bought, not only did he spend a lot of money, but he also put a lot of thought in to the gift.

"No need to be sorry, Baby. Come." He says as he reaches for my hand.

Stepping into the garage, I stop in my tracks at the sight before me. It's a Audi Q7 just like Christian's. The only difference is where his is black, this one is silver.

"Happy birthday!" He says with a goofy grin. It's now that I notice that Christian isn't trying to make me feel bad with the money he's spending, he's only trying to show me his love.

"Umm, Wow! Christian... I don't even know what to say. Thank you doesn't seem to be enough. Can I drive it this morning?" I ask. I can already tell this thing is going to be a dream to drive.

"Of course! But please be extra careful. Audi's are one of the safest automobiles on the road, that's the main reason I bought you this car. Plus It's silver, it's a color easily seen. " He's still freaked out about the accident last Friday. He hasn't said that he is, but I can tell in his actions.

"I'll be extra careful. You be careful as well. I love you." I stand on my tippy toes to give him another kiss.

"Love you, too" He pats me on my backside, "Now lets get going, you don't want to be late for work. I hear that boss of your is a hard one to work for." He says jokingly.

It's then that I notice there is already a new, top of the line, carseat in the new Audi as well. This man thinks of everything.

After dropping Brooklyn off at daycare, I pull into the parking lot at the same times as Grace and Mia. They see me getting out of the SUV and walk over.

"Well, seeing that it's a Audi, I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess this is a birthday gift from your fiancé." Grace says smiling as she runs her hand over the hood admiring the car.

"Your guess would be correct. He surprised me with it as we were leaving for work this morning. Very thoughtful man, that son of yours." I throw her a wink.

"My brother is one of the best" Mia agrees. "Happy birthday, Sis!" Mia says, pulling me into a hug.

By lunch time I have received texts from Kate, Elliot, Jose and Derek, all wishing me a happy birthday. I also received flowers and balloons from my dad. The balloons make me feel like a little girl again. He used to always send me flowers and balloons to school on my birthday.

Grace, Mia and I eat lunch together at the sandwich shop across the street from the office. I really wanted Christian to join us, but he had a last minute meeting that he couldn't get out of with some men from China. Even though I'm a little disappointed that he couldn't meet us, I completely understand.

"So I was thinking, since Carrick birthday is the 18th, we can celebrate both of you this Sunday at dinner. Be sure to tell Ray to come." Grace says as we are sitting down to eat.

"I will be sure to mention it to him. Thank you." I tell her. I'm humbled everyday by the motherly love Grace shows me. Love that Carla was incapable of giving. Carla... I haven't heard from her in months. I'm not even expecting a call or text from her today. At least not to wish me a happy birthday. I wouldn't be surprised if I heard from her soon though. Since Christian and my engagement seems to be big news all over the country at the moment, she's bound to find out and call.

"So Ana, have you thought of the colors you want to use for the wedding? We really need to get started." Mia says with the glow of excitement in her eyes.

"Actually, I have. Since it's going to be a winter wedding, I was thinking of red and white." I say hoping that I don't sound like a complete idiot. From what I hear, Mia is the queen of party planning. She learned all the tricks of the trade from Grace. As for me... My extent of party planning is planning a birthday party once a year for the last 3 years.

"That is going to be absolutely beautiful, Ana! I can see it all now." She says as closes her eyes picturing in her mind what she envisions for the wedding. "I'm so excited" She squeals gaining us looks from the other people in the shop.

We talk about the wedding a little while longer before we make our way back to the office to finish up the workday.

* * *

"Mama, dis your new car?" Brooklyn asks as she and I make our way home.

"Yes, do you like it? Daddy gave it to me as a gift." I tell her

"Whys?"

"Because it's my birthday. This is my present."

"Whys? Wheres you odher car?" She asks. I can see this is quickly going to turn into one of Brooklyn's "why" games.

"My other car is being fixed. It was in an accident." I'm careful with sharing too much information with her. She may be young, but she understands more than I think she does, and the last thing I want is for her to be scared.

"You car hab a accident? Did it potty in it's pants. That's whats you says when I pee pee in my pants that times... its a accident." Oh lawd this child!

"Not that kind of accident." I tell her. I decided to change the subject before this little interrogation of her's can go any further. "How was daycare today?"

"It was good. I tolds my class that you and daddy are getting mawwied, and wes getting a dog names chocolate, and wes getting a house like a castle, and I gaves you a bwacelet for yous birfday." She finally stops to take a breath. She sure is a little over sharer at school." Oh and Joey's mama says my daddy is hot. Does he need sometings to drinks to cool hims down?" She asks worriedly.

"No baby, your daddy is fine. Don't worry about what Joey's mama said." That bitch really needs to watch what she says around children. That's probably the reason little Joey has such a potty mouth at school.

"Good evening my two favorite girls" Christian greets us at the elevators with a huge smile on his face.

"Daddy, is yous hot? Joey's Mama says yous hot." She runs to Christian and jumps in his waiting arms. Once she can reach, she feels of his forehead. "Yous feels fines to me." My little nurse in training says.

I can't help but giggle at her actions. "See, I told you daddy was fine."

"Yes, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." He says just before she wiggles out of his arms and runs to Gail in the kitchen.

"So Joey's Mom thinks I'm hot, does she?" He jokes as he wraps me in his arms.

"Apparently" I scoff.

"Do I detect a hint of jealously, Miss Steele?" He teases me.

"Don't flatter yourself, Buster!" I poke him in the side making him laugh.

"Come. Gail has dinner ready for us and I think you are going to fall in love with the cake she baked." He tells me as he leads me to the dining room table.

Gail comes in and serves us our dinner that looks to die for; Steak, creamed potatoes and a garden salad.

"So I see that your day was good." Christian says point to the flowers and balloons that Sawyer has just brought up for me.

"Yes, I received a beautiful bracelet from my daughter, a new car from my fiancé and flowers and balloons from my daddy. This has been a wonderful birthday." I reach over and give him a affectionate peck on the cheek.

"It's not over yet. You still have one more gift to open." He says pulling a gift bag from beside his chair. _When did that get there?_

I open the bag and pull out a framed picture of Brooklyn, Christian and myself. It's another picture that was taken by Grace this past Sunday. I can't hold back the tears that spill from my eyes. "This has to be the best present yet! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. Are you ready for cake?" He asks.

"Oh yes! Cans we hab ice cweam too?" Brooklyn's little ears perk up at the mention of cake. She has her Mama's sweet tooth.

"Sure, I had Miss Gail pick some up just for tonight. How does vanilla ice cream with sprinkles sound?" Christian asks Brooklyn.

"Dat sounds yummy!"

Gail walks over to the table with the cake and ice cream. To my surprise, she took both of my favorite cakes and made them into one... a red velvet cheesecake! _I'm. In . Heaven!_

I moan as I take my first bite. "Gail, if I wasn't already spoken for and engaged, I would ask you to marry me based on my love for this cake alone." I say making everyone burst out with laughter.

Gail lightly blushes and tells me that she is happy that I enjoyed my birthday dinner and cake. I insist that she take two slices back to her apartment for her and Taylor before she leaves for the night.

* * *

The rest of the week passes by in a blur. Christian and I have finalized everything on the house so Elliot's crew will get started with the remodeling Monday. I can't wait to move in.

It's Sunday morning and we are getting ready to head over to Grace and Carrick's for the day. Christian and Brooklyn are waiting on me in the media room. As I am putting on my shoes, I hear my phone ring. Thinking that it's probably Ray letting me know that he's running a little late, I don't even look at my caller id before I answer.

"Hello" I answer cheerfully.

"Hi, Ana. It's your mother." My stomach drops. My life has been going so good lately... and one little phone call has the power to knock me back a few feet.

"Hi, Carla. What can I do for you?" I reply. I don't really care anymore that I probably sound like a bitch.

"I was just calling to congratulate you on your engagement. I was hoping that you would call me with the exciting news. When is the wedding? I can't wait to get out there and see you. If my funds had been better, I would have flown out there by now." Lie! She is spouting nothing but lies...And never once did she mention anything about seeing her granddaughter.

"Thank you. Brooklyn and I are extremely blessed to have Christian and his family on out lives." I tell her.

"That's wonderful. Only 22 years old and already about to be a billionaire. That's something to be proud of. When did you say the wedding was?"

"We haven't set a date yet." I lie. I don't want her anywhere near my wedding. I am so fucking pissed I can feel my blood pressure start to rise. "And I am not going to be a billionaire, my husband is. He's the one that has something to be proud of! He's the one that has busted his ass to get to where he is in life! And by the way.. I'M NOT FUCKING 22! My birthday was last week... LAST FUCKING WEEK! Was it too much to remember the day you gave birth to your only child? Was it too hard for you to break away from your latest man to so much as call me on my birthday?

"I'm done, Carla! The only reason you are calling now is because you think since my fiancé is wealthy, I can be your money train. Think again! Do not call me anymore." I end the call and throw my phone on the bed. It's only when I look up that I notice Christian is standing in the door way of the bedroom. He must have came in when he heard me shouting. Without saying a word, he makes his way across the room and wraps me in his arms, letting me cry on his shoulder.

When I am finally able to get ahold of my emotions, I ask where Brooklyn is.

"Don't worry. She's in the media room watching cartoons. The only reason I heard you is because I came out into the kitchen for a drink of water. Are you okay now? You want to talk about it?" He asks with concern etched across his face.

I shrug my shoulders, "Not really much to talk about. My mom is selfish and only called to tell me I should be proud to be a billionaire by the age of 22." I scoff and roll my eyes.

He nods his head. "I heard most of it. I am so sorry that she called and is bringing down your day." He rubs soothing circles on my back

I shake my head, "No, I refuse to let her bring me down. Today is a celebration for me and your dad. I'm not going to let her take over my emotions anymore. Lets get our daughter and head to your parents' house."

* * *

**CPOV:**

True to her word, Ana perks right back up and goes back to her day as if Carla's call had never happened. I still plan on talking to Ray about it today. With the wedding coming up, I don't want Carla causing any more trouble for Ana.

One thing Ana will need to understand is that when we marry, she will be worth a lot of money. I plan to put her name on all of my accounts. What's mine is hers... Simple as that. Although, knowing Ana, she'll try to fight me on it. I'll have to talk to her about it after she is good and relaxed from multiple Christian Grey induced orgasms. She more agreeable in times like that.

We are greeted by my Mom and Dad as we walk in the door. Brooklyn quickly hugs my mom and takes off toward my dad. My dad and Ray are her two favorite people. My guess is because they are wrapped around her finger even tighter that I am.

As usual for our family diners, Ana makes her way to the kitchen to join the women so they can talk, and I join my dad and Elliot in the family room. When I walk in, Brooklyn is in Elliot's lap telling him all about us getting Chocolate the dog.

"He's bwown and he is soooo cutes, uncle Lelliots!" She tells him as she smushes his face between her two little tiny hands.

With his face still between her hands, Elliot asks," So what it this new mutts name going to be?"

"Hims not a mutt! Hims a puppy! And hims name is going to be Chocowate!" She tells him.

"Chocolate?!" Elliot aks with too much enthusiasm. "I love chocolate. It's one of my favorite things to eat."

At first Brooklyn look horrified, but then starts to giggle wildly. "No way silly uncle Lelliot. Hims not da food chocowate, hims a dog chocowate!"

I hear the door bell ring and I know it's Ray because everyone else is here already. I want to catch him before he comes in so I can talk to him about the Carla situation.

I open the door for Ray, but hold my hand up to motion for him to stay on the porch. I look behind me to make sure Ana doesn't see me as I close the door.

"Ray, I need to talk with you." I start out saying.

"Well, Christian I know this isn't the "can I marry your daughter" speech because we had that one last week, so what's going on?" He asks.

Taking a deep breath, I answer. "It's Carla. She has only called Ana two times since she and I have been together, but both times she has upset Ana, badly. This morning, I found Ana in the room screaming into her phone at Carla. I need for you to tell me how to handle her. Because if it were up to me, I would fly to Georgia and pay Carla to get lost and never resurface."

Ray rubs his face in frustration. "Son, that woman has played mind games with Ana ever since she was a young girl. Ana still thinks that there is some good left to Carla, but I can tell you that Carla never did anything good for Ana without knowing she'd get something in return... mainly from me. She knew what Ana meant to me from the very beginning and used it to her advantage every chance she got. That's why when I moved back to Seattle, I brought Ana back with me."

I explained to Ray what I overhead from the phone conversation this morning and he listened without interrupting. "What should I do Ray?"

"From the sound of it, Ana handled this mornings phone call fairly well. Let her handle things, but if you see where it is getting to be too much on her, then you step in. Ana is a lot stronger than she looks. My bet it that she will be fine."

"Thank you, Ray" I rub my hand through my hair. "I hate to see Ana hurt by anyone."

"I know. For now lets drop it and go in to enjoy this day with family." He pats me on the arm.

At dinner Ana and I plan to tell everyone about the adoption. Just before we start on dessert, I clear my throat.

"Ana, Brooklyn and I have some very exciting news to share," I look to Ana and she motions for me to tell the family the news. "If things go as planned, and with the amount of money I've paid I'm sure they will, by the first week in October, Brooklyn will officially be Miss Brooklyn Wray Grey."

Every one gets up to hug and congratulate us. Telling us how happy they are for us. I love my family. I wish I would have realized just how great they all are years ago. I hate that I wasted so many years not seeing what they are worth.

With a face full of cake, Brooklyn is jabbering away, " ...I will bes Bwooklyn Gwey; daddy will bes, Daddy Gwey; Mama will bes Mama Gwey; Chocowate will bes, Chocowate Gwey... and thens we will habs baby Grey!" With that last statement, everyone at the table stops mid chew.

Ana almost chokes on her cake as she tries to swallow. "What do you mean, Baby Grey?" Ana asks.

"I wants a baby bwother. One that is silly wikes Daddy's bwother." She points to Elliot and giggles.

"Yeah, Christian, you should get to work on little Elliot Jr. I'll be sure to teach him everything I know." He grins smugly.

"Lord help us all." My dad mumbles making everyone laugh.

"Hey, I'm not so bad." Elliot says with a fake pout.

Mom reaches over and pats his hand, "No honey, you are not that bad, but this world can only handle one Elliot Grey." She says trying to hold in her laugh.

In mock outrage, Elliot turns to Kate, "Are you going to sit here and let them talk about your man like that?"

She pats his back, "They are only speaking the truth, honey."

After dinner, Ana and my Dad open their gifts from the family. My dad ends up with new fishing gear and a few bottles of his favorite scotch. Ana ends up with gift certificates to the spa, new clothes from Mia, of course, and new shoes to match the outfits from Kate.

Lying in bed that night with a sleeping Ana in my arms, my mind drifts back to dinner when Brooklyn brought up a baby. I can't wait to have more children with Ana. I wonder how long after we are married would Ana want to start trying for little Grey # 2? If she and I are on the same page, we'll have a honeymoon baby...

**Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter! I know I say that every chapter, and I will continue to say it. I love reading the reviews!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Lots of pictures from this chapter on my pinterest page... Enjoy Chapter 28 :)**

**CPOV:**

Even though I have been spending all of my time in the evenings with Ana and Brooklyn, work has been busy the past two weeks. I even missed joining Ana for lunch on her birthday last week due to the back to back meetings I've been having.

It just so happened that it's Friday, I have a slow day today and Ana gets off at 1. With us both needing a little down time, I put my plan into motion. I inform Taylor to ready the jet and then call Elliot, Mia and Kate. I'll pick up Brooklyn from daycare and we will pick up Ana from her office. With only one thing left to do, I call Gail.

"Mr. Grey, what can I do for you?" She answers.

"Gail, I want to surprise Ana with a weekend trip to our house in Aspen. Will you pack a bag for all three of us and inform my housekeeper there that we will be coming. Tell her that there will be 3 extra guest this weekend as well." Ana is going to love this weekend. I have been promising to take her for a while now. We'll have to plan another trip when there is snow on the ground. I would love to be able to teach Brooklyn how to ski.

"Yes, Sir. They will be ready. Will you required anything else?"

"Just one more thing, pack Ana a pair of yoga pants and t shirt so she can change out of her work clothes on the jet. I think that's it for now. Thank you, Gail."

After my morning meeting is over, Taylor and I head to the daycare to pick up Brooklyn. When I walk into her class, all of the children are sitting on the floor while the teacher's assistant reads a story. I clear my throat to alert the the woman of my presence.

"Mr. Grey, can I help you?" She asks as she lowers the book in her hand. I don't miss the fluttering eyelashes and blush on her cheeks. I need to get an in home sitter for Brooklyn and soon. Every time I come in to drop off or pick up Brooklyn the fucking TA all but purrs at me.

All the kids turn my way. When Brooklyn sees me, she jumps from her spot and runs to me. "Daddy!" She squeals as she practically climbs my legs to get in my arms.

"I'm here to pick up my daughter." I tell the TA. Does she have to fucking act like a dog in heat ever fucking time I come around. And she knows that Ana and I are together. Why can't she just be professional like the other employees in this building?

"Yes, of course." She says, flustered "I hope you two have a nice weekend."

It's only 12 so we go back to Escala to grab our bags before we go to pick up Ana. When Brooklyn sees that her bag is packed she asks if she is going to stay with her Papa Ray.

"Nope, we are going to surprise Mama with a weekend trip to Aspen." I tell her. I know that she will more than likely spill the beans about the trip before we reach the jet.

"Whats we gonna do is Assen?" Brooklyn asks.

"We are just going to have a fun, relaxing, family weekend. And it's pronounced Aspen, little one." I try to correct her.

"Mmmhhmmm, that's what me said, Assen" She says nodding her little head with her hand on her hip.

"No, no.. Say 'As-pen" I try to help her by breaking up the word.

"As-pens, is that's wight?" She's concentrating so hard trying to pronounce it correctly. Thank god she got it right because if Elliot heard her pronounce it the other way, he'd loose his shit.

"Yes, good job, Little one!" I praise her.

"Goods, cause yous gibing mes a headaches, Daddy." She says rubbing her tiny forehead.

I'm stunned into silence for a minute trying to digest what she just said. It's not until I hear Taylor snickering behind me that I'm able to speak. "I'm giving you a headache? Where did you learn that?" I ask. Where is she getting this shit from?

"That's what you says when you are talking on yous phone at work. And you wub yous head, like dis." She mimics me by rubbing her forehead with her thump and pointer finger.

I look to Taylor, who is trying to hold in his laughter. When he sees me looking, he clears his throat. "She's right, Sir. I've witnessed you do that on many occasions." He's taking my daughter's side. Then I hear him mumble as he walks away. "Like father, like daughter. He's going to have his hands full."

I really need to watch what I say around her. The child is like a sponge!

* * *

I see Ana before She spots my SUV. She, my mom and Mia are walking out of the back door toward the employee parking lot. I made sure to tell Mia not to mention anything to Ana about the trip.

The moment she looks up and sees me step out, she smiles a sweet, confused smile. "What are you doing here?" She asks when she gets closer to me.

"Wes going to As-pens!" Brooklyn yells from inside the car where she is waiting with Taylor.

"As our daughter says, we are going to Aspen. Elliot, Kate and soon Mia will be waiting for us on the jet. I thought we all could do with a nice weekend getaway." I wrap her in my arms and pull her in for a slow, soft kiss.

"Aspen? I have been wanting to go for a while. I can't wait!" She says hugging me tightly.

Making our way on to the jet, Ana's eyes grow huge as she takes it all in. "This is all yours?" She asks.

"Yep, and as of December 6th, it will be all ours. Come." I pull her along and she takes a seat next to Kate after buckling Brooklyn in her seat.

While we wait for Mia, Rachael, my stewardess that has been with me for years, brings out our drinks, making sure Brooklyn's is in a spill proof cup.

"So, Bro, what made you decide to take this trip at the last minute?" Elliot asks as he flops into the chair opposite of me.

"Figured we all could use a little time away to relax. The girls can shop tomorrow while you and I fish for a little while." I have never spent a lot of time with Elliot, brother to brother. I want that to change. I want to be a better brother and son to my siblings and parents.

"Yeah, I could defiantly use a weekend of down time. I have my hands in so many projects right now. I have crews spread out all over Washington right now."

"Is our house going to stretch you too thin?" I asks, worried. I don't want to be the one putting him in a bind.

"Fuck no, I don't care how stretched out I am, I will always make time for you. Family, man." And that's why I need to be a better brother. Even with the ass I have been over the years to Elliot, he still loves me.

Ana goes to the bedroom to change into her t shirt and yoga pants when Mia calls letting us know she is 5 minutes out. When Ana walks past me with those fucking tight ass pants on, I can't do anything but stare.

"Wipe the drool from your mouth, fucker!" Elliot says, chuckling.

I just shake my head. "That woman is going to be my wife. I'm a lucky fucking man, Brother." I tell Elliot with a big ass grin on my face.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Elliot says, laughing as Mia walks into the sitting area of the jet.

* * *

It's well after 10 and Brooklyn has been in bed for a little over an hour. All of the adults are down stairs around the fire pit on the back patio. After the housekeeper finished preparing our dinner tonight, I gave her the rest of the weekend off. No reason for her not to be off and enjoy her weekend when there are 5 adults here who are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves.

All we've done since we have gotten here is eat, laugh and lounge around. Elliot and I did manage to get in a few games of pool while the girls walked around outside. Not to mention, Brooklyn have been keeping everyone entertained. And of course the little stinker just had to tell everyone that her Daddy gives her headaches. It took Elliot a little while to recover for that one.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Mia asks.

"I figured Elliot and I could go fishing and you girls can go shopping." I know Ana hates shopping for herself, but I have noticed that she will shop all day as long as she's shopping for Brooklyn. "There are a lot of little shops that would be great to find things for Brooklyn." I direct my last statement at Ana.

"That sounds like fun! I can shop all day if you let me." Kate says, but is quickly cut off by Ana.

"And that's why I'm not letting you. I know how you are when you shop. No way am I going to be stuck shopping with you all day." Ana says, making everyone laugh.

"We'll all get back together and go out for dinner tomorrow night. Elliot, if you want, there is a great club in town that you and Kate can go to tomorrow night." I don't want them to feel like they are stuck staying at the house. With Brooklyn with us, we wont be able to go out to any club, and Mia seems to be drained from just the flight here. There is no way she'll befeel up to going out tomorrow night.

"There is no reason for you and Ana to stay in. I know I wont feel like going out, so why don't I stay here with Brooklyn and you and Ana go out and enjoy yourselves." Mia says.

"Are you sure Mia? I know how tired you can get, I don't want you to over do anything." Ana says, concerned.

"I am one hundred percent positive! I love spending time with Brooklyn, you know that. If I'm too tired to do anything else, she and I can snuggle in bed and watch movies."

"That settles it then. We'll need to find you the perfect dress for the club!" Kate clap her hands and I hear Ana groan.

"Lets go up and take a bath." I whisper in Ana's ear. She nods her head in agreement. "Ana and I are turning in for the night. See you all in the morning." We all say our goodnights as Ana and I make our way to our room.

I have to admit, I love my bathroom here more than I love the one at Escala. Here the tub is in front of windows that give you the perfect view of the mountains.

After I fill the tub with hot water and bubbles, I step in and hold out my hand to help Ana step in. Settling down between my legs with her back pressed against my front, Ana groans and I feel the tension leave her body.

"I love it here. It's so beautiful, so peaceful. We'll have to come back more often." She says as she rubs her hands up and down my thighs.

"As often as you would like, baby." I nip the side of her neck making her moan.

She sits up and turns to face me, straddling my thighs. Grabbing on to the side of the tub, she inches her way forward until she is hovering over my hard cock. "Right now, what I would like to do it ride your dick." Did I mention that she had a few glasses of wine down stairs?

"I'm all yours!" I tell her.

She slowly lowers herself onto my dick and then stops. So warm... so fucking tight... Fuck, she feels good. Gripping her hips, I start thrusting into her while she holds on to my shoulders. Throwing her head back, she starts moaning "Ah, Christian. Yes, yes, yes!... Harder, baby!... Please!"

She is meeting me thrust for thrust while the water is being sloshed over the sides of the tub, soaking the floor. "That's it baby! Ride me!" She is starting to move faster and I can tell by the way her pussy is starting to quiver that she's close. I start pounding into her even harder and it doesn't take long until she and I are both climaxing together.

After we finish our bath, I take her to bed where I continue to fuck her for another hour.

As we lie in each others arms basking in the afterglow, I figure this is as good as a time as any to bring up baby Grey #2.

"Ana, I wanted to talk to you about something." I see her frown. "Nothing bad." I assure her.

"Okay, What's up?" She asks turning so she can see my face a little better.

"After we get married, how long do you want to wait until we try for another baby?" I ask her suddenly feeling nervous.

"How soon are you wanting to start trying?" She turns the question on me.

"Now wouldn't be too soon for me, but I know you probably want to wait until after the wedding." I tell her. Now I realize why I'm suddenly so nervous. It's not because I'm nervous about having another baby, it's because I'm worried she'll reject the idea of having another baby with me. And it's because it's something I want so bad... something I want with her.

"I tell you what, I'm due to get my next shot next week. The next after that is due mid December. Why don't I skip that shot and we can 'not try' and just see what happens. How does that sound?" She says with the biggest grin on my face that I'm sure I'm mirroring.

I quickly turn and jump on top of her, making her giggle. "I say that sounds fan-fucking-tastic! Lets start practicing right now" I said grinding my once again hard cock into her thigh.

"Do you ever get enough?" She giggled breathlessly.

"I could have you every day, every hour, every second for the rest of my life and never get enough of you, Ana."

* * *

**APOV:**

I wake up the next morning to an empty bed. By the coolness of the sheets, Christian has been up for a while. I grab my phone off of the side table and see that it's almost 9:30. I hardly ever sleep this late, but I was completely worn out when I finally fell asleep. Between the flight, wine and Christian fucking me into next week, I surprised I'm awake now.

Making my way down the stairs, I see Kate, Elliot and Mia sitting at the breakfast bar. Christian and Brooklyn are in the kitchen cooking while Mia instructs them from her seat.

Christian looks up and spots me, "Well, good morning sleepy head. I see you have finally joined the land of the living." He teases me.

I reach my arms above my head and stretch, "Yeah, sorry about sleeping so late. Do you two need help?" I ask, giving them both a good morning kiss.

"No, me and daddy are cooking eberybodys bweakfast! Aunt Mia is telwing us whats to do so its wont be yucky." I think Brooklyn and Christian may have more flour on them than what's in the bowl.

"What are you making?" I ask as I waling over to take a peek.

"Bwuebewry pantakes!" She says before going back to work... with her hands. Christian must see me cringe.

"I made sure she washed her hands thoroughly before she used them as a whisk." He laughs, winking at me.

After breakfast we all get ready and go our separate ways. The girls are going into town and the men are going fishing. And with one look at Christian, I can say with certainty that that man can make anything look good. He looked sexy as hell in his brown waders.

We have been shopping for days... or at least that's what it feels like. I have lost count at the stores we have been to or amount of things that kate and Mia have bought. Not only for themselves but for Brooklyn as well. She'll need one of the extra rooms at the new house just for a closet. I've bought a couple of things for her, Christian and myself. Now Kate is going on and on about finding the perfect dress to knock Christian's socks off tonight.

"Steele! Come over here. Now!" Kate yells from across the shop. Mia, Brooklyn and I make our way over to her. She is standing near the dressing room holding what looks to be a red shirt.

"What? Do you have to be so loud?!" I ask her.

"I found you the perfect dress. It will look amazing with your dark hair and skin tone." She says holding up the red shirt..._oh no!_

"That is not a dress, that is a shirt. I can't go out wearing something like that. I'm a mother for crying out loud." I tell her.

"Yes, you are a mother and a damn good one, but you are also a sexy as hell woman who would look amazing in this dress. Brooklyn won't see you wearing this. She'll be in bed with Mia by the time we leave for the club." Kate says and Mia nods in agreement. "Just try it on, please..."

"Fine!" I huff "Okay, but if I get it and Christian makes me wear a coat the entire night, it's all your fault." I tell Kate.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm not scared of him." She says grinning.

I put the dress on and I must say, I look sexy as hell in it. A few months ago, I would not have thought of myself as sexy, but Christian has help with my self confidence so much. I still have my moments where I'm insecure, but I'm finally starting to see myself the way he does.

The dress is short... I mean S.H.O.R.T! But, this dress looks amazing on my curvy hour glass figure. I'm getting it!

"Okay, Kate... I'm only going to say this once, so listen up... Your were right..." I tell her and hear her start to laugh.

It's getting close to 6 when we make it back to the house.. did I mention that Kate and Mia love to shop. They have also been teaching my daughter the joys of shopping as well. She was a little Mini Mia today. If Mia has a girl, no store in Seattle will be safe.

We have just enough time to change before we are out the door again. Christian has made us reservations at a very exclusive restaurant. Kate says that you usually have to make reservations 6 to 8 months in advance, so she was impressed that Christian was able to get us in the same day.

We spend dinner laughing and listening to Elliot tell childhood stories about Mia, Christian and himself. My stomach hurts so much from laughing. I don't think I have ever meet a person as funny as Elliot.

On the way home, I notice that Brooklyn and Mia are both looking like they could fall asleep at any time. When we make it back to the house, I give Brooklyn her bath and get her ready for bed while Mia showers and puts on her pajamas.

After tucking Brooklyn into Mia's bed, Christian and I make out way to our room to get ready. He's only changing his pants so he is done within 5 minutes and gives me time to get myself ready.

Kate comes in and helps me with my hair and make up. I'm wearing a lot more eye make up than I usually do, but I look great and it makes my eyes look even more blue than usual. When I slip into the dress, Kate lets out a wolfish whistle. "Hot damn Ana! Your boobs look hot as hell! Can I touch em?" She waggles her eyebrows making me laugh.

"Hell no! You've got your own. Touch them!" I tell her. I turn to look in the mirror and take in the whole package for the night.. My hair, make up and dress... Holy fuck, I look good. I think that may be only the 3rd or 4th time in my entire life that I have ever said that about myself.

As Kate and I make our way down stairs to meet the guys, I am starting to get nervous about what Christian's reaction will be to the dress. I don't have to wait long for my answer. When we make it to the bottom of the stairs, Christian looks up and sees me just about the time he is taking a drink of his scotch. Scotch flies out of his mouth as he starts choking. Elliot is laughing his ass of, patting Christian on his back.

Once Christian is finished, he makes his way to me; his eyes roaming my body, "You look so fuckable, Miss Steele. I wont be stupid enough to tell you what you can and can't wear, but stay by me the entire night." He says low enough that only I can hear. "And you can be certain that I am going to rip that little red dress to shreds tonight and fuck you so hard, you wont be able to walk tomorrow." _HOLY FUCKING SHIT..._

I reach up and kiss him on his lips and discreetly rub my hand over the impressive bulge in front of his pants , "Looking forward to it."

Walking into the club, we are greeted by the manager. She is a beautiful red head and she has her eyes on my fiancé. I should be used to women gawking at him, and for the most part I am. Look, don't touch. It only really bothers me when they see I'm standing right next to him and still act like a bitch in heat. Have some respect for yourself!

"Mr. Grey. It's so nice to have you and your friends here with us. My name is Sasha, I'm the manager. If there is anything," She puts her hand on his arm, "- anything I can help you with, do hesitate to ask." She all but purrs.

I see Kate looking over at me and Elliot is watching the whole scene without the slightest hint of amusement on his face. Actually for the first time since I have really known Elliot, he's looking pissed.

Christian removes her hand from his arm and reaches back, grabbing me around my waist. "Sasha, this is my fiancé Ana, my brother Elliot and his girlfriend Kate. If we should need anything, I will be sure to ask our waiter." With that he turns and leads us to the V.I.P section. _Ha! Take that, Bitch!_

I don't say anything about the manager, because Christian has already handled the situation. As soon as we sit down, our waiter, a very handsome man with dark mocha skin and golden brown eyes makes his way to our table.

"Hi everyone, my name is Marco. I'll be your server tonight. What can I start you all off with?" I immediately like him. He is addressing all of us at the table and not just Christian. A lot of places we go the wait staff seem to focus on Christian because all they can see are dollar signs.

"We would like 2 beers and a bottle of your best white wine, 2 glasses." Christian orders for us all.

"Certainly. I'll be back momentarily with your drinks."

After Marco brings our drinks, we all make our way to the dance floor. Christian's front is to my back as I grind my ass on him. "Keep doing that Ana and the dress wont survive long enough to make it home." He bites down on my bare shoulder sending shots of pleasure directly between my legs, making me grind on him even harder.

After a few more dances, we all make our way back over to our table where I notice that Marco has brought out fresh beer and champagne.

Staying at the club a few more hours, we finally stumble in the house around 2 in the morning where Christian holds true to his word and leaves my dress in shreds on the bedroom floor. Gah, I love my caveman!

After a nice, weekend with family, the jet lands back in Seattle around 4 pm the next day. Back to home, back to work.. back to reality... But I must admit, my reality is pretty fuck amazing!

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews. Like I've said before, I love reading each and every one of them!**

** A few of y'all have sent me links to pinterest pictures that you think would work well with this story, and I have used a couple for this chapter. Thank you for your suggestions! If you see a picture that you think relates to NABS on pinterest, send it to me. I would love to see them, draw inspiration from them and possibly use them in future chapters.**


	29. Chapter 29

**APOV:**

"Are you sure you want me to go with you?" I ask Christian as we are getting ready to go to a dinner meeting with Mr. Brinkman.

A few months ago Christian bought out the Mr. Brinkman's company in Chicago. He called last week saying he was going to be in town and would love if Christian could join him and his wife for dinner.

"Of course. Mr. Brinkman is also bringing his wife. I want you there. I want to show you off my woman." He wraps his arms around me from behind and buries his face in my hair. "Plus, I figured we may as well go ahead and face the media."

We finally released a statement this morning on our engagement. It simply read that we were engaged and looking forward to our future. We released an engagement photo with the statement.

"You're right. We may as well let them get a few shots. Hopefully the buzz will wear down soon."

Gail has offered to watch Brooklyn tonight while we are at dinner. I would have brought her with us, but I'm not sure how aggressive the paparazzi will be tonight. If they get to close to her, I fear someone will end up in either the hospital or jail.

* * *

As Christian and I exit the Audi, cameras start flashing from every direction. Momentarily blinded by the lights, Christian puts his hand on my lower back to guide me past the paparazzi while they all shout questions at us. Once we are inside, the hostess greets us.

"Good evening Mr. Grey, Miss Steele. If you will follow me, I will take you to your table."

As we follow her, I can't help but notice people craning their necks to catch a glimpse of Christian. I subconsciously rub my hands down my black and tan pencil dress.

I made sure to put a little more effort in getting ready tonight. My dress is beautiful, my makeup looks nice and I have my hair styled in a half up, half down updo. I knew the paparazzi were going to be out and I don't want to look thrown away next to Mr. GQ AKA my fiancé. I'm not a vain person, but I don't know a single person that wants to look like crap on the front page of a paper.

Christian leans into me and whispers in my ear, "Stop fidgeting, baby. You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I smile up at him. He always knows the right things to say to put me a ease.

When we arrive at our table an older couple stands to greet us. "Mr. Grey, it's so good to see you again." The older gentleman shakes Christian's hand. "You remember my wife Mary."

"Mr. Brinkman, Mrs. Brinkman. It's good to see you both again. I'd like to introduce you to my lovely fiancé, Anastasia Steele." Christian says as he wraps his arm around my waist.

"Yes, I did hear that you have finally been snatched up." Mr. Brinkman jokes. "And now I see why it took you so long. Can't rush perfection." Mr. Brinkman smiles warmly at me. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Steele."

Shaking both their hands, I return his warm smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you both, and please call me Ana." Something about the older man puts me at ease. I think it may be his grandfatherly quality that he has about him.

After our orders are placed with our waiter, Mrs. Brinkman or Mary as she has asked me to call her, starts up a conversation with me. "So Ana, what is it that you do?"

"I'm a nurse." I tell her. She seems nice, but not quite as warm and friendly as her husband.

"Oh" She sounds surprised. "I'm sure now that you will be marrying Mr. Grey, you'll be able to stay at home."

"No, I plan to still work." I smile at her. I'm sure a lot of people are expecting me to quit my job and become a housewife once Christian and I are married. I worked too hard to get through nursing school just to let my degree go to waste. "I love my job." I tell her in a way of explaining myself.

"Of course." She replies, but doesn't continue the conversation.

I turn to Christian and listen in on the conversation that he and Mr. Brinkman are having. There is a lot of business talk, and frankly I don't understand half of it.

By the time dessert arrives, I'm beginning to feels a little sick to my stomach. What makes it even worse is the smell of the coffee that the waiter has just placed in front of me.

I need to splash some cold water on my face. "If you all will excuse me, I need to visit the ladies room." I say as I rise from my seat.

Christian reaches out and puts his hand on my arm. I can see the concern in his face. I can see in his eyes that he is questioning me. I nod my head, letting him know that I'm fine.

When I reach the bathroom, I quickly dampen a paper towel and press it against my neck. What the fuck is wrong with me? I hope I'm not coming down with that stomach virus again. Now is not the best time for me to get sick. I still have too much to do between now and the wedding. Every minute counts.. or so says Mia.

When I have finally gotten over my brief bout of nausea, I make my way back out to the table. I see that the others are almost finished with their desserts. When I sit back down next to Christian, he leans over to me and whispers in my ear, "You okay? You look a little flushed."

I smile at him, "Yeah, I'm better now. I'm just going to box up my dessert and take it home. My stomach isn't feeling well at the moment." I can see the worry wash over his face. "I'm fine baby. No worries." I sweetly pat his cheek.

As we all stand to leave, I'm hit with another bout of dizziness. Thankfully, I'm able to cover it so that Christian doesn't notice. My palms and neck start to feel clammy, so I am greatly relieved when we walk out into the cool night air. I breathe in the fresh air and it helps a little.

"What's going on? Are you getting sick? You are still slightly flushed. Do I need to call my mom?" Christian is rattling off questions faster than I can answer once we get into the SUV.

"Whoa, calm down. You're starting to sound like Mia." I giggle and he give me a stern look, letting me know that he doesn't appreciate me joking when he is concerned about my health. "I'm fine, really. I think I may have ate something that didn't agree with me." I assure him.

"Okay, well lets get you home. You need to rest and maybe think about taking the day off tomorrow." He starts running his hand through his hair.

"No way, I'll be good to go in the morning. Plus, I'm already having to get off a little early tomorrow to make my appointment with Dr. Green for my shot."

He still looks like he wants to argue with me about my decision, but he knows that this is one argument he wont win, so he drops it. "I have a breakfast meeting in Portland tomorrow morning so I will probably be gone before you wake. I'll be back around 1, so I will pick Brooklyn up from daycare."

"Thank you." I lay my head on his shoulder and wrap my arms around his bicep.

I must have fallen asleep because I suddenly feel myself being lifted. Opening my eyes, I see that I am in Christian's arms. "Go back to sleep, baby." He plants a gentle kiss on my forehead.

* * *

I wake the next morning and I am in one of Christian's shirts. I reach over for him and when I feel an empty bed, I remember that he has already left for Portland. Sitting up too quickly on side of the bed, my head starts to spin. _What the fuck?_ It had to be something I ate last night. Must have been the chicken. I'm the only one that had the chicken.

Once I get my head to stop spinning, I see a piece of paper on Christian's pillow with my name on it.

**Ana,**

**I hope you are feeling better this morning. I'm still concerned about you. If you need anything, please call me. I'll see you when you get home this evening. I love you. **

**Christian.**

After showering and getting Brooklyn dressed, She and I make our way to the breakfast bar.

"Good morning you two." Gail greets us. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Me wants oatmeal and stawbewwies." Brooklyn tells her

"I'll get right on that, princess." Gail smiles at her. "And what about you Ana?"

"Um, I think I'll just have toast. My stomach isn't feeling too well this morning. I think I ate something that didn't agree with me last night." I tell her. She studies my face for a minute before she smiles and turns to start making our breakfast.

* * *

When I pull up to the daycare, I notice that Joey's mom is dropping him off as well. I politely smile at her, but what I really want to do is claw her eyes out.

"Ana, I read that you and Christian are engaged." She says with such fake sugary sweetness.

I cringe internally at the way she purrs his name. "Yes, we are." I tell her. She still standing there like she is waiting for me to say something else. "It was nice speaking with you, but I really need to run." _Nice speaking with her... who am I trying to kid?_

After letting the teacher know that Brooklyn's father will be picking her up today, I make my way to work.

As I'm about to get out of my car, my phone beeps with an incoming text.

**About to go into my meeting. I just wanted to check in on you. Hope you are feeling better. I love you.-C**

I feel like crap, but there is not way I'm letting Mr. Worry Wart know that. He'd probably cancel his meeting just to come drag me back home.

**I'm feeling better. Be careful today. I love you.-A**

"Good morning, Grace!" I say, cheerfully. I hope I can hide my discomfort from her. If she knows that I'm not feeling one hundred percent, she'll send me home and call Christian.

"Good morning, Dear." She smiles at me.

Before we get started, I remind her of my dr.'s appointment this afternoon.

By lunch, I finally start feeling better. Grace, Mia and I order in and have lunch in Grace's office. Mia and I fill Grace in on more about our trip to Aspen, and she tells us about a charity function coming up next month. We also call Kate and the 4 of us all decided to go dress shopping for my and Christian's wedding. Looks like Saturday I'll be trying on wedding dresses for the first time and that thought makes the butterflies in my stomach run wild. I can't wait to pick out a dress... I can't wait to marry my man!

* * *

"Miss. Steele" DR. Greene's nurse, Addy, calls me back. "Are there any other concerns you need to speak with the Dr. about today before she administers your shot?" She asks me once I take my seat in dr. Greene's exam room.

"Um, I guess I need to let her know that my fiancé and I will be trying for a baby once we are married so I won't need my next shot in December." I nervously tell her. Why in the hell am I so nervous?

"Absolutely. And congratulations on your engagement. I saw your engagement photo in the paper. You two make a beautiful couple," Addy tells me. She is a sweet, middle aged lady with silver hair that she always wears in a bun.

"Thank you." I tell her sincerely.

"Okay, sweetie, you know the drill." She says handing me a cup. "We'll need to do a pregnancy test before you can get the shot."

Not thinking anything about it, I take the cup into the bathroom. After I'm finished, I wash my hand and return to the exam table.

"Sit tight and the Dr will be in in a few minutes." Addy says before stepping out of the room.

While I'm waiting, I hear my phone beep with an incoming text.

**Just letting you know that I have Brooklyn and we are home. Elliot is coming over in a little while with the blue prints to the house, he has a few questions. Love you-C**

**I'm sitting here waiting for the dr. I shouldn't be too much longer. I'll see you in a little while. Love you, too.-A**

Just as I'm putting my phone away, Dr. Greene walks in the room. "Ana, it's good to see you again. I understand congratulations are in order. I've known the Grey family for a long time and you couldn't be marrying into a more lovely family."

"Thank you. I agree, I am very fortunate to have the Grey's as my in-laws."

"I see here that you are in for your Depo shot." She smiles and says as she opens my chart. She begins to read something and her smile drops before she looks back up at me. "Ana, I'm afraid I won't be able to give you your shot today. It's seems the last shot failed. Your pregnancy test came back positive."

It takes me a minute to fully take in what she is saying. "Um...what?... wait...what?" I'm stuttering my words, in complete shock.

"Why don't you change into a gown and I will do a ultrasound to see how far along you are." I nod and she walks out of the room to give me some privacy.

It takes me a minute to will my feet to move. All of my thoughts are jumbled up in my head. What is Christian going to think? I know he wants a child, but we just decided to wait until after we are married. Holy crap, the wedding. Do I need to move the date up? Do we need to wait until the baby is born? Oh god, people are going to think I trapped Christian into this marriage with this pregnancy...

When Dr. Greene re-enters the room, I have just made it back to the exam table.

"I will have to do the ultrasound internally since you probably aren't that far along." She tells me as she places a condom over the wand.

I remember this with Brooklyn. It doesn't hurt, but it's not the most comfortable feeling either. She inserts the wand and a grainy black and white image pops up on the monitor. And that's when I see it.. Mine and Christian's baby. It doesn't look like anything more than just a tiny jelly bean at the moment, but the moment I laid eyes on the screen, I felt my heart begin to expand. The first tear escapes and I quickly wipe it away only to have one after the another take it's place.

Dr. Greene is quiet for a few minutes while she takes measurements . "Well, Ana, there is your baby." She point to the little bean on the screen. "Every thing looks great. From the measurements, you are about 5 weeks, which puts your due date around May 20th." She removes the wand and presses a few buttons on the machine to print me a few pictures to take with me.

"You'll need to make an appointment for next month. By then we should be able to hear the heartbeat." She smiles at me. "And here is your prescription for prenatal vitamins. Congratulations, Ana."

Leaving the office, I can't seem to wipe the stupid grin off my face. Sawyer sees me and gives me a look that basically says he thinks I've lost my marbles.

I'm having another baby; I'm having Christian's baby; We are giving Brooklyn a little brother or sister. With that thought, I actually squeal out loud in my car. Good thing I'm alone...

The closer I get to home, the more nervous I become. What if Christina isn't as happy as I am? I'm having all of these crazy thoughts that I am sure are for nothing. Christian has told me time and time again that he wants another child.

* * *

**CPOV:**

"Daddy, wheres my Mama?" Brooklyn asks as she sits at the table coloring.

"She should be home soon." I tell her as ruffle her hair making her giggle.

Honestly, I'm wondering the same thing. How long does it take to get a fucking shot? Her appointment was at 4 and it's now almost 6. Just as I'm about to call her, I hear the elevator ding alerting me of her arrival.

She walks in with a beaming smile on her face, but I do detect a little nervousness in her eyes. "There you are. We were just about to send out a search party for you." I tease her.

"Sorry, it took me a little longer than expected at the Dr. Greene's office." She says and I can hear her voice tremble a little.

Before I can ask her what's wrong, Brooklyn runs to us, happily showing us the picture that she colored. Ana walks with her back to the table where they talk a little while longer.

"So, I had an interesting day." She says at she walks back over to me and wraps her arms around my waist, snuggling her face in my chest. "How was your day?"

"It was good. The meeting this morning went well." I run my fingers through her hair, "But enough about me, what was so interesting about your day?"

She smiles and I see tears start to glisten in her beautiful blue eyes. "I'm...well, we're-"

She is cut off by my brother coming through the door. "Helloooo, family!" He yells as he walks into the room, making Brooklyn squeal and run to him.

I look down at Ana and mouth "later' to her.

Elliot walks to the table and lays out the blue prints and starts explain what he will need from us in the next few days. It's mainly just little things here and there. When he shows us the bedroom next to ours, it's marked as 'Brooklyn's room'.

"Um, Elliot, is it too late to change Brooklyn's room to the room at the end of the hall. I want to leave the room next to ours empty." Ana asks.

"No, that's cool. It wont be a problem at all. Were you thinking of putting you an office in there?" Elliot asks causing Ana's cheek to turn a little shade of pink. What's going on in her head?

"No..." She pauses and looks at me, "I just want to leave it empty for the time being. Maybe make a door, joining the two rooms."

"That's not a problem either." Elliot looks as puzzled as I feel, but doesn't say anything.

We talk another hour before Elliot leaves to join Kate for dinner. Once he leaves, Ana, Brooklyn and I sit at the table and Gail brings out our plates that she has kept in the warmer.

Just as I begin to take my first bite of salmon, Ana pushes up out of her chair so fast, it nearly falls back. She rushes toward our bathroom.

I torn between rushing after Ana and staying here to watch after Brooklyn."Gail, please keep an eye on Brooklyn. I need to go check on Ana." I say while making my way to where ever Ana has went. When I find her, she is standing at the sink, brushing her teeth with a cold rag lying across the back of her neck.

"Ana, are you okay?" I ask, worriedly. I knew she felt sick last night after we left the restaurant. I fucking swear, if she got food poisoning, I will shut that fucking place down.

When she is finished brushing her teeth, she turns to me. Her face is pale, but she is smiling nervously at me. "I'm fine, Christian." She assures me the same as she did last night. "What I was trying to tell you earlier is, we're-"

She is cut off once again, but this time by a very sleepy Brooklyn. "Mama, Mes weady fors bed." Brooklyn says rubbing her eyes.

"We'll talk once we get her settled in bed." Ana says, kissing me on the cheek.

We go about our nightly routine with Brooklyn. Ana bathes and dresses her and I read her 2 bedtime stories. It's one of the things I look forward to at the end of every night.

When Brooklyn is finally asleep, I go in search of Ana. I need answers before I drive myself insane thinking of all of the fucking 'what-if's'.

When I walk into our room, Ana is on the bed holding what looks to be a piece of black and white paper in her hand. I kneel down in front of her, "Alright, no more interruptions, What's going on?"

Tears spring to her eyes once more. "Let me ask you a question; what are your plans for next May?"

Where in the hell did that question come from? "Um, I'm not sure, I haven't thought that far ahead." I tell her. The more she talks the more puzzled I become. She hands me the piece of paper in her hand and I turn in from side to side and then upside down. _What the fuck am I supposed to be looking at?_

"Well, how about next May, you plan on welcoming our second child into the world." She says as the tears start to stream down her face.

Second child?... Second child? Then it hits me, I'm looking at a ultrasound picture. "You're pregnant?.. How?... The shot?" My heart is beating so hard in my chest, I'm surprised Ana doesn't hear it. Ana's pregnant! We're having another child... _Holy shit!_

She suddenly looks worried. "Dr. Greene says my shot failed. I'm 5 weeks. Are you upset?" She bites her bottom lip.

"Upset? No! Hell no, Baby! I am so fucking happy right now!" I crawl on her, carful not to put any weight on her stomach. "We are going to have another baby?" I ask just to confirm again and she nods her head.

"We are. Trust me, you could not have been more shocked than I was. I was so worried you'd be upset. I know we talked about waiting until after the wedding,-"

I put my finger over her mouth to stop her. "This is the best fucking news. This ranks at the top with you agreeing to marry me and then agreeing to let me adopt Brooklyn." I kiss her mouth. I pull the tie on her robe, letting it fall open. Kissing my way down until I reach her belly. The place where my little boy is currently growing... Don't ask me how I know, I just do. That's my son in there.

"I can't believe it, Ana! That's our boy growing in there." I say, making her cry and giggle all at the same time.

"How can you be so sure it's a boy? It make be another sassy little girl." She says, running her fingers through my hair.

"Nope. It's a boy." I wink at her. "I'm so fucking happy, Ana! I have a soon to be gorgeous wife, a beautiful daughter and another baby on the way. What more could a man ask for?" I lean down and kiss her belly once more. What did I ever do in life to deserve this much fucking happiness?

Her stomach growls, reminding me that she didn't eat. "Up ya go. " I tell her as I pull her off the bed.

"Where are we going?" She asks

"To feed our boy. You didn't eat anything at dinner. What would you like?" I ask as I sit her on the counter.

"Defiantly not fish. Yuck!" She says making a weird face cause me to laugh.

"No fish... How about a peanut butter and Jelly sandwich with milk? That's about the only thing I can make without have to go wake Gail."

"Yes please, I haven't had one of those in years."

That night as I sleep, I dream of me, Brooklyn, Ana and a little boy with copper hair and grey eyes running around in the meadow behind our new home.

* * *

**As always, thank you so much for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed chapter 29. Baby Grey #2 is on the way! YAY!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Don't forget to take a look at my pinterest page for NABS :)**

**CPOV:**

I am on top of the fucking world right now. It's Friday afternoon, and we have just left the courthouse where the adoption process was completed. We are now headed to my parents house for a small gathering to celebrate Brooklyn becoming a Grey.

It has been difficult to hide Ana's pregnancy from the family. We've only known for a few weeks but I find myself more and more excited. I want to scream it from the fucking rooftops. We have decided that today is the day that we will announce to our loved ones about the new addition on the way. Ana bought Brooklyn a shirt that will announce the news.

It was only last night that we told Brooklyn that she is going to have a sibling. We didn't want to tell her too soon because we know that she would have told anyone that was listening. To say she was excited would be an understatement. She already asked if we could name her brother 'Elliot'. Yeah, Elliot is going to love that one.

Brooklyn has been staying with her in home sitter for a week now and she loves it. Mrs. Alice is a very sweet middle aged lady and she is wonderful with Brooklyn. Mrs. Alice arrives in the mornings at 7:30 and leaves when ever Ana or I get home. She came highly recommended by the agency and her referrals.

Brooklyn still has the opportunity to spend time around other children. She goes on play dates once a week and we have also signed her up for dance class.

The only people that know of the baby are Brooklyn, Gail, Mrs. Alice, Taylor and Sawyer. When told the news, they all congratulated us, but Gail shed a few tears of joy. She also told us that she had had a feeling that Ana was pregnant since the first morning she woke up not feeling well.

"Were here, Christian." Ana says, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Lets go introduce Brooklyn Grey to the family." I say with a smile as I grab my daughter and toss her up on my shoulders. We decided to wait for a little while before we let Brooklyn announce the news of the pregnancy. We want her to have the opportunity to enjoy her party.

"There's our newest little Grey!" My dad says as we walk into the house. She climbs off of my shoulders and runs to him, telling him all about the nice man that made her last name, Grey.

Looking around, I see that Mia has been hard at work. The house is decorated is owls and there is a banner that reads, 'Look Whoooo's a Grey'. Clever, Mia.

"How does it feel? You've been her dad for a while now, but how does it feel to officially be her dad?" Ray asks as he shakes my hand.

"Damn good, Ray." Is all I can says. It's hard forcing the words out due to the ball of emotions that's lodged in my throat.

He nods his head in understanding. "Been there son, I know exactly what you are feeling."

"Thank you for your support in all of this, Ray. It means a lot to me and I know it means the world to Ana." I tell him. He's been the only constant male influence in Brooklyn's life until I came along.

Our conversation was cut short by a very energetic 3 year old. "Papa Way! Yous made it! My name is Bwooklyn Gwey now." She says, pointing her tiny thumb at her chest.

While Brooklyn and Ray spend time talking, I walk off to find Ana. Before I am able to make it back to her, I am stopped by Elliot.

"Got a gift for you." He says with a sly grin.

That little sly grin on his face has me curious. "Okay, I'll bite. What do you have for me?"

He pull something out of his pocket. "Your keys to your house. It's all done and ready to be moved in."

"How? I thought your crew had at least another 2 weeks to go." Ana and I were not looking to be in the house for another few weeks. We have everything we will need ordered and stored in a warehouse, so all we would need to do is hire movers.

"I put a second shift crew on it so I could surprise you and Ana with this. Think of it as my thank you gift for giving me the coolest niece ever." He says with a grin.

I surprise him by doing something he absolutely never expected, I pull him in for a hug. "Thanks, man. Thank you for getting the house ready so fast and for being the best brother I could ask for. I know that I haven't been the best brother to you through the years, but I'd like for that to change." I pull back and I can see the emotion written all over his face. "I've recently realized just how important family is. The Grey clan is growing by the day." I tell him. I know he thinks that I am just talking about Brooklyn and Mia's baby. He has no clue that he is about to become an uncle x3.

"Okay, everyone, dinner is ready." My mom calls out from the dining room.

I'm the first to walk in behind my mom, and panic starts to sit in when I see that fish is being served. Ana's morning sickness has been a lot better lately because the Dr prescribed her an anti-nausea medication, but I'm just afraid that we would be pushing it with fish.

I quickly grab my mom's arm, "Mom, did Gretchen prepare anything else besides fish?"

She looks puzzled, "Yes, she has also prepared a few pieces of grilled chicken, Why? I thought you likes fish."

"I do, but Ana isn't too fond of it. And plus with Mia being pregnant, does she really need fish. I thought I heard somewhere that the mercury in fish isn't good for the baby." I know I'm grasping at straws right now.

"Fish in moderation is fine for a pregnant woman, son. Mia will be fine, but I will gladly tell Gretchen to serve Ana chicken." She pats my arms and walks away, but I don't miss the look she gives me... the look that tells me she thinks I've lost my mind.

Thankfully, Mia and my dad also choose to have chicken so no one really questions Ana's choice.

"Brooklyn, I've heard that you started taking a dance class. Are you enjoying it?" Kate asks as we are being served the cake that Mia had made for Brooklyn. It has the same owl design as the decorations.

"Uh huh! Its so fun! You can comes and watch me when I am on stage!" All she has been talking about since starting the class is wanting us to come and watch her. I've taken her a few times and I must say, she is the best in the class...and me saying that has nothing to do with the fact that she is my daughter... nothing at all.

"We would love to come and watch you, Sweetie!" Kate says pinching Brooklyn's cheek.

I look over at Ana and see that she is devouring her slice of cake. "Wow, Mia this cake is so good! Where did you get it? If all of their cakes taste this good, I would love to see if they can make our wedding cake. That was the next item on our to do list, correct?"

"Yep, we can go as soon as you'd like. The lady that made this cake has a little shop right outside of Seattle." Mia says, cheerfully. She is slowly but surly coming back to the old Mia.

"Sounds good. Christian and I will talk about it and see when will be the best time for us. We should defiantly set something up soon though. We are already cutting it close." Ana says as she worries her bottom lip between her teeth.

"We could go in a week before the wedding and would be able to have the cake on time. People are going to be lining up to be a part of our wedding." I say, making her laugh.

"My, my, my... A little cocky are we?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Nope, not cocky... just confident." I wink at her making her shake her head at me.

"Well on that note, I'm going to take Brooklyn to the bathroom and clean the cake icing off of her." Ana is really just taking her in there to change her clothes. I can't wait to see our family's reaction once they read the shirt. Thankfully between the bribe of a new toy and the excitement of the day, Brooklyn hasn't told anyone.

"Okay, we'll all just move to the family room." My mom says, "I will let the staff handle the clean up tonight. I want to be able to spend all the time I can with my granddaughter."

After we make our way back into the family room, we all claim our seats. Mom and dad are sitting on the loveseat, Ray is in the arm chair, and Kate, Elliot and I are on the couch.

Just then, Ana and Brooklyn come walking back into the room. Brooklyn has no clue that she is announcing that she is going to be a big sister. Her shirt reads 'This little princess is going to be a big sister'.

"Oh, Ana, I was just telling Ray about-" My mom stops what ever she was saying when she spots Brooklyn's shirt. "What... w-what does her shirt say?" With that everyone turn to Brooklyn.

That's when pandemonium breaks lose. "Oh My God! " from Mia; "Holy shit, Steele" from Kate; "Hot damn, My brother's boys can swim" from Elliot, which earns his a smack on the back of the head from my dad. Mean while my dad and Ray stand there with big smiles on their faces.

"Ana, Brooklyn and I are happy to announce that we will be welcoming another Grey to the family next May." I say as I stand next to my daughter and soon to be wife.

"Yep! Mes gonna habs a bwother. Wes gone to names him, Lelliot!" Brooklyn says making everyone laugh and earning her a high five from Elliot. Seems I'm not the only one that thinks this baby will be a boy.

Hugs and congratulations are passed around before we settle back in to our seats.

"So does this mean that we are moving the wedding up?" Mia asks.

"No, Christian and I have talked about it and we want to keep the original date. I'll probably need to make a few adjustments to my wedding dress the week before, but as far as the wedding, nothing will change." Ana assures Mia. A few weeks ago, the women went dress shopping and Ana says she found her dress with in the first hour of trying them on. I could tell by the spark in her eye that the dress she chose was special to her.

"All of these Grey babies! First Brooklyn, then Mia's baby and now this little one! I can not begin to tell you how happy I am!" My mom gushes. "Now if Elliot and Kate-"

Elliot throws up his hands quickly cuts her off, "Whoa! Slow your role there Grace Grey!" He says with a horrified look on his face making everyone laugh.

* * *

**APOV:**

"What have you got planned for tomorrow?" Christian asks me as we crawl into bed.

"Um, not much. I need to go to the florist with Mia and Kate, but after that I'm free. Why?"

He reaches over to his side table that grabs a set of keys that I am just now noticing. "Because we need to make a call to the movers. Elliot told me earlier that he was finished with the house and we can move in."

"Wow! That fast? I thought he said it would be another few weeks." I can't wait to move in!

"It was sort of his gift to us." He says.

"That's was nice of him. After I get back from the florist tomorrow, can we go over there and look around?" I ask while running my fingers along his happy trail.

"Anything you want, Ana." He kisses the top of my head as I lie on his chest.

"Anything?" I ask

"Anything" He replies.

"Okay, well right now I want my dear fiancé to make love to me." I tell him as I graze his nipple with my teeth causing a deep growl to erupt from deep with in his chest.

* * *

"Oh gosh, Ana! Those center pieces are going to be gorgeous!" Mia squeals as we are finally deciding on a center piece for the tables. We've been in this florist shop for more than 3 hours and I have finally picked my bouquet, Mia and Kate's bouquet and center pieces.

"Thank god that's over with! What do you say we go grab a bite of lunch? I could eat a hamburger the size of my head right about now." I say to which Mia agrees.

"Come on you two." Kate shakes her head at us. "Where are we headed?

"Ohhh, Kate remember that little whole in the wall diner that was near my old apartment. They had the best burgers and fries!" I exclaim.

"Burgers and fries... Count me in!" Mia says while rubbing her belly. If you didn't know that Mia was pregnant, you wouldn't notice the tiny baby bump that's starting to show. But since I know that she is, I can defiantly see it.

As we step out of the florist, the ever present paparazzi are there to greet us.

"Miss Steele, are you picking out flowers for the wedding?"

"Ana, when is the big day?"

"Miss Steele, have you signed a pre-nup"

"Ana, can you tell us what it would take for us to snag a hot billionaire"

The questions just keep coming. Kate, Mia and I walk with our heads down, making our way to the SUV. Sawyer is doing his job and keeping them from getting anywhere near us.

"Holy shit, Steele. That is some crazy ass shit!" Kate says once we get back to the vehicle.

"It'll die down soon. Once the wedding is over, they'll back off." I assure her.

"Yeah, that is until they hear the news that you are pregnant." Mia mummers.

"We have agreed to keep the pregnancy a secret as long as possible. Once I start showing, then we'll make a formal statement. We figured that no matter what we say or when we say it, the media is going to take it and do what they will with it." I shrug my shoulders. If I'm honest, it bothers be a little bit that they are going to probably say that Christian and I are only getting married because I'm pregnant. I can see the headlines now, 'Christian Grey: Trapped.'.

"I may know a way to help you both out when you decided to announce your pregnancy." Kate says, biting her thumb nail.

"Do tell. How?" I ask.

"If you and Christian would agree to it, I could interview you both as a couple. You know that I would make sure that your true love shines through in the article. I would make sure that by the time the public is finished reading your interview, there would be no mistaking your love for each other and your reasons for marriage."

"That could work, but I don't know if Christian would do it. Let me talk with him and see what he says." I hug Kate, "Thanks for wanting to help."

"You know I love you. Sisters!" Kate mummers and looks to Mia when she says the last word.

I glance at Mia to see that she has tears streaming down her face. "Oh Mia! Are you okay?" I ask, worriedly.

She starts laughing and crying all at the same time like a crazy person. "These damn hormones" She says in between bouts of crying and laughing.

* * *

"I'm dying" I groan as I lean back in the booth at the diner, making Mia and Kate laugh. Good thing I'm wearing a loose fitting dress. I'm sure my actually baby is no competition to the food baby I've got going on.

" So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Kate ask me and Mia.

"I'm going home to get a few things in order for the wedding." Mia has been such a tremendous help to Christian and I. We plan on sending her on a vacation as soon as the new year hits as a thank you for all that she has done to pull of our wedding.

"Actually, Christian and I are heading out to the new house. Elliot gave us the keys back yesterday." I would really like to buy something for Elliot for the extra effort he put into the house. "I'm thinking about getting Christian and Elliot tickets for the Seahawks game. Christian would love some one on one time with his brother and it'll be like a thank you gift to Elliot."

"That's a great idea, Ana" Kate says. "Elliot was just saying the other night how much he enjoyed spending time with his brother. From the way it sounds they never really had a chance to really bond until recently."

I don't responded because I know that Christian never bonded with his family. He didn't really feel worthy of their love. No one knows of his lifestyle choices before he met me, and I think for the most part, he felt he was living a lie.

After lunch, we dropped Kate and Mia off at their cars that they left at the florist shop. Now riding home in the peace and quiet, I finally have time to think. My mind is in a constant state of jumble lately with wedding plans, the new baby, Brooklyn's adoption, the new house and my pregnancy brain is not helping.

When I walk in to the apartment, I am met with complete silence. That unusual because Brooklyn is usually running around here and is always loud enough to let her presence be known.

Just as I round the corner coming out of Brooklyn's room where I have been searching for Christian and Brooklyn, I run into what feels like a brick wall. A brick wall that is also know as my fiancé.

"Whoa there! Where's the fire?" He teases, grabbing me around my waist so I don't fall on my ass.

I grab onto his arms for support. "Hey, baby." I stand on my tippy toes to give him a kiss. "I was just looking for you and Brooklyn."

"I was in my study, and my mom came by about an hour ago to get Brooklyn for the night. Something about taking her to the luncheon with a few friends to show off her beautiful granddaughter. I hope you don't mind. Mom said that she has already mentioned it to you earlier in the week." Grace did mention something to me the other day about taking Brooklyn with her to lunch today. With my baby brain, it completely slipped my mind.

"Are you ready to go look at the house or do you need to rest for a little while?" Christian is always making sure that I'm rested and well fed.

"We can go now, I'm actually feeling good."

* * *

Christian and I have went through the house. Everything looks to be exactly how I wanted it. Elliot and his crew did an exceptional job.

"So, soon to be Mrs. Grey, what do you think?" Christian asks me as we make out way back to the kitchen.

"I think it's perfect here. I can't wait to move in." I say as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"You know, since we are alone, we could get started christening the house. I say we start right here in the kitchen." He says, grinding his erection into my belly. "What do you say, Miss Steele?"

"I say, you're on, Mr. Grey."

Two hours later, we have christened the kitchen, family room and staircase. God bless that man and his incredible stamina.

After we dress again, Christian and I decided to head back to Escala for a relaxing evening on the couch.

"Do you mind if we stop by and get an ice cream on the way home?" I ask as we pull out of the drive.

"An ice cream, huh? Is that a craving? Shouldn't you want a pickle or something to go along with it?" I hope he's joking.

"You do realize that not all pregnant women crave those crazy concoctions, right? I just really want an ice cream with extra strawberries." I tell him.

He just grins at me. "Let's go get you an ice cream, baby." Geez, that man is handsome!

Taylor has followed us today, giving Christian and I a little privacy in Christian's R8. Sexy ass man, sex ass car... Gah! Now I'm horny all over again. Damn hormones!

Soon after Christian informs Taylor of our plans, we pull up to a small ice cream shop.

Christian and I place our orders while Taylor stands by the door.

"I'm going to run to the restroom while you wait on our order." I tell Christian.

"Okay, hurry back or I'll worry." He says, kissing me for all of the shop to see. When I pull away, I do notice a few people snapping pictures with their phones. However it doesn't take long for Taylor to get control of the situation and make them delete the photos.

As I am finishing up in the restroom, a tall, thin woman with chin length black hair steps out of one of the stalls. She sees me and I don't miss the sly smirk that comes over her face.

"So, how did you do it?" She asks like I should know what she is talking about.

"I'm sorry, you have me at a disadvantage. How did I do what?" I ask, still confused.

"Get Sir to marry you? Many of us have tried and failed. What is it that you have that we didn't?" And then it hits me, she is one of Christian's former subs.

"I'm not his submissive, I have never been his submissive. Christian and I have never had that type of relationship." I assure her. I need to get out of here.. fast!

I take one last look at her through the mirror and still see the sly smirk on her face. Just as I reach for the door, it opens and Christian calls my name.

"Baby, everything okay?" He asks before he spots the other woman. "I'm sorry Miss," He begins to say before he gets a good look at the woman's face. His entire body goes ridged when realization hits him.

"Come on, Christian." I say, trying to guide him out of the restroom. One look at my face and he knows that I know.

"Are you okay?" He asks, searching my face. I can tell that he is worried about my reaction. Truth is, I'm not really that upset. Yes, it has thrown me a little, but I know he has a past and I am not naïve enough to think that I would never run into it.

"I'm fine, Christian. Let's just get our order and go." I tell him. When I glace back at the woman, she is looking at the floor, not making eye contact.

Christian and I do not speak again until we are back in the car. "I'm sorry, baby. So fucking sorry." He pleads with me for forgiveness.

"Christian, you have noting to be sorry for. You have a past just as I do. Look what is going on with Mike. Please don't apologize for the past... let's just leave it where it should stay; behind us. We have so much to look forward to." I say, rubbing the back of his neck as I place his free hand over my stomach.

"Did she say anything to you?"

"She just asked what I had that she or the others didn't. She thought I was your submissive."

Christian quickly pulls the car to a stop in an empty parking lot. "I have never thought for one minute that you were my submissive. Please know that you are so much more to me. I never want you to doubt what you mean to me." Christian is on the verge of panicking, I can see it in his eyes.

Grabbing his face with both of my hands so I can have his complete focus, I assure him, " I know that you never saw me that way. We had this conversation right before the first time we made love, remember? I love you, Christian, and I know your heart. I have never doubted your love for me."

He kisses me hard. "Thank you, Ana." He says as he presses his forehead to mine.

"How did she get past security? Taylor must know who she was." I question.

"She has changed her appearance. When she was under contract, she had blond hair. That's probably the reason that she was able to slip past security." He looks deep in thought for a minute. "When we get home, I need to take an hour or two to go over some things with Taylor and his team."

I nod my head, but don't ask what he needs to go over with them. I have a pretty good idea. He won't let a slip up like that happen again if he can help it. Christian likes to be in control of all aspects of his life, and control of the safety of his family is at the top of that list.

* * *

**A little over 900 reviews! I freaking love it! Thank y'all so much! Hope y'all have enjoyed this chapter. I can't believe I've written 30 chapters already.**

Just a quick little note: In my FSOG FF, all of Christian's former subs are not petite with brown hair.


	31. quick update

**This isn't a chapter, I just wanted to let y'all know that I haven't forgotten about this story. I will update as soon a my real life slows down. This past week and a half has been absolutely crazy busy for me. on top of being a full time mom to my 3 kiddos, I've been helping my sister with my new niece because she had a difficult labor and delivery; I've also been running my dad back and forth to the dr, and now he is in the hospital due to an irregular EKG. Just when I thought that things were slowing down a little, my aunt that's like a second mom to me was hospitalized due to complications with cancer. Sadly, after a 4 year battle with lung cancer, we lost her yesterday.**

So please just bear with me and I will have a new chapter up as soon as I can. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Let me start off by saying a BIG thank you for all of the thoughts and prayers for my family in our difficult time. I was truly overwhelmed with the support the FF readers have shown me.**

**And, my Dad is now home and well.**

**Thank you to the readers who have stuck with me and waited for a new chapter while I got my head on straight. **

**With that being said... I hope y'all enjoy Chapter 32 :)**

**CPOV:**

_Saturday evening in Christian's study:_

_"Taylor, how in the ever loving FUCK was Dana able to get past security? How was she able to get with in 500 feet of Ana?"_

_"Sir, Neither I nor Sawyer recognized her due to her change in appearance."_

_"I want all of my former subs found and reminded of their NDA. make them sign new NDA's that also apply to my fiancé and our children. If they so much as look our way again, they will fucking regret it! What did she think she was playing at? I will not have my past messing with my future!"_

_"Yes sir."_

* * *

It's now Tuesday afternoon and I am waiting for Taylor to come give me an update. As of yesterday he was able to locate all but 2 of my former subs.

The rage and fear that ran through me when I opened that bathroom door and saw Ana standing there with one of my former subs is indescribable. I was so fucking torn; I wanted to confront Dana then and there, but I also wanted to get Ana away as fast as possible. I want her no where near my past. She is too good and pure to be tainted with that shit.

Dana was one of the few subs that I had to let go because she confessed to wanting more. Back then 'more' wasn't even in the cards for me.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by a knock on my office door.

"Yes" I answer.

Taylor walks in with a relieved look on his face. "Mr. Grey, I wanted to inform you that all of your former subs have been located and reminded of their NDA's. They all signed new NDA's that include Miss Steele as well as your children."

"Do you think that any of them will give us problems in the future?" I ask.

"None of them Sir except for Miss Dana Smith. She was reluctant to sign the new NDA, but I eventually... convinced her to signed." Yeah, I'm not even going to ask what he had to do to convince her to sign a new one. Jason Taylor can be one scary ass dude.

"I want surveillance on her. I want to be one hundred percent positive that she is not able to get to Ana ever again." I say as I pound my fist on my desk. This shit with Dana has had me on edge all week.

"Already done, Sir. I have assigned Ryan to her surveillance." Taylor assures me. That's why Taylor kept his job last week. He is the best in his business.

After Taylor leaves my office, I get back to working on my latest reports from my department heads. I've been working for a few hours when my phone rings. Looking at the caller id, I see that it's Mrs. Alice.

"Grey" I answer.

"Mr. Grey, I'm sorry for calling you at work. I have tried to call Miss Steele, but I couldn't get in touch with her. Brooklyn woke up from her nap with a slight fever." I hear the concern in her voice. "She is also complaining with her left ear hurting."

My heart starts pounding in my chest. Ana tells me all the time that I need not panic when Brooklyn falls or gets sick, but I cant help it. The thought of my little girl sick or in pain brings me to my knees. "I'll be there in 20 minutes. Have her ready to leave for my mother's office."

After calling Taylor, I inform Andrea to reschedule any meeting I have for this afternoon and tomorrow. If Brooklyn is sick, I'm staying home with her until she feels better.

"Sir, do you need me to call ahead and inform the Dr.'s office that you are bringing Miss Brooklyn in?" Taylor asks as we get in to the SUV.

"Why the fuck would I call ahead? It's my mother's practice, and Ana is the head nurse there." What the fuck?

"I understand that, Sir. But, they are going to have other patients needing to be seen. I can just call to let them know you are on your way." Is that fucker trying to hide a smirk.

"I'll call myself." I snap at him.

I try Ana and my mothers phone and once again I receive no answer. They both must be busy with patients. I have no fucking clue what the office number is, so I have to look it up on my phone.

"Seattle Pediatrics. This is Mia, how may I help you?" I forgot that Mia was my mom's temporary receptionist.

"Mia, It's Christian. I'm on my way home to get Brooklyn and I'm going to bring her in to see mom. Her sitter just called and said that she woke for her nap with a fever. I've tried calling Ana and Mom and neither one answered their phone."

"I'll let them know. Just bring her in and we will put her in a room right away. Did the sitter say if she had any other symptoms besides the fever?"

"Um, she said that Brooklyn was complaining with her left ear hurting." I inform Mia. I'm trying to keep the panic out of my voice, but I know that Mia can hear it.

"Chris, calm down, okay? It's probably just an ear infection. Kids get them all the time. No need to be upset. If Brooklyn senses that you are on edge, it will upset her."

"Okay. Thanks Mia. We'll be there in a little while." Thank God for my sister. She calmed my nerves a little before I got to Brooklyn. I definitely don't want my nervousness to upset Brooklyn.

It's times like this that I wonder if my birth mother ever worried about me the way Ana and I worry over Brooklyn. Whether it be the drugs or her just not caring, I don't think she ever worried over me. I made peace with that part of my life a long time ago, but times like this I can't help but think about it. I know that if that wasn't part of my past, I would have never been in the hospital that night, I would have never met Grace, I would have never been a Grey. All of the positive things I am today, I owe it all to my parents.

As the elevator doors open, I quickly go in search of my daughter. I find her in the media room with her head in Alice's lap. She is watching cartoons so she doesn't see me at first. Walking over to her, I kneel down and run my fingers through her hair.

"Hey, Little one. Are you not feeling well?" I ask her.

She crawls into my lap and wraps her tiny arms around my neck. "My eaw huwts ands my fowehead huwts too, Daddy."

"I know, sweetie. Let's go see Mama and Nana Grace and see if they can make you feel all better."

Alice tells me that she gave Brooklyn a dose of fever reducer and that her temperature has dropped a little, but she still feels warm to me.

* * *

As Taylor pulls the SUV into the parking lot for my mom's office, I see Ana coming out the front door. Before the SUV comes to a stop, I take a minute to just take in the beauty that is my fiancé. Even in pink scrubs, hair up in a ponytail and almost no make-up, she is still the most stunning woman I have even laid eyes on.

When we come to a stop, I take a sleeping Brooklyn out of her car seat and walk towards Ana.

"Hey." I say and kiss her forehead.

"Hey, come on in and I'll get her set up in a room." Ana says as she runs her fingers through Brooklyn's hair.

I place my hand on Ana's lower back and lead through the waiting room for no other reason than just to touch her. I say a quick hello to my sister and I don't miss the looks that Ana and I are getting from the other parents in the waiting room. It's the same gawking look that we usually get where ever we go.

When we get into the room, I lay Brooklyn on the exam table causing her to wake. She sees Ana standing beside me and immediately starts telling Ana that she doesn't feel well.

"Mama, my eaw huwts." She whines.

"I know, Sweetie. Is there anything else that hurts?" Ana asks with a soothing voice as she begins taking Brooklyn's temperature. This is the first time I have really had the chance to see Ana in action at her job.

"Nots no mowe. My fowehead was huwting, but it feels bettew now."

"Your head feels better now because your fever went away." Ana tells Brooklyn while her takes her blood pressure.

"It's went away? Whewe did it go?" Brooklyn asks, giving Ana a puzzled look.

"Do you remember Mrs. Alice giving you medicine?" Brooklyn nods. "Well that medicine took the fever away. Now sit right here and let me go get Nana Grace. She's going to come in and look at your ear."

After My mom checks Brooklyn out, she confirms that Brooklyn does indeed have an ear infection in her left ear. She prescribes her some medicine and hugs us goodbye before she leaves to see about her next patient.

Ana comes back in to the room and lets me know that the prescription has already been faxed to the pharmacy and all I need to do is go by and pick it up.

* * *

I have worked from home the rest of the week so that I can be here for Brooklyn and also oversee some of the packing that is being done. We are moving into the big house this weekend. Thankfully after being on the medicine for a couple of days, Brooklyn is back to her energetic three year old self.

It's Friday and as much as I wish I could stay home and wait for Ana, I need to go in for the monthly meeting with my department heads. From the reports I've received, things have been running smoothly, so this meeting shouldn't take long. Instead if calling Mrs. Alice in for a couple of hours, I decide that I'm just going to take Brooklyn in with me.

Ana has her second Dr.'s appointment this afternoon and I can't wait. Ana said that they more than likely wont do another ultrasound, but I'm going to ask anyways. If it's no risk to the baby, I want to see him for myself. Yep, I still sure as fuck know that I'm having a son.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey, Miss Grey." Andrea greets us as we walk in.

"Andrea, any messages?" I say in greeting.

"No sir. I have already ordered pastries and coffee for the meeting." She tells me, but I notice she is watching Brooklyn with a smile on her face.

If I say so myself, Brooklyn looks extra cute this morning. I dressed her in jeans, and flowing white shirt and sun glasses.

"Mowning Andwea!" Brooklyn greets her, but doesn't stop. She heads straight to my office. I know where she's going. I have her, her very own mini version of my desk sitting in the corner of my office. Where my desk is filled with files, her desk is filled with crayons and coloring books.

As I watch her sit quietly coloring her picture, my mind wonders to the day that I'll have two tiny desks in my office.

"Knock, knock, boss man! You ready to get this meeting over with?" Ros asks as she comes strolling into my office.

Before I can answer, Brooklyn is up and running toward her. "Wos! Me is coming to the meeting wif Daddy! And then wes are going wif Mama to sees my new baby!" Brooklyn tells her excitedly, not realizing she just told the secret. If every thing goes well at the appointment today, Ana and I said that we were going to stop keeping the pregnancy a secret.

"A new baby, you say?" Ros smiles at her, and then looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Damn Christian, you work fast. Congratulations! This is cause for celebration. You, Ana and Brooklyn need to let Gwen and I take you all out to dinner."

"Not necessary, Ros, but thank you. We are very excited." I tell her with a huge grin on my face.

"Yous can come eats dinner wif us! I tells mama, Okay?" Brooklyn is giving Ros her big, pleading puppy dog eyes.

"That sounds wonderful, little Grey. That is if it's okay with your mama and daddy." Ros says more to me than Brooklyn.

"Why not? Let's plan something for next weekend. We are moving into the new house this weekend." I agree.

After getting Brooklyn settled in with her muffin and juice, I begin the meeting. Thankfully things go as planned and the meeting last only 30 minutes and Brooklyn and I are on our way home to wait for Ana.

* * *

**APOV:**

I am so glad that it's finally Friday. It has been a long week and on top of that, this pregnancy is taking it's toll. Seems like the more sleep I get, the more I want. The only thing that has got me through this morning and not sneaking away to a empty exam room for a nap is that Christian, Brooklyn and I are going to my Dr.'s appointment this afternoon. I hope that we can get another ultrasound. I want Christian to be able to experience it with me. I'm pretty sure we will also be able to hear the heartbeat today, too.

I still haven't found the time to talk to Christian about Kate suggestion on her doing an interview. Really, it could go either way with Christian. He could either think it's a good idea or think it's a horrible idea and nix the entire thing before it even begins. Hopefully tonight I wont fall asleep right after sex so he and I can actually have a conversation. Tired as I am every night, one look at the gorgeous man that is about to be my husband and I'm horny in 2 seconds flat. Damn hormones...

I'm standing at the nurses station, gathering my things to leave when I hear the unmistakable voice of Elliot coming through the back door of the office.

"There's my new little sis! Where are you rushing off to?" He asks me as he pulls me in for a bear hug.

"I am actually heading home to meet your brother. I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon."

"Cool! I was actually going to call Christian in a few. I have some tickets for the Mariners game tonight and I was going to see if you three wanted to go with Kate and I." Elliot says as he is busily digging through the prize bucket that we keep on the desk.

"That sounds like fun to me if Christian agrees." I say before popping his hand. "Elliot Grey, keep your hand out of the kids candy."

He laughs and shoots me a wink. "Yes, Mom!"

After saying my good-byes to Grace and Mia, I meet Sawyer at the SUV and head home.

* * *

I am trying my best not to laugh at Christian as we sit in the waiting room at Dr. Greene's office. He keeps looking around at all of the pregnant women like they are going to jump him. Christian Fucking Grey does not do waiting... His words, not mine.

Brooklyn is busy playing on her ipad in the seat beside me, oblivious to her fidgeting father.

"How long is this going to take? Why haven't they called you back yet? I really should just pay for you to have appointments after hours from now on." Christian huffs.

"Would you take a chill pill. We have only been waiting for five minutes. They will call us back when it's our turn. " I pat him on his knee and lay me head on his shoulder.

While we wait, I read on my kindle and eventually Christian starts going through emails on his phone.

Twenty minutes into our wait, I hear the nurse call my name. "Ana Steele."

"Come on grumpy pants, that's us." I smile at him as I take Brooklyn's hand.

After taking my weight, which Christian was overly interested in, the nurse takes us into the exam room.

"Anything you are concerned about, Ana?" The nurse asks me, but before I can tell her no, Christian cuts me off.

"She's been really tired lately. She is also holding down her meals better, but I noticed she hasn't gained any weight yet. Is that normal? She should have at least gained what, like 5 to 10 pounds by now, right?" The poor nurse looks like a deer caught in the headlights as Christian keeps firing off questions at her.

"Mr. Grey, I will note your concerns and Dr. Greene will go over them with you. But, I can assure you that Ana looks to be doing well." She says and then makes a hasty retreat from the room.

I have quickly learned that nervous Christian can't sit still to save his life. "Would you sit down! You are about to drive me nuts!"

He smiles sheepishly at me, "Sorry, baby. Guess I am just a little nervous. I'll officially get to meet my son today."

"Your son? You still willing to bet the baby is going to be a boy?" I have a feeling it's going to be a boy as well, but Christian seems convinced.

"Absolutely! Brooklyn agrees with me too. Isn't that right, little one?" He asks Brooklyn, but she is far too interested in her game to even give him more than a grunt in acknowledgment.

"Good afternoon!" Dr. Greene says cheerfully as she breezes through the door. "I was just reading over your chart, Ana. Things seem to be going well. Any concerns from you?" She asks me, but looks at Christian. Her nurse must have told her about the rapid fire questions Christian was spouting off a little while ago.

"No, everything seems to be normal." I assure her.

"Mr. Grey. Let me first start off by congratulating you on not one but 2 children. I spoke to your mother last week and she was just beaming about all of her new grandchildren."

"Thank you, Dr. Greene. Yes, my mother is very happy." He smiles. I know that it makes him feel great knowing that he is part of the reason Grace has a permanent smile these days.

"Now, I see that you have a few concerns. They are all normal concerns for a new father to be. Ana being more tired than usual is completely normal. She is a little over 10 weeks now so the extreme tiredness should ease up in the next couple of weeks once she hits her second trimester. As far as her not gaining any weight, that is also completely normal at this stage od pregnancy. Some women gain from the start and other start gaining a little later. We recommend that women gain 25 to 30 pounds with their pregnancies, so 5 to 10 pounds in the first 2 months is a little much." Dr. Greene patiently answers all of Christian's concerns.

Dr. Greene goes over a few more things that is going on with me and the baby at this stage in my pregnancy. I can feel the tension leave Christian's body little by little the more Dr. Greene talks. When Christian found out that another ultrasound wouldn't harm the baby, he convinced Dr. Greene to do another for this appointment.

"Let me get a few measurements and then I will turn up the volume and let you hear this little one's heartbeat." Dr. Greene says as she moves the ultrasound wand over my slight baby bump. I am showing earlier in this pregnancy than I did with Brooklyn, but I have read that it is completely normal for second pregnancies.

"And here is the heartbeat.." _Whoosh, Whoosh, Whoosh_... "That's a good, strong heartbeat." Dr Greene assures us.

I can't stop the tears in my eyes and when I look to Christian I can tell he is also a little misty eyed.

"That's my bwoder? How he gets in mommy's belwy?" Brooklyn asks as she watches the screen from Christian's lap.

"Yep, pretty girl, That's our new baby." I answer her, but leave out the part of how that baby got in my stomach. That would be a little too much information for a three year old.

* * *

"You sure that you are up for this?" Christian asks for the millionth time as we drive to the Mariners game.

"Yep, I'm excited! It's been a long time since I have been to a baseball game. However I do feel like I am cheating on my team."

"Your team? And what team would that be?" He asks.

"The Braves of course! My dad used to take me to Braves games every year, making sure we got seats on the third base line so I could ogle Chipper Jones." I wink at him.

"The Braves? The Braves? That may be a deal breaker for us." He teases me. "And Chipper Jones? I'm much nicer to look at than Chipper Jones." He playfully huffs.

"Yes, handsome man of mine, you are much nicer to look at." I placate him.

As we walk into the stadium, Christian pops me on the ass. "I have to say, Miss Steele, you look mighty fuckable in those jeans." He whispers in my ear. I swear that man would get turned on by the sight of me dressed in a trash bag. I dressed for comfort tonight. Tennis shoes, jeans and a Mariners t-shirt.

Half way through the game, Brooklyn has finally settled in Elliot's lap. She has been bouncing from person to person thanks to the large bag of cotton candy she told her uncle she just had to have.

As I turn to say something to Kate, I am halted by the jumbo screen. They are doing the famous 'kiss cam' and Christian and I are up on the screen. Before I can even react, Christian grabs my face an lays a kiss on me that should really be saved for behind closed doors. When he releases me, he winks and I hear all of the whistles and catcalls from around the stadium. I know I'm blushing, but I just laugh and shake my head at him. Gah, I love that man!

By the bottom of the 9th inning, Brooklyn is about ready to crash since it's way past her bed time. She is in Christian's arms and is getting a little cranky until she looks up and sees that she and Christian are now on the "big TV". She smiles and waves to everyone, putting on a little show. She is such a ham.

When we finally make it home, Brooklyn didn't even move when I undressed her and put her in her pajamas. Her bath will just have to wait until in the morning.

Crawling up in the bed to snuggle up to Christian, I figure this is as good of a time as any to bring up the interview with Kate. "I wanted to talk with you about something." I start off saying.

"Okay, what's going on?" He asks as he raises up on his side, giving me his undivided attention while he rubs circles on my tiny baby bump.

"Well, Kate and I were talking the other day about the wedding and pregnancy, and I was wondering if you would consider you and I doing an interview with Kate? I know what's going to be said about me once the public learns that I am pregnant, and I thought that maybe this would be a good way to head off any misconceptions."

He's quiet for a few minutes and I am starting to worry that I have pissed him off. Just when I start to plead my case again, he starts talking. "Ana, I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks of us or our marriage. We know our love, and those that matter know our love. But, I do see what you are saying. Let me think on it and discuss it with my PR department. If they agree that it's a good move, Kate and only Kate will get the interview."

"Whatever you feel is best, baby. I'm new to all of this public interest. You know more about how to go about this than I do." I lean in and kiss his scruffy jaw. Now that I am finally lying still, I'm starting to feel the toll of our busy day. My feet, legs and back ache.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain? Do I need to call the doctor? And don't tell me you are fine, I saw that grimace on your face just a second ago." He says sternly.

I reach up and rub my hand over his cheek. "I am fine. No need to worry. My feet and back just ache from all of the walking today at work and then at the game. Totally normal." I assure him.

"Fine," He huffs. "But tomorrow, you are going to sit on your sweet little ass and I am going to oversee that last minute things the moving crew is bringing into the new house." He says as he gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom.

"Deal, Mister!" This is the last night we are going to spend in this apartment. It's exciting and sad all at the same time. This is the first place Christian, Brooklyn and I lived as a family.

I feel the bed dip with Christian's weight as he climbs back in. Pulling back the covers, he shows me a bottle of lotion. "Let me work out those aches for you. Just lay back and relax." He says as he picks up my foot and starts to massage. _Who am I to argue?_ Christian starts with my feet and works him way up my legs. The last thing I remember is him telling me to turn so he could get my back.

When I open my eyes again, it's to the morning sun shining through the floor to ceiling windows.

* * *

**Don't forget to check out my pinterest page!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I know it's been almost a week since my last update, and I'm sorry for the long wait. My entire household came down with tonsillitis this past week. Taking care of everyone else, I failed to take care of myself... So is the life of mommy and wife. Needless to say, they are all better and I'm still sick. Go figure.**

**So here is chapter 33. I hope you all enjoy. I have thrown in a little of Elliot's point of view as a treat for y'all! :)**

**Don't forget to check out my pinterest page for pictures...**

**CPOV:**

As we are leaving Escala to head over to the new house, I take a minute to look around. This was my first home that I purchased when I got GEH up and running. At one time in my life, I thought that I would probably live here forever. Once Ana and Brooklyn entered my life, my plans quickly changed. I don't want to raise a family in a penthouse apartment. I want my children to have yard to run and play in... I want a home for my family.

I do a quick walk through of my study to make sure the movers took all of the boxes that contained my files. There wasn't a lot to pack since we are leaving all of the furniture here. The only things that were packed was our personal items, things from my study, and a few things Ana wanted to take from the library.

I thought about maybe selling the penthouse, but decided not to. Keeping it makes sense from a business standpoint. By keeping it, I can have clients stay here instead of putting them up in hotels.

When I enter the great room to join Ana and Brooklyn, my stomach drops immediately. Ana is sitting on the couch, crying. Brooklyn is standing in front of her patting her on the head.

Rushing to her side, I quickly get on my knees beside her. "Ana, what's wrong? Are you hurting?" My first thoughts is that something is wrong with the baby.

She shakes her head 'no', but still cant tell me what's wrong because she is crying so hard. I look to Brooklyn to see if she could clue me in on what's wrong, but she just shrugs her shoulders basically saying that she has no idea.

"Ana, calm down and tell me what's wrong. You are starting to scare the shit out of me!" I plead with her.

She takes a couple deep breaths before she sniffles out "I d-don't k-know" She takes another calming breath before continuing... "It's just this is the first place that we all three became a family and it makes me a little emotional."

I know it's wrong, but I can't control the laughter that erupts from me. This laugh causes Ana to give me the evil eye.

"What in the world is so funny about me being sad, Christian Grey?" She snaps back at me. _Holy Hormones!_

"Baby, I have read a lot in the last few weeks, I understand you are sad, but I think you getting this upset has a lot to do with your hormones. And seeing as you just went from sad to pissed in 2 seconds flat, I'm sure it's the hormones."

She lets out a sound that's mixed between a cry, sniffle and laugh as she puts her head on my shoulder. "I'm a pregnant mess."

"You're my pregnant mess... Now let's grab our daughter and move on to bigger and better things." I say pressing a kiss to her temple.

* * *

When we walked in the house the smell of fresh baked bread hits me. That smell lets me know that Gail is here and is already making herself at home in the kitchen.

"Welcome home!" Gail cheerfully greets us as we walk into the kitchen.

"Thank you Gail! What smells so wonderful?" Ana asks as she sniffs the air.

"Fresh baked French bread. I was just getting ready to prepare lunch. Is there anything special that you would like?" Gail asks Ana. Gail has always been a wonderful caretaker, but since Ana announced her pregnancy, Gail is like a little mother hen with her.

"Gail, anything is fine. Are you sure though? I can do that and you can go get your home organized." Ana assures her.

"Nonsense.. I can finish up lunch in about 20 minutes and then I'll be on my way. There isn't much to do at the guest house. Between the movers and me coming over during the week, I have everything just about finished there."

After we talk with Gail a little while longer, we decide go up and enjoy some playtime with Brooklyn before lunch. I may or may not have went overboard with her room. Her bed is built into a princess castle and she has everything a little girl could need in her room.

While helping Brooklyn with a puzzle, I hear my phone beep with an incoming text. I look and see that it's from Elliot.

**Hey little Bro. Would you and Ana mind if Kate and I came to get Brooklyn for the day? There is a fucking awesome bear exhibit at the zoo and I need a kid so I can have an excuse to go-E**

I can't help but laugh when I read his text. That fucker is never going to grow up. I show the text to Ana and she laughs, too. "You okay with him taking her?" I ask.

"Yeah, She loves the zoo and she loves your brother. I think she would enjoy it." Ana agrees.

**It's fine. What time are you picking her up?-C**

**Be there in an hour-E**

* * *

**Elliot's POV:**

"Kate, hurry your little hot ass up! We need to get over to Christian and Ana's in the next 30 minutes!" That woman is hot as fuck and can suck the peanut from the bottom of a drink bottle, but she is never on time. I should have told her we needed to leave 30 minutes ago.

"Hold up, pushy ass!" She says as she comes around the corner. If anyone that didn't know our relationship heard us talking this way to each other, they would think we were fighting... It's just how we communicate.

I take in what she's wearing; Jeans, sweater and heels. If I didn't think she would take an hour to pick out another pair of shoes, I'd let her in on the fact that heels and walking around the zoo is a bad idea.

Kate and I have been dating as long as Christian and Ana, but I am not ready just yet to put a ring on her finger. However I am ready to take the next step and ask her to move in with me. She and I spend almost every night together as it is. I think that once we get back home tonight, I'll bring it up.

There is some property about a mile from Christian that I am looking into. It's about 8 acres of land, and I am seriously thinking of buying and building on it. Nothing any where as big of a house as Christian has, but something nice. It's also not far from my parents, and I know my mom would be thrilled about that. All her 'babies' close to home.

As we pull up to the house, I see Brooklyn looking out the window that's bedside the front door. Her little button nose is smashed flat against the glass and she is smiling for ear to ear.

I couldn't be happier for my little brother. He is finally happy and living the life he deserves. For so many years he was alone. He withdrew himself from the family, and became a workaholic. My mom worried about all of us, but I have overheard my parents talking before and they constantly worried about Christian. I know a lot of suffering came from his early childhood before he became a Grey, but that bitch Elena Lincoln didn't help matters any. I hope that bitch rots in hell for what she put my brother through.

Brooklyn breaks me from my thoughts when she comes running out the door. "Uncle Lelliot! We going to the zoo? What we gone see there?" She asks excitedly.

"Yep, that's where we are going. What do you want to see there? I bet we'll see a monkey that looks just like your daddy!" I say making her laugh.

"Hey, I heard that!" Christian says as he greets us at the door.

I talk to Christian while Ana shows Kate around. Kate hasn't been here since my crew finished up. After talking another 10 minutes, Christian and Ana walk us out.

"Did you properly install her carseat?" Christian asks from behind me. He bought a top of the line car seat for each family member a couple of months ago. This is the first time I'm using mine.

I decide to fuck with him a little. "I couldn't really figure out how to fasten it in, so I just used a few cable ties. That should hold, right?" I ask with a serious face.

"For Christ sakes, Elliot! You better be joking or you are not taking my daughter anywhere!" Christian growls at me. It's too easy to get him riled up.

"Of course I'm only joking!" I pat him on the back, "Like shooting fish in a barrel, little brother..."

After Christian checks for the second time that I buckled Brooklyn in correctly, we leave for the zoo. Brooklyn hasn't stopped talking since we left. I think she could give Mia a run for her money.

"Uncle Lelliot, are wes there yet?" Brooklyn asks for the 3rd time in the last 10 minutes.

"Nope, not yet, but we will be soon." I look in the rear view mirror and see her roll her eyes and huff. Christian is going to have so much fun with that when she becomes a teenager.

"Dis is taking foweber!" She complains. "You musts dwives slow, huh, Uncle Lelliot?"

What the fuck. The kid just called me out saying I drive slow. "I most certainly do not, I'm just driving the speed limit because if I don't, I'll get in trouble with your mom."

I glace through the mirror and see her eyes grow large. "My mama will puts you in time outs, too?"

"Yep!" I tease her some more.

* * *

We stay at the zoo for a few hours. I loved seeing Brooklyn amazed by all of the animals. I think her favorite was probably the snake exhibit. Kate had to practically drag her out of that building. I say, Kate, because there was no way in fuck I was stepping foot in that building. Elliot Grey and snakes do not mix. I don't give a fuck if they are behind glass or not. Just thinking about the slithering fuckers gives me goose bumps.

I sent Christian a picture of her getting to feed a goat and his response was to 'please make sure I sanitized her hands and that he hopes we are having fun'. It still amazes me how quickly Christian took to being a parent... And a fucking good one at that.

"Uncle Lelliot, I getting hungwy." Brooklyn says as we walk to my truck.

'"Me too. What would you like to eat, Kiddo?" I ask, but immediately know I did something wrong because Kate is shaking her head 'no' at me.

"Chocowate take, chocowate tookies, chocowate ice cweam, and chocowate milk!" Brooklyn states proudly.

Now I see why Kate was trying to discourage the question. "Kid?! Are you trying to get me in deep shi- trouble with your parents?" Caught myself there. Christian would kill me if I brought his little girl home, cussing like a sailor.

"But... you always gets me chocowate, uncle Lelliot..." She says giving me those big, blue puppy dog eyes.

"I'll make a deal with ya... How about we eat something that's not chocolate and I'll buy you a chocolate ice cream for dessert?" Please agree to this kid! I cant take much more of those pleading eyes. How the fuck are Christian and Ana able to tell her no?

"Okay! Me want gummy wowms! That's not chocowate!" Little shit just out smarted me... I look over to see Kate trying to hide a smile behind her hand.

* * *

Luckily Kate and I are able to talk her into pizza. I know it's not the healthiest thing to give her, but I'm uncle Elliot... I'm the fun one!

As we are waiting on our pizza, Kate and Brooklyn talk about her first dance recital this coming week. I think every member of our family is attending. Just as Brooklyn is about to tell us about her costume, someone coming in the door catches her eye.

"Aunt Mia! Ober heres!" Brooklyn yells across the restaurant. I look to see Mia walking on with a man. The guy looks to be around my age. Who the fuck is this guy?

When Mia turns to see us, I can tell she is a little nervous. "Hey, sweet girl. What are you three up to?" Mia asks as she hugs Brooklyn.

"We wents to the zoo!" Brooklyn says as she shoves pizza into her mouth.

"Oh that sounds like fun. Guys, this is Travis Lane. Travis, this is my brother, Elliot, my niece, Brooklyn and Elliot's girlfriend, Kate." Mia introduces everyone.

I offer for them to sit with us and to my surprise, they agree. I want to know who this guy is, and what he is to my sister.

"So Travis, how long have you known Mia?" I asks and Kate kicks me under the table making me yelp in pain. Those fucking shoes hurt.

"A few weeks now. We've been on a few dates." He tells me. I can tell that he is a little nervous, but he is holding his own and I don't get a douchbag vibe from him.

"Yes, Travis and I actually met at the gym. I was there for prenatal yoga and he was picking his son up from the gym child care center." That's Mia's way of telling me two things... He knows she's pregnant and he has a child.

"What is it that you do, Travis?" I ask.

"I'm in law enforcement. I am a detective with the Seattle police department." He responds.

The tension is still a little thick at the table and I don't want to scare this guy off because I actually have a good feeling about him. So I do what I do best... "Law enforcement, huh? Always good to know someone that on the inside. I have a couple of traffic tickets..." I tease... Mission accomplished, tension broken.

We talk for the rest of the meal. I learn that his son, Clay is 6. Travis has been a single parent for 5 years now since Clay's mother died in a car accident.

Travis is a few years older than Mia, but as long as he's good to her, I have no problem with the age difference. I'm just glad that it was me meeting Travis like this instead of Christian. Christian would have probably ran the guy off before he even had the chance to get to know him. Christian has always been extra protective of Mia, but since the shit with Shawn went down, he's even more protective.

After Mia agrees to bring Travis and Clay to mom's for Sunday dinner, we part ways and take Brooklyn for her ice cream.

* * *

**APOV:**

It's just after 7 when Elliot and Kate pull up with Brooklyn. Kate sent me a text warning me that Elliot met the guy Mia's been dating. I haven't mentioned anything to Christian because Mia asked us not say anything to her brothers yet. She wanted to get to know Travis a little better without her brothers trying to interfere.

From what Mia told us when we went to lunch last week, Travis is a really good guy. He has had a rough last few years with losing his fiancée and having to raise his son on his own. He also knows about the whole Shawn situation and has been very understanding with it.

"Mama, Daddy... I'm home!" Brooklyn shouts as she come barreling through the door. From the looks of her face, Uncle Elliot has been suckered into buying ice cream.

Grabbing Brooklyn up in a hug, I notice Christian and Elliot off to the side whispering. "Baby, Elliot and I are going to go to my study for a little while." Christian says as he makes his way down the hall.

"Okay, I'm just going to give Brooklyn her bath. If you aren't out before I put her to bed, I'll send her in to say goodnight." I assure him.

Kate and I give each other a knowing look as she joins me on the stairs. "I hope they don't do something to run this guy off." Kate says. "He was a really nice guy and he looks at Mia like she is the only girl in the room. I can see this being a really good thing for Mia."

While I bathe Brooklyn, she and Kate fill me in on their day at the zoo. Brooklyn especially thought it was funny that Elliot was afraid of snakes. Kate also tells me a little more about Mia's new man. Apparently he's good looking; Blonde hair, deep brown eyes, tall and built, but not bulky. _Go Mia!_ I just hope here brothers share my enthusiasm.

* * *

It's been over an hour since Kate and Elliot left. When I sent Brooklyn in to tell Christian good night and he was on the phone with Welch. I have a feeling that he's having a background check done on Travis. I would say it surprises me, but it doesn't. I understand that the Grey family is wealthy and he doesn't want someone trying to sucker Mia into a false relationship.

After taking a shower, Christian is still in his study. Instead of bothering him, I cuddle up in bed with my kindle. I'm just about to doze off when Christian comes in the room.

"Ana, why didn't you tell me you knew that Mia was dating?" He's not yelling, but I can tell by the tone of his voice that he's pissed and possibly a little hurt.

" She told me last week, but asked that I not say anything while she and Travis got to know each other better." I tell him. He stares daggers into me.

"And you didn't think to tell me? You are soon to be my wife. How can you keep secrets about our family?" He accuses.

"Hold up one minute there buster!" I say as I get out of bed to face him. "You are not going to accuse me of anything. Mia confided in me as her friend, as her sister. No, I didn't say anything to you because Mia asked me not to. And do you know why? Huh? It's because of the way you are acting right now!"

"I need to know these things so I can watch out for her. You see what happened with that fucker, Shawn!" He says, pacing the room and running his fingers through his hair.

"Christian, your sister is not a baby, not a child, and not a teen. She is a grown woman! A grown woman, Christian. She has overcome a shitty situation and is about to become a mother. Yes, that situation with Shawn was bad, but Mia is smart and she learns from her mistakes." Now he has me worked up and I'm pacing the room with my hands on my hips. "Let me ask you, do you want your sister to be happy?"

He looks at me like I'm crazy. "What kind of question is that? Of course I want her to be happy."

I take his face in my hands so I can look him in the eyes. "Then let her live her life! Let her make her own mistakes. She wanted to tell you, but she was worried about how you'd react." I say calmly.

He huffs out a breath of air and pulls me to him. "Is that what I'm doing? I never want her to be unhappy, I just want to protect her."

"And you do, Baby." I kiss him softly on the lips. "Just please be kind when you meet him tomorrow. And for the love of God, DO NOT give him the death glare!" I say to lighten the mood in the room.

He chuckles, "The death glare? What the hell is that?"

"You know.. That look you get when you want to let the other person know not to fuck with you." I try my best to mimic his 'death glare', but all it does is makes him laugh at me.

"Baby, when you do it, it doesn't scare anyone... you're too cute to scare anyone." He laughs.

"Shut it, Grey, and come hold me so I can sleep. Putting my foot down with you made me tired." I poke him in the ribs.

"Pregnancy has made you a little bossy thing" He jokes as he picks me up and carries me to the bed.

With Christian snuggled in behind me, I feel my body start to relax again. I'm just on the edge of sleep when he speaks.

"His back ground check came back clean. He was honest with everything he told Elliot. That's what took me so long, I was waiting for welch to get back with me." He says while rubbing my small baby bump.

I reach back and rub his hair, "Good, now you have no excuse to give him the benefit of the doubt tomorrow."

* * *

I'm in the kitchen with Mia, Kate and Grace helping to prepare Sunday dinner. I can tell by the way Mia is fidgeting that she is nervous. She said that she told her mom and dad about Travis and Clay last weekend, so I know she is nervous about Christian.

"Mia, take a deep breath and calm down. Christian and I talked last night and he said that he'd give Travis the benefit of the doubt." I reassure her.

"I know, but what if he doesn't like him? I want them to get along because I really, really like him." Her eyes start to water.

Just as I'm about to say something else, the door bell rings making Mia jump. She goes to answer the door, but before she can, we see that Christian has already beat her there. I stand back and watch to see if Christian is going to be true to his word.

"Christian Grey, you must be Mr. Lane." Christian greets him and shakes Travis' hand.

"Yes, but call me Travis, please. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Grey. Mia speaks fondly of you."

"Call me Christian. Come on in, Mia and the other ladies are in the kitchen." Christian moves away from the door so Travis can walk in. Kate was right, Travis is a handsome man. Just as Travis walks in, I see a who I assume is Clay standing closely behind him. The little boy is the mini version of his father.

Christian notices him too because he kneels down to Clay's level and shakes his hand. "Hi, You must be Clay." The little boy silently nods his head. "I'm Christian, Mia's brother. Do you like to play with toys?" Again, Clay nods. "My daughter's in the toy room. Her name is Brooklyn. Would you like to go in there and play with her?"

"Yes, please." Clay says in a shy voice. He is precious.

By this time Mia has joined the group and Travis greets her with a kiss. I watch Christian for a reaction, but surprisingly he doesn't see all that bothered. Hopefully it's because Travis made a good first impression on him. Christian has always said that first impressions are important.

After Mia and Travis take Clay to the play room, she brings Travis in to the kitchen to introduce him. He is very polite and I see what Kate's talking about... If he isn't in love with Mia, it wont be long. And I can see the sparkle in Mia's eye as well.

We talk for a few more minutes before Elliot comes in the 'save' Travis.

"Come on Travis. You can hang with the men and get away from the 4 cackling hens." Elliot says, smilimg.

Travis turns to walk away and Mia whispers to Elliot, "You and Christian better be nice to him!"

Elliot scoffs and puts his hand over his heart, "You wound me little sister. Do you have no faith in us?"

"Please, please, please don't scare him off." Mia pleads.

"Chill sis" Elliot says as he walks out the door. Just before he is fully out of sight, he turns back and gives Mia a sly smile... _Poor Travis_.

Dinner goes off without a hitch. Everyone seems to really like Travis and adore Clay. Clay was a little shy to begin with, but he and Brooklyn quickly become fast friends. Travis tells us that his mom lives in Portland and his Dad passed away when Travis was 18. He has 2 older brothers and both are in law enforcement as well. He talks a little about his job and asks us all questions so that he can get to know all of us a little better. When he is asked point blank by Christian how he feels about Mia being pregnant, he simply tells Christian that it doesn't bother him at all. He's in kind of the same position except his son is a little older.

When the kids start to grow tired, we all decide to call it a day and head home.

"So Mr. Grey, what do you think of Travis?" I asks as Christian and I soak in a warm bubble bath.

"I'm a pretty good judge of character, and he seems to be a stand up guy. I'm happy for Mia."

"Me too. Everyone deserves to be as happy as we are." I say as I kiss his scruffy chin.

"I'm sorry for getting upset with you last night." He says as he cups warm water with his hands and lets it run over my shoulders.

"Apology accepted." I reply.

"Although, you are sexy as hell when your pissed." He teases, making me laugh.

"Get used to it, Buster." I say using the name I used when I was fired up last night. "You got a lot of months left with your pregnant, hormonal woman. I'm bound to get mad a few more times."

"I look forward to it." He says as he wraps his arms around me and nuzzles his nose into my neck.


	34. Chapter 34

**Don't forget to check out my pinterest page for this chapter! Happy reading :)**

**CPOV**:

It's now been 2 weeks since we moved into the new house. Our home is such a natural fit for our family. I look forward to going home in the afternoons and playing in the yard with Brooklyn. She is such an energetic child and I can see now that she needed the space to be able to run and grow. She has also put the bike that Elliot bought her to good use.

Ros and Gwen came for dinner last Saturday. Ros tried hard, but couldn't hide the surprise of seeing me in the role of Dad and husband. Brooklyn was sure to keep us all entertained that night. Ros knows that Brooklyn loves to talk, so she made sure she got all of the juicy details on me.

Last Sunday we also welcomed a new member to the Grey clan... Chocolate, the dog. He's a cute little fucker. He follows Brooklyn around everywhere she goes. Ana thinks he is just being sweet and protective, and he probably is to an extent... But, I know better. I have caught Brooklyn sneaking him bites of her food. We've had the 'people food is for people, and dog food is for dogs' talk more times than I care to count.

"Mr. Grey, here are is the article that you requested." Andrea brings me back to the present.

"Thank you, Andrea. Please show Miss Steele in when she arrives."

My mom's office closes early some Fridays so Ana is only having to work a half a day today. She is coming into my office when she gets off so that she and I can go over the interview that we did with Kate.

After talking with my PR team, they agreed that it would be a good idea to do the interview. I was nervous about letting the world into my very personal life, but Kate did a wonderful job. Ana and I, along with my PR team are going to go over the interview today and decided if we feel if it's ready to go to press. If we are satisfied with everything, it will go to press first thing in the morning.

It's now 1:10 and the meeting with the PR team is supposed to begin at 1:30. I have no clue what could be holding Ana up. I decided to call her to make sure she remembered. Since she became pregnant, she has a tendency to let things slip her mind. "Pregnancy Brain" is what the books I've read calls it.

"Hey, I know I'm running a little late. I'll be there as soon as I can. The traffic was pretty bad for a little while due to an accident. Do I have time to run home and change out of my scrubs?" She rushes out when she answers the phone.

"Well hello to you too my beautiful fiancée. Do worry about going home and changing, just come straight to me."

"But Christian! You know I hate coming to GEH in my work clothes. All of those women are dressed to the nines and here I am in lime green scrubs and a pony tail." She complains.

"And still they couldn't hold a candle to your beauty!" I stress to her. I wish she could see her through my eyes and she would see what a truly stunning woman she is.

"So sweet" She says and I can hear the smile in her voice. "We are almost at your building so I'll see you in 10 minutes."

The next 10 minutes are going to drag by. Even though I just saw her this morning, I cant wait to get my hands on her again. In the past week her belly has really started to pop. Her baby bump has really started to show and if she isn't careful with the clothes she wears, it's really noticeable. She can hide it in most of her scrubs, but she is down to only a few that are loose enough to hide behind. That's why getting the interview and baby announcement out as soon as possible has been pushed to the top of the list.

I hear talking and laughing in the lobby outside of my office, so I know that Ana has arrived. When I walk out to greet her, she is surrounded by Andrea and Ros.

Her small grin breaks out into a huge smile when she sees me walk out of my office. " Hey, Babe. I was just on my way in to your office. Are we ready to start?" She asks.

Placing a kiss on her sweet, soft, plump lips before I answer. "Yeah, the team should be in conference room 3 waiting on us."

After she says goodbye to Ros and Andrea, we make our way to the conference room to take our seats. Knowing that Ana would be with me today, the team left the chair that sits to my right empty.

"Good afternoon everyone. This is my fiancée, Anastasia Steele. Ana, this is the PR team for GEH." I continue around the table introducing Ana to everyone. She is gracious as always. She shakes everyone's hand and gives them that killer smile of hers. By the time introductions are over, she has every man in the room eating out of her hand.

However I did notice Angela, the only female member on the team, giving Ana the evil eye. In the past Angela has always tried to flirt with me as do most women in my building, so I know the look she is giving Ana is out of jealously. Ana must notice it too because when we go to sit, instead of taking her seat next to me, Ana waits until I am seated and plants her sweet little ass right in my lap. _Stake your claim, Baby! I'm all yours..._

I wrap my arms around Ana and lay my hand on her stomach. "I assume that everyone has received and taken the time to read over the article. Miss Steele and I would like to get things squared away with it so that it can be published as soon as possible. "

We all read through the article together and decided that we are happy with it as is. Kate really did an amazing job. In the article Kate asked us several questions.. Business as well as personal. She didn't delve into my past to which I'm thankful. The only part of the past that was discussed was that Ana had became pregnant by her college boyfriend and that he chose not to be a part of Brooklyn's life. I hated that we had to reveal such personal things about Ana's past, but we'd rather the truth come from our mouth than a lie come from another source. We talked about my relationship with Brooklyn and the adoption. Kate asked us about our engagement and possible plans for the future. That question was the perfect way to announce the pregnancy. We explained to the readers that we were anxious to add to our little family and had planned to start trying for more children soon after we were married. But to our surprise, we learned a few short weeks after our engagement that we were already expecting our second child and couldn't be more thrilled.

"The article should hit the media first thing in the morning if not before." I tell everyone. "Please be ready if I should need your input on anything over the weekend."

* * *

"How much more do you have going on today?" Ana asks when we get back to my office.

"Just another hour or two. If you'd like, you can wait here and we can ride home together."

"Sounds good. One the way home, we need to stop at Cold Stone. I am desperately in need of an ice cream." She says making me laugh. What my baby wants, my baby gets...

"Anything you want, Mama." I pat her on the ass. "I've got a conference call starting in about five minutes, so make yourself comfortable and let Andrea know if she could get you anything."

"I'm just going to lie on the couch and read a little." She says while trying to hide her yawn. I give her 20 minutes and she'll be out like a light.

I haven't been on my call no more than 5 minutes when I look over and Ana is curled up, fast asleep. I knew she wouldn't last long. I will feel so much better once she is well into her 2nd trimester and the tiredness eases up on her a little.

The conference call lasted for about and hour and Ana is still sleeping. I'm ready to head home, so I need her to wake up. I would just carry her out of here, but I know that she would be embarrassed.

"Ana." I shake her shoulder a little, but she doesn't move. "Ana, baby wake up." I say a little louder.

She throws her hand back at me like she is trying to swat me away. "Not now, Christian. I'm tired. Let me sleep a little while longer and I'll be all ready for you, big boy." She grumbles. She thinks I'm waking her for sex.

I hear snickering coming from behind me and turn to see Mia standing there.

"Geez Christian! Do you ever let her sleep?" Mia teases.

"Ha, Ha! What are you doing here? I figured you'd be with Travis." Those two are joined at the hip that same way that Ana and I are.

"He doesn't get off of work until 6 so I got a little free time. I actually came to talk to you about something."

"Okay, lets sit at me desk and talk. That way Ana could sleep a little while longer." I wonder what's going on. Mia hardly ever comes to my office.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking lately. With the baby on the way, I really need to start planning my future. I know that I work for Mom right now, but we all know that is just temporary. It's not something I want to do the rest of my life." She explains. I can understand where she is coming from. It's good to see Mia growing up.

"Do you have anything in mind?" I asks.

"Yes, I want to start my own events planning company. I won't do anything until the baby is here. I want to be able to spend a little time off with my child after it's born. I really enjoy helping mom put together the charity events and I am in my element helping to plan your and Ana's wedding. I just need your advice as to how I should go about everything."

"I think that is a wonderful idea. Let me do a little research. I'll get back to you as soon as I can." I'm more than happy to help her plan her future. Mia and I talk for a little while longer before she gets up to leave.

"Mia" I call her name just as she starts to the door. "I'm very proud of the woman you are becoming. For what it's worth, I think you will make one hell of a splash in the events planning world, and I think you are going to make an amazing mother."

I see her bottom lip start to tremble. Yep, here comes the crying. "I love you so much, big brother." She says as she hugs me so tight my eyeballs fell like they are about to pop.

"Love you too, Mia! Why don't you, Travis and Clay come to the house tomorrow night and we can grill out? I'll even call Elliot so he and Kate can join us."

"Travis is off tomorrow night and I know that Clay would love to see everyone again, so that sounds perfect."

After Mia leaves, it takes me another 10 minutes just to wake a sleeping Ana.

* * *

"Well, looks like the article hit the media outlets. My phone has been going crazy all morning with alerts." Ana says as she walks into the kitchen where Brooklyn and I are eating lunch.

"Yeah, mine too. It's a good thing that we are having everyone over tonight because the paparazzi is going to be crazy over the news. It would probably be a good idea to let Sawyer drive you to work this week instead of following you." I tell her. I knew that the paparazzi were going to try to get a picture of Ana's pregnant belly, so we decided to release a picture along with Kate's article.

"No problem. I don't mind him driving me around for the week." She says as she sits beside Brooklyn.

"Hey, Mama. Me ands Chocowate was in twoublw dis mowning when yous was sweeping. We hads to go to timeout." Brooklyn tells Ana.

"Oh no! What happened?" Ana asks me.

"Well... Gail was kind enough to bake us a cake yesterday before she left for the weekend. Let's just say that the only ones that got to enjoy it was a very cute, but mischievous 3 year old and her new little sidekick." I look over at Chocolate.

Ana's eyes go wide. "Please, please, please tell me she didn't do what I think she did."

"Yep! While I let you sleep in this morning, I sat our daughter in front of the TV so I could make a quick call in my office. When I came out to check on her, she had some how gotten the cake down. She and Chocolate had a nice little mid-morning snack." It really was cute as fuck, but I knew that Ana would have my ass if I didn't put her in timeout. I hated every fucking minute of it. The look on her face killed me. "And by the way, no more bad cop for me. My heart can't take it."

"Poor baby." Ana giggles.

"It's not funny!" I pull her into my lap and nuzzle her neck.

"No it's not. There is nothing funny about a pregnant lady missing out on cake. I bet it was good too." Ana pouts.

"Yes it was, Mama!" Brooklyn says nodding her head, causing me and Ana to laugh.

* * *

"Travis, what are you and Clay doing for Thanksgiving?" Ana asks as we all sit down at the dining room table to eat dinner.

"Not sure yet. We usually go to my mom's, but my brothers and I are sending her on a cruise this year for her birthday." The more I talk with Travis, the more I like him. I think he is a good fit for Mia. He is a good fit into our little group as well.

"Why don't you two come over here for Thanksgiving with us? We would love you have you."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a smile light up Mia's face. I think this is the happiest I have ever seen her.

"Thank you. We would love to come. Let me know if there is anything I can bring." Travis says.

"Just you and Clay." Ana assures him.

Later that evening, the adults are sitting around the fire pit that I had put in on the back patio. Both Brooklyn and Clay crashed about an hour ago. I helped Ana put Brooklyn to bed and Travis put Clay is one of our guest rooms until he and Mia were ready to leave.

"So Ana, is everything ready for the wedding?" Elliot asks.

"Yes, everything but the music. I still need to choose the song that Christian and I are going to dance our first dance to. I just cant seem to find the perfect one." She says.

"About that," I interrupt, "I want to choose the song for our first dance. You and I can choose the rest of the songs together." I heard a song the other day that fits Ana and I to a tee. It would be absolutely perfect for our first dance.

Ana looks surprised. "Of course, baby." She leans down and kisses me as she snuggles deeper in my lap.

Like Ana said, we have everything ready for the wedding. The only thing bothering Ana is that Mia will have to walk alone since I only have Elliot standing with me. I thought about asking Taylor. I see him as more than an employee, but I don't think he would feel comfortable being in the wedding. Plus, I don't really trust anyone more than Taylor to keep security top notch on our wedding day. If the wedding date is leaked, we are going to have hell on our hands trying to keep the paparazzi away.

Travis... don't ask me why, but I just know that he is in it for the long haul with Mia. I've said before that he fits into our group nicely. Would it be weird if I asked him to be one of my groomsmen? I'll call Mia tomorrow and see what she thinks. If she thinks that it's a little too soon, I'll let the subject rest. If not, I'll set up lunch with Travis this week and ask him.

"...went to see it yesterday." Elliot says. I didn't catch the first part of the conversation so I have no clue what he's talking about.

"Went to see what?" I ask.

"Where the fuck were you, dude? We just had an entire conversation while you were off in la la land." Elliot laughs.

"Fuck off! Now, what were we talking about, dip shit?"

"The land that is for sale about a mile from here. I'm thinking of buying and building on it. Kate and I went to look at it yesterday."

"What's holding you back from buying it?" I know he has the money, so I know that's not the problem.

"There are a few more properties that we want to look at before we make my finial decision." Elliot says.

"We?" I ask.

"Yeah, Kate and I are moving in together." He says with a smile.

I can't fucking believe it! My brother, Seattle's number one man whore, is moving in with a woman. Everyone in my family is finally settled and happy.

After our guest leave around 11, Ana and I make our way upstairs. I stop by Brooklyn's room to check on her like I do every night and she is fast asleep, cuddled up next to Chocolate.

I walk into our room at the same time Ana comes out of the bathroom in nothing but one of my tee shirts and a pair of sexy as fuck lacy boy shorts.

"You know you just wasted your time." I say as I circle around her like a predator stalking its prey.

"Wasted my time? What do you mean?" I can see her breathing increase.

"Yes, you wasted your time putting on clothes when I'm just going to take them right back off." I pull her hair to the side and place a kiss on her neck.

"Tell me more." She pants.

"First, I'm going to start with this shirt that covering up your perfect tits. And then I'm going to take off these little panties that's covering what's mine." I say as I cup her mound in my hand. "Your fucking soaked already, baby." I groan.

"Please, Christian." She begs.

"Not yet... After I peel you out of these clothes, I'm going to bend you over the side of the bed and take my time tasting you. After I have you screaming just by using my mouth, I'm going to grip your perfect ass and ram into you from behind. I'm going to fuck you so hard, my sweet Anastasia." The entire time I'm telling her what I'm going to do with her, I'm also stripping her of her clothes. Now here she stands in front of me completely naked and I can barely control myself. All I want to do right now is lay her in the bed and bury myself inside her tight, wet pussy.

"Christian, please! Just fuck me now. I need you so bad." She moans.

"Go over to the bed, Anastasia, and bend over. Put your forearms on the bed and spread your legs wide. I want to see what's mine."

She does as I say. Prettiest pussy I have even laid eyes on. I walk up behind her and rub my hands over her ass. "I can't wait to taste you baby. I can see from here that your pussy is dripping with need." I say as I kneel down behind her. "I know for a fact you taste as good as you smell." I run my nose along her slit, making her wiggle her ass in my face.

"I cant take much more, Christian! Please! Just lick me, taste me, fuck me! I don't care what you do, I need to come!" She's losing control.

I smack her on the ass, making her moan out in pleasure. "You like that don't you, Ana? You like me spanking your sweet ass." She moans again in response. "I know you do. I can tell by the way your pussy just got ever wetter and by the way your clit is throbbing." With my tongue flat, I lick her from front to back. "So fucking good. Your pussy is so sweet. I could feast on you all night." I say as I continue licking her. I can tell she is getting close, so I push two fingers into her while I suck on her clit. It doesn't take long before she explodes around my fingers.

"Oh fuuuuck!" She screams out and grips the sheets in her fists.

I stand up and quickly undo my pants, letting them fall around my ankles. Holding on to her hips, I drive my cock into my own personal heaven. _SO! FUCKING! GOOD!_

By the time Ana and I are finished with each other for the night, she lays limp and boneless in my arms.

"You okay, Baby?" I ask.

"Uh huh. You wore my out, Mr. Grey." She teases.

"I just cant help myself. I'm addicted to you. " I tell her as I kiss the top of her head.

"Ditto, Mr. Grey." She says with a yawn.

"Sleep, my love." I tell her as I draw her closer into my side.

* * *

The next morning I wake up with Brooklyn nose to nose with me. Not going to lie, it scared the fuck out of me at first. No one expects to wake up with someone in there face.

"Daddy." She whispers. "Chocowate needs to go potty."

I'm now glad that I put my sleep pants on last night. 'Why is mama and daddy naked in bed' is not a question I'm prepared to answer. I look over to see that Ana also has her shirt back on.

"Okay, go wait for me in the family room and I will be down in a minute to help you take him out. Then we can make Mama breakfast."

She leaves the room and I go to the bathroom to take a piss and brush my teeth. When I come out of the bathroom, Ana is snuggled up to my pillow. She looks so peaceful, so I just kiss her lightly on the cheek and go to join Brooklyn in the family room.

After Brooklyn and I take Chocolate out to do his business, I make my way to the kitchen to start breakfast. The Christian Grey specialty: Scrambled eggs and toast. I've mastered that shit!

Just as I'm putting the food on the plates, I see Ana making her way down the stairs.

"Something smells good." She says as she kisses the top of Brooklyn's head. "Good morning, sweet girl."

"Mowning, Mama! We makes you bweakfast." Brooklyn says.

"Good, I'm starved." She says rubbing her protruding belly.

"Morning, Baby." I say as I kiss her on the lips and hand her a glass of juice.

"Good morning. Thank you for getting up with Brooklyn again this morning."

"No problem. You need your rest. You have a growing boy in there." I say, rubbing her belly.

She suddenly gets a worried look on her face. "Christian, what if it's a girl. Are you going to be disappointed?"

Now I feel like shit for making her think that way. "No, I will be happy either way. I just want a healthy baby. I love our daughter and I would be thrilled with another princess. I just have a strong gut feeling that this one is going to be a boy."

I can see her relief in the way her shoulders relax. "Good. And just for the record, I have a feeling that this one's a boy, too."

When we are finished eating, Ana stands up to take the plates to the kitchen. I'm just about to stop her when Taylor walks in. I can see by his expression that something's up.

"Baby, I'm going to talk with Taylor in my study for a few minutes." I tell her.

"Okay, I'm going to clean up the breakfast dishes and then go up to get Brooklyn and myself ready to go to your parents." I love that she loves going to my parents every Sunday. I wouldn't know what to do if she and my parents didn't get along so well.

"What is it Taylor?" I ask as I shut the door to my study.

"Sir, I just received word that Carla Wilks boarded a plane this morning in route to Seattle." _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Ana doesn't need this shit!

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed chapter 34! **

**Thank you for the reviews! Over 1060! Love, love, love reading them!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Here is Chapter 35 for y'all... Enjoy!**

**APOV:**

Christian has been acting rather strange since he came back from his study this morning. When I asked him if anything was wrong, he told me that we would talk about it this evening when we got back from his parents house. I'm not sure what's going on, but I can tell by the way Christian is being extra attentive to me that I'm not going to like it.

We've been at Grace and Carrick's almost the entire day. Countless times I have noticed Christian silently watching me. I've also noticed that he has been having secret conversations with his mother, father, Elliot and Kate. Something tells me that whatever it is that Christian and Taylor discussed in his study this morning has something to do with me. If he doesn't winningly tell me soon, I'm going to confront him. I don't like being kept in the dark. Especially when the secret has something to do with me.

"So Miss Brooklyn, Halloween is next week, What are you going to be?" Mia asks Brooklyn as we are sitting at the dinner table eating our dessert.

"I'm going to be snow white!" Brooklyn replies excitedly.

"Aw, that's perfect for you." Mia says. "Ana, where are you taking her trick-or-treating at? This neighborhood goes all out on Halloween. She would love it around here. And Mom knows everyone that lives in the area so she would be safe."

Christian sits up and clears his throat. "Um, I'm not sure that we will take her trick-or-treating. We can just buy her candy."

"Come on, big brother! Buying candy kind of defeats the whole purpose of Halloween. Halloween is when you are supposed to dress up and go door to door, trick-or treating. Let her go, please. Travis is bring Clay over here to go." Mia pleads.

I knew this was going to happen. I 100 percent understand why Christian is so concerned about Brooklyn safety, but at the same time, I don't want her to miss out on things like this. It's one of the things I remember and love the most about my childhood. Ray would always help make my costumes and he was the one that always took me around the neighborhoods.

"Christian, the people in this neighborhood are perfectly safe. Most have lived here since before we moved here. I assure you that it would be completely safe for my granddaughter to trick-or-treat here." Grace says.

"Pwease, Daddy!" Brooklyn says, giving Christian her famous puppy dog eyes.

Christian looks at her for a minute and then huffs out a breath of air. I know in this moment that he has caved to Brooklyn Grey's charms. "Okay, Sweetie, we can go, but you have to share your candy with me." He tickles her side making her giggle.

"Okay, but you can onwy habs the yucky candy. You can't habs my chocowate candy baws." Brooklyn shakes her head with a serious expression on her face.

"That's my girl! Give your favorite uncle a high five!" Elliot reaches across the table so Brooklyn can reach his hand.

We continue to talk long after the dessert is gone. Mia lets everyone know that she should be able to find out the gender on the baby when she goes in for her December appointment. Grace and I talk about the increasing number of patients we have seen with the flu this past few weeks. I can tell that Christian is worried about this so I assure him that I am taking every precaution, including getting my yearly flu shot. Elliot tells everyone about the land he is thinking of buying. Grace jumps right on that telling him that she would love for all of her children to be close to her. All in all it's another amazing Sunday with my family.

The ride home that evening is nothing short of uncomfortable. Christian is very quiet and appears to be deep in thought.

"Christian, will you please tell me what's going on! Does it have something to do with me?" I asks. I'm getting more worried as the day goes on.

He reaches over Brooklyn's carseat and takes my hand. "Baby, I promise I will tell you everything you need to know as soon as we get home and get Brooklyn in bed."

"Okay" Now I am really nervous. What in the hell is going on?!

The rest of the ride home is quiet, but the tension in the car is so thick, you could cut it with a knife. And, I don't miss the sympathetic look I get from Taylor in the rear view mirror. Now I know that whatever it is, it's about me.

* * *

I finish tucking Brooklyn in for the night and go to our room to change while Christian reads her a story. I quickly change into a pair of yoga pants and one of Christian's tee shirts. After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I walk out of the bathroom to find Christian sitting on the couch at the end of our bed.

"Come. Sit with me, Baby." Christian extends his hand for me to take.

I take his hand, intending to sit on the couch beside him, but he pulls me into his lap. "Christian, no more stalling. Tell me what's going on. I have a feeling it's about me, so whatever it is, just tell me."

He takes a deep breath before he begins. "This morning Taylor learned that your mother boarded a plane that was in route to Seattle. I have been keeping tabs on her since she landed. She rented a room in a motel just outside of the city ."

My head is spinning. _What does she want_? "Why? Why now? She has had nothing to do with me in years."

"My guess.. She must have read the article. She knows that you are pregnant and that you and I are well off." He rubs circles on my back. I'm sure he can sense my impending panic attack. "Don't Ana. Don't let this get you worked up. I have eyes on her. She isn't going to so much as blink without me knowing."

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Okay. What do I do if she tries to contact me?"

"That's up to you, Baby. But know that what ever you decided, I will be right beside you." He places a feather light kiss on my temple.

"I know one thing is for sure, I do not want her anywhere near Brooklyn or our home." I say.

"Agreed. Try not to worry anymore tonight. Now let's get in bed so I can relieve some of your stress." Christian stands up with me in his arms and makes his way to our bed where he proceeds to take my mind off of everything except for one thing...him.

* * *

By lunch time the next day, I am dead on my feet and starving. As always, Mondays are absolutely crazy. We always get a rush of patients that fell ill over the weekend. As suspected, fifty percent of the patients that we have seen this morning have the flu. And not to mention, there were a few paparazzi hanging around the back entrance this morning hoping to get a picture of me. However their efforts were for nothing because Sawyer shielded me the entire time.

"How are you, Dear?" Grace asks as she takes her seat at the table with me and Mia.

"I'm okay. I found out last night that my mother has suddenly shown up. Not sure what that's all about, but I'm not going to let it stress me too much. Christian assures me that he is keeping a close eye on the situation. She hasn't tried to contact me yet. I talked with my Dad this morning and he hasn't heard anything from her either. He wasn't happy about her surprise visit to the North West either."

"Yes, Christian told me yesterday. He wanted me to keep an eye on you here at work. Honey, just know that I am here for you. Whatever you need." Graces rubs my hand.

"Me too. Just let me know if there is anything I can do." Mia cuts in.

Wiping a tear that has escaped down my cheek, I say, "Thank you both."

Just as we are finishing up lunch, my phone rings. I don't even look to see who it is because Christian usually calls around this time of the day to check up on me.

"Hey, Baby. How's your day?" I say when I answer.

"Anastasia, it's your mom." Carla's sickly sweet voice greets me.

My heart is pounding and my palms begin to sweat. "Hi, Carla. What can I do for you?" Out of the corner of my eye I see Grace turn to me at the mention of Carla's name.

"Anastasia! I'm your mother, call me mom, not Carla." She huffs out. "Now, to the reason for my call. I'm in Seattle. I came to surprise and congratulate you on your engagement and pregnancy. I was hoping that we could have dinner and I would be able to meet my soon to be son-in-law."

"I'll have to get back to you on that, Carla. I'm at work at the moment and I'm not sure of Christian's schedule this week." I tell her.

"Work? Anastasia you're still working? Why? You are marrying one of the richest men in the country. Why work? You should be at home with Brittney, letting him pamper you. Milk it for all it's worth, Honey. A man like him, who knows how long he'll keep you around."

"Brooklyn! Our daughter's name is Brooklyn, not Brittney!" I'm steaming mad. "And, yes, I still work. Christian would love nothing more than to pamper me, but he also understands that my job is important to me." I'm not even going to acknowledge her last statement. If Christian knew she said something like that to me, he'd explode.

"Yes, Brooklyn. I'm just terrible with names." She replies like it's not a big deal that she doesn't even remember her own grandchild's name. "So what about that dinner?"

"I need to talk with Christian and see what his plans are. My lunch break is almost over and I need to get back to work. I'll call you if we are able to meet you." I don't give her time to respond before I hang up.

Grace is standing there when I turn around. She doesn't say a word, just takes me in her arms and lets me cry on her shoulder. It takes me a little while to get myself together. When I pull back, Grace gives me a sad smile.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" She asks me.

"Yeah, I will be." I assure her with a smile.

"Take a few minutes and call Christian. I'm sure that will calm your nerves." She squeezes my hand.

"That's exactly what I need." Christian can always calm me.

I pull my phone back out of my pocket and speed dial Christian.

"Hey, baby. Can I call you back? I'm right in the middle of a meeting." He says when he answers.

"Um, yeah. I'm sorry for bothering you." My voice breaks a little. Why didn't I just send him a text?

He must hear the tremble in my voice because I hear him excusing himself from his meeting. "Ana, What's wrong?"

"Carla called. She wants to meet us for dinner. What do I do?"

"Baby, let's go out to dinner with her... see what she wants. We can go ahead and get this over with. I'll be with you the entire time." He assure me

"Okay." I agree even though I'm still uneasy about the whole thing.

Christian and I talk a few more minutes. We agree to meet her at Mile High Club for dinner. After we hang up, I text Carla the address of the restaurant and the time to meet us.

* * *

**CPOV:**

"Good evening, Gail." I greet her when I walk in the kitchen. She is standing at the stove stirring a big pot of sauce. I've noticed that she will make large amounts of sauce and then store it in the freezer to be heated for a quick pasta dish.

"Mr. Grey. Can I get you anything?" She asks.

"No, thank you Gail. Where are my girls?" I ask, bringing a smile to Gail's face. She has been with me a long time and I think it makes her as happy as the rest of my family to finally see me at peace.

"They are upstairs. I believe Miss Steele is having a hard time picking out an outfit for tonight. She has asked me to sit with Brooklyn while you two went to dinner with her mother."

"Thank you, Gail." I say as I make my way upstairs. I make a mental note to slip a little bonus in with Gail's check this week. She always takes such good care of us.

When I walk into my and Ana's room, Ana is sitting on the bed with her head in her hands while Brooklyn plays with her toys on the floor.

"What's wrong, Baby?" I ask, but I'm sure it is the stress of having to see her mother again.

"I have nothing to wear!" She sniffles. "I'm too fat for all of my clothes. The dresses that do fit show my belly."

I pull her to me, "Baby, you are not fat, you are pregnant. We will go this weekend to get you new clothes. Until then, let me pick out your dress. It doesn't matter if your bump is noticeable. The whole world already knows that we are expecting."

"Okay." She easily agrees.

I kneel down and kiss Brooklyn hello before I make my way to the closet. I pick a beautiful blue dress out for Ana. It's fitted so I know it will show off her bump. I can't wait to show the world what my and Ana's love has created... to show the world that she is MINE!

* * *

Exiting the SUV at the club, we are nearly blinded my the flashes from the cameras. I hope that we will be old news soon and they will move on. Ana and I walk hand in hand to the door. We both keep a polite smile on our faces.

When we enter, we are taken right away to my private dining area. I can see the other diners craning their necks to get a look at us as we walk through the restaurant. Ana must sense that we are being watched as well because she squeezes my hand a little tighter.

As we approach our table I see Carla stand up to greet us. The only thing that I can tell that Ana got from her is her hair color. Ana must have gotten her looks from her birth father, and she absolutely got her personality from Ray.

"Anastasia, it's been too long." Carla says as she makes her way to Ana.

"Yes." Ana smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. Her whole body is stiff. I rub my thumb back and forth over her hand hoping to sooth her nerves.

"Look at you. You sure have plumped up since I last saw you. I guess that's what happens when you have children." Carla says, looking Ana up and down. "But I guess with the money your future husbands has, it's nothing a little nip and tuck wouldn't fix."

Did she fucking just call Ana plump?! What the fuck? Ana has a fucking amazing body!

"Mrs. Wilks, It's a pleasure to meet you." I lie, "I'm Christian Grey. I must say, I have to disagree with you. Ana looks perfect. But, I must take into consideration that you haven seen Ana since she was a teenager. She's a woman now, and women are meant to have curves."

"Oh, Christian! Aren't you handsome. This is such a beautiful place. Very expensive looking." Her eyes light up when she speaks the word 'expensive'. "Please call me Carla or mom. Which ever you prefer." She sticks out her hand for me to shake.

I shake her hand. "I prefer to call you Mrs. Wilks, and you can call me Mr. Grey." She looks taken aback, but quickly recovers.

"Let's take our seats." Ana says. I can tell that she is upset about her mother's comments.

"So, what brings you to Seattle?" Ana asks Carla once we are settled at the table.

"Really, Anastasia! I can't come just to see my daughter and Granddaughter? By the way, where is little Brianna? I was hoping to get to meet her."

_Is she fucking serious?!_ "My daughter's name is Brooklyn! Not Brittany; not Brianna. And Brooklyn is at home with a sitter tonight. We don't feel that any good could come from Brooklyn meeting you and then never seeing you again."

"What do you mean 'never see me again'?" She huffs out.

"What he means is you have not been around in years, and you suddenly show up out of the blue. We don't want to put Brooklyn through what I have had to go through over the years." Ana explains.

"And just what have you been through, Anastasia? You had a good childhood." _Thanks to Ray Steele..._

"Having an absentee parent. That's what I have been through, Carla." Ana plainly states.

"You are so ungrateful! I raised you until you moved here with Ray. Think of the sacrifices I had to make for you!" Carla spits out.

"Mrs. Wilks, you can't be serious?" I asks. "Ana owes you nothing. You chose to make those sacrifices when you chose to have a child. And no, you will not meet Brooklyn because after tonight, I don't think we will ever see you again."

"And why is that, Mr. Grey?" I can tell she is getting pissed. _Oh. fucking. well._

"Because the only reason you came is because you thought Ana was going to be your meal ticket. Guess what.. Ana owes you nothing and you will get nothing from her or me. I suggest you go back to that little roach motel you are staying in, pack your shit and forget Ana's number. She doesn't need you. She has Ray and she has my family." I stand and take Ana's hand. "Goodbye Mrs. Wilks." I can see the relief in Ana's eyes as we walk away.

"Anastasia!" Carla shouts. "Are you going to let him do this to me? To your own mother?"

"Carla" Ana calmly says, "I haven't had a mother since I was 15 years old.. possible even before then. You are my past and this man is my future. This is it for us, Carla. If all you want out of me is money, I no longer have any use for you."

With that Ana and I turn and walk out of the restaurant.

"You okay, Baby?" I ask Ana when we are on our way home.

She thinks for a minute. "Yes.. Yes, I think finally am. I've said my peace with her. I am no longer looking back. My past is just that, my past. Like I told her, you are my future. You, Brooklyn and this new little one on the way." She runs her hand over her stomach. "Thank you for taking up for me. I love you so much."

"Always, Ana. I will always be on your side. I love you so much more."

"We didn't even get to eat." She groans. "When I get home, I'm going to make the biggest bowl of cereal known to man!"

"Cereal. We don't even have cereal at home." _Do we?_

"Gail loves me. She picked up a couple of boxes of my favorite cereal last week when she went shopping." She smiles sheepishly up at me.

"Would this happen to be a healthy cereal, Miss Steele?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Absolutely, Mr. Grey" She winks at me. _Little liar!_

* * *

The rest of the week has flown by without another incident from Carla. She boarded a plane first thing Tuesday morning and is back in Georgia. Wednesday night was Brooklyn first dance recital. Everyone was there, my entire family, Kate, Ray, and even Gail. She looked too precious up there is her little pink outfit. Not to mention, my daughter was the best in the whole fucking group. Cutest kid on stage, too. Brooklyn Grey is amazing just like her mom.

I'm waiting on my girls now to come down stairs so we can head over to my mom's for trick-or-treating. I wasn't going to take Brooklyn. Too much crazy shit going on to put her at risk. But I have to agree with my mom, her neighborhood is probably the safest in the entire city. Not to mention, when Brooklyn Grey flashes those sparkling blues at you, you would probably cave to anything. I really need to work on my ability to say no to her. Ana told me the other night that I needed to toughen up when it came to Brooklyn.

I look over at the door that leads to the patio and Chocolate is siting there. "What's wrong, Boy. Need to go out." _What the fuck is wrong with you, Grey? When did you start talking to dogs_. At the mention of 'outside' he starts spinning in circles. Guess that's a yes.

I take Chocolate out for a little while so he can take a leak or 'potty' as Brooklyn says. I also spend a little time playing with him. He hasn't gotten the hang of the whole fetch game yet. He'll chase after the ball, but refuses to bring it back. Yet another living, breathing this in this house that doesn't listen to me. A year ago I had all the control, now I cave to a beautiful woman, a three year old little girl and a hardheaded dog. Yep, and I fucking love my life these days.

After spending about 20 minutes outside with Chocolate, we make our way back into the house. I can hear Gail in the kitchen cooing over Brooklyn, telling her how beautiful she looks. When I step into the kitchen, Gail, Ana and Brooklyn are standing there. My eyes automatically go to Brooklyn. She is standing there is her snow white costume. A little blue and yellow dress and a sparkling red hairband on her head. So beautiful!

"Well, well, well... Don't you look so pretty, little girl!" I pick her up and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Caweful, Daddy! Yous gonna mess up my haiw!" She says as she pushes back against my chest.

"Sorry, princess. I don't want to mess up your hair. Mama did a great job on it." I tell her.

"Thanks you! Now, let's go gets uncle Lelliot. He's hewping me gets wots of candy." She says, speading her arms wide to demonstrate the amount of candy she thinks she getting.

When we pull up to my parents house, I spot Elliot right away. He is standing on the front steps dressed in a costume that I can only guess is some type of prince. Ana sees him at the same time and starts laughing.

"How in the world did he find that?" She asks.

"What is he supposed to be?" I haven't a clue... I don't watch cartoons.

"He's the prince off of snow white." Ana tells me. "Best. Uncle. Ever!"

"Uncle Lelliot! I wike your outfit! Wets go. I want wots of chocowate candy baws."

"Lead the way, my princess!" Elliot tells her.

Travis and Clay are also joining us for trick-or-treating. Clay is dressed as Clark Kent/superman.

Mom gets pictures of Clay, Elliot and Brooklyn. When she is finished with her impromptu photo shoot, Kate, Ana, Travis, Mia and I follow behind them as they walk door to door. Some of the older ladies in the neighborhood take pity on Elliot and offer him candy as well. Ana and I are told more times than I can count how beautiful and polite Brooklyn is. Makes me fucking proud to be her dad.

When we get back to my parents house, Travis, Mia and Clay leave early because Travis has work in the morning. Ana picks out a few pieces of candy that Brooklyn is allowed to eat tonight, and Brooklyn goes around the room offering candy to everyone. True to her word, no one got any chocolate candy bars. However I did see Elliot sneak a couple on the walk around the neighborhood. _Some prince charming..._

We stay at my parents house for a little while longer before we decided to call it a night. Brooklyn is finally winding down and I can tell that Ana is tired. I need to get my girls home.

* * *

**Thanks for all of the reviews for chapter 34! Love, love, love reading them.**

**Don't forget to check out the pinterest page for this story!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Here's chapter 36 for y'all... Enjoy!**

**APOV:**

I'm 14 weeks now and well out of my first trimester. I haven't felt this good in a while. No more morning sickness and I'm not tired all the time anymore. The only problem I have is, if you want to call a problem, I cant seem to get enough of Christian. I think the poor man probably suggested a guys day with Elliot and Travis just to get a break from me. He told me last night that I was going to "ride his fucking dick raw". These hormones are something else. If I'm not horny, I'm emotional. Case in point, I may have scared Taylor into being a groomsman for the wedding...

Christian was thinking about asking Travis, but I kind of had a small breakdown trying to explain just how important Taylor is to him. He said that the only reason he wasn't going to ask Taylor was because he didn't think Taylor would accept. I could tell that Christian really wanted to ask Taylor, so I encouraged him.

When Christian and I called Taylor into Christian's study later that night, Taylor thought something was wrong. Christian started off by telling Taylor that he thinks of him as more than his head of security. Taylor has been by his side for years. At one time Taylor knew Christian better than anyone, and in some ways he still does, so he considers him a friend. After asked to be a groomsman, Taylor said he was truly honored, but as Christian suspected, Taylor politely turned him down due to security reasons. I could tell that Taylor was torn between doing his job and being a good friend... Did I mention I was a tad bit hormonal?...

I turned into a big ball of pregnant, emotional mess. I'm sure Taylor thought that I had lost my mind. I was sniffling and blubbering on about Taylor being Christian's friend; that we needed him in the wedding; Welch and Sawyer could handle security that day; and so on... By the time I looked back up at Taylor, his eyes were as big a saucers. I'm sure at that point both of the men in the room would have agreed to do anything to get me to stop crying. In the end, Taylor agreed to stand with Christian at our wedding. I could see that happiness in both of their eyes as they shook hands before Taylor went home to Gail for the night.

* * *

"Mama, we need to takes Chocowate out for a potty bweak." Brooklyn says as she walks into the kitchen with Chocolate following close behind her.

"Okay, let me get the cake out of the oven to cool and we can go out." Since Christian is out with the guys today, I invited Mia and Kate over. I decided to treat Mia for all of the hard work that she put into planning our wedding by baking her a peanut butter cake. She told me the other day that she has had a major craving for peanut butter lately, so I know she's going to love it.

Brooklyn and I take Chocolate out to 'potty' and play around a little. I'm throwing the ball for him to fetch and then Brooklyn chases him down to get it back. We have been out her for a little while when I hear the sounds of a car coming up our long driveway. Looking up I see Kate's BMW and Mia right behind her in her little white 2 seater sports car. She's going to need a bigger car before the baby gets here.

I quickly pick Chocolate up so he doesn't run in front of the cars by accident. He is a hyper little thing. When I pick him up, he does his best to wiggle around to lick me.

"Aunt Kate... Aunt Mia!" Brooklyn squeals as she jumps up and down waiting on them to get out of their cars.

I can tell when Mia starts to get out of her car, she struggles a little because her car sits low to the ground and her little round belly is getting in the way.

"I know, I know! I need to get a bigger car soon." Mia says when she sees me, Kate and Brooklyn watching her.

"Yes, you do, little mama!" I say, wrapping my arms around her.

We all make our way to the kitchen so I can finish the cake and our lunch. Since it's November, the weather has gotten colder, so I made us a big pot of homemade chicken noodle soup.

"Is that peanut butter I smell?" Mia asks with her nose up in the air, sniffing like a dog.

Brooklyn giggles, "Yes! Mama made it for you. It's going to be so good. Mama said that you are pwobabwy gonna takes it home wif you, but can you weave me a big piece? Wike haf of the take?"

"I will be sure to leave you a big slice, sweet girl!" Mia pulls Brooklyn up in her lap and snuggles her.

"So, have either of you thought about names?" Kate asks.

"Christian and I haven't, but I plan on talking to him soon, tonight maybe." I shrug my shoulders.

"I have a few names for both a girl and boy, but I haven't decided on one yet. I'm just excited to find out if I'm have a girl or boy." She smiles. I can see the happiness shining in her eyes.

"When do you go? Do you have a feeling of what you think you're going to have?" I ask her. I know most mothers have a feeling of what they are having. With Brooklyn, I knew she was going to be a girl. Not once when I was pregnant with her did the thought of having a boy cross my mind. With this pregnancy, my gut is telling me it's a boy. We'll soon see if I'm right. Christian and I have an appointment to find out the week before Christmas.

"I have a gut feeling it's a boy, but I will be ecstatic with either. My next Dr.'s appointment is on December 4th and I should be able to find out then. Travis is actually taking that day off to go with me."

"I like Travis, Mia! He seems like a really great guy." Kate says. I couldn't agree more with Kate!

"He is a great guy... He's the one... He's it for me." Mia shrugs her shoulders and I see the tears build up in her eyes.

I pat her hand, "When you know, you know." I simply tell her. "That's the way it was with Christian. I knew that he was the one from the get go."

We continue to talk as we eat our lunch. Mia and I both eat two bowls of soup to Kate's one. Brooklyn ate two kid sized bowls as well, but I think half of it went under the table to Chocolate because I had to shoo him out of the dining room a few times. We don't want Chocolate to have 'people food', so Christian suggested that we may need to put up a little gate at the dinning room door.

When we are finishing up lunch, I see Brooklyn's little eyelids start to get heavy. I take her upstairs to her room for her nap and then I join Mia and Kate in the family room. When I walk in the room, I catch the tail end of what Mia is telling Kate.

* * *

"... I can't seem to get enough!" Mia exclaims, making Kate laugh.

"I know what you mean!" I tell Mia. " For the past week, I haven't been able to keep my hands off of Christian. That's probably the reason the poor man needed a break today." When I look up, I see Mia and Kate looking at me. Kate looks like she is about to explode with laughter and Mia looks disgusted. "What?" I ask, not sure why they are both looking at me.

"Eww! Gross, Ana! First off that's my brother, I don't want to hear about his sex life... and second, I was talking about by craving for peanut butter. I can't seem to get enough peanut butter!" By this point, I know my face is beet red and Kate is doubled over, laughing her ass off.

"Oh," I awkwardly clear my throat. "Whoops, my mind just automatically goes to sex these days."

"Yes, we see!" Kate says, wiping her tears.

After we finally get over the whole sex/peanut butter topic, Kate brings up a bachelorette party. I can already tell she won't like what I have to say. I know she wants to go to a club or something, but with two pregnant women, it's just not a good idea.

"I was thinking we could go for a spa weekend." I tell her and I can see instantly that this isn't what she wanted to do for my bachelorette party. "Me, You, Mia, Grace, and Gail. It'll be a fun, nice relaxing weekend with the girls." I look to Mia and I can see that she is in agreement with me. I sometimes feel bad for Kate because her friends are having kids and I know she feels like the odd one out these days. Even some of our old college friends are getting married and starting families.

"If that's what you want to do, but we need to decided where we are going so I can book strippers!" She claps her hands.

"No way, Kate!" I shake my head. "I don't want strippers there. Out of the question, Kate!"

She rolls her eyes, "When did you turn into the party pooper? Elliot is talking with Christian today about a bachelor party. You know the men are going to have strippers at theirs."

I'm not going to lie, the thought of some barely dress woman shaking and gyrating her ass all around my man makes my stomach flip. But I am not going to turn into a nagging wife, telling Christian what he can and cant do. I trust him not to do anything that would ever put our relationship in jeopardy.

Another thing, the thought of a stripper with her perfect body on show in front of my man plays on my own insecurities. Lots of pregnant women tend to be self-conscious about their changing body, and I'm one of them. I know I have no reason to be because Christian constantly shows me how much he loves my changing body, but I'm a woman, and I have had body issues since I started developing in my early teen years... A lot of that has to do with my Carla always trying to get me to diet because I was 'putting on too much weight'.

"Let the men have what they want. I trust Christian completely." And I do, that's no lie. "Do I want him to have strippers at his party..no! Am I going to nag and throw a fit about it...no! I will never be the that wife." Kate can tell I'm getting worked up. I don't know why she is pushing the stripper issue...

"Okay, I'm sorry I brought it up. You're right... I could use a nice long spa weekend." Kate hugs and kisses me on the cheek. "Sorry if I upset you honey. You know I love you."

"I love you too, Kate. Now shut up about this shit and lets go get a slice of Kate before Mia takes it home." I giggle and wink at Mia.

* * *

**CPOV:**

"Travis, you hit like a fucking girl!" Elliot teases Travis as he takes his turn in the batting cages.

I haven't seen Elliot in a while and I wanted to get to know Travis a little better without the women around, so I called them this morning to see if they wanted to hit the batting cages and then grab some lunch.

"Lets see if you can do any better once you get in here, Shit head." Travis says, laughing.

Elliot laughs with him, but then turns his attention to me. "So, little Brother, we need to talk."

"About what?" The sly grin he has on his face can only mean he is up to no good. It's the same grin he used to get when we were young and he was about to do something he knew mom wouldn't approve of. Looking back, he really was a sneaky little shit.

"Since you are about to get tied down to the old ball in chain" He jokes, I know he thinks the world of Ana. "I was thinking you need one last hoorah... in Vegas!"

"Abso-fucking-lutely not! No fucking way, Elliot." I tell him. Nothing good can come out of a trip to Vegas with Elliot Grey.

"Why not, Dude? It'll be fun. Golfing, drinks,...strippers." He waggles his eyebrows at the last word.

"Exactly, Elliot! Not gonna happen. You can just get that thought out of your fucking head now."

He looks at me for a minute, "Ahhh! I know what's going on now. You are afraid of the little lady. All together now... can we say 'pussy-whipped'." I know he's joking, but he is about to fucking piss me off.

"You need to watch it, brother! I really don't care what you call me. I will not be going to Vegas. If I do anything or go anywhere, it will be a guys weekend in Aspen. And no fucking strippers!" I hate fucking arguing with my brother, but this is something I'm not giving in on.

"Come on. Kate is talking with Ana today. What if Ana has male strippers?"

"I would be pissed! That's my point Elliot... Why would I want strippers when I would obviously be pissed if she had them? I'm not going to do something that I'm not okay with her doing. End of!" I walk off and make my way to the batting cage. Travis walks by and gives me a chin lift in understanding. I laugh to myself thinking that Mia would have his balls if he was in my situation.

I stay in the cages a lot longer than I should, but I'm pissed at just the thought of Ana having strippers. I need to burn off some of this negative energy. I'm sure I'll be able to feel it tomorrow. I workout and I'm in good shape, but because I don't get to the batting cages often, I'm always sore the next day.

When I walk back to where Elliot and Travis are standing, Elliot sticks out his hand for me to shake. "I'm sorry, lil Bro. That was a shitty call by me. I've thought about it and I get what you are saying. What do you say we take a guys fishing trip to Aspen. You, me, Trav, Dad and Ray?"

I shake his hand. "Sounds good, Man." That's usually how an argument goes between the two of us. We get pissed, say our peace, and then get the fuck over it. "Let's go eat."

We all make our way back to our cars after we all agree on where to meet for lunch. I noticed that Travis hasn't said a word the entire time that Elliot and I have been bickering like little bitches.

"Sorry about that back there." I tell Travis when I walk up next to him.

He throws his hands up and chuckles. "No problem. It was actually pretty tame compared to some of the fights me brothers and I get into."

* * *

We decided to go to a small family owned Mexican restaurant for lunch. We have all been making small talk, but I can see that something is on Travis' mind.

"Just say it man. I can see something's up." I tell him.

He sits up a little higher in his chair and clears his throat. "I need to know what you two know about this little fucker, Shawn."

Elliot and I look at each other trying to determine if we should tell Travis what happened in my office. With a small nod of our heads, Elliot and I agree that we need to tell him. Not only for him, but for Mia too. So for the next 30 minutes we sit there and fill him in on everything.

"Listen, guys... I know Mia's the one for me and the reason I needed to know about Shawn is because later on down the road, I want to adopt the baby. I needed to know if that fuck face was going to be a problem." I can see the sincerity in his face when he tells us this.

"Have you talked with Mia about this?" Elliot asks.

"Not yet. I'm going to soon. She mentioned something the other night about talking to your dad and getting him to draw up the papers to have Shawn sign his parental rights away. And from what I've heard, it wont be too hard to convince him."

"I don't think it will be a problem either, but if it is let me know and I will have it handled." I tell him.

He looks at me for a moment and then nods his head, "Okay." Simple as that... Shawn's little scrawny ass won't know what him hit if he tries to fuck with Mia. I know he doesn't want the baby, the only reason he would give her a hard time about it is because our family if wealthy.

* * *

When I get back home, I notice that Mia and Kate have already left. I walk through the house in search for Ana and Brooklyn. It takes a little while because this house is a lot bigger than the penthouse at Escala. After not finding them in any of the usual places around the house, I make my way to the theater. I walk in the find Ana, Brooklyn and Chocolate curled up under a blanket, watching a movie.

"There's my girls." I say, letting them know that I'm in the room. Chocolate pokes his head from underneath the covers and gives me a half bark until he sees who I am.

"Hey, Daddy! We watching a mobie. Come sits wif us." She scoots closer to Ana, allowing me room to sit.

"What are we watching?" I ask as I pull her onto my lap.

"Snow White and the seben dorks." She says without taking her eyes off of the screen. She has watched this movie countless times since Halloween two weeks ago.

"I think you mean 'Snow White and the seven dwarfs'." I correct her.

"Uh huh, that's what me said." She replies, still not taking her eyes off of the TV. When I look at Ana I see her trying to hide her laughter.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon is spent watching movies. When it came time for dinner, Ana was craving pizza so I got Taylor to make a run to the local pizzeria.

After putting Brooklyn to bed, I draw a nice warm bubble bath for me and Ana to enjoy.

"Ummm, this feels so good." Ana moans when she submerges herself into the warm water. That throaty moan makes my dick stand at attention.

"Did you enjoy your day with the girls?" I asks.

"I did, we really didn't do much. Just sat around, talking and eating." I wonder if she agreed to a bachelorette party...

"Did Kate mention anything to you about her pre-wedding plans for you?"

"She did, but I turned her down. We finally settled on a weekend at a spa. Me, Kate, Mia, your mom and I'm going to ask Gail to go, too." I can feel myself relax. I know Ana wouldn't do anything, but I'm a jealous fuck and I don't want any half naked men around her.

"You deserve a nice relaxing weekend like that." I feather kisses across her shoulders.

"And what about you? I can only imagine what Elliot has planned." She giggles. She loves Elliot as if he were her own brother.

"Ah, yes... That crazy fucker wanted to go to Vegas. There is no way in hell I'm going to Vegas with his crazy ass." I look down to see her worrying her bottom lip. "Ana, what's on your mind, Baby?"

"You know the whole 'what happens in Vegas' thing... Elliot would never..." She trails off, but I know what she's getting at.

""You have nothing to worry about. Elliot may get a little wild, but he'd never betray Kate." I tell her.

"Good, I love him and I hope that he would never do something like that. Not to mention, your daughter thinks her uncle Lelliot is awesome."

"We are planning on a fishing trip to Aspen. I'll call Ray tomorrow because I want him to go as well."

She turns and straddles my lap. I can feel my dick hitting her swollen belly. "Dad would love that." She kisses me, but pulls back when I try to deepen it. "Whoa there hunky fiancé, I got one more thing I want to talk to you about before we dirty up this bath."

"Who says you'll be getting my dick tonight?" I tease her.

"Ummm, My hormones..." She says making me laugh. "Now stay focused, Sexy. I want to talk about baby names. Did you have anything in mind?"

I have been thinking about it lately. I know for sure that if the baby is a boy, I want to name him after my brother.

"Let's start with girl manes," She says. "I like the name Alyssa for a girl. What do you think?"

"Alyssa..., I like it. Alyssa Rose Grey." _Perfect._

I see a sweet smile take over her lips. "That's perfect, Christian." She kisses me. "Wow! That was easy. Now for boys... "

"I know I want to name him after my brother... I mean that's if you'll agree." I don't want her to feel like I'm pushing the name on her.

"What's Elliot's middle name?"

"Michael" I say. "What about Alexander Michael?" I ask and I can already see that she isn't too keen on the name by the way she scrunches her cute little nose up.

"I don't that name for our son. Cute name, just not for us." She thinks for a minute. "What about Michael Elijah?"

It's a cute name, but I just don't feel it would be the right fit for our son. "Nah, cute name, just not for us." I toss her words back at her.

"Okay, I have a name in mind. It's been in Ray's family for generations, but it doesn't go with Michael."

"What is it?" Now she has me curious. I hope it's not some old fashion name. I want my son to have a good, manly name.

"Maddox" She replies.

Now that's a name I can see giving to my son... and then it hits me. "Elliot Maddox Grey. Just use his middle name instead of his first."

She squeals so loud that it echo's off of the bathroom walls. "That's it, Christian! That's our son's name!"

"So we are either going to have an Alyssa Rose Grey or an Elliot Maddox Grey."

She nods her head. "Yep! Our new little one has a name!"

* * *

**I know, I know... I'm not using the typical names from the book. Please understand that I do love the names in the book, I just wanted to change things up a bit.**

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites and follows.**


End file.
